


Glorfindel's Darkest Hour

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Saruman plans to breed a new, even stronger race of Uruk-Hai and wants Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer for this experiment. When Glorfindel is taken by the Wizard's creatures, Erestor is determined to rescue his friend. Warning; rape and mpreg. Angst. But readers who know me, know I always go for happy endings!





	1. Chapter 1

Glorfindel’s Darkest Hour.

Chapter one

Games

 

“Ah, you can do much better, pen-neth!” Glorfindel laughed, amused, as he disarmed Elrohir, who had accepted the challenge to best him. “I thought I had taught you better than that!”

 

Elrond chuckled softly, seeing Elrohir’s disappointed expression. “Maybe you can defeat him with the help of your brother?”

 

Elrohir decided he liked his father’s suggestion and signaled for Elladan, who was sitting on the grass, to join him. “Come on, brother, I do not want him to defeat me again!”

 

Elladan, who had already been bested by Glorfindel a few moments ago, wasn’t thrilled to be invited to join in the mock fight, but he couldn’t desert his brother either. Sighing deeply, he pushed himself to his feet and then stood at Elrohir’s side.

 

His eyes shifted from his twin to his father and Erestor, who sat in the shade beneath an old oak tree. Elrond was watching them with interest, whilst Erestor pretended to read. But he had seen the amused gleam in the advisor’s eyes. “Don’t give me that look, Erestor. You cannot hold your ground against Glorfindel either.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow and his chuckles grew louder, as his gaze traveled from Elladan to Erestor. “Aye, Erestor, you cannot even wield a sword properly.”

 

Erestor shook his head at Elrond’s words. It was best to play along. He had worked hard for the twins and Glorfindel to think of him as a scholar and Elrond’s taunting words weren’t going to change that. “My weapon is the quill, not the sword.”

 

At that, Elrond burst out into laughter, which earned him surprised looks from his sons and his seneschal. But he was nearly bursting with secret knowledge. He was the only one, apart from Erestor himself, who knew of the advisor’s hidden talents. He didn’t put it past Erestor to best Glorfindel.

 

Elladan simply sighed, drew his sword, and joined his brother when Elrohir charged Glorfindel. This time the sparring match lasted longer, and even a single drop of sweat appeared on the blond’s brow before he disarmed first Elladan and then Elrohir.

 

“Your performance is disappointing,” teased Glorfindel, mercilessly.

 

“Maybe Ada or Erestor will do better,” remarked Elladan, sarcastically. “What do you say, Ada? Would you like to put Glorfindel in his place? He is becoming too cocky.”

 

But Elrond raised a hand, declining. “It has been too long since I wielded my sword.” And he had absolutely no desire to be humiliated in front of his sons.

 

“What about you, Erestor?” Elladan’s eyes narrowed. “I cannot remember ever seeing you with a sword in your hand.”

 

“Well, why should I try now then?” Erestor directed a stern look at the oldest twin. “Never having fought before puts me at a distinct disadvantage, does it not?” Oh, he would play along as long as was necessary.

 

“Come on, Erestor,” said Glorfindel, enjoying tormenting the calm advisor, “I will go easy on you, and you should know how to defend yourself at any rate.”

 

“Aye, Glorfindel is right,” chuckled Elrond. It would be entertaining to see Erestor clueless when in reality the advisor had trained alongside him and Gil-galad. The annoyed glare Erestor shot him only made him feel giddier. “Go on, accept the challenge. Maybe Glorfindel can teach you how to defend yourself!”

 

Erestor was very much aware of the game Elrond was playing with him, and he decided to get even with the half-Elf later. First, he had to find a way out of the situation Elrond had maneuvered him in to. With mock defeat, he placed the book on the grass and rose to his feet. “Show me then.” He didn’t mind being the laughing stock for a brief moment, as long as his secrets remained just that.

 

Elladan grinned and handed Erestor his sword. His grin turned smug, hearing Erestor sigh at the weight of the metal in his hand.

 

Elrohir disliked his brother and his father’s tactics and moved closer to Erestor. “You do not have to do this.” Warm and caring eyes met his.

 

“It is all right, pen-neth. I do not mind being this afternoon’s amusement. Trust me,” he said, glaring at Elrond and Elladan before returning his gaze to Elrohir, “I will make them pay.”

 

Elrohir smiled and nodded his head once. “Be careful. I do not want you injured.”

 

Erestor felt touched by Elrohir’s concern, and decided Elrond and Elladan would pay for putting him in this position later. “Well, I am ready for my lesson,” he announced, facing Glorfindel, who was smirking.

 

“Raise your sword, Erestor… No, not like that! You need a firm grip… Deflect my blow… Ah, this won’t work.”

 

Glorfindel felt slightly disappointed when Erestor unsuccessfully wrestled to keep his sword arm extended. He didn’t meet any resistance when his sword collided with Erestor’s and the advisor seemed startled at the sound. “You are a pitiful excuse for a warrior,” teased Glorfindel, goodheartedly.

 

“Well, you are a poor excuse for a diplomat… and a teacher!” said Erestor, returning the teasing. He could never get cross with Glorfindel. Ever since the day the blond had joined their household he’d had a soft spot for the Elda. Over the years, his affection and interest had changed into love, but he had never revealed any of his feelings.

 

Glorfindel was way out of his league. The blond shared Elrond’s bed at times and although the two of them weren’t in love, they found great pleasure and some amount of happiness in this arrangement. Had Elrond and Glorfindel not been together in *that* way, he might have taken his chance and confessed to the blond. But that was out of the question now.

 

Glorfindel mockingly placed his hand over his heart. “That hurt! Aiya, your words *are* sharper than the blade of my sword!” Dramatically, he sighed, and his eyes sparkled with mirth. “We should abandon this lesson.”

 

“Aye, we should,” agreed Erestor, smiling brightly. Although he loved the attention Glorfindel had just paid him, he knew it would never be more than a teasing encounter. The blond only had eyes for Elrond. Averting his eyes, he looked at the grey sky. The clouds were darkening and rain was in the air. “We should return home. It will start to rain shortly.”

 

Elrond nodded his agreement and got to his feet as well. He had noticed the smothering look of desire Erestor had given Glorfindel and the half-Elf’s heart felt heavy, like it always did when he intercepted such a look. He had even briefly broken things off with Glorfindel to allow Erestor his chance, but his advisor had never tried to draw the blond’s attention. Sighing, he realized Erestor didn’t plan on ever revealing his feelings.

 

Erestor handed Elladan his sword and picked up his book. After closing it, he slipped his hands into the wide sleeves of his robes and followed Elrond, as the half-Elf headed for the Last Homely House. He was looking forward to taking a long, hot bath before turning in for the night.

 

Glorfindel took up last position, making sure everyone safely returned home. The smile remained on his face and he mentally replayed the scene that had just taken place. He had thought Erestor knew how to handle a sword, but apparently he had been mistaken. How was it possible that the Elf, who was Elrond’s chief advisor, didn’t even know how to defend himself? Well, luckily there were always well-trained guards close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I actually felt sorry for Erestor,” whispered Glorfindel, who was propped up against some pillows in Elrond’s bed. He had been looking forward to having sex with the half-Elf, but for some reason Elrond wasn’t in the right mood and had retreated to the chairs in front of the fireplace. “You are brooding.”

 

“Aye, I am.” Elrond tiredly rose from the chair and slowly walked toward his bed. The flaxen-haired beauty had been his bed partner for many decades now, but a deep sense of love had never risen between them, something he regretted.

 

Glorfindel extended his arm and curled his fingers around Elrond’s, pulling the half-Elf into bed with him. “What is it that troubles you? Maybe I can distract you for a while?”

 

Elrond knew what that offer entailed, but he shook his head. “I am sorry, Glorfindel, but I am not in the mood tonight.”

 

Glorfindel sighed, but nodded once. “Would you prefer to be alone?” Elrond guarded his privacy well and he knew when he was considered redundant.

 

“Aye, I would like to be alone. I need to think and you distract me.” Smiling, he pressed a fingertip across the blond’s lips. “I will make things up to you.”

 

Glorfindel smiled, saddened, also regretting that their relationship had never deepened. “You know where to find me in case you grow lonely.”

 

Petting the blond hair, Elrond whispered, “Don’t count on me seeking you out tonight. And tomorrow you will leave to take your turn at leading the border patrol. I will see you again in a few days.”

 

Glorfindel reluctantly left Elrond’s bed and gathered his tunic and leggings. After putting on his clothes, he headed for the doorway. He wished he could whisper words like, *I love you,* but he couldn’t, because it would be a lie.

 

Closing the door behind him, he soundlessly headed for his private chambers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor rested his head against the pillow he had placed on the rim of the tub, relaxing, as warm water surrounded him. He would probably turn into a prune one day, but he loved bathing. It had started when he had worked for Gil-galad, operating behind enemy lines at the Battle of the Last Alliance. Having to pass for an Orc had been challenging, but he had gathered all the information Gil-galad had needed. When he had finally been able to wash the dirt and grime from his body he had loved the sensation and had become addicted to bathing since then. 

 

The only thing better than taking this bath alone would be taking a bath with Glorfindel, but that would only happen in his dreams. Sighing, his hand stole down to his groin. The mere thought of the blond’s smile had caused him to grow hard and he stroked lazily, closing his eyes and imaging it was Glorfindel’s hand that was bringing him to orgasm.

 

His breathing quickened, arching his back as he reached his climax. For one moment he felt blissfully at peace, but then realization set in; he was deluding himself. He was alone in the pool. A tormented sigh left his lips, as he forced himself to get up and dry his skin and hair. What good was clinging to a love that would never come true? He had to find a way to get over Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor had retreated to the fireplace, reading, when a hesitant knock sounded on his door. Who would seek him out at this late hour? “Enter.” His hand moved to the small knife, which he kept hidden beneath the chair, but his hand returned to holding the book, seeing Elrond enter.

 

“Erestor? Can we talk?” Elrond, clad in his heavy velvet evening robes, waited for Erestor to nod and then closed the door behind him.

 

“Please sit down,” said Erestor, putting away his book. After Elrond had seated himself, he asked, “What is keeping you from falling asleep?” The brooding expression in the half-Elf’s eyes easily gave Elrond away.

 

“So many things,” said Elrond, sighing. He gathered his robes around him and stared absentmindedly at the fire. “For example why you won’t tell Glorfindel you have feelings for him.”

 

This topic had come up before and like previous times, Erestor reacted defensively. “Don’t meddle in my private affairs, Elrond.”

 

“I only want to help.”

 

Erestor privately cursed. Yes, he knew Elrond wanted to help, but the mere fact that the half-Elf occasionally shared his bed with Glorfindel wasn’t helping. “I do not wish to discuss this.”

 

Elrond gave Erestor an apologetic look. “I hope you are not still cross with me for playing along with Elladan and Glorfindel?”

 

Erestor shrugged once. “I did not mind.” It was the truth; he had gotten a few precious moments out of it when Glorfindel’s attention had been focused on him.

 

“You always were the perfect actor, Erestor,” said Elrond in a melancholy tone. “You always managed to fool people. At times, I wonder whom I am dealing with.”

 

“You know me,” said Erestor in a soft tone. “And you know why I am the person I am today.”

 

Elrond nodded. “I saw your pain when he died.”

 

“Don’t speak of him!” hissed Erestor, “In my dreams I see him die all over again. Don’t remind me of the loss.”

 

“We all grieved with you,” whispered Elrond, as he reached out and placed his hand on top of Erestor’s. “I wish you would try again.”

 

Erestor’s sharp glare softened. “I do not want to take away the comfort you find in Glorfindel’s presence and touch.” Rubbing Elrond’s knuckles, he added, “Maybe if he had not come to your bed, things would have developed differently.”

 

“But it is not love what we feel for each other. It is lust, understanding, and maybe some affection, but it is not love.” Elrond had only found love once before; in the arms of his wife. “I gave up on Glorfindel once before and I asked you to make your move, but you did not. How is Glorfindel supposed to know you love him?”

 

“He is not supposed to know,” said Erestor and his tone had gone from warm to chilly. “And you won’t tell him.” Erestor stared into Elrond’s eyes. “Is there another reason why you came here?”

 

“Actually, there is.” Elrond leaned back in the chair, disappointed that he hadn’t made any progress with Erestor. If only the stubborn Elf would admit to Glorfindel he loved him!

 

“What is it?” Erestor hoped Elrond had a good reason for coming here and disturbing his peaceful evening, other than meddling in his non-existent love life.

 

“There have been an increased number of sightings of Orcs near our borders. Some of them even crossed into our lands. I am sending Glorfindel to investigate, but I assume you would like to take a look as well.”

 

“Aye, I will. I do not want any of those creatures near Imladris. I will look into the matter.”

 

Elrond sighed and slowly rose to his feet. “I feel old tonight,” he whispered, wondering if Middle-Earth would ever know true peace.

 

Erestor got to his feet as well and rested a hand on the half-Elf’s shoulder. “That burden is ours to bear. With the passing of the millennia we grow weary.”

 

Elrond smiled and briefly covered Erestor’s hand with his. “You have always been a good friend and I regret not having been there for you when you needed my support.”

 

“You were trying to convince Isildur to destroy the ring. If anyone is to blame it is me.”

 

“No, it is Sauron.” Elrond moved closer and hugged Erestor momentarily. /I just wish you would let love into your heart again./

 

“Do not delude yourself, Elrond. We both know Glorfindel is not interested in me. I am content to steal a few moments of his time.”

 

“Like during the sparring match today. Mellon-nîn, your eyes were full of love. It was there for anyone to see.”

 

Erestor tensed slightly. “Then I must be more careful. I do not want them to figure this out. Not the twins and certainly not Glorfindel.”

 

Elrond released a deep sigh, feeling drained. “I wish I could change your mind.” Letting go of his friend, he headed for the doorway. “I want you to report to me when you return.” Like always, no one would notice Erestor’s disappearance and when he came back, the dark-haired Elf would have gathered all the information he needed.

 

“I will give you my report tomorrow evening.”

 

Elrond nodded and closed the door behind him, returning to his empty bed.

 

Erestor’s eyes glimmered as he stared into the dying fire. No Orc would threaten the peace Elrond and he had built here so many centuries ago. He would stop them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel was growing frustrated. For hours he and his escort had searched the lands for any raiding Orcs, but all he had found were deep footsteps in the grass. Why couldn’t he find them? Elrond trusted in him to keep the borders safe!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unknown to him, a few miles south Erestor was observing three Orcs, which were giving their report to an Uruk-Hai. During these last few moments he had learned a lot. The foul creatures were searching for Elves. They had orders to take as many Elves prisoner as possible.

 

That was something he couldn’t allow to happen. He waited for the Uruk-Hai to leave and then followed the remaining three Orcs into the woods.

 

Before leaving Imladris he had slid his long hunting knifes into the scabbards, which he carried across his back. Uncovering them, his eyes narrowed. He couldn’t afford to make any mistakes and he had to take them out as quickly as possible. He couldn’t allow them to get away.

 

Sneaking closer, he hid behind the trunk of an ancient tree and waited for the Orcs to pass him by. When their backs were toward him, he acted. The metal swooshed through the air, alerting them. One Orc never realized what happened as Erestor buried one knife deep inside his chest. Swirling around, he aimed for the throat of the second Orc and kicked the third in the back of his knees, bringing him down. Within seconds, he had ended their lives as well.

 

Blood dripped from his knives and he cleaned the blades by running them along his victims’ tattered clothing. Considering his next move, he decided to head back for the Last Homely House. Elrond expected a report and once the half-Elf knew how serious the situation was they could take proper measures.

 

Sheathing his knives, he turned around and disappeared into the forest. He left the three corpses behind, hoping they would serve as a warning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Glorfindel and his men happened upon the three dead Orcs. Lowering himself onto his heels, he studied their wounds. A sharp knife had ended their lives; very sharp and very lethal. The blade that had ended their lives had to be Elvish. “Search for clues,” he ordered, as he rose to his feet again.

 

He walked a little away from the corpses, needing a moment to think. It was imperative that he found the Elf who had dealt with the foul creatures.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor had hurried back to Imladris, urging his horse to gallop even harder.

 

Arriving at the stables, he dismounted and ignored Elladan’s surprised expression as he passed the half-Elf by. He wasn’t in the mood to keep up the pretence and would come up with a believable explanation later.

 

He headed for Elrond’s study, entered without knocking and told the advisors to leave. As they had seen Erestor in this state before, they left without voicing any protests.

 

“Is it that bad?” Elrond rose from behind the desk and joined Erestor, who was staring out of the window.

 

“They are under orders to capture as many Elves as they can.”

 

Elrond sighed deeply. “And how did you learn this?”

 

“I tracked down a party of three Orcs and one Uruk-Hai. The latter was to report to Saruman about the progress they were making. I let him leave as I did not want to attract any attention.”

 

“The Orcs?” Elrond already had a pretty good idea what had probably happened to them.

 

“I killed them.”

 

Erestor’s icy tone made Elrond shiver. He had heard it too many times before and he had hoped to never hear it again. But Saruman and his creatures were now targeting Imladris and Erestor’s old instincts were showing.

 

“What do you suggest we do?” There was a reason why he had made Erestor his chief advisor. Only a few knew that Erestor was millennia older than he was and he had even advised Gil-galad when the High King had been in need of wise counsel. And Erestor’s advice had been sound, for they had defeated Sauron. But the prize had been high; they had lost Gil-galad.

 

“Send out a large number of patrols. If necessary contact Celeborn and ask him for reinforcements. We must secure our borders. I will organize the patrols and make sure experienced warriors lead them. You in turn must inform Glorfindel of our plans.”

 

Elrond nodded. “He will want to take charge.”

 

“Let him. Keeping the borders safe is his duty. But make sure he knows how serious the matter is and how high the stakes are.”

 

“What will you do in the meantime?”

 

“I will mobilize my own guards and spies. Hopefully they will supply all necessary information so Glorfindel can deal with Saruman’s beasts.” Elrond’s hand settled on his shoulder and he probed the half-Elf’s eyes. “I have seen enough slaughter to last a life time. We will keep Imladris safe.”

 

Elrond heard the determination in Erestor’s tone and nodded once. “I know I can count on you, mellon-nîn.”

 

“We protect our own,” said Erestor grimly.

 

“Aye, we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Glorfindel’s Darkest Hour.

 

Part 2

Danger

 

 

The pack of Orcs and Uruk-Hai appeared out of nowhere, giving Glorfindel and his escort hardly a chance to defend themselves. Glorfindel had drawn his sword and was trying to take down as many of the foul creatures as possible, but there were too many of the beasts. One by one, Saruman’s creatures murdered the members of his escort. Finally, he was closed in. Raising his sword, he wondered if this would be the end… Again.

 

But to his utter surprise the beasts remained at a distance and their gazes were now aimed at the Uruk-Hai who seemed to be their leader. A growl left the fanged mouth and Glorfindel barely repressed the shivers that traveled down his spine. Things didn’t look good for him.

 

The Uruk-Hai’s fangs flashed in the sunlight when he nodded. “This is the one the master wants. I saw him in the black stone… This is the Balrog Slayer.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed. /The *master* wants me?/

 

“Saruman will be pleased to learn we achieved our objective. Take him, but make sure he remains unharmed. The master needs him in one piece.” The Uruk-Hai sheathed his sword, grinning menacingly.

 

If the creature thought he would surrender without a fight he was dead wrong. Glorfindel raised his sword, ready to strike. Two Orcs charged and he deflected their blows, but then he heard movement behind him and he spun around to defend himself against another attacker. The problem was that there were too many Orcs attacking him at the same time and he was only one against many. It was a matter of time before they would take him prisoner.

 

The air swooshed behind him and suddenly something hard connected with the back of his skull. The impact of the blow sent him reeling on his feet and his sword slipped from his grasp, as he sank onto his knees. Within seconds several Orcs had trapped his arms and legs. His head was spinning and black spots danced in front of his eyes.

 

Due to his temporary weakness he barely managed to put up a struggle when the Uruk-Hai tied him hand and foot, using Elven rope to restrict his movements. Feeling helpless was something he hated and he growled angrily when the Uruk-Hai holstered him up to his feet and then draped him over his shoulder. The sudden movement made him nauseous and a splitting headache was forming where he had been hit.

 

“Let go of me!” His protest came out weak and he closed his eyes, as this morning’s breakfast made a return visit.

 

The Uruk-Hai cursed and threw him unceremoniously onto the ground where Glorfindel emptied his stomach. The Orcs and the Uruk-Hai were laughing at his weakness whilst he waited for the now dry heaves to stop. Once his breathing was steady, he was picked up and draped over a shoulder. It worried him that the Uruk-Hai carried him with such apparent ease. He shuddered; wondering what would happen if Saruman sent more of these creatures into Imladris.

 

“The master will truly be pleased,” mumbled the Uruk-Hai. “Maybe I will be rewarded for capturing you.”

 

Glorfindel’s shudders worsened, seeing the lustful and predatory expression in the vicious eyes.

 

“I surely know what I want as a reward.”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath when one of the Uruk-Hai’s hands squeezed his buttocks through the fabric of his leggings.

 

“Saruman wants you unharmed.” The Uruk-Hai laughed unexpectedly, “but maybe I will find ways to enjoy you anyway.”

 

The words caused goosebumps to form all over Glorfindel’s body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I am telling you, Elrohir, Erestor was actually riding a horse! And by the looks of it, he is an experienced rider. Now, who would have thought that?”

 

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders. “Elladan, stop talking about Erestor. Ada expects us to join him for dinner.”

 

“But you can count on me watching Erestor more closely.” Elladan had a strange sense of foreboding that there was more to their former tutor than met the eye. And if there was, he would find out!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor wished dinner was already over. He felt restless and couldn’t sit still, even if he tried.

 

Elrond noticed his friend’s unease and smiled reassuringly. “Dinner won’t last long and your spies are already at work. There is nothing you can do at this moment.”

 

“I could be out there killing more of Saruman’s creatures,” hissed Erestor, but then he settled down, seeing the twins approach. He read growing suspicion in Elladan’s eyes. He had been careless when arriving, but he had been in a hurry to report to Elrond. Now he had to restore the damage his sudden arrival had caused.

 

The twins seated themselves opposite the two elder Elves and Elladan’s eyes searched Erestor’s face for clues. He noticed that the advisor’s eyes had a slightly aggressive expression and he decided against addressing his suspicion. Erestor had never made him feel uncomfortable before, but there was something in the dark eyes that warned him not to push the elder Elf.

 

Elrond sensed the tension between Elladan and Erestor and tried to engage Elrohir in some small talk, but even the youngest twin seemed troubled.

 

Suddenly a hard knock was heard and Lindir hurried inside. The white-haired Elf’s expression was shocked as he hurried toward their table. “My Lord Elrond, something horrible has occurred. Please come with me to the Healing House.”

 

“What happened?” Elrond immediately rose from his chair and noticed that Erestor and his sons were following suit.

 

Lindir finally caught his breath. “One of Lord Glorfindel’s men has returned. His wounds are severe and the healers fear he might lose consciousness.”

 

Erestor tensed at hearing the blond’s name. Had Glorfindel happened upon more Orcs and had the foul creatures attacked the patrol? He exchanged a look with Elrond, who seemed equally worried. He sighed, relieved, when they finally reached the Healing House and they followed Lindir to the room where the injured guard was resting in.

 

Elrond entered the room and immediately headed for the bed. He would listen to the healers’ assessments later. First he wanted to learn what had happened to the patrol. He cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed and made eye contact with the guard, who had been struck in his chest and shoulder. “Who attacked you?”

 

The guard did his best to keep his gaze focused on Elrond. “Orcs… Uruk-Hai… They appeared out of nowhere… They outnumbered us… I was one of the last to fall… I ended up behind a bush… and watched them… They took out Lord Glorfindel and tied him down.”

 

Erestor’s hands became fists, hearing the distressing news. “Where did it happen?”

 

“The south border…” whispered the guard, who was clearly growing weaker. “The Uruk-Hai said… that Saruman had sent them… to capture the Balrog Slayer…” His eyes closed momentarily but then flashed open again. “They are taking him… to Orthanc and I could not stop them.”

 

“Rest now,” said Elrond, calmly, while signaling for one of the healers to attend to their charge. “I will make sure Glorfindel returns safely.” His words seemed to reassure the guard, who relaxed when his eyes grew vacant with sleep. Rising to his feet, Elrond made eye contact with Erestor. “We need to talk.”

 

Erestor had no desire to *talk*. He wanted to leave for Orthanc and make Saruman pay for abducting Glorfindel.

 

Seeing the fury in his friend’s eyes, Elrond drew in a deep breath. “Go. I will take care of Imladris’ defenses.” Keeping Erestor here against his will wouldn’t work. It was best his friend left now when the trail was still hot.

 

Erestor nodded once and hurried out of the room.

 

Elladan and Elrohir stared at their father in shock. “Ada, what is happening and where is Erestor going?”

 

Elrond had always known that Erestor’s secrecy would backfire one day. “Erestor will find Glorfindel and bring him back.” He signaled for them to step into the corridor with him. The guard needed rest and their talking might disturb him.

 

Elladan exploded the moment Elrond closed the door behind him. “Ada! You cannot send Erestor after Glorfindel! He cannot even wield a sword! Let Elrohir and I go! We can free Glorfindel!”

 

Elrond gave them a long, hard look and then sighed. “If anyone can free Glorfindel it is Erestor.”

 

“Ada, I must agree with Elladan,” said Elrohir, softly. “It is madness to send Erestor on this mission. He does not possess the necessary skills to free Glorfindel.” Puzzled, he wondered about the thoughtful look his father gave him. “You cannot want to endanger Erestor in that way.”

 

“Follow me to my study,” said Elrond, signaling for them to follow.

 

“We are wasting precious time!” Elladan didn’t agree with his father. “Elrohir and I should be leaving *now*!”

 

“My study -- now,” decreed Elrond in a clipped tone.

 

The twins recognized that tone; their father was serious and wouldn’t be denied. “We will follow,” said Elrohir in the end, silencing Elladan with a glare when his older brother wanted to protest again.

 

Once they were on their way to Elrond’s study, Elrohir grabbed Elladan’s arm and whispered, “We will humor Ada and listen to him. Then, after he dismisses us, we will leave and track down Glorfindel.”

 

Elladan realized it was their best option. He nodded his agreement and hoped their father would dismiss them quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor opened the chest, made from ancient oak, and sighed deeply, staring at the clothes and weapons that lay inside. When Elrond and he had chosen this place to build Imladris he had vowed to never use these weapons again, but now that Glorfindel was in danger he no longer had any choice.

 

Shedding his heavy, formal robes, he stepped into the dark-blue leggings. Next was the black shirt and Elven cloak, also made from black material. Sitting down in front of the mirror, he braided his hair, something he hadn’t done in centuries. He couldn’t afford missing an opponent because a lock of hair obscured his view.

 

He uncovered a pair of soft, leather boots and stepped into them. Girding on his sword, he pulled it from the scabbard. The weight in his hand was familiar and comfortable. After sheathing it again, he strapped on the black leather harness that held his long hunting knives. Bow, and a quiver filled with black arrows, completed his outfit. Never knowing when he might need the outfit and weaponry again, he had kept everything in prime condition.

 

Feeling melancholy, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It had been centuries since he had last worn these clothes and had used these weapons, and yet it felt like it had only been yesterday. Grabbing the saddlebags, he added a spare shirt, leggings and a blanket. There was no way of knowing what state Glorfindel would be in upon finding the blond and he liked to be prepared.

 

He left his rooms and stopped in the kitchens to stock up on water, miruvor and lembas. Fully set for departure, he headed for the stable where his horse was waiting for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan took up position near the window, closely watching the courtyard where several patrols were being dispatched. “Ada, what is it you want to tell us?” He wanted to get this over with so they could join the search parties.

 

“I do not want you to venture into Orthanc. I need you here.” Elrond sat down behind his desk, realizing it would take a lot of convincing to make sure the twins stayed in Imladris.

 

“Respectfully, Ada,” started Elrohir, who looked deeply into his father’s eyes, “We care about Glorfindel and we want to help.”

 

“You will help me best by staying here and organizing the patrols and search parties.” Especially now when he couldn’t count on Erestor’s counsel.

 

Elladan gasped, seeing Erestor, clad in dark clothes, emerge from the kitchens. The dark-haired Elf was heading for the stables and the older twin couldn’t believe his eyes, realizing Erestor was armed to the teeth. “Elrohir? Come quickly!”

 

Hearing the urgent tone in Elladan’s voice, Elrohir immediately joined his brother and followed the direction of his twin’s stare. His eyes widened as well, seeing Erestor mount a black stallion and then take off like the wind. Part of him had a hard time believing what he had just seen and moving as one, they turned to face their father.

 

“Ada?” Elrohir gave Elrond an inquisitive look. “Erestor is armed and his hair is braided like that of a warrior’s.” Looking over his shoulder, he caught one last glance of the quickly fading dark figure. “And the way he is riding that horse… It is like Sauron himself is breathing down his neck.”

 

Elrond realized he couldn’t keep the truth from his sons any longer. “Erestor is not what he seems.”

 

His curiosity piqued, Elladan arched an eyebrow. “In what way?”

 

“He is more than a scholar and advisor. At the Battle of the Last Alliance he fought behind enemy lines, gathering information and guiding our steps. Originally Erestor was trained as a spy and…”

 

“And what?” Elrohir frowned, growing concerned at his father’s tone.

 

“When the threat the Orcs presented first registered, our forefathers selected certain Elves to train as spies and assassins.”

 

“Are you telling us Erestor is one of them?” Elladan shook his head. He had a hard time believing that, but he had seen Erestor leave, fully armed.

 

“At the Battle of the Last Alliance he worked for the High King and Gil-Galad trusted Erestor completely.” Elrond was growing more uncomfortable with every passing moment.

 

“Why was this kept from us?” asked Elrohir, puzzled. He couldn’t think of a reason why Erestor wouldn’t want them to know.

 

“Erestor decided to change his ways after Sauron was defeated. He had his reasons to bury this part of his past, believe me.” Elrond decided not to discuss Erestor’s personal loss. His friend was entitled to some secrets. “He wanted to start anew and I gave him that chance.”

 

“And he pretended to be a scholar,” said Elrohir, slightly disappointed. “I feel like I do not know him. I regret he did not confide in us when we were old enough to understand.”

 

“Assuming you told us the truth, he could have taught us things Glorfindel could not,” remarked Elladan.

 

Elrond cleared his throat; he didn’t really want to volunteer this information, but realized the twins would find out eventually. “He did train Estel.” Elladan glared at him. “You must understand. Estel is destined for great things and needed these skills.”

 

“So that is why Erestor and Estel always disappeared whilst Glorfindel was busy training us? I wondered about that at the time,” whispered Elrohir. He still regretted the fact that Erestor had kept them in the dark. “But now I understand why you send Erestor to free Glorfindel. It does seem like he is the best choice.” He ignored the dirty look Elladan gave him.

 

“Can we go now, Ada? I am sure they need help organizing the search parties and patrols.” Elladan was careful not to mention that he planned to follow Erestor. He still didn’t really believe their former tutor could hold his own against an Orc.

 

Elrond nodded once; trusting he had convinced his sons to stay in Imladris and help him. “Aye, you may go now.” He watched them leave and when he was alone, he finally acknowledged the queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was worried about Glorfindel and hoped Erestor would get to the blond in time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel felt bruised, after having been draped across the creature’s shoulder for hours. The Orcs and Uruk-Hai had run relentlessly, seldom pausing and the distance between him and Imladris was quickly growing. He was still sick to his stomach because his head wouldn’t stop hurting and he was afraid things would even get worse.

 

Somehow he had to think of a way to escape and find his way back to Imladris. The Uruk-Hai had hinted Saruman wanted him in Orthanc and he shivered, wondering about the Istar’s plans for him. They probably entailed a lot of pain.

 

“We will rest now!” screamed the Uruk-Hai and the pack came to a standstill, dropping onto the grass to catch their breath. Directing his pack, the Uruk-Hai told some of them to hunt so they could eat later on.

 

Glorfindel, still hanging helplessly in the creature’s grasp, was suddenly dropped onto the ground, hard. He repressed the pain-filled groan that almost escaped him. Still bound tightly, he could only watch, as the Uruk-Hai sat on his heels, unexpectedly running a clawed hand through his hair. Jerking hard at the roots, the Uruk-Hai forced him to lift his head and look at him.

 

To his dismay, he found that he was quite some feet away from the rest of the pack, and hidden behind a rock. The lustful glance the creature directed at him made him shiver, but he maintained eye contact, refusing to back down.

 

“I inhaled your scent the entire time and it drives me crazy,” panted the Uruk-Hai, his eyes simmering with lust. “And you *will* serve me.”

 

Glorfindel’s jaw was set firmly, as he shook his head. “Never.” He spat at the beast, knowing he was making things worse for himself, but he wouldn’t give in without a fight.

 

“You will pay for that, Elf,” hissed the Uruk-Hai, wiping the spit from his face. “I can think of a much better way for you to use that impertinent mouth.”

 

Glorfindel flinched in spite of his bravado. Tied down like this he was defenseless and the beast could do whatever he wanted. Rough hands buried themselves in his hair, pulling him close. His eyes filled with pain, but his lips remained a narrow line.

 

“Open up, or I will make you.”

Another sudden jerk ripped some hair roots from his skin and droplets of blood flowed down his brow and onto his cheeks. One of the hands left his hair and fingertips pried his mouth open. Anger blazed inside him. “I will bite it off.”

 

The Uruk-Hai burst out laughing. “Do that and I will make your kin pay.”

 

Glorfindel grew motionless. His kin?

 

“You are not the only Elf we caught. Resist me and the others will pay.”

 

Glorfindel suddenly didn’t feel that confident any more. He didn’t care what hurts they inflicted on him, but he refused to cause someone else’s pain.

 

“Ah, I thought that would change your mind.” The Uruk-Hai laughed, amused. “Now open up, Elf.”

 

Glorfindel still refused, but cruel fingers pried his lips apart and pushed inside. Shallow pain washed through his jaw, as the pressure increased and he unwillingly opened his mouth.

 

That was just what the Uruk-Hai had waited for. Within seconds he pushed forward, rubbing the head of his erect cock against the Elf’s lips.

 

Glorfindel nearly retched at the stench and his eyes widened when the hard flesh was pushed into his mouth. The beast’s hands regained a tight hold on his head and actually moved him in the desired rhythm. Gagging on the sensation, Glorfindel’s stomach contracted with nausea.

 

Thankfully it only took the Uruk-Hai a few moments, -a few deep thrusts-, to reach orgasm. But Glorfindel hadn’t realized what would follow that. A bitter, biting essence crawled down his throat and he was suddenly released, thrown onto the grass, where he instantly began to throw up as his body rejected the foul seed. Glaring at the Uruk-Hai, he vowed to take revenge one day. No one used him in that way! But the creature just laughed.

 

“You will get used to it,” said the Uruk-Hai. “Stay here. If I catch you trying to escape, the others will pay.” The Elf didn’t need to know there weren’t any others.

 

Tears of fury escaped Glorfindel’s eyes when the creature joined the pack, finally leaving him alone. “You will pay for this…” But right now, he was utterly helpless.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We should make camp for the night,” said Elladan, frustrated that their horses needed to rest. “We cannot read the tracks when there is no moon.” They would make speed tomorrow and hopefully catch up with Erestor. It was the strangest thing; they had found the tracks the Orcs and Uruk-Hai had left behind and they were following those, but there was no sign indicating that Erestor had passed by on his horse. There were no extra tracks. “I think Erestor never found their tracks.”

 

But Elrohir wasn’t so sure of that. “Maybe Erestor knows of a way to hide his tracks? If what Ada told us is true, he might be able to do that.”

 

“Do you think we can risk a fire?” Elladan had built an improvised shelter for the night, consisting of branches and leaves, just in case it would start to rain.

 

“We are still within Imladris’ borders,” said Elrohir, thoughtfully. “Go ahead.”

 

Elladan started the fire and they sat close to another, sharing a warm blanket. “I still cannot believe the things Ada told us… About Erestor, I mean.”

 

Elrohir handed his brother some lembas and they munched on the waybread. They drank some water and then retreated beneath the shelter. “I am not sure I can sleep tonight.”

 

Elladan wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held him close. “We will find Glorfindel and take him back.” He chuckled softly. “And maybe we will have to rescue Erestor as well.”

 

“I feel tired, but…” Elrohir buried his face in Elladan’s dark hair.

 

“Try to sleep. I will keep watch, but we should be safe here.” Elladan tucked the blanket around their forms and watched his brother’s eyes close. For someone who proclaimed he wasn’t able to sleep, Elrohir fell asleep amazingly quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor, sitting on his hunches, stared at the twins in disbelief. What were they doing here? Didn’t they know how dangerous these woods were with Orcs close? /Glorfindel taught you better than that./ But he imagined the twins were concerned for their former tutor’s well-being and weren’t thinking rationally. /Not thinking your actions through can get you killed./ It was time the twins learned a lesson they would never forget.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holding his sleeping brother, Elladan allowed himself to doze off a little, confident that he would pick up on any sounds that were not made by the night. Suddenly his air supply was cut off by something digging into his throat. His hands flew up and encountered a rope around his neck. While pulling at it he managed to suck a breath into his lungs, but otherwise the rope wouldn’t budge.

 

Elrohir awoke as his brother made some abrupt movements. He then sensed something sharp and cold moving down his throat. The sensation caused gooseflesh over his body and his eyes opened, startled. A dark form hunched close to them, hood drawn over his face, obscuring their attacker’s features. A slight glance toward his brother showed that Elladan was grasping something around his throat and looking panicked at the stranger.

 

Growing angry with himself, Elrohir remained motionless. The sharp blade was too close to his throat to make him feel cocky. They had been caught off-guard like inexperienced Elflings. What had they been thinking? One of them should have stood watch outside the shelter whilst the other slept. But they had needed the comfort, the closeness, and had thrown caution to the wind.

 

Elladan considered reaching for his dagger, but the stranger’s blade showed clearly against his brother’s throat and he stopped his action. “What-t… do you w-want?” Even if there was only a small chance to talk his way out of this, he would, but the rope around his throat was making it hard for him to speak. 

 

“You are much too careless. Go home.”

 

Elrohir frowned as the knife moved against his throat; that voice sounded awfully familiar.

 

“You will get yourself killed, pen-neth.”

 

“Erestor!” Instantly, the blade was removed from his throat and Elrohir sat upright staring at the dark form, which now cut the rope at Elladan’s throat. Elrohir reached out to soothe Elladan, who was now struggling for breath and massaging his throat.

 

Erestor pushed back his hood and revealed himself to the twins. “Seriously, Glorfindel would not be pleased to learn I crept up on you so easily.”

 

Elladan swallowed hard. “Erestor? Why did you do that?” He didn’t want to admit it aloud, but the elder Elf had scared him. He hadn’t so much been worried for himself as for Elrohir. He would never have forgiven himself if someone had killed his brother. And Erestor was right; they should know better. “Is that really you?”

 

Erestor sat cross-legged, put the dagger away and wondered about them. “Elrond must have told you to stay in Imladris.”

 

“He did,” replied Elrohir, studying his former mentor. “But he also told us about you.”

 

“He shouldn’t have,” sighed Erestor, “but I assume he felt it was necessary.”

 

“Were you really trained as a spy and an assassin?” Elladan now sat up fully as well. He was still angry with himself for letting Erestor sneak up on them like that.

 

“I was,” said Erestor calmly. “But I cannot discuss this with you. I am wasting precious time talking to you. I need to catch up with the Orcs that took Glorfindel.”

 

The twins nodded simultaneously. “But Erestor,” started Elladan, “won’t you let us come along? You might need help.”

 

“No, pen-neth. I refuse to endanger you like that. I stand a far better chance at helping Glorfindel when I can operate alone. I want you to go home. Elrond will need you.” Erestor got to his feet and looked at the two half-Elves. “Don’t continue to follow me or I might be forced to make sure you return to Imladris and you will not like that.”

 

Elrohir saw Erestor’s clenched fists and realized the elder Elf was desperate to leave and take up pursuit. “Is it Glorfindel?”

 

Erestor frowned momentarily and considered pretending he didn’t understand why Elrohir had asked him that. But in the end, he decided differently. “Aye, it is.”

 

Elrohir ignored his brother’s confused look. His eyes softened, realizing what Erestor had also kept a secret. “You love him.”

 

Now Elladan’s curiosity was piqued. Decades ago they had discovered about their father’s ‘nightly’ activities, which often required his seneschal’s presence in his bed and they had kept quiet, figuring it was a private matter that only concerned Elrond and Glorfindel. But their father had never hinted at any love between them. And now Erestor loved Glorfindel? “Does Ada know?”

 

Erestor nodded once. “But, pen-neth, I do not have the time to talk about this now.”

 

Finally Erestor’s abrupt departure made sense to the twins. Elrohir rested a hand on his brother’s arm and said, “We should not keep him.”

 

“But we can help!” protested Elladan. “You might face a large pack of Orcs and—“ But Erestor silenced him.

 

“I have my ways to deal with them. I know that you may find this hard to believe, but I work best alone.” He hoped they understood. He didn’t want them to see how cold-hearted he could be if the situation called for it. They had always seen him as a warm and caring soul and he didn’t want that to change. “Elrohir…”

 

Elrohir smiled, reassuringly, reading the worry in Erestor’s dark eyes. “Gwador?”

 

“I never lied to you when I said I loved you and your brother. If I’d had children of my own, I would have liked them to be like you.” He had never felt this insecure before; he really didn’t want the twins to think he had deceived them completely.

 

Strangely enough, it was Elladan, who replied instead of Elrohir. “We do not question your affection for us. We just feel saddened that you hid this part of your personality.”

 

Elrohir nodded firmly. “Why did you hide it?”

 

“That is something I do not wish to discuss.” Seeing Elrohir’s crestfallen expression, Erestor carefully hugged the younger twin. “Promise me you will return to your father. Elrond should not have to worry about the two of you with Glorfindel missing.”

 

“We promise,” whispered Elrohir. When the elder Elf finally pulled back, Elrohir wasn’t ready yet to let go, but Elladan’s arms settled around his waist, and the comfort which he found in that contact, convinced him it was okay to let go. “Be careful, Erestor. We do not want to lose you.”

 

“I will bring back Glorfindel,” vowed Erestor, passionately.

 

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a glance when Erestor suddenly moved and disappeared between the trees. Elladan’s arms remained tightly wrapped around his waist and Elrohir sighed, deeply. “I hope Erestor will succeed. I do not want to lose them.”

 

Elladan nodded his head once. “Maybe we should just put our trust in him like Ada did.”

 

“Aye, but it is strange,” said Elrohir, thoughtfully. “To me, Erestor always was a scholar, our teacher, and not a trained assassin.”

 

“I know how you feel, Elrohir. I need time to accept this revelation as well.” Elladan turned toward their shelter. “I will take first watch. No one will sneak up on us again.” He had learned his lesson.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Pain

 

Elrond stood on the balcony, watching out over the courtyard and immediately noticing the return of his sons. Both looked emotionally drained and disappointed. He could only think of one reason why his sons had returned; Erestor. What had his friend done in order to make them come back?

 

He left his study and stepped into the courtyard. His sons had dismounted and now walked toward him. “You went against my wishes,” he said, sternly. But in reality he was rather relieved to know them safe in Imladris. He had grown worried when Lindir had reported the twins’ departure.

 

“We are sorry,” said Elladan, regretfully. His stare was directed at the ground, unable to meet his father’s eyes just yet.

 

“What did Erestor do?” Elrond knew he had guessed right when he saw Elladan’s startled expression. “He scared you, did he not?”

 

“He sneaked up on us,” admitted Elrohir, “We were careless and deserved to be taught that lesson. We went to sleep.”

 

Elrond sighed. “That is exactly the reason why I do not want you to go to Orthanc. You are excellent warriors, but you are too inexperienced to venture into the lion’s den. Let Erestor do this.”

 

“He really scared me,” confessed Elrohir in a heavy tone. “I woke up with a blade pressed against my throat.”

 

Elrond couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, do not feel too bad. He did the same thing to me once.”

 

Elladan frowned. “Just how old is Erestor? I always assumed he was younger than you.”

“Erestor is about eight thousand years old, Elrohir. There is a good reason why he is my chief advisor.” Elrond signaled for his sons to follow him back to his study.

 

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a glance. There was something they wanted to discuss with their father. After seating themselves opposite the ancient desk, Elrohir addressed Elrond. “Ada, I want to ask you a question of a delicate nature.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow, wondering what was on his son’s mind.

 

“Glorfindel and you…” said Elladan, taking over. The exact same thing had been on his mind as well.

 

Sighing, frustrated that this had to come up *now*, Elrond nodded for his sons to continue.

 

“Do you love him?” asked Elrohir; knowing instinctively what Elladan wanted to say.

 

“Love,” said Elrond, thoughtfully, “Nay, I care for him, but our friendship never deepened into love.” Suddenly he realized where this was going. “You found out that Erestor loves Glorfindel.”

 

The twins nodded once and then Elladan continued, “We also know Glorfindel occasionally shares your bed.” He felt somewhat amused, seeing the blush on their father’s face. “Ada, we do not understand. If Erestor loves Glorfindel, then why is he in *your* bed?”

 

Elrond cleared his throat and briefly considered telling them that this was personal and that he had no desire to discuss this, but then reconsidered. “When Glorfindel arrived in Imladris, I had no idea Erestor felt attracted to him. Erestor is very good at hiding his feelings. He only lets you see what he wants you to see.”

 

The twins now realized that as well. “What happened?” asked Elrohir, curiously.

 

“Glorfindel came to my rooms one night and admitted that he felt attracted to me. I was lonely,” he offered apologetically, “and accepted what he offered. I told him there was no love on my part, but his nightly visits continued. In the end, I confessed I found some comfort in his touch and we continued to see each other that way.

 

Then, one day, I caught the smoldering expression in Erestor’s eyes when he was looking at Glorfindel and I suddenly realized I had missed something very important. I questioned Erestor about his feelings for Glorfindel, but he was quite stubborn. He knew about Glorfindel and me, and refused to admit his feelings to Glorfindel. I even broke things off once with Glorfindel to give Erestor his chance, but nothing happened. When Glorfindel sought me out again, I was unable to dismiss him.”

 

Elladan felt saddened; it was a tangled web indeed. “What will happen now?”

 

“Now?” Elrond inclined his head. “We will wait for Erestor and Glorfindel to return to us.”

 

“You are very confident that Erestor will succeed,” observed Elladan.

 

Elrond’s tone was remarkably gentle when he said, “Elladan, Erestor loves Glorfindel. He won’t give up until he has found him.”

 

Elrohir reached out and placed a hand on his brother’s arm. “Ada knows best.”

 

“I just hope we did not make a mistake in letting Erestor continue alone. He is only one Elf against many.”

 

Elrond nodded once, hearing Elladan’s words, but then said, “But he is one Elf I would not like to face in battle.”

 

The three of them grew quiet, hoping Erestor was gaining on the Orcs and their prisoner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Keep up with the pace or I will carry you the rest of the way,” said the Uruk-Hai, displeased that their prisoner was slowing them down. “Forget about someone coming to your rescue. No one would dare to attack my pack.”

 

Glorfindel hated to admit it, but the creature was right. The sight of nearly twenty Orcs and several Uruk-Hai would change anyone’s mind who wanted to help him.

 

The pack had set a grueling pace and normally he would be able to keep up, but not with this terrible headache that continued to make him feel nauseous. And then there was this bitter taste in his mouth. The Uruk-Hai had given him a few sips of stale water, but that had done little to rid him of the creature’s taste.

 

His hands were tied behind his back and the other end of the Elven rope was in the Uruk-Hai’s hand. The creature never left him out of his sight and so far he’d had no chance at escape.

 

In the distance, the dark tower of Orthanc had appeared and chills of foreboding shook his frame. He had no idea what Saruman wanted from him, and he feared he might never return to Imladris now that the Wizard’s creatures had gotten their hands on him.

 

“Don’t stall, Elf…” The Uruk-Hai was growing frustrated with his uncooperative charge now that the Elf didn’t move.

 

Glorfindel mentally shook himself and was about to obey and start running when a strong hand roughly grabbed his hair. The headache instantly increased and his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets when the beast slung him over his shoulder. “I can walk! I will run!”

 

“Too late.”

 

Dismayed and shaking, Glorfindel bit his bottom lip when the Uruk-Hai’s hand settled on his backside again, rubbing through the fabric of his leggings. He realized he was extremely fortunate that the creature held himself in check, but something in the beast’s yellow eyes told him that the Uruk-Hai counted on having his way with him in the end.

 

The pack picked up speed again and Glorfindel tried to hold on as best as he could, draped over the Uruk-Hai’s shoulder. In a few hours, they would arrive in Orthanc. He shivered at the thought of having to face Saruman, knowing instinctively that the Istar had had him abducted for a reason. /I do not want to find out what that reason is!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Glorfindel had abandoned hope. The pack now entered the dark tower and the Uruk-Hai carried him up the stairs, probably eager to deliver him to Saruman’s doorstep.

 

Bruises had formed on his skin from being hauled about in this manner and he breathed a sigh of relief when the beast finally dropped him to the floor.

 

Looking about, he quickly scanned the room with his eyes. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling and a stone altar stood in the center of the room, made from black marble. Candles had been placed around it and the mere sight of it made him shiver.

 

“Strip.”

 

The Uruk-Hai’s command took him aback, but the order was hardly a surprise. He had expected something like this all along. Suddenly the beast moved forward, cut the rope around his wrists and leered lustfully.

 

“I said, strip.”

 

“No…” Glorfindel pressed himself against the wall, kneeling on the cold floor.

 

The Uruk-Hai grinned, obviously pleased. “Even better. Now I get to make you.” He raised his dagger and advanced on the trembling Elf.

 

“Wait!” Glorfindel raised his hands defensively in front of him, realizing it was a bad idea to challenge the creature. “I will obey.” He had to remain relatively uninjured if he wanted to escape and the beast’s eyes told him he was eager to inflict pain.

 

The Uruk-Hai stopped in his tracks, leaned against the wall, and grinned. “Strip.”

 

Glorfindel shakily got to his feet, wishing his head would stop spinning. Slowly, -stalling-, he first removed his boots and socks. He made it a point to ignore the Uruk-Hai when he removed his cloak and shirt. Gooseflesh had formed over his body and he shivered fiercely, as he stepped out of his leggings. Standing naked in front of the beast, his hands involuntarily went down to cover up his private parts.

 

His breath caught, seeing the beast approach. The Uruk-Hai lifted his hand and teased his nipples, which had grown hard due to the chill in the room. He squirmed away, but the creature reacted at once by curling his fingers around his throat. Violent shivers coursed through his body when the Uruk-Hai ground his groin against his hip. The creature was hard and he tried to get away from the beast. But the grip on his throat tightened and suddenly he was lifted and then slammed onto the altar. The cold marble beneath his back froze his skin and he panted hard, trying to remain conscious, as the Uruk-Hai continued to choke him.

 

Slowly, darkness rose around him and his eyes closed. A moment later a vile fragrance invaded his nostrils. He managed to half-open his eyes and found that a grayish-black smoke twirled around him, laying itself over his body like a blanket.

 

It was becoming harder to think rationally and he felt adrift on the sedative smoke that seeped into his pores. In the background he heard the spidery language of Mordor, spoken at a demanding tone. He didn’t need to see Saruman to know the Istar was casting a spell on him. The murmuring lasted a few more moments, and then stopped unexpectedly.

 

“Take him to my room.”

 

/Saruman’s voice,/ realized Glorfindel, feeling strangely detached.

 

“And tie him to my bed. I do not want him to ‘wander off’.”

 

The Uruk-Hai’s growl told Glorfindel that the beast would carry out the Wizard’s orders and suddenly he was draped across a very familiar shoulder. His insides rebelled, but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up and the Uruk-Hai continued, carrying him through a long, dark corridor.

 

Something soft and warm suddenly rose to meet him and he vaguely realized he had been lain down on a bed. His hands and feet were pulled toward the bed posts and tied tightly.

 

“My time will come, Elf…” hissed the Uruk-Hai, before leaving the room.

 

At first Glorfindel listlessly stared at the ceiling, but he then managed to slightly lift his head to look about. He was in Saruman’s bedroom all right, tied to the Wizard’s bed. Naked and feeling incredibly weak, he shivered and waited for the Istar to make his appearance. In his heart he knew what would happen and he hoped Mandos would allow him entrance to the Great Halls after his body had been violated. This could only result in his death.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Saruman entered his rooms slowly, and indulged himself, letting his gaze travel down the blond’s naked body. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing the panicked expression in the Balrog Slayer’s eyes. Glorfindel was doing his best to appear courageous, but was unable to pull it off.

 

Glorfindel shivered over his entire body, hearing the soft footfalls. He was naked and helpless, tied to the bedposts and Saruman could do whatever he wanted. /Please, Elbereth, give me strength./

 

Saruman came to a stand still next to the bed and placed a cold hand on Glorfindel’s chest. Savoring the feel of the Elf’s smooth skin, he ran a sharp fingernail down the hairless chest, teasing a hardened nipple on his way down to the blond’s groin area. “You are perfect. Your courage and your extraordinary skills are just what my fighting Uruk-Hai need. You will start a new race of them, stronger, more enduring and way more cunning. But before letting them have you, *I* will enjoy your body.”

 

Glorfindel’s shivers turned into violent tremors, as the Istar’s hand settled near his lax member. He had long realized what the Wizard planned to do to him, but part of him still couldn’t believe Saruman would follow through. He had respected Saruman the White for millennia. How was it possible that the Istar had degraded into something this evil?

 

“A… new… race?” Glorfindel hated the shaky tone to his voice, but he had to know what Saruman’s plans were. The Istar couldn’t be serious! He shivered as a sharp fingernail settled against the perineum and then traveled down, scraping along his cleft until the fingertip settled against his opening. “No… do not do this.” He gasped when a sharp fingernail pressed inside.

 

“Oh, but I will. Glorfindel, you do not realize it yet, but you will help me win this war and defeat Sauron. Your offspring, which will carry Uruk-Hai traits, will help me gain victory.”

 

Glorfindel continued to shudder, as Saruman’s finger probed deeper inside his passage. It hurt. “You lost your… mind,” whispered Glorfindel, trying to bite down the pain that now radiated from his lower body. “I won’t be… part of this!” He struggled against the bonds, but stopped when Saruman’s nail tore his insides.

 

“But you have no choice in the matter, my dear Elda. You are wide open for my… ministrations.” Saruman laughed, amused, and cruelly scraped his fingernail against the blond’s soft flesh before pulling out.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened at the pain and humiliation. “You are… insane.”

 

“Insane? You are quick to judge. No, I am brilliant. My magic will ensure you conceive and you will give birth to a new breed of Uruk-Hai, which Orthanc will nurture and multiply.”

 

Bound spreadeagled on the bed, Glorfindel pulled at his bonds again, slowly realizing just how hopeless his situation was. At least Saruman was now walking away from the bed, giving him a moment to recompose himself.

 

“I would enjoy you more if I had the luxury of making you submit to me, but I am running out of time. Sauron already directs his gaze to Orthanc, suspecting I might betray him. But I cannot refuse someone like you… I must have you before my Uruk-Hai do!” Saruman licked his lips.

 

Glorfindel wanted to look away, but found that an invisible source rendered him motionless. Staring blindly, he subjected to Saruman devouring him with his eyes. Suddenly the bounds snapped and his eyes widened, taking heart, but when he tried to move, he felt paralyzed. He was completely immobile!

 

Feeling detached from his body, he watched Saruman sit down on a chair. His body now moved against his will, as he rose to his feet and walked toward the Wizard. Inwardly he screamed, but his body refused to obey and he now came to a halt in front of the Istar.

 

Saruman’s eyes smoldered with lust as his fingers moved against the armrest, directing Glorfindel as if he were a mere puppet. With his other hand, the Wizard freed himself from the confines of his robes.

 

Anger rose in Glorfindel when he crawled onto Saruman’s lap, positioning himself above the long, thin shaft. /No. I do not want this!/ But his body still didn’t obey and he was suddenly breached, as hard flesh invaded his unprepared and already hurting passage. Groans of pain tumbled from his lips, as his body raised itself, only to impale him on the Wizard’s erection again.

 

The agony that ripped through his body was almost too much to bear and Glorfindel wished it was enough to make him lose consciousness, but Saruman’s power kept him awake. Endless waves of pain moved through him and he couldn’t hold back a choked whimper when a hot, burning essence filled him, making his skin crawl.

 

Panting softly, Saruman looked absolutely ecstatic. “I would almost think you were a virgin. You are tight… but then again, I know Elrond Half-Elven enjoys taking you as well. Now I understand why he is so fond of you.”

 

Saruman’s icy words burned his very soul. How dared the Wizard insult Elrond like that! “Elrond… never… raped… me,” he hissed between clenched teeth. Saruman’s now sated sex slipped from his body and Glorfindel stared at the Istar in pure hate. It was easier to hate than to show the pain and humiliation that threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“Ah, but you might learn to like it.” Saruman used his powers to lift the trembling Elf from his lap and then dropped Glorfindel unceremoniously to the floor, which caused the blond to yelp in pain, but Saruman ignored it. “I hope that put you in your place… If not, my Uruk-Hai will.”

 

Glorfindel stared defiantly at the Wizard through a red haze of pain. “You sentenced me to death… Mandos will claim my soul before your foul plan can come into action… I will never give birth to your despicable race!”

 

Saruman slowly shook his head. “Your body will find pleasure in this act the next time you are subjected to it. How can it be rape then? Besides, my power will keep your spirit from fading away. I also doubt Mandos has a personal interest in you. He will hardly challenge me to get to your battered soul.”

 

Glorfindel stared at the Istar in pained disbelief. “How can you be that cruel?”

 

“You are nothing to me but a vessel to carry my new breed of Uruk-Hai.”

 

Biting down the pain that had settled in his lower body, Glorfindel managed to crawl closer to the wall and then glared at Saruman. “I will fight you until my last breath.”

 

“I know you will,” purred Saruman, “It is the very reason I chose you. You defeated a Balrog… Your offspring will be strong.” His eyes gleamed with an insane glow, letting his gaze linger on the Elf’s naked form. But then his gaze shifted to the doorway. It was time for the second part of his plan to be carried out.

 

Tensing, Glorfindel watched the door to Saruman’s right open. His nemesis, the Uruk-Hai, entered, naked, and clearly aroused at seeing him crouch on the floor. He decided to fight and inflict as much pain and injuries as he could on the Uruk-Hai who stared predatorily at him. Saruman laughed, amused, when the creature entered the room.

 

With his back against the wall, Glorfindel was already cornered, but he still had some strength left to fight the foul creature. Long fangs glimmered in the candle light and the corners of the monster’s mouth twitched in eager anticipation. Glorfindel’s hands turned into fists, ready to defend himself. He would rather die than give in without a fight! No one abused his body in that way!

 

He felt humiliated when the Uruk-Hai’s eyes devoured his naked body. /It is a matter of time. Mandos will have pity on me and call me to him. I won’t dwell on Arda much longer./ He doubted Saruman’s spell was strong enough to keep him here. Being raped once was bad enough, but now he faced an Uruk-Hai who delighted in making him scream in pain.

 

Grinning wickedly, Saruman closed the door behind him. He would have loved to witness the Elf’s utter humiliation, but he had more important things to do. Sauron needed to be contacted and more Uruk-Hai would be born from the earth under his guidance. And soon -- very soon -- his creatures would be even more powerful due to Glorfindel’s legacy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ah, still beautiful in your pain and anger,” growled the Uruk-Hai, closing in on the blond Elf. “But that beauty won’t help you now…”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, realizing the treatment he had received at Saruman’s hands had been gentle, compared to what the Uruk-Hai had in mind for him. He couldn’t let the monster get to him! Why didn’t he have any weapons to defend himself with and why did he feel this weak?

 

The Uruk-Hai laughed cruelly. “You will fight me, won’t you, Elf? Good, that will make it even better!”

 

Glorfindel pushed himself back onto his feet, trying to keep some distance between them. “Stay away from me!”

 

“Not a chance!”

 

The Uruk-Hai suddenly charged, completely surprising Glorfindel. Two strong hands were brutally wrapped around his throat and his feet no longer touched the floor. Reacting instinctively, he kicked at the monster, trying to regain his freedom, but he had to stop his struggle when he was slammed into the wall. The breath was knocked out of him and he hung limply in the creature’s grasp.

 

The monster licked his lips and Glorfindel shuddered violently. /I cannot let this happen again, but…/ The Uruk-Hai’s hold was suffocating and he had to fight for his next breath, though he wasn’t sure why he was still fighting. He should simply give up and wait for Mandos’ call – but what if it never came?

 

“Oh, I am going to enjoy you…”

 

The Uruk-Hai’s tone sent ripples of loathing through his body and Glorfindel found his strength again, kicking once more to free himself. But this time the creature wouldn’t allow it. One hand left his throat and he felt encouraged, trying to wrestle free, but that hand now gained a tight hold on his wrists, capturing them above his head. Whimpering against his will, he shivered, as a stabbing pain moved through his shoulder.

 

The creature turned him around and pressed him face forward into the wall, leaving him no space to maneuver. The shivers became violent tremors, as he realized what would happen next… What would happen *again*!

 

But he refused to beg for mercy! He was a warrior! One of Imladris’ finest and he wouldn’t beg! Hard flesh twitched against his already aching opening and when the creature pushed inside, the air was forced from his lungs, compelling him to release a keening wail, filled with agony.

 

Unexpectedly, the Uruk-Hai shoved him onto his knees and Glorfindel had no other choice than to give in. Fighting the creature while the monster was inside him was a bad idea; he would end up even more hurt. Pressed down onto the floor, the Uruk-Hai placed his hands on his hips, piercing soft skin with his claws.

 

“Ah, Elf. Now you are not that cocky and proud any more, are you?”

 

The taunting words hardly registered with Glorfindel, as the beast’s thrusts grew more brutal. Biting deeply into his arm, he tried to smother his yelps of pain, not wanting the creature to know just how much he was hurting.

 

The hard and brutal thrusts shoved him over the floor, bruising and scraping his skin in the process. Sharp fangs buried themselves in his neck and loud growls sounded in his ears. Waves of deep pain washed through him, and he wished Mandos would finally free him of this pain, but the call never came. Warm blood dripped down his thighs.

 

“I am going to fill you with my seed, pretty Elf, and our offspring will serve the master. Our son will be the first in a new race of Uruk-Hai. You should feel honored, for contributing to his cause in this way!”

 

Glorfindel nearly choked, as a particularly vicious and hard thrust damaged him deep inside. The beast suddenly pulled hard at his golden mane, causing a strangled whimper to flee his lips. Why couldn’t the Uruk-Hai just finish and leave him alone?

 

“Argh… now…”

 

As the monster released his tainted seed deep inside him, Glorfindel failed to stop the tears that had filled his eyes during these last few moments. /Please let me die…/

 

Unexpectedly the Uruk-Hai pulled out, and Glorfindel released an anguished scream. Lying on the floor, naked and tainted, he tried to curl up into a tight ball, but his lower body ached too much for him to move.

 

Callused fingers buried themselves in his hair and forced him to look at the creature, which was sitting on its heels and grinning at him.

 

“Not that haughty any more, Elf? Breeding material; that is all what you are now. You had better get used to serve me in this way. The master said I could take you as many times as I want to… As long as I make sure you live…”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened when he was rolled onto his back. Uncaring fingers curled around his lax member, which began to respond, as the creature stroked him. “No…” He cringed, hating himself for showing this weakness. “Don’t do this…” The beast’s strokes aroused him, coaxing him into hardness. No, this couldn’t be happening! He couldn’t be responding!

 

“The master says you cannot die when I make you come, Elf. And the master does not want to lose you. You are valuable to him. You will give birth to the first Uruk-Hai that has fully developed Elven senses. Oh, what an edge we will have on you puny creatures.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t want to feel like this, didn’t want to be aroused, but a few moments later, he reached orgasm, much to the beast’s amusement. Biting down his shame and pain, he closed his eyes in an effort to lock out the Uruk-Hai’s amused laughter. /Just leave me alone!/

 

The creature rose from the floor and grinned menacingly. “The master is very generous indeed to let me have you…I told you I knew what I wanted as my reward.” Cocking his head, he added, “And I chose well.”

 

Glorfindel was able to deal with the degrading words, but he flinched when the monster spat at him in disgust. When would this humiliation finally end?

 

“You will still look pretty when your belly has swollen with child,” chuckled the Uruk-Hai, as he headed for the doorway. “I will continue to enjoy taking you even then.”

 

/With child… Swollen with child… Elbereth no… I do not want to give birth to a new breed of Uruk-Hai… Oh, I beg you, Elbereth…. Mandos, have mercy on me and do not let me bear this fate… Please call me to the Great Halls.../

 

But no one answered his plea and he remained on the floor, slowly curling up as he wrapped his arms around his waist in an effort to make himself feel safe.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Found!

 

 

Erestor stealthily moved through the long and dark corridors under the black tower. Using these passageways was dangerous, but as he was alone, he felt confident that he could easily hide should he happen upon Orcs or Uruk-Hai. Had the twins still been with him, moving about would have proven more difficult.

 

The corridor split, and he now had to decide what direction to head in. He had never been here before and didn’t have the luxury of a map, so he had to use his senses instead.

 

Each Elf possessed senses to detect evil, danger and impending disaster, but his were just a little stronger. It was one reason why he had been chosen to be trained by the Elders. Hiding behind a velvet curtain, he centered himself, casting forth his spirit, searching for Glorfindel’s presence. What he found startled him.

 

/He is in pain. What did these foul creatures do to him?/ Now that he had a general sense of direction, he chose the corridor to his right and climbed the stairs for many minutes. Finally, he came to a halt. Erestor hid in the shadows, biding his time.

 

Getting inside had been easy, but he doubted leaving Orthanc would prove just as easy. After making sure that the corridor was empty, he sneaked toward the entrance and pressed down the door handle. He opened the door and then quickly slipped inside, closing it behind him.

 

The room was dark, only illuminated by the light of the moon, and for some reason he shivered. It was a bedroom; the bed was in wild disarray and he startled, seeing the ropes tied to the bedposts. /Glorfindel, what did they do to you?/ Looking about, he saw a faint shimmer of flesh in a corner and a soft groan flowed through the room. 

 

“Glorfindel?”

 

Another whimper prompted Erestor into action. Within seconds he had covered the distance between them and knelt on the cold floor. “Glorfindel?” Cautiously, his hands moved over the cold skin, rolling the blond onto his other side so he could look at the Elda’s face.

 

The sight that greeted him made him feel sick to the stomach. Blood clung to the golden mane and Glorfindel’s face sported several dark bruises. His bottom lip was split; droplets of blood still possessively clung to the soft flesh. What worried him most was that Glorfindel’s eyes were closed.

 

“Glorfindel? Please open your eyes?” Erestor was beginning to panic. Was Glorfindel shutting him out? Or had the blond lost consciousness during his ordeal?

 

Not receiving an answer, Erestor’s hands continued to move down the blond’s body in search of injuries. He hissed angrily, encountering blood and semen on Glorfindel’s buttocks and thighs. “No…”

 

Fear and helplessness suddenly overwhelmed him and he pulled the unconscious Elf close. Just when he thought he had settled Glorfindel against him, he found more blood. His eyes widened in shock, seeing the slit wrists. “Melamin, no…” At that moment it didn’t matter to him who had slit those wrists, may it be Saruman, an Uruk-Hai or Glorfindel himself. All that registered was that he was going to lose a love which he had kept hidden his entire life.

 

“I am too late…” stuttered Erestor in disbelief. “I should not have let the twins keep me. I am so sorry, melamin.” Rocking Glorfindel in his arms, he pressed his lips onto the blood-stained locks, kissing the blond for the first time in his life. “Now you will never know I love you.”

 

Tears left his eyes and dripped onto Glorfindel’s bruised skin. He continued to rock his charge, whispering softly. “I should have told you I love you… but you were never interested in anyone except Elrond… I am sorry he is not here to say goodbye to you…” His breath came in spurts and his vision had blurred due to his tears. Part of him realized he was making himself an easy target, but he just didn’t care. What good was life without Glorfindel?

 

“I have lived a long time,” whispered Erestor, as determination took shape in his voice. “I have loved once before… and I lost him as well… Sauron killed him and now I have lost you to Saruman... I wish there was a way to reclaim you.” Erestor brushed back a stray lock and finally looked upon the blond’s features, which were relaxed in impending death. “This is so unfair, melamin… You are not supposed to suffer like this… Or to die a second time.”

 

Uncovering one of his daggers, he watched, fascinated, as a silvery moonbeam caressed it and reflected his face in the metal of the blade. “I do not want to lose another one I love... I nearly joined Gil-galad when he died, but knowing that he wanted me to go on stopped me… And it became so much easier when you arrived in Imladris… You never suspected how much I love you…” Grimly, Erestor placed the tip of the dagger against his throat, easily locating his carotid artery.

 

Looking at the blond’s peaceful expression, Erestor sighed. Glorfindel’s breathing, which had been shallow, now stopped. “I won’t let you travel to Mandos’ Halls alone, melamin.” With one determined, swift flick of his wrist, he slit the blade across the skin, opening the artery. His death would be swift. He laid his head on Glorfindel’s chest, wanting to stay as close as possible to his love so he wouldn’t lose him when they entered Mandos’ Halls of Waiting. “I… love… you…”

 

A moonbeam carried his words to Mandos, followed quickly by their souls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the strangest sensation, standing in the Great Halls of Waiting, whilst life was still leaving his body. Looking about, Erestor tried to find Glorfindel, but the blond was nowhere in sight. What was he to do now?

 

“Erestor…”

 

A dark voice boomed through the ancient hall and made him spin around. A raven-haired Elf, dressed in exquisite garments stared back at him. The grey, probing eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and read his every thought. “Who are you? What will happen next?” His eyes narrowed, as his senses told him that this wasn’t a regular Elf. There was a powerful and wise expression in the stranger’s eyes.

 

“Let us start with that first question. You wanted to know who I am. My name is Námo, but I am known to you by the place I dwell in. I am Mandos!”

 

Erestor gasped in surprise. “Mandos?” Well, he had to admit it made sense, being in the Halls of Waiting. But why would the Doomsman of the Valar want to talk to him personally?

 

Although Mandos was the Caretaker of the Houses of the Dead and the Summoner of the Spirits of the Slain, Erestor had never expected to meet the Vala in person. Taking the initiative, he asked, “Where is Glorfindel? Why did you take him away from me?” He had to find his love, had to be reunited with him. He wanted to soothe Glorfindel in whatever way possible.

 

“Glorfindel… This is his second arrival in my Halls and I had hoped not to see him again for several millennia.”

 

Mandos walked toward him and Erestor barely refrained from shuddering at the Vala’s presence. He had never felt such power before. “Can I see him?”

 

Mandos shook his head. “Not yet.”

 

Erestor’s heart thundered in his chest. At least he would be reunited with the blond later, if he had interpreted Mandos’ words correctly. “Is he in any pain?”

 

Mandos waved away his question and Erestor was growing frustrated with the Vala’s elusiveness. “Please… Tell me if he is in pain. The last time I saw him… he… he…” The look Mandos aimed at him made him tremble.

 

“Why are you here, Erestor?”

 

Erestor nervously cleared his throat and decided to be brutally honest with the Vala. “I am here because I love Glorfindel and I do not want to live without him. When I cannot be close to him in life, I will be in death.” Erestor felt slightly relieved, seeing Mandos nod. Apparently his answer had pleased the Vala.

 

“What would you prefer? Having Glorfindel live out his life on Middle-Earth or for him to stay here in these Halls? And why?” Mandos aimed his piercing gaze at Erestor.

 

Erestor shivered under the intense probing glance and bit his bottom lip, trying to come up with a good answer. “Glorfindel is loved by many and we will support him during his recovery. He enriches our lives and…” Erestor bowed his head in defeat. All he had given Mandos so far were excuses, but not the real reason. “I would like to see him overcome this and live out his life on Arda.”

 

“What if I refuse to give him another chance? What if I keep him here?” Mandos studied the brave Elf in front of him. Not many Elves dared to challenge him in the name of love.

 

Before confronting Erestor he had consulted his brother Irmo about this Elf who was so willing to follow Glorfindel to his Halls. As the Vala known to the Elves as Lórien, Irmo was the master of Dreams and Visions. During their talk his brother had told him some things about Erestor’s past, present and possible futures. In those futures Mandos had encountered a feasible way to send both Elves back to Arda. But first he wanted to know if this Elf was worthy of his help.

 

Erestor gulped, but stood his ground. “Then I would ask your permission to stay as well so I can keep him company. I do not wish for him to be lonely.”

 

“You would dwell here?” This young one truly intrigued him.

 

“It would be a small sacrifice, knowing I could ease some of his suffering.” Erestor’s hands became fists and he stared stubbornly into the Vala’s eyes. “I will do anything you want, but please, do not keep me away from him when he could be in pain.”

 

Mandos slowly paced the hall, and occasionally glanced at the young upstart. “I will speak frankly. Sending Glorfindel back in his current state would only cause him to fade within weeks. Being violated stole his spirit, his inner light, and not even I am powerful enough to give that back to him. Nor will my brother’s wife, Este, who is the Healer of Hurts and Weariness, be able to prevent it. ”

 

“Is there no other way?” Erestor took a tentative step toward the Vala. “I would do anything! Just ask and I will give it.”

 

Mandos’ brow furrowed. He didn’t know why he was actually considering helping Erestor and Glorfindel. “You said you loved him.”

 

“I do,” said Erestor, firmly. “I would lay down my life for him.”

 

“You just did,” Mandos said, reminding Erestor that he had slit his carotid artery in order to come here. Studying Erestor, he reached a decision. “You are right; there is a way.”

 

“What do I do?” Hope flared inside him and Erestor took another step toward Mandos, throwing caution to the wind. “Please tell me!” An insane urge to shake some sense into the Vala overwhelmed him, but he managed to keep himself in check.

 

“How much do you love him?” asked Mandos, cocking his head. “Do you love him enough to bind yourself to him?”

 

“Bind?” Erestor’s eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. “Please explain yourself.”

 

“Your souls would become one and Glorfindel would draw his strength from you. Your love would be the one thing keeping him alive and strong. But it works both ways,” cautioned the Vala. “You will need him in return.”

 

“I will do it,” replied Erestor within a heartbeat.

 

“It is dangerous,” warned Mandos. “He might reject you. Do you think he cares for you as well?”

 

“As a friend, yes.”

 

Mandos slipped his hands into his sleeves, and considered Erestor’s strength. “Physical contact is of the essence. There cannot be any distance between the two of you.”

 

“I will stay close to him.” Erestor sobered momentarily. “Or is it required that he loves me back?” For then the plan would fail. He doubted Glorfindel would ever feel that way about him. “I have loved him for centuries and I plan to love him for the rest of my life. I won’t desert him.” Erestor meant every word he had said.

 

Mandos knew it was true. Erestor loved Glorfindel so much that the Elf was willing to die for him. “I hope I won’t regret this. It is folly to give in to you.”

 

“Then why are you considering doing just that?” Erestor had never thought he would convince Mandos to give Glorfindel another chance.

 

“Because I can see you truly love him,” sighed the Vala, “But I cannot send Glorfindel back with his memories completely intact. The memories of the rapes would cause him to fade at any rate.”

 

/Rapes?/ Erestor swallowed hard. /He was violated more than once?/ Erestor nodded determinately. “Aye, take away his worst pain.”

 

“But,” Mandos started, turning to face Erestor again, “there is a price. He won’t remember you reclaiming him. He won’t know that you were willing to die for him and that you challenged me.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. “I will pay whatever price you demand.”

 

“And your life will be in service to his. Do you understand that you can never take a lover? That Glorfindel depends on your love for him? If he does not feel the same way about you, your life will be a lonely one.”

 

“I will say it again; I will pay whatever price you demand.” He wasn’t discouraged by the bleak future Mandos painted. “I might never have his love, but I do have his friendship.”

 

“I hope it will be enough,” said Mandos dryly. “Then listen to my conditions, Erestor.”

 

Erestor tensed slightly, but he was even more determined than before to follow through. “What conditions?”

 

“You must convince Glorfindel of your love. He must accept you.” Mandos searched Erestor’s eyes. “He must accept your love.”

 

Erestor frowned. “What do you really want from me?”

 

“You will bed him.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened. “How can you ask that of him after what he has been through? He won’t be able to bear my touch! And I refuse to hurt him in that way!” He hadn’t thought the Vala could be that cruel.

 

Mandos smiled momentarily. Erestor’s desire to protect Glorfindel pleased him, but he would insist they made love. “You must understand. Here, in my Halls, pain does not exist. His body is whole. It is his soul that is hurting and you can heal that hurt to some degree by showing him how much he is loved. The choice is yours.”

 

“What will happen if I decline? Will I be allowed to stay?” Erestor couldn’t possibly imagine making love to Glorfindel after having seen the evidence of rape on the blond’s body.

 

“Nay, I will send you back.”

 

“But my body is dying.”

 

Mandos’ lips became a narrow line. “You took your life, Erestor. It is not beyond my power to undo that.”

 

“You would make me leave him behind,” said Erestor in a resentful tone.

 

Mandos’ expression softened. “Love is about sacrifices, Erestor. At least… in your case it is.”

 

Erestor’s glare hardened as he stared at Mandos. “You want me to make love to him, form a bond and then you will erase his memories?”

 

Mandos nodded. “You said you wanted what was best for Glorfindel. Or are you doing this for yourself? In that case your selfishness won’t save him. Only your love will.”

 

Erestor’s defiance broke, hearing the soft reprimand. “You are right; I want what is best for Glorfindel. But what if I fail and he won’t accept me?”

 

“Then at least you tried and you can live your life, knowing you did all you could.”

 

Erestor shuddered at the choices presented to him. “You are correct again. I would never be able to live with myself, knowing I had not tried.”

 

“Then convince Glorfindel you love him. Make love to him in order to prove that and I will restore life to both of you.”

 

“I accept your terms.” Erestor’s gaze met Mandos’, and the Vala nodded once.

 

“So it begins…”

 

Suddenly his vision darkened and Erestor felt himself falling… Falling toward the weak light that was left of Glorfindel’s soul.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel stared at the floor, brooding, now that he had found himself in the Great Halls of Waiting. He had wandered about for some time and had then retreated into this desolate room.

 

The Halls were still a gloomy and lonely place, but this time he didn’t find himself fighting the prospect of having to stay here. The quiet soothed him and he tried hard to deal with what had happened to him at Saruman’s hands.

 

As a warrior, he knew that rape wasn’t about sex. It was about dominance and power. And Saruman and the Uruk-Hai had clearly demonstrated that. Their only goal had been to make sure he conceived and carried the first one of a new, stronger race. The thought appalled him and he wrapped his arms around his waist, rocking himself.

 

When he had realized that Mandos wouldn’t call his soul to the Halls, he had become desperate. Apparently Saruman’s sorcery was stronger than he had thought. The spell would keep him alive and in his despair, he had used a pair of scissors, which he had found on the Wizard’s dressing table, to slit his wrists. He had grown cold, when life had left his veins and he had eagerly accepted the pull, which felt familiar. Mandos was finally calling him to his Halls. He doubted he would have died, hadn’t he slit his wrists.

 

Now that he was in the Great Halls, he felt lonely and cold. His body, which he had left behind in the dark tower of Orthanc, had been recreated in a semblance of his old one. He felt whole and all aches had left his lower body, but the memories still lingered, though they had lost some of their intensity. He now felt detached and viewed everything that had happened to him in a distant way.

 

Saruman’s actions had left him little choice but to take his own life. He refused to carry the child Saruman wanted and preferred the Halls’ loneliness. Rocking himself, he wished he had said goodbye to Elrond and the twins; wished he had been allowed to hold Elrond and his children one last time, for they had grown precious to him and he loved them. But fate had denied him a last goodbye.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor found him that way, rocking and mumbling softly. Listening momentarily, he recognized Elrond’s name and those of his children. He couldn’t imagine how badly Glorfindel was hurting, being left alone after centuries of shared affection.

 

He didn’t want to intrude on what was clearly a very private moment, but his need to comfort Glorfindel urged him on and he stepped into the room. “Glorfindel?” he whispered his friend’s name softly, trying to discretely announce his presence.

 

Glorfindel’s head snapped up, and he stared at Erestor in shock. “Erestor?” What was the dark-haired Elf doing here?

 

Erestor slowly approached the blond, giving Glorfindel a chance to grow used to his unexpected presence. “Aye, I am here.” He sank onto his knees in front of the Elda and placed his hands, palms turned upward, on the blond’s knees.

 

Glorfindel frowned. “What are you doing here, Erestor?” He couldn’t believe the advisor was here with him. But when he looked into the dark eyes, he saw something he had never noticed before; love and dedication. “Let me rephrase that; *why* are you here?”

 

“I am dying,” offered Erestor in a soft tone. He gathered Glorfindel’s hands, which now rested in the blond’s lap, in his, and rubbed the soft skin. “That is why I am here.”

 

“Dying?” Glorfindel probed Erestor’s eyes, wondering why he was seeing such love in them. Focusing on Erestor provided him with a much-needed distraction. At least now he didn’t have to think about his own misery. “How can you be dying? What happened?”

 

Erestor first wanted to tell Glorfindel a lie, but then reconsidered. Mandos would not be pleased about that. So he decided on the truth instead. “I followed you to Orthanc and—“

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “*You* followed me?” How could Elrond have let that happen? No wonder Erestor was dying! The advisor had no weapons’ skills and the Uruk-Hai probably had easily dealt with him! Part of him was also disappointed that Elrond hadn’t come after him personally. He had thought the half-Elf cared about him.

 

Glorfindel’s face was an open book to Erestor. “Elrond would have come for you, if he could, but Imladris cannot do without him. So I came instead.”

“But why you? You are not a warrior…” But then something else registered; Erestor’s clothes and the warriors’ braids he was wearing. Freeing one hand, he tentatively touched the raven hair. “Why are you wearing these?”

 

“It is a long story,” sighed Erestor, “And we do not have the time for it now.”

 

Hearing those words made Glorfindel frown deeper. “We have all the time we can possibly need, Erestor. We are in the Great Halls of Mandos.”

 

“But there is still a way for us to return to Imladris,” said Erestor with fire in his eyes. Seeing Glorfindel’s puzzled expression, he added, “Mandos will allow us to return to Arda, if…”

 

“Erestor, you are deluding yourself. Aye, he let me return to Arda once before, but why would he extent that privilege again? And to both of us?” Absentmindedly, his fingers trailed down the braids, marveling at the fact that Erestor was wearing them. Many questions swirled in his head and he didn’t know which one to ask first. “How did you die, Erestor?”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. “I opened my carotid artery,” he admitted, giving into temptation, and resting his head on Glorfindel’s knees.

 

Glorfindel gasped, hearing Erestor’s answer and then the most amazing thing happened; the dark-haired Elf rested his head in his lap. Involuntarily, he continued to caress the raven strands of hair beneath his fingertips. “You took your own life?” A distant part of him wondered how it was possible that Erestor even knew where his carotid artery was located. “Why did you do such a foolish thing?”

 

Erestor closed his eyes, savoring the momentary closeness. Glorfindel was stroking his hair and he sighed blissfully. “Because you took yours.”

 

Glorfindel, stumbling from one surprise into another, gently cupped Erestor’s chin in his hand and then raised the Elf’s head. “You really ventured into Orthanc for me?” How else could Erestor know he had slit his wrists?

 

“Aye, I did.” Erestor lost himself, staring into those heaven-blue orbs. He had never been this close to Glorfindel; had never felt such intimacy between the two of them and his hungry soul eagerly soaked up the attention the blond was giving him. “I wanted to rescue you.”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “You are carrying weapons… Old and well-used by the sight of them.”

 

“And I even know how to handle them,” said Erestor quickly. “I pretended I was inapt at handling them when I am not. I fought alongside Elrond and the High King.”

 

Glorfindel, too emotionally drained to question Erestor further on this subject, just nodded. “That explains how you managed to reach Orthanc. But it does not explain why you took your life.”

 

Erestor swallowed the lump of emotions that had formed in his throat. Looking adoringly at the blond, he whispered, “Because I do not want to live without you.”

 

“I do not understand you,” mumbled Glorfindel confused. Resting one hand on the dark hair, he probed Erestor’s eyes once more.

 

“I love you,” sighed Erestor, “I love you so much that I do not want to live without you.”

 

Revelation upon revelation hit Glorfindel and his mind was reeling. “You… love me?” He had never noticed anything like that and had a hard time believing Erestor. But the ordeal he had suffered at Saruman’s hands had changed him and he now looked past the emotions that Erestor usually presented him with. It was true; a different emotion shone from the dark eyes. “I never noticed.”

 

“I made sure you did not,” admitted Erestor, averting his gaze. Glorfindel was still cupping his chin and he relished the sensation too much to pull away. “I did not want to take you away from Elrond. I know how lonely he has been since Celebrían left.”

 

Rendered speechless, Glorfindel stared into Erestor’s warm eyes. “This is a lot to take in, mellon-nîn.”

 

“I know it is, but… I had to tell you.”

 

“Why?” After speaking the word, Glorfindel smiled briefly. “I do seem to be asking that a lot lately.”

 

Seeing that smile warmed Erestor’s heart. “Because Mandos offered to restore us back to life.”

 

The smile faded from Glorfindel’s face. “Why do you think I want to be alive again?”

 

Erestor suddenly wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, and deeply looked into the azure eyes. “I know you are hurting. I found you; I know what Saruman did to you, but you are strong and I believe that you can overcome your pain.”

 

Glorfindel, saddened, shook his head. “You do not know everything.”

 

“I know he… violated you,” said Erestor, breathlessly, when Glorfindel rested a fingertip against his bottom lip. “But you have Elrond’s support and the twins’, even Arwen, Galadriel and Celeborn will support you. And you have my love… if you want it.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t deny the ache in his heart, hearing their names. Oh, how he longed to return to them! To hold Elrond in his arms and find that the twins had gotten themselves into trouble again! But he couldn’t. The risk that he had conceived and would bear a child was too prominent. “I have to stay here.”

 

“Why?” Erestor shook his head. “Is it because I, and not Elrond, came after you?”

 

Glorfindel slowly rubbed his fingertip against the other’s lip and caught the ripples of delight at the touch in Erestor’s eyes. “I no longer doubt you have feelings for me, mellon-nîn, but—“

 

“Will you not give me a chance to prove my love for you? Won’t you give us a chance?” Erestor pleadingly looked at Glorfindel, hugging him as close as possible.

 

Glorfindel absentmindedly wondered why he so easily accepted Erestor’s closeness and touch. After the treatment he had suffered, he had thought he wouldn’t be able to bear anyone’s touch. But for some reason, he was touching Erestor in return. “You have no idea what you are asking.”

 

Erestor’s jaw set firmly, addressing Glorfindel again, “If you do not want to try for me, try for Elrond and yourself. I know you want to return to him.”

 

Glorfindel sighed, dejectedly. He couldn’t bear the thought of Erestor learning the true reason why he was so hesitant to return to them. It was bad enough that he had been raped, but the possibility of having conceived terrified him.

 

“Glorfindel?” Erestor held his breath when the blond finally made eye contact again. “Let me love you? Let me show you there is a reason for you to return to life?”

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips. “Love me?”

 

Erestor suddenly felt shy after his courageous plea. “Mandos will only restore us back to life if you accept me… my love… and let me make love to you.” Lowering his gaze, he waited for Glorfindel to deny him. After what he had heard he was certain the Elda would refuse him. /But Mandos was right; at least I tried./

 

Glorfindel shivered at the thought of having to be intimate with anyone, even Erestor. “That sounds just like Mandos.” He had dealt with the Vala before.

 

Erestor’s despair had increased and he made one last effort. “Please? I have had a male lover before and I know how to make it pleasurable for you. There won’t be any discomfort, I promise you.”

 

The tears that were now gathering in Erestor’s eyes deeply touched Glorfindel. His heart urged him to accept, but his mind told him to refuse Erestor. After releasing a deep sigh, he said, “You followed me into Orthanc.”

 

Erestor nodded, feeling confused. He had already explained that to Glorfindel.

 

“You took your life when you found me dying.”

 

Another nod, and this time the tears flowed freely from Erestor’s eyes. “Aye…”

 

“And you challenged Mandos for me?” At least, that was what he had gathered from Erestor’s words. The mere fact that Erestor had faced Mandos for him filled him with deep respect.

 

“I had no choice. He would not let me near you. I could not bear the thought of you being alone or in pain. I told him I would do anything to get you back.”

 

“You must really love me,” mused Glorfindel, cocking his head. In his heart, he already knew the answer to Erestor’s question. “Ask me again.”

 

At first, Erestor didn’t know what Glorfindel wanted to hear, but seeing the yielding expression in the blond’s eyes, realization dawned. “Will you let me love you? Will you accept my love for you? Will you trust yourself to me? Will you return to Middle-Earth with me?” Now that he had asked his questions, he grew quiet, but this time he felt slightly more hopeful. “I do love you.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and then nodded his head. How could he possibly deny the love that radiated from Erestor’s eyes? “I accept.”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Making Love.

 

 

Now that he had Glorfindel’s permission, Erestor briefly felt at a loss. He knew what he had to do, and for the first time he wondered if he could follow through. But suddenly the blond surprised him by lowering himself onto his knees and they were now level with each other, staring into the other’s eyes. “I love you so much.” It sounded dramatic, even to his own ears, but it was exactly how he felt about the flaxen-haired beauty next to him. “I never thought I would get the chance to tell you.”

 

Glorfindel, feeling nervous as well, lowered his gaze momentarily. “Erestor, I do not know how I will react when… when you make love to me.” He had been through so much these last few days. “Although Mandos healed my body, or at least this representation of it, I am afraid my mind is far from being healed.”

 

“Trust yourself to me,” pleaded Erestor, as he slowly raised his right hand to stroke the long, blond mane. “I love you and will never hurt you.” Cocking his head, he waited for Glorfindel to make eye-contact again. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Glorfindel frowned, but then realized Erestor was giving him control over the situation… And that knowledge helped. “I need to see you at all times.”

 

Erestor nodded in obvious understanding. “Of course.”

 

“I… I still remember the pain… and my helplessness…”

 

“You will be in control, melamin,” said Erestor reassuringly.

 

“Melamin…” Glorfindel searched Erestor’s face. Elrond had never called him that, but then again, Elrond didn’t love him in that way. They were casual lovers at best. “It has been a long time since anyone said that to me.”

 

“Melamin,” repeated Erestor, smiling radiantly at seeing the sparkle in the blond’s eyes. “May I kiss you?” Mandos had told him it was important that Glorfindel accepted his love and he planned to demonstrate just how much he loved the Elda.

 

“Kiss?” Glorfindel nodded his head once. “I think I can deal with that.” But he still trembled when one of Erestor’s arms enfolded his waist and soft lips descended onto his, delivering a butterfly kiss to them. “Oh…” The soft sound escaped his lips involuntarily. Maybe it was because he had experienced pain and humiliation at Saruman’s and the Uruk-Hai’s hands… Or maybe it was because he was in Mandos, but that kiss felt more sensual than any other kiss he had ever received.

 

Erestor couldn’t refrain from smiling smugly. “Oh, I think you dealt with that quite well.”

 

Returning the dark-haired Elf’s smile hesitantly, Glorfindel forced himself to remain relaxed when the sweet lips claimed his for another gentle kiss. He reminded himself that this was Erestor, an Elf, a friend, and not Saruman or one of his creatures. Erestor loved him and through that love, they could return to Middle-Earth. He had to hold on to that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mandos, standing behind a curtain, watched them. Glorfindel’s reaction pleased and reassured him. Normally he wouldn’t insist that they made love, but it was important they did. He knew that being in Mandos would strengthen Glorfindel and the warrior would find the courage to accept Erestor’s love. /I regret taking this memory away from him, but a sacrifice must be made./ He would, however, reward them eventually.

 

Smiling at the two Elves, he closed his eyes momentarily. Calling on his strength he gently poured some of his power into Glorfindel’s mind. /Be happy, and make sure I do not see you again for a few more millennia./

 

Turning about, he left them to their lovemaking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel kept his gaze focused on Erestor, for he was scared that, when he closed them, his tormentors would reappear to taunt him. “Can you make me forget them? Their vile touches? The pain they inflicted? The humiliation?”

 

Erestor’s heart contracted painfully, hearing the soft plea. “I can try.”

 

“I trust myself to you,” whispered Glorfindel, wondering why he had never seen the love in those smoldering, dark eyes before.

 

Erestor felt overwhelmed, seeing the trust in those blue eyes. “I wish we had more time.” But this had to be done now. “Would you like me to undress first?” Maybe having the opportunity to see him naked first would help the blond.

 

Glorfindel considered the question and then nodded his head once. “That would help.”

 

Erestor, who was still kneeling, unfastened the harness that held his hunting knives and the quiver and placed them aside on the floor. Next he unclasped his cloak, -slowly- and dropped it onto the floor as well. Then he indulged himself by kissing Glorfindel again, making sure all kisses and touches remained light.

 

Glorfindel, realizing Erestor was trying to reassure him, forced himself to smile. After all, he had known Erestor for many centuries and they were friends. So why did he feel like an Elfling who was about to make love for the very first time in his life? Maybe he should break the ice, by breaking the silence? “Have I ever seen you naked before?”

 

Erestor smiled warmly. “No, you have not. I never put myself in that situation.”

 

Suddenly Glorfindel realized why. “Your attraction to me might have showed.” To his surprise, he managed a smile. “Did you ever consider telling me about your feelings?”

 

Erestor shook his head. “No. I realized quite quickly that you preferred Elrond.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes darkened. “I felt attracted to him, but it was never love.”

 

“I know that too,” whispered Erestor, who now began to unbutton his shirt. “Tell me if I make you uncomfortable. You are in control, always remember that, please, melamin.”

 

Strangely enough, Glorfindel felt like he didn’t need the extra assurance. Just by looking in Erestor’s warm eyes he knew that he was perfectly safe with him. “May I?” He raised a hand and waited for permission to remove Erestor’s shirt.

 

“Always…” The trust, which he saw in Glorfindel’s eyes, nearly brought tears to his own. He trembled when the blond pushed down his shirt, revealing his torso. Seeing the frown on Glorfindel’s brow, he asked, “Is something wrong?” Did his appearance displease the blond? He hoped not.

 

“You are more muscular than I thought.” Glorfindel wasn’t sure what he had expected Erestor to look like, but he was lean and obviously built for endurance. “Not what I expect a scholar to look like.”

 

Erestor nervously licked his lips. “Would you like to see more of me?” He would do whatever necessary to keep Glorfindel’s discomfort down to a minimum.

 

“Actually, I do feel curious,” admitted Glorfindel, and it was the truth. He wasn’t sure he would still be this courageous when they made love, but for now, his curiosity had been piqued.

 

After taking off his boots, Erestor rose to his feet, undid the laces of his leggings and stepped out them. Naked, he sat down again, wanting to be as close to Glorfindel as possible. “Well?” he asked teasingly.

 

Glorfindel wondered about the absence of fear. He should feel intimidated after what he had been through, but he didn’t. And strangely enough, Erestor’s physique did please him.

 

“You may look, you know,” said Erestor teasingly. As long as they could maintain this relaxed atmosphere this might work.

 

Erestor’s remark actually made Glorfindel smile. Raising an eyebrow, his gaze dropped. Although he felt relieved at the sight that Erestor was not *that* well endowed, he kept that knowledge to himself. He would have felt more nervous, -he might even have panicked- if Erestor had been… larger. For that he felt grateful.

 

Erestor cleared his throat, and got more comfortable, sitting cross-legged. “Maybe I can convince you to remove your shirt as well?”

 

This time, Glorfindel released a soft chuckle. Something in Erestor’s manner really reassured him that everything would be all right. “I might.”

 

Erestor returned the smile, but made no physical contact at this time. Glorfindel was beginning to feel secure and in control, and he wanted that feeling to grow stronger.

 

Glorfindel suddenly realized that the cold, which had lingered in the room upon his arrival, had gone. Now, he felt comfortably warm and bright rays entered the window, illuminating the room. If he didn’t know better, he would think Mandos was playing matchmaker. Unbuttoning his shirt, he slid it down his shoulders and let it pool around his waist.

 

“You are beautiful, melamin,” whispered Erestor, admiringly. Oh, he understood only too well why Elrond had never stopped sharing his bed with the blond. “Exquisite.” To his surprise, a blush surfaced on Glorfindel’s face. “It is the truth.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. “I feel different now…” He could tell the remark puzzled Erestor, and he explained, “The way they touched me… Used me… It feels like they left their mark on me.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. “Then let me wipe it away.” Slowly, he leaned in closer, watching Glorfindel intensely. “Remember, you are in control. I will do nothing you do not wish to happen.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “I know that.” But he appreciated the fact that Erestor gave him time to grow accustomed to his touch. When the dark-haired Elf cupped his cheek, Glorfindel cocked his head and leaned into the touch. After the pain and humiliation he had suffered, his soul yearned for love and affection.

 

Erestor touched his lips to Glorfindel’s and lazily kissed him, taking his time. He didn’t press his tongue against the blond’s teeth, waiting for Glorfindel to grow comfortable enough to part his lips out of his own volition.

 

Raising his right hand, Glorfindel rested it at the nape of Erestor’s neck. When Erestor parted his lips, he tentatively invaded the dark-haired Elf’s mouth, exploring at leisure. Kissing was better than he had expected.

 

Erestor immediately yielded and let Glorfindel taste him. After a moment, when the blond pulled back, he smiled adoringly. “You are an excellent kisser.”

 

“Normally I am not this…insecure,” Glorfindel said. He had wanted to say ‘afraid’, but when he examined his feelings, he realized there was hardly any fear left. It felt like Erestor was coaxing him into letting go of his pain. “How are you doing this?”

 

Erestor instinctively knew what Glorfindel was asking. “I love you.”

 

Glorfindel accepted that truth and sighed. Slowly, maintaining eye contact with Erestor, he rose from the floor and stepped out of his breeches, feeling strangely shy when he was naked.

 

Erestor sensed Glorfindel’s unease and extended a hand. “Sit with me?”

 

Glorfindel sat down, grateful that the floor didn’t feel as cold as ice any more. Warmth radiated toward him, and as he looked to his right, he found that the fireplace was housing a warm and gentle fire. “He *is* playing matchmaker.”

 

“Who is?” Frowning, Erestor wondered what Glorfindel was talking about.

 

“It is nothing.” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath, fully aware of the fact that they were both naked. “I… I do not know what to do next.”

 

“But I do.” Erestor curled his fingers around Glorfindel’s hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss on the knuckles. “Let me love you.”

 

Glorfindel nodded, after realizing that Erestor was waiting for his explicit permission. “Make love to me.”

 

Erestor inched a little closer and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel. “Always look at me. I will know when to stop… or to continue.”

 

Glorfindel’s mouth suddenly went dry as Erestor’s lips caressed his skin. The touch was slow and sensual. The dark-haired Elf left a trail down his throat, gently suckling the skin beneath his collarbone. He kept his eyes trained on Erestor’s face, finding comfort in the love that shone from the dark eyes. And when Erestor laid him down, gently kisses kept his fear at bay. Now that they were face to face again, he stared deeply into Erestor’s eyes.

 

Erestor stroked the blond’s sides, keeping his touch as light as that of a butterfly. He hesitated briefly, wondering what he could use for lubrication. Stealing a glance through the room, he didn’t see anything that could ease his way in. Fortunately, he had been in this situation before and he drew from that memory. Kneeling next to Glorfindel, he was careful not to put any weight on the blond. “Would you…” he whispered sensually into Glorfindel’s ear, “Allow me to touch you… there?”

 

Panic and pain surfaced and made Glorfindel’s eyes widen. “No…” Tremors shook his body, as he recalled the humiliation he had been forced to endure. “It will… hurt.”

 

The nearly child-like tone of Glorfindel’s voice almost made Erestor reconsider, but unexpectedly the blond folded his arms around him, pulling him close.

 

“I cannot bear that pain again… I am sorry…”

 

“Shush now, melamin. I will never hurt you. And you are in control, always.” Erestor settled down next to Glorfindel, holding him close. Lying face to face with each other, he stroked the Elda’s back, keeping up a constant reassurance. “No one will ever hurt you again. You are safe with me. I love you. I will never hurt you.” Rubbing Glorfindel’s back, he waited for the other Elf to compose himself again. Brushing back some damp locks, he smiled warmly, seeing the expression in Glorfindel’s eyes.

 

Glorfindel began to grow calm again, realizing Erestor had stopped touching him in *that* way. And although the embrace should have made him feel cornered, it did nothing of the sort. He felt cherished instead. “I do not understand my feelings.”

 

“You need time, but unfortunately Mandos decided differently.”

 

Tentatively, Glorfindel let his fingertips ghost over Erestor’s hip. /I must focus on the present. I cannot let Sar… them rule my life. I am a warrior, a fighter, and I will overcome their abuse and for the child… Elrond knows of ways to terminate a pregnancy./

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

Glorfindel curled his fingers around Erestor’s hand and rested it on his hip. “I want you to take me home. Make love to me.” Taking charge of the situation, he pressed his lips against Erestor’s. /He wants me to be in control… I can do that./

 

The sudden fire in Glorfindel’s kiss sparkled Erestor’s, and as the kiss continued, his groin stirred. Constantly probing the blond’s eyes, he tried to gauge Glorfindel’s reaction when his erection pressed against the Elda’s hip.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened momentarily, but then he stared hard into Erestor’s eyes. He brought his arms up behind Erestor’s back, and once he had a hold on the dark-haired Elf, he rolled Erestor on top of him, parting his legs. He hadn’t thought it possible, but this felt right, surprisingly right.

 

Erestor startled, finding himself settled between the blond’s thighs. “Are you sure?”

 

“I am sure,” Glorfindel whispered, realizing that he trusted Erestor fully. His friend had assured him that there would be no pain and he clung to that promise.

 

Erestor now proceeded to explore the blond’s body, kissing, licking and tasting the sweetness of Glorfindel’s skin. When he hit a hardening nipple, his tongue circled it, and then the tip teased the hard nub. Looking up at Glorfindel, he saw the trusting expression in the blond’s eyes. /Aye, you can trust me./

 

Moving down Glorfindel’s body, he gently nibbled on the insides of the blond’s thighs, even drawing a chuckle from Glorfindel. His touches were having the desired effect and pleased, he noticed that Glorfindel was slowly growing erect. It was more than he had hoped for. “Trust me,” he whispered, holding onto the eye contact between them. “Let me make love to you.”

 

“I cannot believe I am saying this, but I do trust you,” panted Glorfindel, softly. Suddenly he threw back his head as eager lips closed over his half-erect shaft. “Oh…”

 

Erestor was determined to make this as pleasurable as possible for Glorfindel, and relaxing the muscles in his throat, he took the blond deeper, licking down the length of his erection, which was growing firmer. He took his time lavishing the head, but made sure his partner didn’t come yet. Pulling back, he smiled, hearing Glorfindel’s disappointed mew.

 

Looking about, he took hold of his cloak, folded the material and then placed it under Glorfindel’s hips.

 

A frown appeared on Glorfindel’s brow. He had expected Erestor to take him and finish quickly, but it looked like the dark-haired Elf wanted to take his time with him. He needed to see what Erestor was doing, needed to know what would happen next, but he was still taken aback when a wet, swirling tongue touched his entrance. The sensation was completely new and he marveled at Erestor –it amazed him that the Elf was willing to do this for him- for he had noticed the absence of any oil they could use.

 

Erestor briefly looked up and smiled at Glorfindel. “I won’t hurt you, always remember that.”

 

Glorfindel nodded shakily and then lay down, burying his hands in Erestor’s dark hair. The gentle, warm, wet probing made his erection throb harder and he continued to wonder about Erestor, whose tongue was surprisingly talented. He hardly noticed the first digit that easily slid inside and a wave of intense pleasure washed through him when Erestor located the hidden gland in his passage.

 

Erestor tightly controlled his own passion, taking his time to properly prepare Glorfindel. Oil would make this easier, but he was confident he could make love with the blond without Glorfindel experiencing any discomfort. A flash of sadness moved through him, recalling times when he had made love with Gil-galad. But now he felt thankful for that experience, as it allowed him to reclaim Glorfindel.

 

The grip that Glorfindel had on his hair was tightening and he could tell the blond was nearing orgasm. Kneeling between Glorfindel’s legs, he positioned himself against the blond’s entrance and then slowly –extremely slowly– began to enter him. At the same time, he curled his fingers around Glorfindel’s erection, stroking luxuriously.

 

A distant part of Glorfindel realized Erestor had sheathed himself to the hilt, and another part told him he should be panicking. But the part that savored the ecstasy that was running through his body silenced them both.

 

Erestor didn’t move; there was no need to move, because just being inside Glorfindel was enough to push him over the edge. By Elbereth, he hadn’t come this quickly since he had been an inexperienced Elfling! Belatedly, he wondered if Glorfindel wanted him to pull out before reaching orgasm, but it was too late now, as he came inside the blond’s body.

 

Glorfindel felt another surge of panic, recalling how Saruman and the Uruk-Hai’s seed had burned him, and mentally he prepared himself for a similar pain… which never came. Instead, warmth moved through his body and cocooned his mind.

 

Erestor, staring breathlessly, found that Glorfindel’s eyes glowed golden. It was the most stunning sight he had ever seen. “I love you…” he whispered, holding Glorfindel tightly when the blond came in his hand. He couldn’t help himself and brought his hand to his lips, tasting the sweet essence.

 

Glorfindel, who was finding it hard to think or focus, clung to Erestor, and to this warmth that healed him from the inside. “Thank you…”

 

Erestor smiled warmly. Although he felt tired and drained, he took his time, slipping out of the blond’s body and then wrapped him in a tight hug. “Thank you for letting me do this for you. I know how much trust was involved.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes, which still shone golden, settled on Erestor, and he finally saw the full extent of that love. “I feel… whole again.” There was an ethereally soft tone to his voice, which tingled with love.

 

Unable to keep back tears of happiness, Erestor released them, pressing his lips on first one, and then Glorfindel’s other eye, kissing the eyelids. “I will always love you.” No matter what happened next, he would hold on to this memory for the rest of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Standing in the stone circle in Valinor, where they always held their meetings, four of the Valar were present to discuss the state of affairs concerning Erestor and Glorfindel. Mandos, his wife Vaire, Irmo and Este were staring into the mirror of Visions and Dreams, watching the two Elves hold each other.

 

Mandos turned around to exchange a glance with his brother’s wife, Este. “Erestor’s love is true.”

 

“Aye it is,” she said, softly, “I bless their union. And, as it is in my power to do so I will guard Glorfindel’s rest and help him heal by taking care of his memory. I am going to let the emotions and memories of the rapes fade, decreasing them as time goes by. It is unfortunate that I must erase his memories about the Halls of Waiting and Erestor’s love first. But there is no other way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One moment Erestor was cherishing the feel of Glorfindel in his arms and staring dotingly into golden eyes. The next, they were falling into darkness.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Returning to Life.

 

 

Glorfindel screamed in agony, returning to life, to consciousness. His entire body burned with pain and he was shaking violently, his fingers opening and closing frantically. Suddenly hands descended onto his body, and he reacted the only way he could, by kicking at the offending limbs. No one would touch him against his will ever again!

 

“Calm yourself, Glorfindel. It is I, Erestor.” His heart bled, seeing the panic in Glorfindel’s dilated pupils. Mandos’ words returned to him; Glorfindel wouldn’t remember he had been reclaimed and that a bond had been formed between them. The Vala had taken that knowledge away from his friend. Erestor sighed; it was a sacrifice worth making, for it had brought Glorfindel back to Middle-Earth.

 

After Erestor had regained consciousness, he had found the wound on his throat closed and his body once more filled with blood, doubtlessly the Vala’s doing. Taking advantage of the fact that Glorfindel had still been unconscious, he had wrapped the blond’s still dripping wrists with stripes of his cloak. After grabbing a blanket from the bed, he had then wrapped it around the blond to give Glorfindel a sense of warmth and safety. But covering the Elda’s naked body didn’t seem to help much. The injured Elf pushed away from him and another keening wail ripped through the air.

 

Glorfindel tried to make sense of what was happening. The last thing he remembered was being ravaged by an Uruk-Hai. The memories seemed to be fading, but he still vaguely remembered the pain as the vile creature had forced itself on him.

 

Glorfindel’s face, which had been slammed into the wall, hurt, and he couldn’t be bothered to talk. He simply stared at the dark-haired Elf kneeling in front of him. It took him a moment to identify his savior. At first, he had thought Elrond had come to his rescue, but now he saw it was Erestor. /What is he doing here? And how did he manage to get here in the first place?/ He recalled the embarrassing performance Erestor had given when handling a sword, and he couldn’t believe the advisor had managed to sneak into Orthanc unharmed.

 

“Hush now, mellon-nîn, and calm yourself. You are safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” Erestor forced back his tears, seeing the battered and bruised state the blond was in. It was hard to reconcile this scared Elf with the loving Glorfindel he had claimed in the Great Halls, and he cursed the Vala for not taking away more of the blond’s pain and memories. “I will take you home.”

 

“Ho…me…?” Glorfindel stuttered and wished he could pass out and forget this had ever happened. Why hadn’t Mandos claimed him? Suddenly a warm and gentle wave washed over him when Erestor wrapped an arm around his waist to help him onto his feet. He had expected to flinch away from the touch, but instead he found himself eagerly leaning into it.

 

Seeing the surprise in Glorfindel’s eyes, Erestor tried to comfort him. “I promise that everything will be all right in the end. Please trust me.”

 

Glorfindel continued to stare at his friend. What in Elbereth’s name was the scholar doing here? /What if they find him…?/ He failed to finish that thought. He was afraid to think of what might happen if the Orcs and Uruk-Hai found the raven-haired Elf. “Leave… me… be…hind…” He would slow his friend down and they couldn’t take that risk.

 

“Oh, no. I just found you. I am not letting you go ever again.” Erestor maintained a tight hold on the blond and then lifted Glorfindel, carrying him in his arms. The expression in the Elda’s eyes would have been comical, had their situation not been this serious.

 

“What… are you… doing?” Instinctively, Glorfindel rested one hand at the nape of Erestor’s neck, holding on for support.

 

“Carrying you out of here.” Erestor soundlessly moved through the corridors, pausing occasionally to hide when he encountered Saruman’s creatures. Glorfindel was now clinging to him, shaking like a leaf. He wanted to soothe the blond, but knew he had to keep quiet instead, as he didn’t want to draw attention to them.

 

Pain coursed through his lower body and abdomen, but Glorfindel bit it down, realizing they needed to move soundlessly. He still hadn’t completely accepted the fact that Erestor had come for him. The scholar usually spent his days in the library or Elrond’s study. What had possessed Elrond to allow Erestor to come after him? It was amazing that Erestor hadn’t been caught yet!

 

Pressing both of them close to the wall, Erestor used his Elven cloak to hide them from view when an Uruk-Hai passed them by. He could easily have taken out the creature, but he preferred to remain unnoticed.

 

After the Uruk-Hai had vanished from sight, Erestor judged it safe to continue.

 

Glorfindel briefly closed his eyes, realizing with a sense of dread that he was too weak to defend himself, let alone Erestor, should they be caught.

 

“It won’t be long now,” said Erestor reassuringly. “And once we have left Orthanc behind us you will feel better.” The bond that had been established between them in the Great Halls would sustain Glorfindel and make him stronger. All he needed to do was to stay close. It didn’t matter that the blond didn’t love him back. All that mattered was that Glorfindel was in his arms.

 

“Better,” whispered Glorfindel. After what Saruman and his creature had done to him, he would never feel ‘better’, but he was grateful that the memories weren’t that invading. Even the pain in his lower body faded somewhat, when he rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder.

 

“I know it is hard to believe, but I promise you will feel better.” Concentrating on his love for Glorfindel, he briefly rested his chin on top of the blond’s head.

 

Glorfindel startled when a sudden warmth and a sense of deep comfort traveled through his body and he let Erestor’s words soothe him. For one moment he allowed himself to drift on the warm feelings. He had no idea where they were coming from, but he welcomed them nonetheless.

 

Feeling Glorfindel relax against him, Erestor headed for the concealed doorway through which he had entered. To his dismay, he found it guarded by an Uruk-Hai, who hadn’t been there when he had arrived.

 

Looking up to find out why Erestor had stopped walking, Glorfindel’s breath caught, seeing one of Saruman’s creatures only a few feet away from him. His eyes pleadingly sought out Erestor’s, begging him to leave this corridor. He gasped sharply when Erestor slowly lowered him onto the floor. What was that Elf thinking? Erestor was a scholar, not a warrior! He couldn’t possibly take out that monster! “Don’t… He will… kill…you.” He wasn’t worth dying for; not any more.

 

“Stay here.” Erestor made eye contact with Glorfindel and smiled reassuringly, seeing the fear in the azure eyes. “He won’t hurt you.” His heart ached, seeing Glorfindel in such anguish. When Mandos had said he would take away Glorfindel’s pain, he had hoped the blond would stop hurting. But apparently the memories were still there. /Mandos could have shown mercy and let Glorfindel remember I love him. That might have comforted him./ But Mandos had decided differently.

 

“You… can… not…” Glorfindel could only think about stopping Erestor from carrying out this suicide mission. “He will… kill… you.”

 

“No, he won’t.” Erestor wished he could press a kiss on the tangled blond mane, but he knew instinctively that Glorfindel wouldn’t allow it. Once they were back in Imladris, Glorfindel would seek comfort in Elrond’s arms and not his. “Just be quiet and do not get involved.”

 

Glorfindel stared at Erestor in obvious shock when the raven-haired Elf drew a hunting knife from its sheath. Why hadn’t he noticed before that Erestor was carrying weapons? That fact only registered now. He couldn’t recall ever seeing Erestor carry weapons before.

 

Erestor exchanged one more look with Glorfindel and then vanished from the blond’s sight, sneaking up on the Uruk-Hai, which he needed to take out quickly and quietly. He couldn’t allow the creature to alert others.

 

Glorfindel wondered if he was still caught up in some sort of dream when he saw Erestor appear behind the Uruk-Hai. Then the raven-haired Elf acted almost too fast for him to see, and a moment later a sharp blade had slashed the creature’s throat. The Uruk-Hai’s eyes widened and he seemed to gag on his blood when it erupted from his throat.

 

Erestor quickly attained a tight hold on the creature and eased it down soundlessly.

 

Glorfindel gasped, seeing the predatory and calculating expression in Erestor’s eyes. The raven-haired Elf no longer resembled the scholar and advisor, whom he had known for centuries. /Did I ever know him at all?/

 

Erestor cleaned his knife by running it along the Uruk-Hai’s chest and then sheathed it again before returning to Glorfindel’s side.

 

“I do not… understand,” whispered Glorfindel, stunned by Erestor’s actions. His world was tumbling down around him and he felt lost now that not even Erestor was what he had thought him to be.

 

While gathering Glorfindel in his arms and lifting the blond, Erestor tried to explain. “I was originally trained as a spy. I served Gil-galad in that capacity during the Battle of the Last Alliance.” There was no reason to lie to Glorfindel now that the blond had seen him take out the Uruk-Hai.

 

“I never… suspected… a thing,” whispered Glorfindel in a drained tone, resting his head against the other Elf’s chest. It amazed him that he could still feel this comfortable with another close. He hadn’t thought that possible. Surprised, he realized he craved the contact.

 

“I did not want anyone to know. I made the decision to start anew and being a scholar suited me. When you joined Elrond’s household I saw no reason to change that.” Carrying Glorfindel through the dark tunnel, he felt the blond relax further against him, which was an unexpected, but pleasant sensation. “I will keep you safe until you are strong enough to take care of yourself again.”

 

Hearing those words soothed Glorfindel, whose mind was in an upheaval from what he had endured these last few days. “I…still wonder… why… I… am alive.” He had always believed that an Elf who had been raped would travel to the Halls of Mandos. Or was it because they had forced him to come as well? He winced, realizing he was condemned to live out the rest of his life in shame.

 

“Maybe Mandos thought having you there once was enough?” Erestor tried to go for a teasing note, but failed miserably. He sighed relieved, finally fleeing the depressing darkness of the tunnel, but the sight that now awaited them was horrid as well.

 

Glorfindel’s heart clenched in agony, seeing the damage Saruman and his creatures had done to the once beautiful valley. The trees were gone and the Isen had been stopped in its tracks. “What a… terrible waste…” Nature had been raped as well.

 

Erestor pressed the trembling blond close to his chest and carried on with stern determination. He dodged a group of patrolling Orcs, and then headed for the safety of the forest, where he had prepared a cave for their arrival. He had left behind his horse and the supplies he had taken with him. He was fairly confident Saruman’s creatures wouldn’t find them there. They would expect him to keep running and to put as much distance as possible between them and that was just what he was counting on.

 

Glorfindel, who was still trying to cope with everything that had happened to him, couldn’t help being fascinated, seeing Erestor’s purposeful and stealthy ways. He had never expected to find a warrior hidden beneath the scholar. /But I can dwell on that later. First, I need to rest…/

 

“Hold out a little longer,” said Erestor encouragingly, seeing Glorfindel’s eyes grow vacant. He might need the blond awake. “I know a well-concealed cave where we can rest.”

 

Too tired to meddle with Erestor’s plans, Glorfindel allowed his friend to take charge. His head was still reeling from the revelation that Erestor had a hidden side, --one, which he had never suspected existed. It made him wonder what else the raven-haired Elf was hiding.

 

Erestor headed for the direction the cave was in, wanting Glorfindel to get a chance to rest. /And I need to sort out my thoughts and feelings. So many things happened since I left Imladris. Mandos truly upended my life./

 

And the amazing thing was, -something which he only now realized-, he had been in the Great Halls and hadn’t even bothered to call out for Gil-galad. His every sense had been reaching out for Glorfindel instead.

 

Looking at the charge in his arms, he found that Glorfindel had slipped into a deep sleep, which would hopefully aid his recovery process. “I will take good care of you, melamin.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor settled Glorfindel on the blanket, cautiously laying the blond down.

 

Taking advantage of the fact that his charge was unconscious, Erestor ventured outside again and collected some spring water. Once he returned to Glorfindel’s side, he kneeled and attended to his friend’s injuries. First, he gently removed the blood and semen from the blond’s backside and then carefully washed the long legs. When he was done with his lower body, he moved onto the chest, arms and finally he uncovered the bandaged wrists. Relieved, he found that the wounds had closed and were healing. Mandos must have strengthened their healing ability for them to have survived.

 

After taking them off the horse’s back, he reached into his saddle bags and withdrew the shirt and leggings, which he had brought with him. Cautiously, he manhandled Glorfindel whilst sliding on the leggings. Glorfindel was a dead weight and Erestor was panting softly when he had finished with the shirt. All he had to do now was tend to the tangled, blond mess of hair.

 

Sitting down behind Glorfindel, he pulled the blond close to his chest. With grim determination he combed the dried blood clods from the flaxen mane. Searching his saddle bags again, he uncovered a few leather strings and used them to braid the golden hair. “I am sorry that I cannot offer you a decent bath, but I am sure we will reach Imladris within a few days and then you can take all the baths you want.”

 

Glorfindel blinked once, hearing Erestor’s apologetic tone. He had been awake for a few minutes now and had remained motionless, enjoying the feeling of Erestor braiding his hair. The tenderness in the raven-haired Elf’s touches had kept him relaxed. He should have panicked, feeling a warm body behind him, but he didn’t. His reactions baffled him. He laid back his head, resting it against Erestor’s shoulder. He had never before realized that he trusted Erestor this much. “Thank you…”

 

Unexpectedly hearing Glorfindel’s voice startled Erestor, who had thought the blond sound asleep. “I regret being unable to offer you more comfort.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. His hands traveled down the shirt, which he was wearing and a shy smile surfaced on his face. “You came well-prepared.”

 

Erestor was delighted to hear Glorfindel’s remark and handed the blond a small flask. “Drink the miruvor. You need the extra strength. It will take us a few days to reach Imladris; they will be searching for us.”

 

Glorfindel’s hand trembled when his fingers closed over the flask, sipping slowly. The potion warmed his throat and then settled in his stomach, causing a pleasant sensation to spread through him. Next, Erestor removed the flask and pressed some lembas into his hand.

 

“Try to eat?” Erestor’s heart pounded with happiness now that Glorfindel seemed to accept his closeness and support. It was the best thing that could happen to them. His love for the blond easily slid over the invisible connection that now existed between them, strengthening Glorfindel.

 

After trying to nibble a few bites, Glorfindel gave up. “My… jaw hurts.” He flinched momentarily, recalling that the Uruk-Hai had thrown him face first into the wall.

 

Suddenly fear clawed at him and his hand settled over his stomach. “Oh, by the Grace of the Valar… No…”

 

Glorfindel’s panic, traveling down the golden cord that bound them, hit Erestor, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the blond, not considering how badly his charge might react to being held like that. “What is it?” Something terrified Glorfindel and he was determined to find out what it was. “You can tell me. Please confide in me. I won’t betray your trust.”

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, grateful that Erestor wasn’t looking at him. “I do not want to tell you.” He had no idea how Erestor would react when learning the horrible truth. But in the end, he gave in. “Saruman… cast a spell on me…”

 

“What kind of spell?” Erestor kept his tone warm and reassuring.

 

“He wanted me to conceive…” Glorfindel tightly closed his eyes in an effort to keep the tears from falling.

 

“Conceive?” Erestor frowned; had he misheard?

 

“He wants to start a new race…” Unable to force his tears back any longer, they flowed down his face. Acting on impulse, his hand clawed at Erestor’s arm, which was folded tightly across his chest. “He… forced me and then… then… the Uruk-…Hai…”

 

Erestor whispered softly into Glorfindel’s ear, “Hush, mellon-nîn, your ordeal is over now.” If he could, he would carry the blond’s pain and burden, but alas…..

 

“No, you do not understand…” Glorfindel cocked his head and reluctantly looked over his shoulder at his companion. “I am afraid that I… I conceived… and will have to… carry this… this…”

 

Erestor smoothed a braid away from Glorfindel’s face and held the blond’s gaze. “The spell might not have worked.”

 

“But what if it did?” Glorfindel found he couldn’t look away from Erestor’s compassionate eyes. “Do you think Elrond knows of a way to end a pregnancy?”

 

Erestor nodded once. He wasn’t sure if herbs could undo this magic of the darkest kind, but he needed to reassure Glorfindel. “We will worry about that later. First I need to get you back to Imladris… to Elrond.” At hearing that name hope blazed in the azure eyes and Erestor’s heart broke just a little further. /If only you would look like that when thinking of me./

 

“Elrond… Elrond can help me…” Talking had exhausted him and Glorfindel’s eyes slowly grew vacant again.

 

“That is it, mellon-nîn, go back to sleep.” He waited until Glorfindel was sound asleep and then pressed a chaste kiss on the golden hair. “I will do whatever is necessary to see you happy again. You will always have my support, no matter what the future brings.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel woke slowly, being moved about, and blinked sleepily. Looking about, his gaze immediately fastened on Erestor. The dark-haired Elf had led the stallion outside and now first folded and then draped the blanket over the saddle. Realizing he was just outside of the cave, lying on soft grass, he continued to observe the raven-haired Elf. Erestor then walked toward him and lowered himself onto his heels. Glorfindel appreciated it that they were level again; he felt less vulnerable now that Erestor wasn’t towering over him. “Are we leaving?”

 

Erestor nodded once. “A search party of Orcs passed by without noticing us. We can leave now.”

 

Glorfindel nervously moistened his lips, staring at the stallion, which patiently waited for the Elves to mount. “I am not sure I can ride for a long period of time.” His body still ached.

 

“I already thought so and we will stop when Ithil rises.” That would be one, two hours at maximum. “But now we need to get you on Bronwe’s back. Do you think you can stand up?”

 

“I am not sure.” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and began to push himself to his feet. Erestor watched him closely.

 

Waiting for Glorfindel to get to his feet was one of the hardest things he had ever done. His instincts urged him to help, but he wanted Glorfindel to try first.

 

Glorfindel released a deep sigh after struggling to his feet, but then swayed. Still too groggy to balance himself properly, he suddenly felt Erestor’s arm around his shoulders, steadying him. /Why don’t I flinch at his touch? How is it that he can get this close to me? I never realized I trusted him that much./

 

Pretending not to see the puzzlement in Glorfindel’s eyes, Erestor guided his charge to his horse.

 

Glorfindel suddenly realized his predicament. There was no way he could mount that horse. The lingering pain in his lower body wouldn’t let him. “I cannot…” Lowering his eyes, he stared listlessly at the ground.

 

Erestor’s eyes swam with tears, but didn’t release them. Leaning in closer, he whispered softly into the stallion’s ear.

 

Glorfindel gasped momentarily, seeing Bronwe fold his legs beneath him, kneeling down on the grass.

 

“But now you can. Let me help.” Erestor assisted the blond when Glorfindel cautiously climbed onto the stallion’s back.

 

Glorfindel now understood why Erestor had been fussing with the blanket. It served as a pillow and absorbed most of the impact once the horse got into motion.

 

“Slowly,” whispered Erestor and the stallion carefully got back onto its feet. Erestor’s gaze shifted to Glorfindel and he questioningly searched the azure eyes. “Are you comfortable?”

 

“It will do,” replied Glorfindel, blushing. He felt embarrassed that Erestor had to go through such great lengths to get him back to Imladris. Movement to his right caught his attention and now Erestor mounted as well, sliding into place behind him.

 

“Lean against me.” Erestor reached past the blond and gathered the reins in his hands. Remaining alert, now that they were moving, he waited for Glorfindel to either accept his offer or refuse. His heart missed a beat, feeling his charge lean his back against his chest. “Tell me when you grow tired.”

 

Glorfindel nodded absentmindedly. He still wanted to ask Erestor a million questions, but he didn’t have the strength to phrase them. He could ask Erestor everything he wanted to know once they were back in Imladris. “I am not sure I can stay awake.”

 

“You do not have to,” said Erestor reassuringly. “Sleep, then.”

 

Glorfindel sighed tiredly, rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder and drifted back into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor told Bronwe to stop, sensing a threat, which was closing in on them. Glorfindel moved in his arms and Erestor regretted that the blond’s healing sleep had come to such an abrupt end.

 

“What is it?” whispered Glorfindel, slightly disorientated. Feeling a warm body pressed against him, momentarily puzzled him, but did not scare him. /Amazing…/

 

“A group of Orcs has set up camp to our right,” said Erestor, his sharp eyes now making out the enemy. “And we need to pass them before we can rest.”

 

“You will need to take a different route then,” whispered Glorfindel, afraid to raise his voice. He dreaded drawing their attention.

 

“I am not willing to add a few days to our journey just because they are in our way. You need to return to Imladris as quickly as possible.” Erestor’s eyes narrowed. “I will deal with them and then we will continue on our way home.”

 

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder at his companion. “How many are there?”

 

“Eight… No, nine.” Erestor considered his options. “I want you to stay here.” He slid out of the saddle and soundlessly landed on his feet.

 

“But you cannot take them out alone!” Glorfindel felt torn. He didn’t want to fight those Orcs in his current condition. He could end up badly injured.

 

Erestor smiled. “What do you prefer? Staying up there or resting on the grass?”

 

“Erestor,” said Glorfindel in disbelief. “You cannot take them out alone!”

 

“Let me worry about that, mellon-nîn, and now answer my question.”

 

“I will stay up here.” Glorfindel didn’t want to tire himself by dismounting and then getting onto the horse’s back again. “We should detour instead.”

 

Erestor wondered about Glorfindel’s expression. Was the blond worried about him or…? No, it had to be something else. “Wait here.” After seeing Glorfindel nod, he leaned in closer and whispered softly into the stallion’s ear.

 

Glorfindel tried to catch the words, but they were in a language unknown to him. /Another mystery./

 

“Trust me, Glorfindel, I will be back within a few moments and then we will continue our journey.”

 

“Whatever you do,” said Glorfindel, hesitantly, “Do not get yourself killed.” Erestor was his lifeline and he wasn’t sure he could survive without his friend’s support.

 

Erestor grew quiet momentarily, trying hard not to read too much into Glorfindel’s words. /He is just worried he won’t make it back to Imladris. This is not about me./ Returning Glorfindel’s concerned glance, he said, “Bronwe will take you to Imladris in case I do not return or if we get separated. He knows the way back.”

 

“You are not leaving me, are you?”

 

The naked fear that shone back at him from the depth of those sapphire eyes worried Erestor. It would be some time before Glorfindel would be able to put these fears behind him. “I promise to return.” Gingerly, he squeezed the blond’s leg.

 

Glorfindel stared at the hand on his knee, but didn’t feel the urge to shake it off. The touch was soothing, comforting, and he wished Erestor would stay with him, but those Orcs needed to be dealt with. “I will wait for you.”

 

Erestor grinned, trying to do away with the tension that Glorfindel radiated. “You do not really have a choice, meldir. Bronwe will make sure you stay.” He was overjoyed to see a hesitant smile on Glorfindel’s face. “I won’t be long.”

 

Seeing Erestor draw his sword and disappear into the bushes still amazed Glorfindel. It would take him some time to get used to this new Erestor. /But I like him… I really do./

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Escape

 

 

Glorfindel shivered now that he was alone. He knew that Erestor had to take out those Orcs, but he wished his savior hadn’t left him. Glancing about, he hoped none of the creatures were hiding between the trees. Strangled sounds echoed through the air and shivers went down his spine, realizing what was happening several feet away from him. /Please survive, Erestor. I cannot do this on my own./

 

The sounds faded and involuntarily he held his breath, staring at the bushes in which Erestor had originally disappeared. /Come back, come back, please come back!/ He was trying hard to will Erestor to return! /Don’t leave me alone. Please come back./ His thoughts kept running in circles and he gasped for breath, never realizing he had been holding it.

 

Leaves rustled softly and Glorfindel sighed relieved, seeing Erestor emerge from the bushes. There were spatters of blood on Erestor’s clothes and some braids had come undone, but as far as he could tell, the raven-haired Elf was uninjured. /Thank you for coming back to me. I was so worried./ He caught himself just in time, making sure he didn’t speak the words aloud. He didn’t want to appear *that* weak and vulnerable.

 

The link told Erestor about Glorfindel’s apprehensive feelings and he regretted scaring his friend. That had never been his intention. “It is safe to continue,” he announced, sliding back into the saddle behind his charge. Glorfindel instantly leaned his back against him, eagerly reestablishing contact. The fact that Glorfindel trusted him filled Erestor with a deep sense of respect. He rested his chin on the blond’s shoulder and felt how some of his life force traveled down the link to strengthen Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes momentarily, feeling warm and secure now that Erestor was back at his side. Instantly, he felt better. “Did you get them all?”

 

Erestor nodded, relishing the sensation as Glorfindel’s hair moved against his cheek. “They were lax. I easily disposed of them.”

 

Directing Bronwe to the right direction, they resumed their journey, which would take them past the Orcs’ corpses. Glorfindel stared at them empty-eyed. Several throats had been slashed and Erestor had used some of their own weapons against them, burying them in their backs or chests. Glancing over his shoulder, he only encountered a mass of black hair and inquisitive brown eyes. “I still cannot believe you managed to fool me for so many centuries.”

 

“Elrond once told me I am a very good actor. Don’t feel bad about not having seen through the pretense.” Erestor kept one arm tightly wrapped around Glorfindel, when the blond leaned heavily against him. “You are growing tired. We will rest shortly.” Glorfindel nodded against his shoulder and Erestor’s worries increased. Glorfindel needed to be warm and resting, not traveling for hours.

 

“I am…” Glorfindel hesitated; he had wanted to say fine, but lying to Erestor didn’t feel right. “I am coping.” And Erestor’s company did take off the edge of pain and suffering. “I will manage.”

 

But Erestor wasn’t so sure. “We will rest when we encounter a suitable spot,” he decided, concerned that Glorfindel was overestimating himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rain came pouring down on them and Erestor steered Bronwe toward a small cabin, which he had spotted. “We can rest now.” Cocking his head, he managed to look at the blond, who was almost asleep. “Just a little longer.”

 

The wind grew stronger and the birds had stopped singing, a sure sign that a severe storm was brewing. He needed to get Glorfindel inside *now*!

 

Gently, he helped Glorfindel dismount, constantly keeping an arm wrapped around the blond’s waist. “Only a few more moments, mellon-nîn, and then we will be warm and dry.” After pushing the door open, he guided his charge inside. Quickly scanning the room, he located a bed in a corner and led Glorfindel toward it. “Lie down. You must be tired.”

 

Glorfindel wondered why he was shivering and feeling chilled to the bone. He had never felt cold before. Elves didn’t get cold!

 

Examining the state of Glorfindel’s clothes, Erestor found the leggings and shirt still dry and he quickly removed the wet cloak, which he had wrapped around the blond earlier on. Using a dry corner of his own cloak, he towel dried the golden hair. He helped Glorfindel to lie down and covered him with the blankets. “You should drink some miruvor. Let me get it.”

 

Glorfindel, feeling confused and in need of support, grabbed Erestor’s hand and refused to let go. “Nay, stay… Please…” He didn’t care about the panicked tone to his voice. All that mattered was that Erestor didn’t leave him alone.

 

“I need to retrieve the saddle bags, mellon-nîn, but I will return quickly.” Seeing Glorfindel in this distressed condition, Erestor reached out and eased a damp strand of hair away from the blond’s face. “Trust me, I won’t desert you.”

 

Glorfindel released a deep sigh. “I trust you.”

 

Hearing those three little words were very important to Erestor. He might have preferred to hear; ‘I love you’, but knowing Glorfindel trusted him was a huge step in the right direction. “Good,” he said, smiling warmly.

 

Erestor rose from the bed, opened the door and quickly retrieved the saddle bags. Bronwe had found a secure spot behind the cabin and whinnied happily at seeing him. “You did well, Bronwe.” The horse had trod extremely carefully, trying to make the ride go as smoothly as possible for the injured Elf. “I am proud of you.” The horse whinnied again and seemed sorry to see him go, but he couldn’t leave Glorfindel alone too long.

 

Closing the door behind him, Erestor walked over to the bed, where Glorfindel was peeking from beneath the blankets. His eyes were big and haunted, and the blond immediately extended his hand, needing the contact.

 

Erestor came to a halt next to the bed. His clothes were dripping wet and he didn’t want to get Glorfindel wet now that the blond was growing warm. He sat down on the floor and uncovered their supply of lembas and miruvor. “Here, drink this.” He handed Glorfindel the miruvor and drank some water himself. Next was the lembas. Looking at the blond, he found that a blush had settled on the cheeks, doubtlessly as a result from the miruvor.

 

“I feel better,” whispered Glorfindel, his tone colored with surprised disbelief. “I never thought I would, but you were right.”

 

Erestor indulged himself and brushed a stray lock away from Glorfindel’s face. “I told you so,” he said teasingly. “Would you like to get some sleep? It will be a few more hours before the storm will settle down and we are stuck here until the skies clear.”

 

“I think I can sleep…” His eyes were already losing their sparkle, as he began to doze off. Suddenly, they flashed alive again. “You will stay, won’t you?” He couldn’t be alone. Not yet.

 

“I will stay,” said Erestor, experimentally resting his hand on Glorfindel’s brow. To his delight, the blond didn’t flinch at his touch. “I will watch over you. Know that you are safe, mellon-nîn.”

 

That was exactly what Glorfindel had needed to hear. “Thank you… I can go to sleep now.”

 

Erestor watched as the azure eyes grew vacant. His fingertips hovered above the bruises that Glorfindel’s face still sported and he wished he had Elrond’s healing skills. Maybe then he could have soothed the injured Elf. “I will lose you to Elrond again… No, that is not fair. I have never had you to begin with.” Saddened, he wished Mandos had taken pity on him and had let Glorfindel remember that he was loved.

 

After getting to his feet again, he slipped out of his wet clothes and laid them out to dry. It took him a few moments to get a fire going, but then he settled down in front of it, whilst keeping an eye on his charge. He would keep his promise and watch over Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A keening wail startled Erestor awake. His first concern was Glorfindel, seeing the blond thrash on the bed. He hurried over to the bed and sat on the edge, feeling grateful that he had wrapped a blanket around him before going to sleep. At least now he wasn’t naked. He had no idea if seeing him naked would aggravate Glorfindel’s terror, but he had no desire to find out.

 

“Glorfindel, everything is all right. You are safe.” He desperately wanted to reach out, but seeing the horrified expression in the Elf’s eyes told him that it would be a bad idea.

 

In his dreams Glorfindel had found himself back in Saruman’s rooms, back at the mercy of the Wizard and Uruk-Hai. The pain had returned and so had the humiliation that he had felt. His hand settled on his abdomen, scared of the new life that could be growing inside him.

 

“Glorfindel? Look at me. You are safe. I am taking you home.” Erestor hoped that the sound of his voice would reassure the blond and it looked like it was working.

 

Glorfindel’s panic lessened somewhat, hearing Erestor’s soothing tone. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings and with a relieved sigh, he realized that these weren’t Saruman’s rooms at all.

 

“Please, Glorfindel, I want to help, but I do not know how.” His fingers itched to curl around the blond’s, but he didn’t reach out. If Glorfindel wanted to be comforted in that way, the Elda would let him know. “You had a nightmare, mellon-nîn, something which is to be expected.”

 

His gaze finally focused on Erestor and Glorfindel gasped, remembering the advisor had come to his rescue. No, not an advisor, a spy and… His head reeled, unable to remember everything correctly. “A… n-ni..ghtmare…”

 

“Aye, you had a nightmare.” Erestor smiled reassuringly. “You will suffer those for quite some time, I am afraid. You are still trying to deal with all that has happened to you. Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Surprised, Glorfindel realized there was something Erestor could do to make him feel better. But that line of thought stunned him. “W-woul-d you… hold-d m-me?” His eyes widened, actually hearing himself speak those words. Trembling, he brought his hands up from beneath the blanket and opened them, palms upwards. For some insane reason he wanted to be touched, to be held, but only by Erestor.

 

Erestor’s heart contracted painfully, seeing the lost expression in Glorfindel’s eyes. “Are you sure that my closeness won’t trigger more nightmares?” That was provided Glorfindel succeeded in going back to sleep.

 

“I do not k-now,” whispered Glorfindel, “but I d-do know that I can n-not be alone…P-please?” Why did he need Erestor this close? He didn’t understand the need. His eyes widened slightly when Erestor moved further onto the bed.

 

Erestor rested his back against the wall and then opened his arms, letting Glorfindel decide just how close he needed him to be.

 

Glorfindel realized Erestor’s intentions and gingerly moved closer. The blanket had slipped down and part of Erestor’s chest had been uncovered.

 

Seeing the look Glorfindel gave him, Erestor shifted and pulled the blanket back into place again. Then, he waited for his companion to reach a decision.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Glorfindel moved closer and tentatively rested his head against Erestor’s chest.

 

Erestor was cautiously trying to remain motionless, as he didn’t want to startle Glorfindel.

 

Appreciating the fact that Erestor let him be in control, Glorfindel hesitantly wrapped one arm around the raven-haired Elf’s waist. “H-hold…

m-me?”

 

Erestor released the breath he had been holding and slowly returned the embrace, folding one arm loosely around Glorfindel’s shoulders. “Like this?” The blond nodded against his chest and Erestor allowed for a smile to surface on his face. /I love holding you. It is a pity it will stop once we reach Imladris./ Then, Glorfindel would doubtlessly seek out Elrond instead.

 

Being in Erestor’s arms felt amazingly well and Glorfindel relaxed. His tense muscles loosened and he was beginning to let go of the fear and pain. /How can I feel comfortable with someone close after all I have been through? I do not understand./

 

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?” asked Erestor, feeling equally relaxed and comfortable now that Glorfindel was in his arms. He barely refrained from rocking his charge when the blond snuggled closer to him. /Mandos, I will never forgive you for erasing his memories of us making love, but I am grateful that our pact resulted in him trusting me./

 

A relieved sigh fled Glorfindel’s lips, as a sense of deep contentment washed through him. “Maybe I do not w-want to go back to s-sleep,” he mumbled, but his eyes were already filling with sleep. “I do not want to have n-night… mares…”

 

“I wish I could take them away; unfortunately I do not possess that power,” said Erestor regretfully, “but I can make sure you are not alone when you wake up.”

 

Glorfindel relaxed further, enjoying Erestor’s closeness. The realization still baffled him; he wanted Erestor near! “That w-would help… I think.”

 

“I am always at your service,” said Erestor sincerely, “And now try to go back to sleep. You need the rest to recuperate.”

 

“I will try…” Glorfindel’s voice faded as Erestor’s closeness lulled him into sleep again.

 

“You are so brave,” whispered Erestor, sensing his charge was finally asleep again. “And I love you so much…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor was growing frustrated with their low pace. This way, it would take them another day to reach Imladris, but he didn’t dare go faster. He could tell that Glorfindel was still hurting whenever Bronwe took a misstep. The blond would cringe, lean heavily against him and sigh relieved once the trod was reestablished.

 

Growing tired again, Glorfindel wondered when he would finally heal. The ache in his lower body had somewhat resided, but was still present. His hand moved down to his abdomen. Countless times he had already wondered if he had conceived or not. By Elbereth, he hoped he hadn’t. But Saruman’s magic was strong…

 

Through the link Erestor sensed that Glorfindel was brooding, but he didn’t have the heart to address the matter. The blond was entitled to his privacy. His right arm was once more wrapped around Glorfindel’s waist and his charge didn’t seem to mind, leaning in even closer.

 

“At least it stopped raining,” said Erestor, trying to make conservation when Glorfindel’s brooding silence continued.

 

Tiredly, Glorfindel nodded. The journey was beginning to wear him down. Instead of getting better, he felt like he was growing worse. He was grateful for Erestor’s presence, but he longed for Elrond’s reassuring touch. The half-Elf ‘s healing skills would speed up his recovery process. “When do you think we will arrive in Imladris?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Part of Erestor regretted that they were nearing the Last Homely House, for then he would have to hand Glorfindel over to Elrond. Looking at the horizon, he found that Arien was setting. He would have preferred to keep riding through the night, but he could tell Glorfindel needed to rest. After locating an acceptable spot, Erestor told Bronwe to halt.

 

The sudden stop confused Glorfindel, who looked at Erestor when the dark-haired Elf slid out of the saddle and onto the ground. “What are you doing?”

 

“We will rest here tonight. Don’t dismount yet, mellon-nîn, I need to build a shelter first.” The clouds had taken on a gloomy, grey tint, but he hoped it would remain dry tonight. “It will only take me a moment.” Making sure that he remained in his friend’s view, he gathered large branches with ample leaves and used those to construct a temporary shelter. It was not big enough to stand in, but after lying down they would be sheltered from any rain or wind.

 

With mounting amazement, Glorfindel watched Erestor. His companion continued to surprise him, displaying skills he had never seen before. Clutching his cloak tighter around his frame, he waited patiently for his friend to finish. Finally, Erestor walked over to him and helped him dismount. When his feet touched the ground, a small shock traveled through him, causing his lower body to ache in protest. /Why is it taking me so long to heal? I have been wounded before and it never took this long!/ But these wounds had also been inflicted on his soul, not just his body. Maybe that was why it was taking this long.

 

Having grown accustomed to feeling Erestor close, he allowed his companion to help him lie down. It felt good to be off his feet. Staring at the leaves and branches above him, he realized he liked sleeping this way. It made him feel cocooned by nature.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Erestor joined him, rolled onto his side and studied his secret love. “Would you like more miruvor? I have still got a little left.”

 

“Don’t you want some as well?” Taking great care to move slowly, Glorfindel also rolled onto his side, wanting to look at Erestor. Although it was dark beneath their ceiling of branches and leaves, some star light made it through and enabled him to see clearly. “You have only drunk water these last few days.”

 

“You noticed that?” Glorfindel’s observation pleased him, for it meant that the blond was more alert than he seemed. “Do not worry about me, mellon-nîn, I am fine.” It was true. Mandos’ blessing seemed to have helped him recover quickly and whenever his fingers touched his skin, they didn’t find any scars where he had slit open his throat. He only wished Glorfindel’s recovery would speed up as well.

 

Glorfindel accepted the flask, filled with miruvor, and sipped from it. The liquid warmed him from the inside and made him relax. Erestor was studying him and for some reason he began to blush under the Elf’s probing expression.

 

That blush made Erestor smile. It amazed him that the blond could still blush at his age. The moment didn’t call for any words between them so instead he raised one arm, indicating that Glorfindel was welcome to snuggle up to him, if his friend desired so.

 

Glorfindel accepted the invitation and rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder. He carefully watched the dark-haired Elf fold his arm around him. “It puzzles and amazes me,” he admitted after a moment’s thought.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Erestor asked, “What does?”

 

“That I long for your company. After what… what I endured… I thought that I would not want anyone close to me.”

 

/It is because of the bond we share,/ thought Erestor, eternally regretting being forbidden to speak about it. /You trust me like I trust you./ Stroking flaxen hair that danced lightly against his cheek, he said, “I am grateful that you can allow me close.”

 

“I find comfort in your closeness,” admitted Glorfindel, his eyes already darkening with impending sleep. “Thank you…”

 

Erestor had a hard time stopping himself when he wanted to press a chaste kiss on the golden mane. “You are welcome…”

 

Glorfindel fell asleep with a smile on his face. /I trust you and I feel safe around you…/ If he was able to enjoy Erestor’s presence, then he would probably rejoice at feeling Elrond’s arms around him once they had arrived in Imladris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The nightmares slowly crept up on him during his sleep and soon Glorfindel found himself back in Orthanc, being manhandled by the Uruk-Hai. Gasping in shock, he released a strangled scream.

 

“Hush, Glorfindel. Hush, mellon-nîn, you are safe. You are with me and we are on our way back to Imladris. It was another nightmare. Now calm down and breathe for me.”

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Glorfindel shivered at the memories. The darkness that surrounded him almost made him panic again, but then Erestor’s presence registered and he sighed deeply. “E…res…tor…”

 

“Aye, I am here with you. You are not alone. I am here, just as I promised I would be.” Smoothing back some damp locks, he found that cold sweat had settled on Glorfindel’s brow. “Try to breathe steadily, mellon-nîn.” Oh, how he wished to whisper different words, words that would ensure Glorfindel that he was loved and that he had his undying love and support, but he couldn’t.

 

“Another… nightmare…” whispered Glorfindel shakily. And yes, Erestor had kept his promise to be there when he woke from a nightmare. Erestor’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him close and for one brief moment he panicked. But the panic quickly left and a feeling of security replaced it. Instead of pushing the raven-haired Elf away, Glorfindel found he was snuggling up closer to him. “Why won’t they leave me alone?”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. “It only happened a few days ago. Give yourself time to work through this.”

 

“Why didn’t Mandos call me to his halls? I wanted to die…”

 

Glorfindel’s words tore at his heart. Erestor shivered, wondering if he had been selfish by reclaiming his secret love. “Are you serious? Would you have preferred to stay in the Halls of Mandos?”

 

“Aye,” whispered Glorfindel, trembling. “Now I am doomed to bear this… ‘child’… that Saruman forced upon me.”

 

Erestor’s world shattered. “You do not want to be alive?”

 

“Nay.”

 

His heart stopped beating momentarily and Erestor forced himself to remain calm. /Oh, melamin, I thought I was doing the right thing when bringing you back. It never crossed my mind that you would have preferred to stay there./ Dark guilt shrouded his hurting soul and he was about to release Glorfindel from his embrace, when the blond tightened his hold on him. Defeated, his eyes filled with tears and he felt grateful that Glorfindel couldn’t see him, as the blond‘s head was tucked beneath his chin. /I *was* selfish in bringing you back. I should not have challenged Mandos. He warned me this might happen./

 

Sensing some of Erestor’s distress, Glorfindel acted on impulse, rubbing his companion’s fingers. “Thank you for being there for me…” Sleep was already pulling him under, knowing Erestor would be there the next time he woke. “Thank… you…”

 

Erestor released his tears, feeling Glorfindel go to sleep against him. “I am sorry, melamin. I am so sorry for being selfish…So sorry.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Waking up the next morning, Glorfindel felt surprisingly rested, even in spite of Erestor’s absence. But he could see his companion saddling Bronwe so they could continue their journey. Moving slowly, he managed to leave the shelter and to stand on his own two feet without any help from Erestor.

 

Seeing the blond on his feet pleased Erestor. “You *are* getting better.”

 

Glorfindel nodded slowly. “Do you think we will reach Imladris today?”

 

“Aye, I do.” Erestor helped Glorfindel onto Bronwe’s back and took up position behind the blond. His thoughts constantly drifted back to Glorfindel’s admission last night. Had he been wrong to challenge Mandos? Should he have let Glorfindel die?

 

Glorfindel was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Erestor’s silence. “What do you think I should do?”

 

The question pulled Erestor from his musings. “Do what?”

 

“Upon our arrival in the Last Homely House.” Glorfindel’s gaze darkened. “I do not want them to know what has happened to me.”

 

Erestor cringed. “Elrond has to know if he is to help you.”

 

“But not the twins! I could not bear the looks they would give me.” Glorfindel bowed his head in defeat.

 

Erestor didn’t want to bring this up, but he had to. “But what if you *are* pregnant? Once you start to show you won’t be able to hide your condition.” He cursed privately, feeling his secret love tense against him. “I am sorry. I am sure Elrond will find a way to terminate the pregnancy. It is still too early to think about that.”

 

“But I do not want the twins to know…” whispered Glorfindel in a broken tone.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Erestor chose his next words carefully. “You will need support in order to deal with this. Don’t shut them out. But I agree that you should not tell the twins about the… treatment, which you suffered at Saruman’s hands. We will tell them that you were seriously injured, even tortured, and that you are still recovering.”

 

“And what if I am pregnant? What when I will start to show?”

 

Erestor’s heart twisted in agony, seeing the swimming tears in Glorfindel’s eyes when the blond looked at him over his shoulder. “We will decide what to do when that happens.”

 

Not quite reassured, Glorfindel rested his back against Erestor’s chest. How foolish he had been to think that his ordeal was over. It had only just begun!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Look,” whispered Erestor, regretting he had to wake Glorfindel, but he was sure the blond wanted to see for himself that they had arrived. “We are home.”

 

Glorfindel bleary-eyed stared at the Last Homely House and suddenly dread overwhelmed him. He had thought he had wanted to go home, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. “How do I bear their glances? How can I go on?”

 

“By knowing that you are loved, mela… mellon-nîn.” Erestor cringed. He had almost let that one slip. He had to be more careful in the future. “Elrond greatly cares about you and he will see you healed. Don’t fight him when he confines you to bed or makes you drink some vile potion,” said Erestor, trying to lighten Glorfindel’s mood. “Elrond knows what is best for you. Let him fuss over you… and let the twins fuss over you… The three of them will lovingly take care of you.” His heart ached, realizing that within the hour his services wouldn’t be needed anymore. He didn’t want to let go. He wanted to continue to take care of the blond, but rationally, he knew Glorfindel was better off in Elrond’s tender care.

 

As he directed Bronwe toward the Last Homely House, he cherished these last few, precious moments with his secret love.

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Reunion.

 

 

Border guards had already informed Elrond that Glorfindel and Erestor were approaching. Instead of sending out an escort, he decided to wait for them in the courtyard. Had Glorfindel’s state been truly worrisome, Erestor would have let him known by sending ahead one of the guards.

 

“Ada? Is it true?” Elladan, -quickly followed by his younger brother-, joined Elrond. “The guards told us that Erestor and Glorfindel are approaching.”

 

“It is true. I am waiting for them to arrive.” A smug grin surfaced on Elrond’s face. “I told you Erestor would not give up until he had found Glorfindel.”

 

“Aye, you were right,” whispered Elrohir, as Erestor and Glorfindel finally came into view.

 

Elrond sighed dejectedly, seeing Glorfindel’s bowed head. The blond leaned heavily against Erestor, who had a stern expression on his face. “They have hurt him.”

 

The twins had reached that same conclusion. “Then we should take him to the Healing House,” suggested Elrohir.

 

Elrond considered their situation. “Elladan, you will stay with me and help to care for Glorfindel. Elrohir, make sure Erestor freshens himself up, rests, and only then will you escort him to the Healing House. I need to talk to Glorfindel without Erestor hovering over him.” Now that he got a better look at the blond, he caught sight of the fading bruises, which must have been spectacular a few days ago.

 

The twins nodded and Elladan was relieved that he hadn’t been chosen to take care of Erestor. The fact that Erestor had so easily sneaked up on them still unnerved him.

 

“Erestor, it is good to see you made it back with Glorfindel.” Elrond exchanged a glance with his old friend and instantly noticed the concern and love in those brown eyes. “Let me take care of him.”

 

“He has fallen asleep again,” whispered Erestor softly. “Help me lower him onto the ground.” Immediately, two pairs of hands opened to gently guide Glorfindel down from the horse.

 

Elladan and Elrond made sure they had a tight hold on Glorfindel when Erestor handed the blond to them.

 

The movement woke Glorfindel. Blinking his eyes, he tried to get his bearings. The first thing he saw was dark hair and he automatically assumed it was Erestor, before leaning against the warm form.

 

Elrond smiled pleased, feeling Glorfindel lean against him, but suddenly the blond jerked away from him, eyes wide with terror. “Be at peace, Glorfindel. You are home.”

 

Glorfindel stared first at Elrond and then at Elladan. Their touches made him shiver and he cringed, realizing they would find out shortly what had happened to him. Shivering like this would evoke questions, most certainly on Elrond’s part, and the half-Elf wouldn’t rest until he knew the truth.

 

“Where is Erestor?” For some reason Glorfindel yearned for Erestor to be close and wished he could get away from the half-Elves’ touches.

 

“I am here, mellon-nîn,” said Erestor, quickly sliding out of the saddle. But he remained at a distance, knowing it was Elrond’s presence the blond really wanted. “I will check with you later. Let Elrond take care of you.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t really like the sound of that. /But I want *you* to take care of me!/ That thought surprised him. He had also believed he would prefer Elrond’s touch, but that didn’t seem true.

 

“Come with me. We are wasting time when you should be resting.” Elrond had seen the look of discomfort on Glorfindel’s face when Elladan and he had caught him, but he didn’t want to draw any conclusions yet. Glorfindel would inform him about the nature of his injuries once the blond was lying down comfortably.

 

Glorfindel forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He had seen the worried look in Elrond’s eyes and he would do anything to prevent being carried to the Healing House.

 

Erestor watched them leave and with every step that made the distance grow between them, his heart ached just a little more. /But I will visit with him shortly. And Elrond will keep Glorfindel safe. He is not my responsibility anymore./ A responsibility which he had enjoyed and treasured.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor? You look tired. Come, let me prepare a bath for you and once you feel rested we can visit with Glorfindel.” Elrohir, recalling the incident in the woods, tentatively rested a hand on Erestor’s shoulder. He felt insecure in dealing with the elder Elf, who had deceived them in the past by pretending to be someone which he wasn’t. And at the same time Erestor was all that, but also so much more! His head reeled. “I do not want to impose myself, but my father asked me to take care of you,” he added in an uncertain tone.

 

Seeing Elrohir shuffle his feet and fidget with a corner of his shirt, Erestor realized only too well that the younger twin felt uncomfortable around him. That fact saddened him. After sending one look full of longing in Glorfindel’s direction, he sighed and placed his hand on top of Elrohir’s, which still rested on his shoulder. Shivers traveled through the half-Elf’s body and he intensely regretted disappointing the younger twin. “Aye, I should clean up. You are right.” The dark blood of Orcs and Uruk-Hai still clung to his clothes.

 

Erestor walked toward the doorway, but then realized Elrohir wasn’t following. Sighing, he turned around and said, “Are you coming with me, pen-neth, or did you change your mind?”

 

“No!” Elrohir hurried over to Erestor’s side and fell into step beside him. “It is just… I do not know how to act around you.”

 

Walking down the corridor, another sigh fled Erestor’s lips. He really had made a mess of things! “I owe Elladan and you an apology,” he said sincerely, “I should not have startled you, but you were extremely careless, going to sleep like that. There are Orcs out there and trust me, they would love to get their hands on you.” He shuddered at the thought of what could have happened had Orcs found the sleeping twins. Now that he knew what Saruman and his creatures were truly capable of, he found himself even more protective of his loved ones. “You should not venture into the woods for some time. Not even with an escort.”

 

Elrohir realized Erestor was right, but, “We cannot leave them to roam Imladris!” Elladan and he had killed their fair share of the foul creatures and wouldn’t be denied now.

 

“Elrohir,” said Erestor, coming to a halt in front of his rooms, which they had now reached, “Look at what happened to Glorfindel. And he had an escort.”

 

Rendered speechless, Elrohir gave in. “You are right, but I still do not like it.”

 

“Stay at home for a short while,” said Erestor, “Promise me, pen-neth. Do not let that thick-headed brother of yours talk you into chasing those Orcs, for they will turn the tables and hunt you down instead.”

 

“I promise,” whispered Elrohir reluctantly. He knew Erestor had made a valid point, but it felt like he was being treated like an Elfling all over again.

 

“Trust me, not even your father will venture into the woods.”

 

“And what about you?”

 

Erestor pushed down the door handle, considering Elrohir’s question. The twin already knew of his feelings for Glorfindel, so there was no reason to hide them any longer. “I will stay close to Glorfindel. That must take preference above killing any of Saruman’s creatures.”

 

/You are right again,/ thought Elrohir, following Erestor into his rooms. He suddenly realized that he had never been in here before. As long as he could remember, Erestor had guarded his privacy closely, making sure neither he nor Elladan entered. And now he was allowed inside?

 

Looking about, Elrohir’s eyes searched the rooms. They were more luxurious than he had thought. Rich tapestries decorated the walls, a golden chandelier hung from the ceiling and a big four poster bed took up nearly one quarter of the room. Next, he walked over to one of the bookshelves, finding scrolls which even his father didn’t have in his famous library. Next to the bed, several daggers hung on the wall. “Your rooms are nothing like I thought they would be.” And that was probably the exact reason why Erestor hadn’t allowed him in before. But now that his secret was out…

 

Erestor reverently placed his sword, daggers, bow and quiver onto the bed and then headed for the bathroom. He pulled the door ajar and peeled off his dirty clothing. Whilst letting the large tub fill with warm water, he undid his braids. Once he was naked, he stepped into the tub and released a pleased sigh.

 

“Uh? Erestor?” Elrohir knocked on the bathroom door, uncertain what to make of his former tutor’s behavior. “Can I come inside or…?”

 

Erestor’s eyes flashed alive after almost dozing off due to the pleasant warmth. “Aye, you can come inside.” He had almost forgotten about Elrohir. Seeing the younger twin gingerly shuffle inside amused him. But it also made him realize that they needed to talk. He pointed at a chair and told Elrohir to pull it closer to the tub and sit down.

 

Elrohir seated himself and waited for Erestor to take the initiative.

 

“Pen-neth, I never lied to you or your brother when I said I love you.” Erestor hoped Elrohir believed that at least. “Your mother and father, Arwen and Elladan and you are very dear to me.”

 

“I believe you,” said Elrohir thoughtfully, “But why did you keep so much of your past a secret? Ada told us that you are eight thousand years old and that you fought at his side at the Battle of the Last Alliance. Why would you want to hide such an honorable past?”

 

“You are young,” whispered Erestor saddened. “You do not know yet what pains and sacrifices lay ahead of you. Please understand that I had my reasons to bury this part of my past.” Erestor needed to get away from Elrohir’s inquisitive look and reached for the soap to wash his hair with. Busying himself, he waited for Elrohir to reply.

 

“It is… strange,” said Elrohir eventually. “I always thought of you as someone who had dedicated his life to books and now I have learned that there is this whole side to you that I never knew about.”

 

“Would it help if I answered any questions you have?” Erestor wondered if he had to do the same thing all over again when Glorfindel had recovered sufficiently to question him.

 

Elrohir nodded once. “Aye, it would.”

 

“Then ask your questions.” Now that he had finished bathing, Erestor reached for the towel and rose from the water, ignoring the blush that was forming on Elrohir’s face.

 

Elrohir quickly averted his gaze, allowing Erestor his privacy. “Why did you decide to bury your past?”

 

Erestor towel dried his hair and then moved on to his skin, carefully removing all dirt that might have remained. Walking into his bedroom, he signaled for Elrohir to follow him, which the half-Elf did. After slipping into a warm and soft robe, he seated himself in a comfortable chair beneath the window, where Elrohir joined him.

 

Elrohir wondered about the nervous twitch that had appeared near Erestor’s mouth. It told him that the elder Elf wasn’t looking forward to telling him.

 

“My lover died at the Battle of the Last Alliance. His death devastated me and I needed time to recover from the loss. I had seen enough slaughter to last eternity and decided on a different course. I became your father’s advisor.”

 

“Ada…” Elrohir frowned. “What were you before becoming his advisor? A comrade in arms? Did you fight alongside each other?

 

Erestor slowly shook his head. “I worked behind enemy lines, supplying the army with information on the enemy’s movements.”

 

Looking over at the bed, Elrohir frowned. “I never knew you possessed any weapons.” The sword looked magnificent and suddenly his feet were carrying him toward the bed. Looking at Erestor, he asked, “May I?”

 

Erestor wavered, but in the end, he nodded. He watched closely as Elrohir carefully lifted the sword, studying it, and he wished he had never taught his pupil to read Tengwar.

 

“You even named your sword,” whispered Elrohir awed. The name carved on it, --Gil-galad,-- would have surprised him, but not any longer, not now that he knew Erestor had fought in the High-King’s army. “I have never before seen the likes of it.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard, hoping Elrohir wouldn’t realize the truth, hoping the half-Elf wouldn’t figure out the identity of his lover who had died at the Battle of the Last Alliance. He wasn’t ready yet to tell Elrohir.

 

Cautiously, Elrohir placed the sword back onto the bed. Turning around, he asked, “Would you like something to eat? I can fetch something from the kitchens.”

 

“I would like that,” said Erestor, inclining his head. It would also give him a moment to sort out his thoughts.

 

“I will be back shortly,” said Elrohir, walking toward the doorway. Looking at Erestor, he found that the elder Elf radiated a sense of authority, which he had never detected before.

 

He hurried to the kitchens, wondering how badly injured Glorfindel was. The blond hadn’t looked well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elladan, fetch healing herbs, hot water for tea and washing up, and towels.” Elrond wanted a moment alone with Glorfindel. He had to know what had happened to the blond and Glorfindel would feel more comfortable when it was just the two of them.

 

Nodding his head, Elladan decided to take his time to run this errand. He was intelligent enough to realize his father wanted a word in private with Glorfindel. Closing the door behind him, he hoped Elrond would know how to aid their friend’s recovery. Something about Glorfindel’s behavior worried him immensely.

 

Elrond made sure Glorfindel was comfortably resting on the bed, propped up against a pile of pillows. “I am so glad you are back.”

 

Glorfindel managed a weak smile. “Erestor freed me.” He had a million questions about his savior, but he knew they had to wait until after his talk with Elrond.

 

“Mellon-nîn, I need to know what they did to you. It is the only way for me to treat your injuries properly.” His heart missed a beat when Glorfindel averted his eyes. “You know you can trust me, Glorfindel. I am a healer and I want to see you whole again.”

 

“I do not think I will ever feel whole again,” whispered Glorfindel miserably.

 

Elrond reached out and wanted to curl his fingers around the blond’s, but his hand remained hovering above Glorfindel’s, seeing his friend flinch at the expected touch. “Please tell me what happened.”

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes and sighed nervously. “Saruman has this insane plan… He wants to breed a new race of Uruk-Hai, stronger and smarter…” He needed to pause and hesitantly sought out Elrond’s eyes. The half-Elf was listening closely, eager to help. Elrond’s warm and loving expression encouraged him to continue. “And he wants me to… to give birth… to the first one.” His mouth suddenly went dry, seeing the shock in Elrond’s eyes. “He cast a spell on me… He wanted me to… conceive.”

 

Tears began to flow from his swimming eyes. “I am s-so sc-ared… What if… what if his m-magic worked and… and now I am… I am…w-with child-d?” Shaking like a leaf, he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I s-slit my w-wrist-s, b-but Erestor f-found me and… we f-fled and… I g-grew

s-stronger…”

 

Elrond’s eyes were misted, listening to his friend’s horrid tale. He hated to ask this, but he had to make sure. “Glorfindel, how did Saruman work his magic?” He ached to reach out to his friend, but he began to understand why his touch provoked tremors.

 

Glorfindel raised his swimming eyes and pleadingly met Elrond’s. How he wished the half-Elf would enfold him in a tight hug like Erestor had done. He needed to feel safe, but Elrond kept his distance. Was it because he had flinched away from that first touch? “He… He… ra…ra…raped… me…” The admission was hard to make, but he still had to tell Elrond what had happened after that.

 

Elrond’s eyes had widened with shock. “But…” But then his friend had to be fading! Mandos would be calling out to him! But when he looked at the blond, he didn’t see any of the first signs of grief. Although Glorfindel’s eyes were swimming, they were very much alive and didn’t bear the shadow of death in them, like Celebrían’s had before sailing to Valinor.

 

Glorfindel suddenly needed to get this over with. “And-d then, Sa… he g-gave me to… to…to one of… his… c-crea…tures…” Raising his hands, he buried his face in them. He felt so ashamed at having to admit this to Elrond, but at the same time anger flared in his stomach. “He had d-drug-ged me… I could n-not fight him off.”

 

Elrond sagged back into his chair, shaking his head in disbelief. “Saruman must have lost his sanity…” He needed a moment to compose himself. /Why are you still alive, mellon-nîn? Why can’t I see the first signs of fading on you? Having been raped twice should have set you free to travel to the Halls of Mandos, so why are you still with us?/

 

Glorfindel peeked at Elrond and cringed at seeing his friend’s stricken expression. “I w-want it-t g-gone… Can you a-… bort it?”

 

“I do not know,” whispered Elrond, stunned after hearing Glorfindel’s tale. “I should examine you first.” And he had to check if the blond was bleeding. There was a distinct chance that his attackers had torn him. “I need time to think about this.” Lifting his hand again, he slowly let it descend onto the flaxen hair.

 

Glorfindel flinched at the touch and shifted in the bed, ignoring the aches that washed through his body. He didn’t want to be touched! Not even by Elrond! /But why do I crave Erestor’s closeness then?/ “Do not touch me… Please…”

 

Elrond’s heart contracted painfully, hearing those words. “Glorfindel, I need to examine you and I want *you* to decide if you want to be awake or asleep when I do that.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t have to give the matter much thought. “I would prefer to be asleep.” The mere thought of Elrond touching him intimately caused shivers to travel down his spine.

 

Elrond had stopped caressing the golden strands and looked concerned at Glorfindel. “Thank you for telling me what has happened to you. It cannot have been easy.”

 

“It w-was the hardest thing I e-ever did. I do not want you to… to look at me with pi-pity in your eyes.” Glorfindel fumbled with a corner of the blanket that kept him warm and glanced at the half-Elf.

 

“No pity,” corrected Elrond quickly, “but affection, concern and admiration.”

 

“Admiration?”

 

“You are coping extremely well for someone who has been… violated.” Elrond saw Glorfindel cringe, but continued, “You are very strong and brave to remain on Middle-Earth.”

 

“I do not know why M-mandos does not want m-me…” admitted Glorfindel in a shocked tone. “When I s-slit my w-wrists, I expected to… to d-die.”

 

Elrond realized that something was wrong. “May I?” He reached out to examine the blond’s wrists.

 

Glorfindel forced himself to nod. Feeling Elrond’s fingertips touch his skin made him uncomfortable, but he managed to control his raging feelings.

 

“The wounds have nearly healed.” It seemed Glorfindel’s healing ability was still intact, which puzzled him. An Elf, who was fading, lost his healing ability. “You are not fading, mellon-nîn.”

 

Glorfindel bowed his head in defeat. “I know I am n-not f-fading, but I do not understand w-why.”

 

Elrond patted Glorfindel’s hand, hoping the blond would grow accustomed to being touched again. /I definitely need to talk to Erestor. Either Glorfindel is hiding something, or he honestly does not know why he is not fading./ Glorfindel’s azure eyes pleadingly met his. “What is it, mellon-nîn?”

 

“Can I go to sleep now? I feel… I do not know… what I feel.”

 

“Aye, you should rest. We will talk later.” Elrond signaled for Elladan, who now entered the room, to hand him the hot water and healing herbs.

 

Elladan remained at a respectful distance, not wanting to infringe on the injured Elf’s privacy. He would find out what was wrong once they tended to Glorfindel’s wounds.

 

“Sip slowly, Glorfindel. The tea is hot.” Elrond had added herbs to the hot water and now placed the cup at the blond’s lips. “You will be asleep for a few hours.”

 

Between sips, Glorfindel nodded gratefully. “I do not mind… being asleep.”

 

Elrond realized Glorfindel needed time to come to terms with what had happened to him, but he would not let the blond run away from his pain. They would face and discuss everything that had happened to the Elda together.

 

A few minutes later, Glorfindel had emptied the cup and was staring at the ceiling. He was content to lie there, slowly drifting asleep. Suddenly Elrond’s soothing voice reached his ears.

 

“Sleep, mellon-nîn. Elladan and I will take good care of you.”

 

/Nay, not Elladan! I do not want him to know what has happened!/ He tried to voice his thoughts, but his vocal chords refused to cooperate. The sleeping potion was spreading through his body, luring him into a deep and healing sleep.

 

“Ada?” Elladan waited for Glorfindel’s eyes to go completely vacant before addressing his father. “How badly injured is he?”

 

Elrond shook his head. “I do not know, Elladan. Glorfindel should not be alive right now.”

 

Elladan’s eyes widened with shock. “Not alive?”

 

Elrond released a strangled sigh. “I need your help, Elladan. Use plenty of water to remove dirt or blood from his body. I will tend to his injuries in the meantime.”

 

Elladan nodded, feeling strangely numb, realizing what had probably happened to Glorfindel. /Ada said Glorfindel should not be alive, that can only mean…/ His gaze met his father’s. “Ada, was he… raped?”

 

“I am afraid so,” admitted Elrond. Elladan would find out any way and it would help his son to know what they were up against. “We need to be very careful around Glorfindel.”

 

“Will he fade? Or will he travel to Valinor like Nana did?” He still missed Celebrían every day of his life.

 

“I do not know,” whispered Elrond, growing frustrated. “I cannot explain why there are no signs of fading on him. They should be there, but they are not.”

 

Elladan couldn’t help feeling relieved. “Then Glorfindel will stay with us?” The Elda had always been one of his heroes –together with his father of course- and he didn’t want to lose his former tutor.

 

“Maybe,” mumbled Elrond, “Let us hope and pray he will.”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The Vision

 

 

Elrond was amazed to see how well some of Glorfindel’s injuries had already healed. The bruising on the blond’s face and body was nearly gone. The wrists, once slit, sported new skin and he couldn’t find any tearing inside his friend. Glorfindel was on the way to recovery, but the reason why eluded him.

 

“Ada? How badly injured is he?” Elladan, who had just finished washing the flaxen mane, used his fingers as a comb to untangle the mass. Once his father had finished his examination, they would wash all remaining grime from Glorfindel’s body.

 

Elrond sat back in his chair and studied his injured friend. “I cannot explain it.”

 

“What?” At his father’s signal, Elladan began to wash Glorfindel’s feet. Then he moved up the legs, doing the backside first. He had assisted his father before when Elrond tended to injured Elves, and hoped to become as good as a healer as his father one day.

 

“He is nearly healed. Physically, that is. Emotionally it is a completely different matter. I have never seen or heard anything like this. Glorfindel should be fading, but he is not; he is healing. His healing ability even seems strengthened.” Elrond shook his head in confusion. “Maybe Erestor can tell me what is going on here.”

 

“I am glad you assigned Elrohir to tend to Erestor,” said Elladan, shivering. “I do not know how to act around him.”

 

“Like you always did,” advised Elrond. “Elladan, Erestor may be more than the scholar you have known all your life, but that does not change the fact that he has always loved you, and Elrohir and Arwen for that matter. When the three of you were born, he vowed to protect you with his life.”

 

Elladan blushed slightly. “It is just… He suddenly seems so much… more?” The word didn’t quite feel right, but lacking a better one, he had to settle for it. “I am finished,” announced Elladan, “We need to turn him around so I can do the front as well.”

 

Elrond rose from the chair and helped his son to gently roll Glorfindel onto his back. “Just let me examine him first.” There could be bruised ribs, broken bones; one never knew. Gently moving his hands over the healing body, they stopped mid-air when encountering a slight swelling in Glorfindel’s abdomen. “Oh… Elbereth… no.”

 

Elladan raised an eyebrow at hearing his father’s shocked tone. “Ada?”

 

“It is true then…” Elrond had no idea how Glorfindel’s pregnancy could be progressing this quickly, but he knew what his fingers were telling him. The blond was with child.

 

“What is true?” Unexpectedly, Erestor’s voice echoed through the room.

 

Elrond’s head whipped up, making eye contact with his old friend. “He is pregnant.”

 

The twins’ eyes widened, staring at each other. What was their father talking about?

 

Erestor’s eyes hardened. “I am going back to Orthanc to kill them.”

 

Elrond instantly knew who Erestor was referring to; Saruman and the Uruk-Hai who had ravaged Glorfindel. Quickly reaching out, he placed his hand on Erestor’s arm. “Nay, you are staying. Glorfindel needs you here.” He shivered momentarily, meeting Erestor’s predatory glare. “You know better than to run off, chasing after revenge, when he needs you here.” He hoped his words would get through; Erestor could be stubborn at times.

 

Suddenly Erestor’s eyes softened. “You are right.” He had told Elrohir only moments ago that they needed to stay at Glorfindel’s side, instead of hunting down Orcs.

 

“Ada? May I ask what this is about?” Elrohir felt truly lost now.

 

“Continue your examination,” said Erestor, addressing Elrond. “I will tell him.” Glorfindel had said he didn’t want the twins to know, but now that an advanced pregnancy was showing he didn’t have any choice. “Elrohir,” started Erestor, placing his hands on the half-Elf’s shoulders.

 

Elrohir’s gaze shifted from Glorfindel to Erestor.

 

“Pen-neth, Saruman cast a spell on Glorfindel, making it possible for him to conceive. It clearly demonstrates the degree of insanity Saruman has degraded to. He plans to start a new breed of Uruk-Hai. It is my guess that they are to become the packs’ new leaders. And he wanted Glorfindel to carry the first in the hope that this Uruk-Hai would inherit our friend’s courage and cunning. It is an insane plan.”

 

Elrohir silently stared at Glorfindel.

 

Elladan, who had managed to remain calm during Erestor’s tale, had now reached the blond’s abdominal area. The wash cloth tenderly moved over the slightly swollen abdomen. “And what do we do now?”

 

“In the end, it is Glorfindel’s decision,” replied Erestor, as he made eye contact with Elrond, “but he mentioned to me that he wanted the pregnancy terminated.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “I am not sure my herbs can end a magically induced pregnancy, especially when it is advancing this rapidly. I have never seen such a reaction. Normally it takes Elves several months before they start to show any signs of pregnancy and this…” Tenderly, he rested his hand on the swelling. “This is Saruman’s doing; it won’t be a normal pregnancy.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “You should talk to him about this when he wakes up.”

 

“I will.” Elrond searched Erestor’s gaze and waited for Elladan to finish washing Glorfindel. Once his oldest son was done, he asked them to give them a few private moments.

 

Elladan and Elrohir were happy to oblige, for it gave them a chance to discuss this development privately. Both still felt shocked after hearing what Saruman had done to Glorfindel.

 

After the twins had left, Elrond signaled for Erestor to sit down.

 

Erestor gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed and gathered one of Glorfindel’s hands in his. “Be honest with me,” he said, addressing Elrond.

 

Elrond continued to observe Erestor. The love his friend bore Glorfindel had never been more obvious, and the way Erestor was clinging to the blond’s hand, told him that Erestor planned to be there for the Elda. /Good./

 

“Elrond?” Erestor looked at the half-Elf inquisitively, when he didn’t get an answer.

 

Elrond cleared his throat. “Glorfindel is healing fast. I expect him to make a complete recovery in a day or two.”

 

“And emotionally? Did he tell you…?” Erestor didn’t want to accidentally blurt out something that Glorfindel hadn’t told Elrond yet.

 

“He told me he had been raped, twice, and that, as a result, he slashed his wrists.” Elrond shifted in the chair. “What I do not understand is how he can still be alive. I assume that it is your doing?”

 

“I cannot tell you,” whispered Erestor regretfully. He wasn’t sure Mandos would allow it. “But aye, it is my doing.”

 

Elrond inclined his head. “I do not know what you did, mellon-nîn, but I am glad Glorfindel is still among the living. One visit to the Halls of Mandos should be enough.”

 

“I agree,” whispered Erestor, “What do you plan to do next?”

 

“I will talk to him. Chances are that the pregnancy cannot be terminated and judging by the speed with which the child is developing I estimate that it will be born in a few weeks. This is by no means a normal pregnancy.”

 

Erestor closed his eyes momentarily. “A few weeks?” A normal pregnancy would last a year. “This will be hard on Glorfindel… I am glad he has your support.”

 

“Mine?” Surprised, Elrond raised an eyebrow. “Do you not plan to be there for him then?”

 

A stab of pain moved through Erestor’s heart. “We both know that he prefers your company, -your support-, to mine. He always did. I doubt that is about to change now.”

 

But Elrond wasn’t that sure. “We will see,” he said cryptically. “For now, I have one other question. Does he flinch at your touch as well?”

 

“At first he did. Do not be discouraged by it. He will grow accustomed to your touch as he did to mine. It just takes time.” But, being honest with himself, Erestor wasn’t sure that was true. /I share a bond with Glorfindel; Elrond does not./

 

“But you will visit with him regularly? He will need his friends close during these next few weeks.”

 

“Glorfindel has, -always had-, my undying love and support,” said Erestor, staring deeply into Elrond’s eyes. “I will be there for him until the day I die.”

 

“Good.” Elrond rose from his chair and studied his patient. Elladan had covered Glorfindel with a blanket before he had left and the healing Elf’s body had grown warm again. “I will talk to him about the child when he wakes. By the looks of it we cannot waste any time.”

 

Realizing their conversation had come to an end, Erestor got to his feet as well. Bowing slightly, he said, “Thank you for taking care of him. Please keep me informed about his condition.”

 

“But of course, mellon-nîn.” Elrond placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, looking deeply into the dark and clouded eyes. “Do not despair, Erestor. Part of his child might be Uruk-Hai, but…” Uncertain of what he wanted to say, his voice trailed off.

 

“But we will love it because it is Glorfindel’s flesh and blood as well,” finished Erestor for the half-Elf.

 

“Aye, those were the words I was looking for.” Elrond managed to smile weakly. “We will make sure the child is raised properly.”

 

“And loved,” added Erestor. “Being loved can make the difference. If the child has Uruk-Hai traits…” Now it was his time to struggle in finding the right words. But he meant what he had said; he would love this child because it was Glorfindel’s flesh and blood.

 

“I will leave you so you can tend to him.” Reluctantly Erestor moved toward the doorway. He would have preferred to stay, but Glorfindel would want to be with Elrond.

 

“I will keep you informed,” promised Elrond, “And I expect you to visit with him regularly.”

 

Erestor nodded and placed his hand on the door handle, but then Elrond’s voice made him freeze.

 

“When will you tell him you love him? Have loved him since his arrival in Imladris?”

 

Shivers coursed through Erestor’s body, hearing those questions. Slowly, he turned around to face Elrond. “We both know Glorfindel chose you centuries ago when he came to your bed.” He quickly raised a hand, stopping Elrond who was about to voice his protest. “And no, I never blamed you for accepting what he offered. You were lonely and did not know I had fallen in love with him. My feelings are not important right now. The only thing that matters is that *you* give him the support he needs.”

 

“But, Erestor—“

 

“No, trust me on this, Elrond. Knowing he would return to you was the one thing that pulled him through.” /Well, the bond might have helped a little./ “It was your name that encouraged him to follow through.”

 

Elrond sighed dejectedly. “I wish you would reconsider, Erestor. I really believe that Glorfindel has a right to know.”

 

But Erestor shook his head. “Glorfindel learning the fact that I have been in love with him for these last few centuries would not change anything about this situation,” said Erestor in a saddened tone. After exchanging one more glance with the half-Elf, he closed the door behind him and headed for Elrond’s study. Now that the healer was tending to Glorfindel, he would handle all formal matters for a while.

 

/I wonder how the twins are dealing with this./ Erestor sighed. /I know you did not want them to know, Glorfindel, but you will need their support as well./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir and Elladan sat in the rose gardens, which their mother had designed and planted. Both were trying hard to understand what had happened to Glorfindel, --what was still happening to the blond’s body.

 

“I cannot believe it,” said Elrohir eventually, “A male Elf being pregnant is unheard of.”

 

“It is Saruman’s doing. Erestor is right, you know. We should go to Orthanc and take care of the insane wizard.”

 

“Peace, Elladan. Remember, he is the mightiest of the Istari. I doubt we can end his life.” And Elrohir did regret that. “Why did Saruman do this? Why bring a life into this world in such a way?”

 

“You know what we have to do, don’t you?” Elladan looked at his twin. “We need to be there for him. Erestor was right when he said that Glorfindel needs us here, needs our support.”

 

Elrohir nodded once. “We will support him. Glorfindel is part of this family.”

 

They felt better now that they had made up their mind and he smiled weakly. “And then there is Erestor,” mused Elladan thoughtfully. “I do not know what to make of him.”

 

“I feel the same way,” admitted Elrohir, “Maybe we should make an effort to get to know him all over again?”

 

“I am still embarrassed about the way he could creep up on us like that.” But at the same time Elladan’s eyes glittered with excitement. “Do you think he would teach us some of his tricks?”

 

“We can ask,” replied Elrohir, smiling at his brother. “I think they will be done talking and Ada will want us to take turns in sitting with Glorfindel.”

 

“Aye, let us return to the Healing House.” Elladan got to his feet. There were long and troubled days ahead of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Am I dreaming? Or did I die after all?/ Glorfindel looked about in amazement, unable to identify his surroundings. /Where am I?/ The last thing he remembered was talking to Elrond and then falling asleep again.

 

“Glorfindel? Come over here…”

 

A woman’s soft voice pulled him from his musings. Following the sound, he approached a stone circle. In its midst sat a she-Elf, weaving a burgundy and gold colored tapestry, -- and suddenly he understood.

 

“Aye, you are in Valinor… Well, your mind is,” said Vaire, looking up from her weaving to meet his glance.

 

Respectfully, Glorfindel bowed his head. He felt lost for words and after raising his head again, he tried to peek at the tapestry. He gasped, catching sight of himself in one section.

 

“I am Vaire,” she said. “Wife to Mandos.”

 

“You weave Arda’s history into these tapestries,” mumbled Glorfindel awed. But he still wondered why he was here and why Vaire had chosen to talk to him.

 

“Aye, and I wove your fight with the Balrog into a tapestry that now adorns the Halls of my husband.” She raised a hand and signaled for Glorfindel to approach. “And now I am working on a new one.”

 

Glorfindel nodded nervously. “Why am I in it?” He hoped it wouldn’t depict the humiliation he had suffered at Orthanc!

 

Vaire smiled reassuringly. “You still have a very important part to play, Glorfindel.”

 

Now that he was focusing on a section of the tapestry, -which constantly changed under her hands-, he saw he was sitting up in bed, holding a bundle of some sort.

 

“That is your son,” said Vaire tenderly.

 

“My son? Why can’t I see his face then?” Glorfindel was growing uncomfortable under her look. Under her hands, Erestor’s face took shape on the tapestry. The dark-haired Elf was sitting next to his bed, smiling at the blond.

 

“You cannot see your son’s face because he has not been born yet.” Vaire looked him in the eyes. “You are here because you need to know that this child, and the union whence it came from, is blessed by the Valar.”

 

”You want me to bear this child?” Glorfindel flinched. How could the Valar be this cruel? “But I do not want to.” Why would the Valar bless this child, this union? Union? It hadn’t been a union! It had been rape! How could she call it a union?

 

“Glorfindel,” Vaire said, momentarily abandoning her weaving so she could rise from her chair and look straight into the Elf’s eyes. “You must trust me.”

 

“Trust…” Glorfindel cringed at his tone. “I…”

 

“I know you are hurting, but know that you will be rewarded in the end.” Her smile warmed. “You will love this child. You will treasure it and… you will be loved in return.”

 

Glorfindel lowered his eyes. /I doubt an Uruk-Hai is capable of giving love…/ But he didn’t voice his doubts, reluctant to contradict the Vala.

 

Vaire sensed he needed more convincing and added, “Not just the child will love you. There is another.”

 

“Another child?” Glorfindel looked stricken. He couldn’t be carrying twins!

 

Vaire laughed amused. “Glorfindel, be at peace. There is only one child in your future, but there is also a lover. A very dedicated lover. One who would challenge Mandos himself to prove his love for you.” She regretted being unable to tell him about Erestor’s love at this moment, but all would be revealed in time. “He loves you more than life itself.”

 

Glorfindel frowned. “A lover?” Had Elrond finally fallen in love with him after all these centuries? Maybe the Valar weren’t that cruel after all.

 

Vaire sensed his thoughts, knew he had reached the wrong conclusion, but didn’t enlighten him. Glorfindel had to find out for himself. “Will you keep this child? This gift from the Valar?”

 

Glorfindel sighed deeply. “I do not really have a choice.”

 

“I am afraid you are right, Glorfindel, you do not have a choice.” Vaire smiled warmly at him and squeezed his shoulder. “Elrond cannot undo this pregnancy. Saruman’s magic is strong and it almost proved too strong for us. We had to work with it, instead of against it.” She sat down and returned to her work, beginning to weave another section of the tapestry.

 

Glorfindel watched a moment longer, but he was already being pulled back to consciousness. The last thing he saw on the tapestry was himself, smiling warmly and happily at his son who was bundled up tightly in his arms. But still the baby’s face remained hidden to him.

 

“You must go now,” said Vaire, looking at him over her shoulder. “Trust me. Let this child be born and accept the love that has come into your life. It has been there for centuries, but you never saw it. He did not let you see it.”

 

Frowning at her words, Glorfindel’s vision exploded with light and the next moment he was back in the Healing House. He was staring at the ceiling and immediately grew aware of a warm hand, tenderly clasping his. /Elrond… Vaire must have been referring to Elrond!/

 

Turning his head to the right, he expected to see Elrond seated at his side, holding his hand and gently rubbing the knuckles.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

It was Erestor.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Erestor.

 

 

Erestor caught the disappointment and surprise on Glorfindel’s face at finding him holding his hand instead of Elrond and it caused even more heartbreak. “I am sorry, mellon-nîn, but Elrond has been at your side these last twelve hours and I had to send him to his rooms to rest.” Had he known Glorfindel would wake shortly, he would have told Elrond to stay. “I can fetch him for you.”

 

Erestor’s waterfall of words nearly drowned him and Glorfindel raised a hand, trying to stop the dark-haired Elf. “Peace, Erestor. I feel… well.” It was the truth. The unrest and discomfort that had haunted him when Elrond had sat at his side were gone. Instead, he felt secure again. /Erestor, why is it that I want to put my trust in you?/ Glorfindel pushed himself into an upright position and leaned his back against the headboard. He felt surprisingly well. Realizing that Erestor’s fingers were still wrapped around his, made him frown. How was it possible that he flinched at Elrond’s touch, but craved Erestor’s? That didn’t make sense!

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” asked Erestor concerned. The look that Glorfindel gave him made him feel nervous. “Is anything wrong?”

 

“I had this strange dream.” Glorfindel would have preferred to confide in Elrond, but maybe Erestor could help as well. So far the dark-haired Elf had turned out to be a rock of support and dedication, something that surprised him.

 

“A dream?” Now that was an answer Erestor hadn’t expected.

 

“My mind traveled to Valinor and I spoke with Vaire. She was busy weaving a tapestry, which depicted me holding my son.” Glorfindel paused, thoughtfully. “She told me that the Valar had blessed this child and that they wanted me to give birth to it.”

 

Erestor’s heart ached; he could tell Glorfindel was thoroughly confused. Suddenly he realized he was still holding the blond’s hand and he wondered if Glorfindel wanted him to let go. He hoped Glorfindel would let him know if he was making the blond uncomfortable.

 

“She also said that I would love the baby… I find that hard to believe.” Glorfindel bowed his head and stared at their joined hands. Something about that struck him as very familiar. “Then she said something that *really* puzzled me. She said that someone loves me and that this person has kept it hidden for centuries.” Glancing at Erestor, an absurd thought entered his mind. /I cannot be Erestor… Can it?/ Yet the raven-haired Elf did pale considerably at hearing his words. In spite of his problems, Glorfindel couldn’t help being intrigued. /Nay, it cannot be.../

 

“She was probably talking about Elrond,” said Erestor, trying to keep his fierce emotions in check. He couldn’t tell the blond that Vaire had been talking about him. Mandos knew the truth about him and there was a distinct chance that his wife knew as well.

 

“I thought the same thing,” but Glorfindel wasn’t that sure any more. /You came after me, rescued and took care of me, but you never told me why./ He realized he was on the brink of a revelation, but then his hand settled on his stomach and he felt… felt…

 

“Nay!”

 

At first, Erestor had no idea what had caused Glorfindel’s outburst, but then he saw the blond rub his hand over his abdomen. Forcing himself to remain calm, he met azure eyes, hiding nothing. “It is true. You are with child, mellon-nîn.” The tears that left Glorfindel’s eyes made his swim in turn. Instinctively, he inched closer. “I am so sorry that I did not find you any sooner. Maybe I could have stopped Saruman.”

 

Shaking his head, Glorfindel whispered, “He is one of the Istari. There is no way you could have stopped him.”

 

“I could have tried…”

 

Another flash of revelation swept through Glorfindel, but it was gone too quickly to hold on to it. “Do you think I had a… vision? That I really talked to Vaire?”

 

Erestor realized it would help Glorfindel to believe Vaire had promised him future happiness and he couldn’t rule out that the Vala had indeed sent Glorfindel a vision. “Aye, I believe she sent you a vision to comfort you.”

 

Looking down, Glorfindel’s fingers twitched inside Erestor’s hand. “I do not want to give birth to this abomination. It will be part Uruk-Hai. How can I love such a creature?”

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and then rubbed the skin of Glorfindel’s hand. “I will love your son.”

 

Glorfindel blinked in disbelief. “What?” Had he heard correctly?

 

“I will love your son,” repeated Erestor firmly.

 

“But why? How can you love a creature like that when I cannot?”

 

“Because he is your flesh and blood, mellon-nîn. Uruk-Hai were Elves once, before the dark forces corrupted them and changed them into Orcs. Who knows what will happen when one of them is loved, cherished, sheltered. Maybe their Elven heritage will show? How do you know your son cannot love you in return?”

 

“Vaire said my son would love me…” whispered Glorfindel. Raising a hand to his head, he wished his thoughts would stop spinning.

 

“How can anyone not love you?” Erestor hoped he had gotten the teasing tone right. He didn’t want Glorfindel to see through his pretense.

 

Glorfindel blinked again. /What did you say?/

 

Realizing he had revealed too much, Erestor tried to distract Glorfindel. “Elrond doubts he can terminate the pregnancy. As you… discovered… the child is growing at an alarming rate. Elrond thinks you will give birth in a few weeks. It is not a normal pregnancy.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. “A few weeks? I will be giving birth that shortly?” And then something else made him panic. “How will the child be born? I am not a she-Elf, I…”

 

Erestor reassuringly squeezed Glorfindel’s hand and waited for him to calm down. “Elrond and I discussed that as well.” Seeing Glorfindel’s puzzled look, he explained, “You have been asleep for many hours and… Elrond was shocked as well. He needed someone to talk to.”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head; Erestor’s explanation made sense. “What did Elrond say?”

 

“That he would have to open your abdomen for the child to be born.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. “Aiya.”

 

“But he has done this before when the baby was too big or in the wrong position to be born,” said Erestor soothingly. “He does not foresee any complications.”

 

Absentmindedly, one of Glorfindel’s hands rubbed his abdomen. “I still cannot believe Saru… man did this to me.” He still stuttered when saying that name.

 

Erestor desperately wanted to enfold Glorfindel in his arms, but he didn’t know for sure how the blond would react to being embraced. “Always remember that you are not alone. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, and I are always there for you.”

 

A smile appeared on Glorfindel’s face and suddenly he surprised himself by leaning forward and wrapping an arm around Erestor’s shoulders. He pulled the other Elf close, making sure he couldn’t leave. “Stay with me?”

 

A lump formed in Erestor’s throat and he eagerly gave in when Glorfindel pulled him close. “Always, mellon-nîn.”

 

Glorfindel rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder, like he had done before. Suddenly the words tumbled from his lips. “I do not know why, but I feel safe with you.”

 

Rendered speechless, Erestor tried to swallow the lump of emotions in his throat. Things had never felt this… intimate… between them before and if it were up to him, he would never let go again. But in the end, Glorfindel sighed and the blond leaned back into the pillows. His heart bled when he had to let go. “You should rest. It was a lot to take in.”

 

“My decision has been made for me then,” sighed Glorfindel dejectedly. Erestor gave him a puzzled look and after gathering his courage, Glorfindel said, “I will allow this child to come into this world.” /It is not like I have much choice. Elrond cannot terminate the pregnancy and even Vaire wants me to have this child./ But what had truly convinced him were Erestor’s words that the dark-haired Elf would love this child because it was Glorfindel’s flesh and blood. What was it about those words that made him thoughtful?

 

Seeing the brooding expression on Glorfindel’s face, Erestor opted for distraction once more. As he released the blond’s hand, he thought to see Glorfindel reach for him, but that must have been his imagination. “Here, now that you are awake you should eat and drink something.” He reached for the tray, sitting on the nightstand and placed it on the blond’s lap.

 

“I am not sure I can eat,” whispered Glorfindel, as one hand automatically reached for Erestor’s, instantly curling his fingers around it. It was an instinctive reaction, subconsciously.

 

Erestor didn’t know what to make of that gesture. He sat down on the edge of the bed, determined to coax his charge into eating. “Try some fruit. You need to eat.”

 

Glorfindel cast a panicked look at Erestor. /Of course… The child./ After pushing the fruits around on the plate, he eventually selected a strawberry and ate it.

 

“Now try another one.” Erestor offered him a peach, which he had cut into slices. He sat quietly, watching Glorfindel eat. Now that the bruises had faded, the blond looked ethereal again, absolutely beautiful. “Some freshly baked bread?”

 

Glorfindel ate it because he wanted to please Erestor, not because he was hungry. His appetite had left with the realization that this child would be born after all.

 

Erestor remained quiet, not wanting to pressure Glorfindel in any way. /I am sincere, melamin. I will always be there for you./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After finishing his meal, Glorfindel fell asleep again and Erestor leaned back into the comfort of his chair. Unexpectedly the door opened and Elrohir shuffled inside. Of course; it was the twin’s turn to sit with Glorfindel. If it were up to him, he would stay instead, taking Elrohir’s turn as well, but it wouldn’t do him any good to grow even more attached to the blond.

 

Rising from his chair, he walked over to Elrohir. “Glorfindel woke two hours ago and ate some bread and fruit. He was coherent and accepting of the situation. Yet, should he wake, I would advise you to send for your father. Elrond knows best how to deal with this situation.”

 

Elrohir saw the exhaustion in Erestor’s dark eyes and stopped the elder Elf from stepping outside by placing a hand on his arm. “And what about *you*? How are *you* doing?”

 

“Ah, pen-neth,” said Erestor, smiling saddened. “There is no need to worry about me. I always survive.”

 

“Survive, aye, but is that enough? Shouldn’t there be something more than just survival?”

 

Erestor blinked at Elrohir’s words. “You are truly a caring soul, pen-neth.”

 

Elrohir involuntarily held his breath when Erestor leaned in closer, pressing a chaste kiss on his brow. His eyes widened with surprise at the affectionate gesture.

 

Seeing the surprise in Elrohir’s eyes, Erestor smiled warmly. “Take good care of him for me, pen-neth.” He headed for the doorway, but Elrohir suddenly addressed him.

 

“Did you tell him you love him?”

 

Erestor shook his head, still smiling. “You really take after your father, pen-neth.” Not so long ago, Elrond had asked him the same question. “Nay, I haven’t and you won’t tell him either.” Hearing Elrohir sigh, he stepped into the corridor, knowing his secret was safe with the youngest twin.

 

Elrohir didn’t approve of Erestor’s decision to remain quiet, but would respect the elder Elf’s wishes. As he sat down on the chair Erestor had vacated, his gaze came to rest on Glorfindel. The blond’s features were relaxed in sleep. Recalling Erestor’s comment, he realized that his father must have also encouraged the elder Elf to finally reveal his feelings to Glorfindel. /Well, if Erestor remains stubborn much longer, I might just ‘accidentally’ blurt out something about his feelings. This is absurd!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had first searched for Erestor in the Healing House, but when his search remained fruitless, he headed for his study. It wouldn’t be the first time that Erestor had taken over his duties temporarily. After Celebrían’s departure Erestor had ruled Imladris for a short while. It was good to know the lands were in the best of hands during his absence.

 

Stepping into his study, he found Erestor seated behind his desk, working his way through a pile of papers. “Meldir, what are you doing here? You should rest as well.”

 

Erestor looked up and didn’t even try to hide his fatigue when Elrond walked up to him. “I needed a distraction.”

 

Elrond seated himself opposite the desk and studied his friend. “Elrohir told me Glorfindel has been awake?”

 

“Aye, and I told him what he needs to know.”

 

“How did he react?”

 

“In the end, he accepted his fate.” Erestor sighed, distressed. “And he had a dream. Vaire appeared to him and told him that the Valar wanted him to have this child.”

 

“And he believes it to be a true vision?” He understood that Glorfindel would find comfort in the thought that the Valar wished for this to happen.

 

“Aye, he does.” Erestor leaned back and finally met Elrond’s gaze. “I suggest you stay with him tonight. During our way back he suffered from nightmares and I doubt tonight will be an exception. He will need you close to comfort him.”

 

Elrond frowned. “I have been thinking…”

 

Erestor’s heart missed a beat. “About what?”

 

“I think you are wrong. It is not me that Glorfindel needs close. It is you.” Elrond closely observed his friend and caught the nervous twitch that always appeared when Erestor was struggling with something. “You know it is true.”

 

But Erestor shook his head determinately. “I might have saved him from Saruman’s claws, but *you* are the *healer*. He needs you.”

 

“I doubt that. Erestor, you are being stubborn again.” Realizing he wouldn’t get through to his friend, Elrond rose from the chair. “Aye, I will sit with Glorfindel, but I still think you are making a mistake.” Leaning in closer, he placed his hands flat on the desk. Staring into Erestor’s eyes, he saw fear of rejection and sadness. “You doubt yourself too much.”

 

“I am being realistic,” replied Erestor dead-panned.

 

Elrond sighed; disappointed that he hadn’t been able to convince Erestor otherwise. “I will relieve Elrohir now. And Elladan will sit with Glorfindel through the morning. I expect you to take your turn tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“I will be there.”

 

Shaking his head at his friend’s stubbornness, Elrond headed for the Healing House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel was awake by the time Elrond arrived. Elrohir actually felt relieved, seeing his father. He didn’t know what to say or how to act to make Glorfindel more comfortable.

 

Elrond dismissed his youngest son and then sat down, studying his patient. “You look better.”

 

“I feel rested.” Glorfindel folded his arms around his waist, and was reminded of the life growing inside him. “There is really no way to stop this pregnancy?”

 

Elrond’s soft gaze met Glorfindel’s. “I do not think so. This is a magically induced pregnancy and I am afraid of eventual side effects, should I use the herbs that would normally terminate one.”

 

“I still do not want to carry this child.” Glorfindel’s features contorted. “I feel so restless… so… alone.”

 

“But I am here now,” said Elrond soothingly. /But it is not my presence you wish for, is it? It is Erestor’s./ He kept silent though, realizing his two friends had to figure this out for themselves.

 

After clearing his throat, Elrond said, “I will stay with you tonight. Elladan will sit with you in the morning and then Erestor will take his turn.” As he had been watching Glorfindel closely, he noticed the obvious relief in the azure eyes at hearing Erestor’s name. /Maybe it is time I took charge of this situation. This cannot continue any longer./

 

“I will try to sleep,” whispered Glorfindel, giving in, but he wasn’t sure he could sleep at all without Erestor close.

 

“Oh, I am going to make certain that you will sleep!” Elrond reached for the tray, which he had brought with him and poured Glorfindel some herbal tea to which a sleeping potion had been added. “Sip.”

 

Glorfindel sipped obediently and handed the empty cup back to Elrond. “Thank you for… for staying… with… me.” He couldn’t remember if the sleeping potion had ever unfolded its effects that fast before, but he was already drifting off into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel lay motionless, wondering if he had enough strength to pull in his next breath. He had woken due to another horrid nightmare and his first reaction had been to curl around Erestor. But he had found his bed empty and Elrond asleep in the chair next to him. An open book still lay on the half-Elf’s lap.

 

/Erestor… I want to be close to Erestor… I need him close…/ This overwhelming urge made him push back the covers and slowly place his feet on the floor. He felt thankful that they had dressed him in a warm sleeping robe. At least he wasn’t naked any more.

 

After making sure that Elrond was sound asleep, he pushed himself on to his feet, relieved when no pain radiated from his lower body. /I must be healing after all./ A sneaky suspicion surfaced. /Do I owe my recovery to the Valar? After what Vaire said I would not put it past them./

 

Standing on his feet again, he placed a hand against the wall for support. He walked slowly, but soundlessly, and headed for the doorway. An invisible force was pulling him down the corridor, as he headed for Erestor’s rooms. /How will he react? But I cannot stay in that room any longer. Not even Elrond’s presence makes a difference. I thought I wanted to be near him, but I was wrong. I want you, Erestor./

 

After long minutes he finally arrived at Erestor’s private chambers. His hand trembled when he raised it to knock on the door. He hoped Erestor would let him in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fact that someone knocked on his door at this late hour startled and worried Erestor, and his first thought was for Glorfindel. Had the blond’s condition worsened?

 

He hurried over to the door and opened it. His heart missed a beat, seeing Glorfindel standing in the corridor, with a lost and confused expression in his eyes. “Mellon-nîn, what are you doing here?” He was amazed, but also pleased that the blond was on his feet again and walking unaided. “I will escort you back to the Healing House.”

 

“Nay…” Glorfindel’s voice was barely a whisper. “Can I… can I stay… here? I want to stay… Can I? Please?” He extended one hand, reaching for Erestor. “I need you close… I do not understand it myself, but… I… need… you, not Elrond.” He held his breath in anticipation of Erestor’s answer. /Please do not reject me./

 

Erestor released a strangled sigh. How could he possibly deny Glorfindel? Acting on impulse, he clasped the blond’s extended hand in his, pulling him into his rooms. “Of course you can stay. I would never turn you away.” Guiding the trembling Elf to his bed, he sat Glorfindel down and seated himself next to him. “You could have sent for me. There was no reason to come here. Elrond confined you to bed.”

 

“Elrond is asleep… and I did not want to wake him…” His breathing finally calmed down and so did his thundering heart. “I cannot explain it, but… I need to be close to you. When I woke from a nightmare and you… you were not there… I panicked. You had promised you would be there.”

 

“I am sorry I let you down,” whispered Erestor sincerely. “It won’t happen again.” Keeping a close eye on his charge, Erestor laid Glorfindel down, covering him with blankets once the blond was settled comfortably.

 

A blissful sigh fled Glorfindel’s lips. Now that Erestor was close, things didn’t appear that bleak any more. “Will you hold me? Hold me all night?”

 

Lying down on top of the covers, Erestor nodded. “Always.”

 

Glorfindel smiled radiantly, and rested his head on the dark-haired Elf’s chest. A protective arm curled around him and for the first time since returning to Imladris, he felt truly safe and comfortable. Without realizing what he was doing, he wrapped his fingers around a strand of raven hair, subconsciously making sure that Erestor couldn’t leave him.

 

“Rest assured,” said Erestor soothingly, “I am close and I won’t leave you.”

 

Hearing those words reassured Glorfindel and he stopped fighting against sleep. His eyes grew vacant and this time his sleep was deep and peaceful.

 

“I love you.” Erestor placed a chaste kiss on the golden hair, cherishing having Glorfindel this close. “I will always love you.”

 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Glorfindel’s Choice.

 

 

Elrond and Elladan exchanged a pleased look at finding Glorfindel safely tucked away in Erestor’s embrace. When the younger half-Elf had arrived to relieve his father in the morning, Elrond had awoken, startled to find his patient gone. They had first searched the Healing House and then Elrond had decided to check Erestor’s quarters next. “I was right then.”

 

Elladan smiled, but then looked at his father quizzically. “In what way?”

 

“You know that Erestor loves Glorfindel?”

 

“Aye…”

 

“I have the feeling that Glorfindel is beginning to return that emotion. He is falling in love with Erestor. That is why he can bear Erestor’s touch and wants to be close to him.” Elrond frowned. “A bond, -a very strong bond-, has formed between them.”

 

“Is that a good thing?” Elladan wasn’t sure if Elrond felt pleased, for such a bond meant that his father would lose his lover to Erestor.

 

“Aye, it is,” said Elrond, nodding once. Soundlessly, he closed the door behind him, leaving his friends to their healing sleep. Elladan fell into step beside him as they walked down the corridor. “I will check on them this afternoon. I am certain Erestor will take good care of Glorfindel.”

 

Elladan still wasn’t completely reassured. “Do you not regret losing Glorfindel to Erestor?” He knew it was asked bluntly, but he trusted his father to understand his concern for all involved.

 

Elrond took a moment to consider his son’s question. “I was very lonely when Glorfindel approached me. Celebrían had sailed for Valinor and I was hurting. Glorfindel managed to heal that hurt to a certain degree and for that I am thankful. But I do think these two were meant for each other and I won’t stand in their way.”

 

Reaching out instinctively, Elladan stopped his father and wrapped his arms around him. “You will always have Elrohir and me… and Arwen. Hopefully she will return from Lothlórien shortly. I miss her.”

 

“I miss her as well,” admitted Elrond. Composing himself again, he smiled at Elladan. The twins were the only joy which he currently had left. “You can find me in my study if you need me.”

 

Elladan watched his father walk away and although Elrond had assured him he could deal with losing Glorfindel to Erestor, he, on the other hand, wasn’t that sure. “You are lonely… You have been since Nana left.” And the sad thing was that he couldn’t do anything to change that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel was the first to wake when Arien’s rays finally reached their comfortable and warm bed. Erestor’s face was relaxed in sleep and he seemed so much younger. Glorfindel smiled, realizing the dark-haired Elf’s arms were tightly folded around him, holding him close. A sense of utter safety settled in his bones and he sighed happily.

 

The question why he enjoyed and craved Erestor’s touch and closeness returned to him and made him wonder. When Elrond had tended to his injuries he had cringed. And the half-Elf’s touches and caresses, which had been meant to soothe him, had unbalanced him. Yet now that he was with Erestor he felt completely at ease.

 

/And when I looked at the tapestry Vaire was weaving, it was Erestor sitting next to me and not Elrond./ Studying his savior’s features, he wondered about Erestor. /Do you love me? Love me enough to venture into Orthanc to get me out? Is that why you are taking care of me? Why I feel so comfortable around you?/ But what if it wasn’t? He didn’t want to get his hopes up, uncertain if he could deal with the disappointment of finding those thoughts incorrect.

 

Momentarily closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted off to the growing life inside him. The decision to give birth to this child had been made for him. At least, it felt that way. There was no way to end this pregnancy and everyone had encouraged him to follow through, even Vaire.

 

What would the child be like? Being half Uruk-Hai and half Elven? Would the primal side dominate? What if claws would tear him from the inside when the moment of birth arrived? Shivering, he released a strangled sob against Erestor’s chest.

 

Erestor woke, feeling movement against his chest. Growing aware of Glorfindel shaking in his arms, he immediately soothed the distraught Elf. “What is wrong, meldir? Was it another nightmare? I am here now. I will always be there for you. You can confide in me. Please tell me what is troubling you.”

 

“The…child,” admitted Glorfindel in a hoarse tone. “What if… if it is more Uruk-Hai than Elven? What if… it has fangs? Claws? What if—“

 

Erestor stopped him right there and then. “What if the child is more Elven than Uruk-Hai? What if he takes after you? What if he has long golden hair and your eyes, -- the most stunning eyes I have ever seen?” Oops, he shouldn’t have added that last sentence, but he had been caught up in the moment.

 

“Stunning?” Flabbergasted at hearing Erestor say those words, Glorfindel searched his friend’s eyes. “You think my eyes are stunning?” Where had that come from? Why would Erestor say something like that?

 

“Aye, I do.” Erestor desperately tried to think of a way out of this predicament. The way Glorfindel was looking at him was making his heart flutter with desire and butterflies tickled his insides. “What I am trying to say is that you should not worry so much. Vaire blessed the child. How could she bless anything evil? Have faith in her.”

 

Erestor’s words did reassure Glorfindel. “You are right, but I cannot help feeling apprehensive.” He was content to lie there, letting Erestor hold him. “This is nice.” Cuddling with Elrond had never given him such warm and pleasant feelings. “Can we stay like this?”

 

Erestor rested his chin on the flaxen hair, letting some of his life energy seep down the connection to strengthen the blond. “Of course we can.” He doubted he would ever be able to deny Glorfindel anything. The blond didn’t know it, but he could easily wrap him around his little finger.

 

“Are you sure? Won’t Elrond miss you? I am sure a lot of work is waiting for you.”

 

“I am sure. Let Elrond work through those papers. He *is* the Lord of Imladris and I am not. The twins can help him.”

 

Erestor’s words made Glorfindel smile. “The twins will only create mayhem, especially Elladan. I know they mean well, but paperwork is not something they are good at.”

 

“Let us not worry about that,” said Erestor soothingly. “Would you like to go back to sleep now?”

 

“Nay, I want to stay like this. Just savor the peace and quiet, -- the moment.”

 

Erestor hugged his secret love close, honored that Glorfindel trusted him this much. “We will stay like this until lunch then.” Hearing the blond’s disappointed sigh, he added, “You must eat, mellon-nîn.”

 

“I will eat,” said Glorfindel softly. “But will you promise me something?”

 

Erestor grew alert. “What is it?”

 

“Don’t take me back to the Healing House. I do not feel comfortable there.” Raising his eyes, he met Erestor’s dark ones. “I feel comfortable here. I know I am a burden, but can I stay close to you?”

 

“No burden. Never a burden!” Erestor gave in to the need to stroke the golden hair. “But I need to talk to Elrond first and make sure you have recovered sufficiently to leave the Healing House.”

 

“I walked all the way over here,” said Glorfindel thoughtfully. “That tired me, but I am no longer in… in any pain.”

 

“That is good to hear.” Erestor smiled, but then panic overwhelmed him. /What is happening to me? Us? Glorfindel should be with Elrond! Not here in my arms! I do not understand…/

 

Glorfindel sensed some of Erestor’s discomfort and wondered about that nagging sensation as it entered his thoughts. “Stop worrying, Erestor.” The negativity of those doubts made him tremble. “Just continue to hold me… All is well for now.”

 

“And now *you* are suddenly comforting *me*?” But it drove away the shadows of doubts that haunted him and Erestor laughed warmly. “You never cease to amaze me, mellon-nîn.”

 

“Now stop talking… I want to rest… Just hold me…”

 

And Erestor did just that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Despite his intention not to fall asleep again, Glorfindel dozed off and the nightmares stayed away. Instead he dreamt of Erestor holding him, but they were naked and had fallen asleep after making love.

 

Slowly, he woke up, whilst his body still tingled pleasantly. That dream seemed to have strengthened him and he was looking forward to leaving the bed. Looking at Erestor, he found his companion looking at him with a warm and fuzzy expression in his eyes.

 

Erestor had been worried at first when Glorfindel had begun to rub himself against his body, but then soft purrs had erupted from his lips, clearly demonstrating that the blond was having an enjoyable dream and not a nightmare. He had desperately tried to remain motionless and had ruthlessly crushed his arousal when it had started. What if Glorfindel woke, found him hard, and panicked? He couldn’t take that risk.

 

Several tormenting minutes later Glorfindel had first tensed and had then relaxed against him. A sigh had happily fled the blond’s lips when finding release and Erestor had sighed as well, but due to relief. Luckily Glorfindel hadn’t woken. But he did wonder about the golden-haired Elf’s erotic dream. Wasn’t it sort of odd for Glorfindel to be aroused after all he had been through?

 

He didn’t know how long he had been lost in thought, but the sapphire eyes, filled with warmth and energy, made him swallow hard. Aiya, Elbereth, what was he supposed to do now? Maybe make a suggestion? “Would you like to take a bath?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes sparkled radiantly whilst he eagerly nodded his head. “I would love to.”

 

“Then you will have to let go of me; I cannot prepare your bath otherwise,” said Erestor teasingly. The impish grin Glorfindel gave him made his heart thump louder.

 

Reluctantly Glorfindel let go. But his eyes followed every move Erestor made.

 

Erestor gathered his sleeping robe around him and headed for the bathroom, where he filled the bathtub and added flower-fragranced oils.

 

With Erestor busy in the bathroom, Glorfindel sat upright and then pushed himself onto his feet. He no longer swayed and didn’t have to reach for support. If it hadn’t been for his slightly swollen abdomen, he would have thought himself fit again. Through the fabric of his sleeping robe he rubbed his abdomen, wondering what the child would look like. Now that he had accepted that it would be born, he decided to stop angsting over it. What was destined to happen would happen. There was nothing he could do to change that.

 

Walking over to the bathroom, he halted in the doorway to observe Erestor. The dark-haired Elf had filled the bathtub and delicious fragrances floated through the room.

 

Erestor looked over his shoulder, hearing movement behind him. “What would you prefer? I can fetch some of your clothes from your rooms or you can borrow some of mine.”

 

The decision was easily made, as Glorfindel didn’t want Erestor to leave. “I will borrow some of yours. I assume you have a spare shirt and leggings in your closet? No robes, please.”

 

Smiling, Erestor nodded once. “I will return with the clothes and some towels once you are in the water.” He stepped aside and headed for the doorway now that Glorfindel had reached the bathtub. “I will be in the bedroom.”

 

/Good, for I do not want you to stray too far away from me./ Glorfindel smiled warmly, but didn’t voice his thoughts.

 

Closing the door behind him, Erestor left Glorfindel to his bath. In the meantime he would send Elrond a message to tell the half-Elf that his patient was with him. He didn’t want Elrond to worry unnecessarily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

As he removed the sleeping robe, Glorfindel frowned deeply, finding he had found release during his sleep. The realization puzzled him momentarily; that pleasant dream must have made him reach orgasm.

 

He was enjoying his bath when Erestor entered to place towels and clothes on the floor. Momentarily he felt nervous, but he quickly realized there was no reason to feel like that. Erestor was his trusted friend and he was beginning to suspect that Vaire had been referring to Erestor after all. He wasn’t sure he was reading the signals right, but it did seem like the raven-haired Elf was attracted to him.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Glorfindel, smiling warmly at Erestor. He caught the weak blush that settled on the other Elf’s features before retreating back into the bedroom. /I never thought I would reach this conclusion, but it does seem like Erestor cares about me in that way. Who would have thought?/

 

He regretted ending his bath, but his stomach was growling. As he rose from the bathtub, one hand came to rest on his abdomen. He cringed, realizing he had been right earlier on. The swelling had increased slightly. A few weeks… That was how long Elrond estimated his pregnancy would last. How could he endure this misery?

 

His mood darkened and he quickly slipped into the shirt and leggings. He felt more comfortable now that he was wearing clothes, but the core of his problem remained; he was going to give birth to an Uruk-Hai.

 

“Glorfindel?”

 

Looking at Erestor, he grew aware of the other Elf’s concerned expression. “I was worrying about…” He didn’t have to finish his sentence, as Erestor understood only too well. His stomach growled loudly and made them laugh.

 

“Come with me. It is time to eat lunch.” Erestor was about to turn around when Glorfindel unexpectedly extended his hand. Seeing the hopeful expression in the blond’s eyes, he smiled reassuringly and placed his hand in the Elda’s.

 

At the contact, Glorfindel’s eyes regained their sparkle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had taken a break from work. He was hungry, tired and downright miserable. He wished he could terminate the pregnancy, but even that option was unavailable. It was just another occasion on which he had let a loved one down, another failure to add to the score.

 

Elladan had joined him for lunch and Elrond forced himself to eat, instead of just poking at his food.

 

Both Elves looked up when Erestor and Glorfindel entered unexpectedly. Elrond immediately noticed the radiance to the azure eyes. /And they are holding hands as well./ Seeing his suspicions confirmed made his heart ache. He had definitely lost Glorfindel to Erestor, and although he should be happy for his old comrade in arms, he mostly felt sad. Glorfindel’s presence had kept his loneliness at bay. Now he was alone again. But he hung onto his composure. He wanted to be happy for his friends and forced a smile onto his face. “You look well today, -- both of you.”

 

Glorfindel blushed weakly at finding the two half-Elves in the dining room. Instantly his discomfort reappeared, but as long as Erestor was close, he was confident he could manage. “I feel better, thank you. The fact that I managed to rest helped.” Glancing at Erestor, he thought, /It was *your* company that helped./

 

Erestor and Glorfindel seated themselves and sipped their tea.

 

Glorfindel hesitantly made eye contact with Elladan. Seeing the insecure expression in Elladan’s eyes, he just knew that the twins had been informed about his pregnancy. The silence was beginning to make him feel pressured to start some conversation, but he didn’t know what to say! Luckily Erestor came to the rescue.

 

“Glorfindel told me that he would rather not return to the Healing House and I tend to agree. I could keep an eye on him,” offered Erestor, addressing Elrond. The look that passed between them spoke of everything they needed to know.

 

Elrond nodded, accepting the fact that Glorfindel had chosen to be with Erestor. And this time, Erestor had accepted. The two Elves might not fully realize that yet, but it was obvious in their touches and interaction. /I am happy for you, mellon-nîn. Glorfindel and you are well suited for each other. But I cannot help feeling the way I do… Alone./

 

“You might be right,” started Elrond, trying hard to hide his true feelings, “If Glorfindel’s recovery will be sped up by staying with you, I won’t keep him confined to the Healing House. But I will still check on my patient regularly.”

 

Glorfindel released a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Elrond.” He gave the half-Elf a grateful look. They would have to talk in time, but at this moment he couldn’t deal with Elrond’s feelings, and he trusted the half-Elf to be strong enough to cope with their changed relationship. /What? A changed relationship?/ The thought baffled him. Until now, he hadn’t realized that their relationship had changed! But it was true; instead of longing for Elrond’s company and affection, he now wanted Erestor’s.

 

Elladan, who had been quiet until then, suddenly realized that Glorfindel was holding Erestor’s hand under the table. An impish grin surfaced on his face. /They are *so* in love, but they do not even realize that themselves!/

 

“It is decided then,” said Erestor, smiling at Glorfindel, “You will stay with me.” Although he felt ecstatic that the blond had chosen him above Elrond, he still felt a stabbing pain in his heart. For when he looked at Elrond, he saw sorrow and solitude in his misty eyes and he almost reconsidered. But, looking at Glorfindel’s radiant smile, he realized the blond needed *him* and not Elrond. That realization deeply moved him.

 

Gently squeezing Erestor’s hand, Glorfindel smiled. Any doubts, which he might have had, were gone. /I want to be with you, Erestor. I want to get to know you. And I *will* find out if you love me./

 

Unable to tear his eyes away from the blond, Erestor lovingly rubbed Glorfindel’s knuckles to demonstrate his support. If only he didn’t feel this guilty about taking Glorfindel away from Elrond!

 

“My Lord?” Lindir bowed respectfully when he approached the party seated at the table.

 

“Yes, Lindir?” Elrond wondered if he would ever get a moment of true peace in the next decade; probably not with a baby around.

 

“One of the Galadhrim has arrived, carrying a letter from the Lady Galadriel.” Lindir exchanged a worried look with Elrond. “And he is injured. He is limping.”

 

/More work…/ But Elrond would never turn his back on someone in need. “Take him to the Healing House. Offer him some food and herbal tea, and tell the healers that I will join them shortly.”

 

Lindir nodded, turned about and left to carry out his Lord’s instructions.

 

“You look tired, Ada, maybe I should tend to the Galadhrim?” Elladan disliked seeing the beginning of dark circles under his father’s eyes. Elrond was burying himself in work to escape his loneliness. He made a mental note to tell Elrohir that they needed to spend more time with their father.

 

“Nay, Elladan. I need to read that letter at any rate.” He was surprised that Galadriel had sent a messenger to deliver a letter to him. Galadriel usually far-spoke with him when something troubled her.

 

“Well, should you need to rest, please let me know. Elrohir and I are perfectly capable of taking care of the injured.” Elladan placed his hand atop of his father’s, offering him his support.

 

The gesture made Elrond smile weakly. “Thank you, Elladan.” His children meant the world to him, especially now that he had lost another companion. Pushing back his chair, he got to his feet. “Excuse me, but it seems one of the Galadhrim needs my healing skills. I will check on *you* later, mellon-nîn,” he said, looking deeply into Glorfindel’s eyes.

 

Gathering his courage, Glorfindel slowly rose from his chair. After walking over to Elrond, he bit his bottom lip and folded his arms around the half-Elf.

 

Elrond froze, scared that any movement might startle Glorfindel, and he calmly accepted the embrace. He knew that reaching out like this was hard on the blond and he felt honored that Glorfindel had set aside his fears in order to hug him.

 

“Thank you, Elrond,” whispered Glorfindel into the half-Elf’s ear. These words were only meant for Elrond. “I know you greatly care about me and that you would have seen me through this ordeal, but… for some reason I feel more comfortable around Erestor. I cannot explain it myself.”

 

/But I can./ Elrond met Glorfindel’s eyes and to his surprise, he realized that the blond wanted his permission to move on. “Your health is of the utmost importance to me, Glorfindel, and as you will find love and support with Erestor, you have my blessing to be with him.”

 

/*Love* and support?/ Glorfindel frowned, pulling away from Elrond. /Love? Was I right after all? Does Erestor love me?/

 

The confusion in Glorfindel’s eyes made Elrond chuckle. “You *will* find out,” he promised softly. He walked toward the doorway, looked over his shoulder and gave Erestor an approving nod. /Take good care of him./

 

Erestor nodded in turn, having a fairly good idea what was going through Elrond’s mind. /I will love and cherish him as long as I live./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond nearly dragged himself over to the Healing House. Until now, -until actually losing Glorfindel to Erestor, - he hadn’t realized how much he cared about the blond. But still, it wasn’t love that he was feeling; it was desperation. He just didn’t want to be alone.

 

The healers welcomed him and took him to the room the Galadhrim was in. Before opening the door, Elrond drew in a deep breath, straightened his robes and tried to appear as regal and controlled as possible.

 

Opening the door, he resolutely stepped inside. “My healers tell me you are…”

 

His voice trailed off, entranced by the beauty of the Elf sitting on the bed. Long, silver hair cascaded down the grey and greens of Lothlórien and hazel eyes seemed to see right into his soul. A slightly haughty expression colored hypnotizing, hazel eyes and Elrond realized he should finish that sentence before the silence became uncomfortable.

 

“Injured…” he finished awkwardly.

 

Amused, hazel eyes met his, as the Galadhrim struggled to his feet.

 

“Master Elrond, I presume?”

 

“Aye…” Elrond moistened his lips, enraptured by the silver-haired beauty.

 

“Then allow me to introduce myself… I am Haldir of Lórien.”

 

TBC!


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Haldir.

 

 

Haldir’s amusement was merely exterior; on the inside his heart fluttered madly in his chest. He had never met the Lord of Imladris before. Each time Elrond and his family had visited Lórien he had been away with his brothers, guarding the borders. But he had heard songs and tales, which spoke of Elrond’s wisdom. It seemed they had forgotten to mention just how attractive the half-Elf was.

 

Taking a moment, he studied the Noldorin Elf in front of him. Half-Elven, he reminded himself, but still very attractive. It was the eyes, he decided, stormy and slightly misted over, grayish-blue like the heavens after a thunderstorm. /Simply exquisite./

 

He was shaken from his reverie when he swayed on his feet. His left leg still throbbed fiercely and yet he managed to bow respectfully. Extending his left hand, he offered Elrond Galadriel’s letter. With his other hand, he involuntarily reached out to steady himself. Being on horseback for several days had worsened his condition and he felt weaker than ever before. But weakness was something he would never show!

 

Elrond saw the fine lines of pain on Haldir’s brow and acted. “Sit down whilst I read this letter.” He had managed to compose himself, but he still caught himself staring at the silver-haired beauty. There was an anguished expression in those hazel eyes, and he instinctively knew that they would normally shine with pride and confidence. Oh, this one was truly magnificent.

 

“Thank you…” Unable to remain on his feet any longer, Haldir slowly sat down on the bed. Although the pressure on his leg was gone, the constant pain remained. It was quickly gaining in strength, turning into shattering agony.

 

Elrond broke the seal and began reading, instantly recognizing Galadriel’s handwriting.

 

My dearest Elrond,

 

I am sending Haldir to Imladris because his wound will not heal. He needs your expertise and skills.

 

Haldir was wounded when a pack of Uruk-Hai tried to invade our northern borders. A poisoned arrow buried itself in his thigh and the wound refuses to heal. Hopefully you can help him.

 

I would also ask of you to keep Haldir in Imladris until he has fully recovered. He is rash and impatient at times, and he will want to return to his duties as quickly as possible.

 

Haldir is very dear to me. I raised him and his brothers as if they were my very own and I would ask of you to take good care of him.

 

Elrond folded the letter and thoughtfully looked at Haldir, who was biting his bottom lip, apparently still in pain. “Galadriel says that a poisoned arrow buried itself in your leg. I assume the wound is still troubling you?”

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow. “I thought it was rather obvious that it is still troubling me.” Frustrated, he inched further onto the bed. Cold sweat was forming on his brow and he craved lying down, but that wouldn’t be proper in Elrond’s presence.

 

“By all means, lie down and rest,” said Elrond, walking toward the bed. “The journey must have exhausted you.”

 

Haldir’s eyes burned intensely. “I have endured worse pain.”

 

Elrond chuckled softly. This one was feisty as well as beautiful. “I said, lie down. I can make that an order if you want me to.”

 

“I only answer to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood,” said Haldir, frustration mounting.

 

“Ah, and stubborn as well,” mumbled Elrond bemused.

 

Had it not been for the pain that spiraled through his leg, Haldir would have objected, but now he simply lay down. He was exhausted, tired, and he wished he could find some relief in sleep. But the throbbing pain kept him from sleeping properly.

 

Elrond sobered, seeing the agony in Haldir’s eyes when the Elf stared at the ceiling. “It seems to me that you are in a great amount of pain,” he started, raising a hand when Haldir wanted to protest, “I will examine the wound now.”

 

Haldir bit down the wave of pain that washed through his leg. He closely watched Elrond when the half-Elf took hold of a small knife and then approached the bed. His eyes widened slightly, wondering why Elrond had picked up that knife. But everything fell into place when the healer sat down on the edge of the bed, cutting away the fabric of his leggings. Clenching his teeth, he tried hard to keep silent when a yelp threatened to leave his lips.

 

After removing the cloth, Elrond carefully cut away the bandages, which showed fresh blood. “The wound has reopened.” That was a bad sign. /I wonder why Galadriel made you ride all the way here. I could have visited Lothlórien instead./

 

Haldir’s hands became fists, which clutched the sheet. He tried to keep from whimpering when Elrond removed the bandages, revealing the damaged area. He didn’t want to look at the festering wound; he had seen it before and turned away his head.

 

Elrond’s stomach contracted with empathic sympathy, seeing the dead, black flesh surrounding the wound. “The poison is still present in the flesh.” Letting his hand hover above the damaged area, he concentrated. “Can it be that small shards of the arrow head are still buried inside your flesh?” When he didn’t receive an answer, he looked at Haldir and found that the silver-haired Elf was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from admitting his pain.

 

“I do not know…” groaned Haldir through clenched teeth. “The healers did not know what to do when the wound refused to heal. I assume that is why the Lady Galadriel sent me here.” His eyes followed every move Elrond made, afraid that the half-Elf would want to touch the wound. He knew from previous experiences that such a probing touch would hurt.

 

“I will need my herbs, clean bandages and some assistance.” Elrond stared thoughtfully at the damaged area and realized that Haldir was in more pain than the Elf wanted him to know. “I will leave you for a few moments. Try to rest. When I return, we will deal with this injury.” He knew only too well how dangerous the poison was. Celebrían had been in agony when he had tended to her.

 

Haldir managed a nod, and then closed his eyes in an effort to suppress his pain. He would do whatever it took to be healed. He wanted to return to his brothers’ sides so they could defend their borders once more. It had hurt when Galadriel had relieved him of his duties. It made him feel useless.

 

Unexpectedly a hand settled on his brow, rubbing his skin. His eyes flashed open in surprise. Staring into Elrond’s eyes, he began to relax, --feeling sleepy. The pain still lingered, but was lessening.

 

Elrond smiled warmly. Sometimes a kind touch brought relief. “Rest.”

 

Elrond’s soft voice relaxed Haldir further and he surrendered to the pleasant sensation. He winced slightly when Elrond removed his hand.

 

“I will be back shortly,” said Elrond reassuringly. It was amazing; he had met Haldir only a moment ago and he already felt hesitant to leave the silver-haired Elf’s side. He wanted to stay close. What sweet madness was this?

 

Haldir nodded again, trying to hold on to the serenity that had descended onto him, driving away his worst pain. Hearing the door close, he released a strangled breath. /Aiya, it hurts./ In the past, he had lost all sensation in his left leg and collapsed. It had happened when he had joined his brothers during a patrol. His brothers… He missed Rúmil and Orophin. They were seldom apart and he felt lonely now; he didn’t enjoy feeling like that. Hopefully he could return home shortly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elladan? I need your help.” Elrond had found his oldest son in his rooms. It was Elrohir’s turn to lead the patrol and Elladan had settled down in the sun, soaking up the warmth of the sunrays.

 

Hearing the concern in his father’s voice, he rose to his feet. “Is something wrong with Glorfindel?”

 

Elrond smiled warmly. “Nay, all is well with Glorfindel. It is the Galadhrim I am worried about. I need you to assist me.”

 

Elladan walked over to his father and fell into step beside him. “I recall Lindir mentioning that he was limping.”

 

“An Orc arrow is poisoning him from the inside.” Elrond sighed distressed. Now that he was with Elladan, he voiced his fear. “History is repeating itself.”

 

“Nana,” said Elladan, understanding at once. “Do you think it is the same poison?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “The wound is festering, with black and dying skin surrounding it. I instantly recognized it.”

 

“The Galadhrim… How strong is he? Strong enough to recover?” Celebrían had been too weak, and wounded in other ways as well.

 

“I hope so,” said Elrond, as they entered the Healing House. “We need to wash out the wound and dress it again. Tell one of the healers to brew a tea from the roots of Athelas. He has been in pain for some time, but won’t admit it.”

 

Elladan signaled for one of the healers to approach, relayed his father’s instructions and gathered clean bandages.

 

Once they had collected everything they needed, they stepped into the room, finding Haldir trembling minutely. Elladan exchanged a glance with his father, sharing Elrond’s concern.

 

Haldir slowly turned his head, looking at the two half-Elves.

 

“This is my oldest son, Elladan,” said Elrond, addressing Haldir. “He will assist me in cleaning and binding the wound.”

 

Elladan nodded once, smiling reassuringly. “We will take good care of you.” Helping the Galadhrim heal had become personal to him and he suspected the same thing applied for his father. They had been unable to heal Celebrían, but maybe Haldir was strong enough to make a complete recovery.

 

Elrond seated himself next to the bed and looked into Haldir’s hazel eyes. “First, I want you to drink this tea.” He signaled for Elladan to pour a cup, which his son did.

 

Haldir struggled into an upright position, but pain shot through his leg, making him tremble. Only sheer determination and will power had kept him going when he had journeyed from Lothlórien to Imladris and he had finally reached his limits.

 

His hands shook when he curled his fingers around the cup, which Elrond now handed him. He identified one of the fragrances that invaded his nostrils; Athelas. He sipped slowly, as the tea tasted surprisingly bitter.

 

Elrond turned his attention back to the wound and told Elladan to pour water and hand him a cloth. They needed to wash out the wound, but he would wait with probing the damaged area until the effects of the tea had unfolded, clearing Haldir’s mind from the pain and putting him asleep.

 

Haldir realized he had been drugged when a slow, lazy feeling descended over him, nearly causing him to fall asleep. Startling awake again, his eyes widened, trying to keep focused on Elrond, who was still smiling at him.

 

“Stop fighting me, Haldir,” said Elrond reassuringly. “I suspect that you haven’t been sleeping properly since you were injured and your body needs to recuperate. Let yourself drift off into sleep. Elladan and I will look after you.”

 

Elladan, carrying clean bandages, a bowl filled with tepid water and a wash cloth, came to a stand still at his father’s side. Placing the bowl on the bed, he handed Elrond the bandages.

 

The last thing Haldir saw was the concerned expression in their eyes. Then he slipped under, finally falling asleep after too many days filled with pain.

 

Elrond’s hand returned to gently stroke the clammy brow. “He is strong, this one, --and stubborn. He has a good chance to recover from the poison.”

 

They worked in silence, cleaning the wound. Elrond gasped, removing a metal shard from deep within Haldir’s flesh. “How could they oversee this?” How much damage had this metal shard done? How much poison had the tip carried?

 

“You removed it,” said Elladan calmly. “Maybe this is why he was in such pain.”

 

“I hope so.” Elrond methodically examined the wound and once he was convinced no metal had been left behind, he pressed sachets, filled with healing herbs on the wound. After binding it he sat back, feeling drained. “That is all I can do for now.”

 

Elladan, hearing the fatigued tone, knelt in front of his father and placed his hands on either side of Elrond’s head. “You need to rest, Ada. You are not taking care of yourself.”

 

A loving smile appeared on Elrond’s face. “I will rest, then.” But the problem was that he didn’t want to return to his empty chambers. “I might take a nap right here…”

 

“At least lie down.” Elladan got to his feet, extended his hand and guided his father into the next room. “Sleep for some hours.”

 

Elrond lay down, stretched, and smiled gratefully at his son. “I want you to wake me in case Haldir’s condition worsens.”

 

Elladan nodded. Haldir would hopefully remain asleep, and in the meantime, he would watch over both Elves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor was happy to let Glorfindel take the lead. After lunch, the blond had pulled him into the gardens and they were now heading toward an ancient oak tree with luxurious green leaves. The fact that they were still holding hands surprised him, but he didn’t want to let go either. Several Elves had already looked at them funny, but then an approving expression had appeared in their eyes, baffling him.

 

Studying Glorfindel, he found that the Elda was smiling brightly. He hadn’t seen a smile like that since his abduction.

 

“Let us sit in the sun for a little while,” said Glorfindel, turning around and smiling at Erestor. The dark-haired Elf seemed comfortable to follow his lead and he was grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was to be smothered with pity or concern. Acting carefree was making him feel better.

 

Sitting down, he pulled Erestor down as well, making sure the raven-haired Elf stayed close. Glorfindel rested his back against the trunk of the tree and smiled dreamily. Right now, he felt good, safe and balanced. Absentmindedly he rubbed Erestor’s knuckles. It almost felt like a wave of energy coursed through his arm, eventually enveloping him completely.

 

Erestor remained quiet, as no words would come to him. He made himself comfortable and shifted slightly. Suddenly Glorfindel’s head rested against his shoulder and the blond pulled his hand possessively into his lap.

 

They sat like that for long moments, silent and simply enjoying each other’s company.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor hated waking Glorfindel, but it was growing dark and it was time to join the others for dinner. “Wake up, mellon-nîn.” Oh, how he wished he could call Glorfindel melamin instead!

 

Glorfindel’s eyes slowly focused, and whilst stretching like a cat, he raised his head to look at Erestor. That was the best nap he’d had in decades! And the amazing thing was; no nightmares. Erestor’s presence had kept them at bay.

 

“It is time for dinner, mellon-nîn. We should go back inside.” His hand itched to stroke a stray lock behind the blond’s pointed ear, but he managed to control himself.

 

Glorfindel smiled, but then his expression darkened. His hand, which was still holding Erestor’s, moved toward his abdomen and he placed their joined hands against his stomach. “I am still scared. I do not know what to expect.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard, seeing the misery in the azure eyes. “We will face this together, mellon-nîn. You have many friends and we will care for you and your son.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes grew misty. “It continues to grow. Yesterday I barely felt it, and now…”

 

Erestor nodded. “A few weeks,” he whispered, wishing he knew how to comfort the blond. “I am sure your son will take after you, mellon-nîn. He will be a ray of golden light to your life.”

 

Glorfindel’s misty eyes swam with tears, which now began to flow down his face. “I am afraid to hope that he will look Elven. I am not sure how I will react, seeing claws and fangs.” Unable to deal with this momentarily, he flung himself at Erestor.

 

Instinctively Erestor raised his arms and buried the blond in a tight hug. “Always remember that you are not alone.” He almost kissed the golden locks that danced against his lips, but kept back. Glorfindel needed a friend, not someone who lusted after him!

 

Glorfindel clung to Erestor for many minutes and slowly his calm was restored. A warm, loving sensation settled in his heart, whilst being held. When he pulled away it was with obvious reluctance. “I am hungry again,” he admitted softly. “Do you think it is because of the… child?”

 

“I think so,” said Erestor, replying in a similar soft tone. Making sure he still maintained a hold on Glorfindel’s hand, he slowly got to his feet and then pulled Glorfindel to his.

 

Taking their time, they slowly walked back to the Last Homely House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they arrived in the dining room, they found they were alone. Neither Elrond, nor Elladan had joined them for dinner. Seeing Lindir enter, Erestor gave the white-haired Elf an inquisitive look.

 

Lindir inclined his head and said, “Elladan asked me to inform you that the Galadhrim’s injuries demand their presence. You will have to dine alone.”

 

Glorfindel felt momentarily disappointed, but then a smile surfaced on his face. As long as Erestor was close he didn’t mind.

 

They seated themselves and Glorfindel reluctantly let go of Erestor’s hand when the raven-haired Elf reached for the food.

“Eat,” said Erestor, after filling their plates with grilled vegetables, freshly baked bread and cheese.

 

Glorfindel ate more than his fill and leaned back, sated. “I wonder what other things to expect.” After a moment of thought, his features contorted. “I hope I will be spared any morning sickness.”

 

“At least your pregnancy will be a short one. She-Elves have to carry their child for a year. You will be back to a normal shape within a few weeks.” Erestor filled Glorfindel’s glass with fresh spring water. “I am not so sure you should drink wine.”

 

A sigh fled Glorfindel’s lips. “I’d better not drink any then.” Sipping the water, he studied Erestor. /You have no idea how much it means to me that you are staying close./ Yawning, he wondered why he was sleepy again. He had just napped for several hours! “I am sorry. I do not know why…” But that wasn’t true. Now that he thought about it, he did know why he felt this tired. “It must be the…child.” He still had a hard time thinking of the abomination as his child.

 

“Then let us return to my rooms and tuck you in.” Erestor pushed back his chair and extended his hand. “Or would you prefer to stay in your rooms?” He would gladly move into the blond’s rooms if that was what Glorfindel preferred.

 

“I am comfortable in yours… We can stay there.” Glorfindel rose from his chair, once more curling his fingers possessively around Erestor’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor swallowed the lump of emotions that had formed in his throat upon seeing Glorfindel making himself comfortable in his bed. Long, golden hair lay on his pillow and now Glorfindel was pushing himself deeper into the comfort of his mattress. He had dreamt of having Glorfindel in his bed, but not like this. Not when the blond was too scared to be alone. He wanted him in his bed because Glorfindel loved him, not because he couldn’t bear Elrond’s touch.

 

Lying down on top of the covers, -like the night before-, Erestor watched Glorfindel closely. Immediately, the blond inched closer, resting his head on his chest. Erestor folded one arm around his secret love and used the other to stroke the blond mane.

 

Yawning again, Glorfindel lifted his eyes and studied his companion. Erestor’s eyes were warm with affection and seemed to devour him. “You cannot be tired yet,” he realized, suddenly feeling guilty for taking up so much of the raven-haired Elf’s time. “And I am keeping you here, confined to bed.” His first instinct was to let go, but he couldn’t bring himself to release Erestor. He needed him close!

 

“I do not mind holding you…” Now *that* was an understatement! He loved holding Glorfindel, no matter when or where.

 

Glorfindel rested his head on Erestor’s chest once more. “Now I feel guilty…”

 

Erestor chuckled softly, determined not to give into Glorfindel’s darkening mood. “Ah, mellon-nîn, there is no reason to feel guilty. You must believe me when I say that I like holding you.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed momentarily, but now that his head rested on Erestor’s chest, the raven-haired Elf couldn’t see the expression in them. /So you *are* the one Vaire hinted at. Why didn’t I see the love in your eyes before? How stupid am I? So that is what Elrond meant when he said I would find love and support with you. By the Grace of the Valar, does Elrond know? And if so, why didn’t he tell me?/ He would ask Elrond these questions the next time they met. Hopefully the half-Elf would confirm his suspicions.

 

At last Erestor’s behavior made sense now. Gentle caresses were bestowed onto his hair. Did Erestor think he was already asleep? He felt too drained to deal with this right now. Involuntarily, his right hand settled on his stomach and the other reached for Erestor, entwining their fingers. Feeling comfortable, safe *and* loved, he allowed himself to fall asleep, giving his body the rest it needed.

 

Erestor, now fully convinced Glorfindel was asleep, kissed a lock of golden hair. He concentrated on the link and sent as much energy as he could spare down their connection. “I will see you through this… I promise.”

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Secrets

 

 

Haldir slowly returned to awareness. His whole body felt comfortably warm and a pleasant tingling moved down his leg. The pain, which had become familiar during these last few days, was gone now. Looking about, he caught sight of the young half-Elf sitting next to his bed. After a moment’s thought, he recalled the name. “Elladan?”

 

Elladan looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled. “Ah, so you decided to wake up again?”

 

“How long… have I… been asleep?” Cautiously, Haldir pushed himself into an upright position. The lack of pain puzzled him, but then he saw the new bandages and sachets filled with herbs that showed beneath the cloth.

 

“A few hours,” said Elladan, shrugging his shoulders. “My father removed a remnant from the arrowhead that still penetrated your flesh and the herbs pulled the poison from your body.”

 

“Will I… recover?” Haldir had finally made himself comfortable, but he instinctively tried to move as little as possible, as he didn’t want to wake the pain that slumbered in his leg.

 

Elladan nodded once. “My father thinks you will make a full recovery and he is seldom wrong.”

 

“Then I should thank him for tending to my injury.” Haldir sighed, relieved that his body felt relaxed.

 

“You can do that when he wakes up. He is currently asleep in the next room.” Seeing Haldir’s puzzlement, he explained, “He has been busy these last few days.”

 

It wasn’t his place to question the young half-Elf and Haldir remained quiet, brooding. He hadn’t dared to hope that Elrond would be able to heal his injury, but now it looked like he would recover after all. Hopefully he would get his chance to properly thank the healer later.

 

A servant entered, carrying a tray filled with food items and hot tea. Elladan signaled for her to take the tray to the bed. “Please eat whilst I check on my father.”

 

Haldir mumbled a ‘thank you’ and then proceeded to drink some of the tea. He ate several pieces of fruits, before eating the bread and cheese. Until now he hadn’t realized just how hungry he was!

 

Elladan stepped into the next room, walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. “Ada?” Elrond might be hungry as well. When the blue-grey eyes opened, Elladan searched them. He was relieved to see that some of the dark circles beneath his father’s eyes had faded.

 

Elrond smiled, still feeling sleepy. At first he wondered where he was. This weren’t his quarters, but then he recalled Haldir’s arrival. “How is he?”

 

Elladan understood at once. “He seems better, Ada. He is eating dinner right now.”

 

Elrond felt relieved at that. “Is he displaying any signs of a fever?”

 

“Nay,” replied Elladan pleased. “Removing that tiny shard might have been the key to his recovery.”

 

“Good, I will check on him and then I will return to my rooms. I need to bathe and to change into a new set of clothes.” Elrond pushed himself into a sitting position and then got to his feet. After straightening out his robes, he followed Elladan into the adjoining room.

 

Once more, he was stunned, seeing the silver-haired Elf’s beauty. Now that the hazel eyes were free of pain, they sparkled brightly. The life energy was strong in this one and so was his healing ability. Elrond remained standing in front of the bed, carefully hiding the attraction he felt toward Haldir. “My son tells me you are feeling better?”

 

“I do feel better. Thank you for your kind care.” Haldir bowed his head respectfully. “I am in your debt.”

 

“There is no debt,” said Elrond lightly. “But you are far from healed. You will have to stay in bed for a few more days.” Elrond regretted that he had to leave, but drawing this out wouldn’t help either. Haldir would stay until his wound had healed and then return to Lothlórien. It was best to ignore this attraction, which could never flourish. /Haldir probably has a mate at home. Someone this beautiful must have a lover./ He didn’t stand a chance anyway. Haldir wouldn’t settle for an old half-Elf like him.

 

Reminding himself that Haldir was his guest, Elrond inclined his head and said, “Maybe you will be able to join me for dinner before you return to Lothlórien. I would like to know how everyone is doing, especially Galadriel and Arwen.”

 

Haldir nodded, gracefully accepting the invitation. “The last thing I heard was that Arwen is enjoying her stay in the Golden Wood. Galadriel and Arwen often seek out each other’s company. They are well.”

 

Elrond smiled thankfully. “That is good news indeed.” He knew he was stalling, but he didn’t want to leave yet. He enjoyed looking at Haldir and talking to him. /I am setting myself up for heartbreak./ And he wasn’t sure he could currently deal with that. It would be best to keep some emotional distance. “The healers will continue to look after you and I will also check on you regularly.” /Stalling again!/

 

Elladan cleared his throat, trying to draw his father’s attention. The tension that had formed between Haldir and Elrond was obvious and made him wonder. “Ada?”

 

“Ah, I need to go.” Reluctantly, Elrond turned around to face Elladan, who signaled for him to follow him into the corridor.

 

Elladan closed the door behind them and then rested a hand on his father’s shoulder, turning him around. “Ada, what is going on?”

 

Elrond sighed; why couldn’t he ever hide things from his sons? “It is nothing.”

 

“I do not think so. Something is on your mind, tell me!” He hoped his father would confide in him.

 

Elrond shook his head. “Really, Elladan, it is nothing.” Involuntarily, he looked over his shoulder at the door, wondering if Haldir was asleep again. Now that the poison was losing its hold, a healing sleep would come over the Elf for the next few days.

 

Elladan’s eyes narrowed. “I really am stupid,” he whispered eventually. “It took me long enough to recognize the look in Erestor’s eyes whenever he looks upon Glorfindel. That same look is in your eyes now. Ada, have you fallen for Haldir?” Puzzled, he probed his father’s eyes. Haldir had arrived only yesterday!

 

Elrond had the grace to blush. “Elladan, I am not comfortable discussing my feelings with you.” It was the truth. This attraction was still too new,

\--too fresh.

 

The blush and Elrond’s hesitant tone told Elladan all he needed to know. “You are falling in love with him!” For one moment that knowledge confused him, but then a huge smile surfaced on his face. “That is fabulous!”

 

Elrond cringed, seeing his son’s enthusiasm. “But Elladan—“

 

“Nay, think about it! You might have lost Glorfindel, but Haldir…” Suddenly his smile faded. “We need to find out if he already has a lover. Oh, I can do that! Leave that up to me!” He was surprised to realize how eager he was to play matchmaker!

 

Elrond sighed deeply and placed a hand on Elladan’s, which still rested on his shoulder. “You are forgetting something very important. Haldir might not feel the same way about me. Actually, I am quite sure he does not.”

 

“How do you know? Did you ask?” Elladan was shuffling his feet, eager to return to Haldir’s side and talk to the Elf to find out if he was already bound to someone.

 

“Elladan,” said Elrond, smiling weakly. He loved Elladan, but sometimes his son’s perception was black and white. “He is one of the Galadhrim and he will return to the Golden Wood shortly. Why should I pursue this?”

 

“Because you are in love with him!” A sly grin appeared on Elladan’s face. “And now that Glorfindel is unable to perform his normal duties, we need a seneschal temporarily. Haldir has the necessary experience and skills…” He let his voice fade away, hoping his father understood.

 

Elrond did understand the hint, but shook his head. With a fond expression on his face, he said, “I know you mean well, but this can only end in tears.”

 

“We will see about that,” said Elladan softly, eyes sparkling. Turning around, he opened the door and stepped into Haldir’s room.

 

Elrond briefly considered stopping him, but he knew his oldest son well enough to know that Elladan would do as he pleased. He could only hope Elladan wouldn’t do too much damage. Slowly, he walked down the corridor, heading for his private rooms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir had eaten his fill and now watched Elladan enter the room again. The sly grin that seemed glued to the half-Elf’s face surprised him, but he decided not to mention it. He was growing sleepy again and knew better than to fight it. It was his body’s way of telling him a healing sleep was about to set in.

 

Elladan sat down and busied himself with preparing more of the herbal tea that relieved Haldir’s pain. It would also help him sleep soundly. “You probably miss Lothlórien. I have only been there twice, but the Golden Wood is exceptional in its beauty.”

 

“Aye, it is.” Haldir frowned, wondering why Elladan was bringing up Lothlórien.

 

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Elladan handed Haldir a cup of the healing tea and smiled friendly.

 

Haldir realized Elladan was up to something. He had seen that expression before, usually on Rúmil’s face when his youngest brother wanted a favor from him. “I have two younger brothers, Rúmil and Orophin.”

 

“Oh, you are the eldest then?” Elladan grinned impishly. “They can be trouble, younger brothers.”

 

Haldir nodded and then sipped his tea. What were Elladan’s intentions? He could tell that the half-Elf was steering him in a certain direction. Normally he would call Elladan on it, but he felt too sleepy to make an effort.

 

“Does your lover not mind having them around? Younger brothers can be a pain.”

 

/My lover?/ Haldir’s brow furrowed. Why did Elladan want to know about his lover? He considered ignoring the question, but he was too curious to see what reaction his answer would draw from the half-Elf. “I am bound to no one.”

 

/Yes!/ Elladan failed to keep the ecstatic grin from his face. Chuckling, he nodded his head once. /Ada, you might have a chance after all./

 

Haldir, always direct and honest, asked, “Why? Are you interested in me in that way?”

 

Elladan nearly choked at hearing that question. His eyes widened comically. “Nay, I am not interested in you.”

 

At hearing that answer, Haldir dismissed the notion. Apparently Elladan simply lacked conversational skills. “If you are done interrogating me, I would prefer to go back to sleep.”

 

“But of course!” Elladan decided he liked Haldir; the silver-haired Elf was amusing. “Either my father or I will check on you later tonight.”

 

Haldir nodded once and suddenly a curious thought entered his mind. /What if he is inquiring on behalf of his father? Is Elrond interested in me? Elladan asked me if I have a lover for a reason./ He liked the idea that Elrond might be interested in him, because he had felt the sensual tension between them as well. It had been there from that very first moment.

 

Elladan watched Haldir’s eyes grow vacant again. He took the now empty cup from Haldir’s fingers and grinned broadly. /Looks like I will be playing matchmaker after all!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Glorfindel awoke to stomach cramps. Feeling nauseous, his features contorted. He had hoped morning sickness wouldn’t hit him, but it had after all. Looking about, he recalled he was in Erestor’s rooms and slowly he entangled himself from the raven-haired Elf’s embrace. He needed to visit the bathroom!

 

Glorfindel’s moving away from him woke Erestor. Seeing the pained expression in the blond’s eyes, he acted at once. “Tell me what is wrong.”

 

“Bathroom… Now…” Glorfindel quickly covered his mouth with his hand, hoping Erestor would move out of the way.

 

Erestor did more than that. He slung an arm around Glorfindel’s waist and assisted him when they walked into the bathroom. They had just reached the sink when Glorfindel doubled over, emptying his stomach. Erestor tenderly gathered the flaxen hair in his hand, and continued to support Glorfindel. He quickly reached for a wash cloth, turned on the water and pressed the wet cloth against the blond’s sweaty brow. “Do not fight it, mellon-nîn.”

 

Glorfindel leaned heavily against Erestor, letting his companion support him. He had wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other rested against the wall. When the heaves finally stopped, he bleary-eyed looked at Erestor, grateful that the other Elf was close.

 

“Rinse your mouth and drink some water,” advised Erestor.

 

Glorfindel cupped some water in his hands and followed Erestor’s suggestion, but he only drank a few sips, uncertain how much his stomach could handle. “I… do not… feel… well.”

 

“That is very understandable. Come, I will help you to get back to the bed.” Erestor maintained a tight hold on the blond and helped him to lie down again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he studied Glorfindel. “You should talk to Elrond. He can tell you what to expect during this pregnancy.”

 

“One thing I am already aware of… Morning sickness,” said Glorfindel, trying for a joking tone, but failing. Raising a hand, he massaged his brow. “Would you mind if I go back to sleep?” A headache was building behind his temples. “You do not have to remain close.”

 

Erestor’s heart ached in sympathy, seeing the blond’s misery. “I will stay.” Gently, he caught Glorfindel’s hand in his, lowered it and took over massaging the other Elf’s brow and temples. Glorfindel’s sigh pleased him. “Good?”

 

Glorfindel nodded slightly. “Very good.” Erestor’s touch seemed to drive away the headache and he hoped that the raven-haired Elf would continue the massage.

 

“I will ask Elrond to make time for you this evening, so the two of you can talk.” He had recalled Lindir’s words and assumed Elrond was looking after the Galadhrim at the moment. “Try to rest in the meantime. I won’t stray far away from you.”

 

Grateful for his friend’s care and concern, Glorfindel rolled onto his side, curling up into a tight ball. “Don’t stop,” he whispered pleadingly, when Erestor withdrew his hand.

 

Erestor smiled and inched further onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Fascinated, he watched as Glorfindel moved closer, resting his head on his thigh. Involuntarily, his hand returned to stroking the smooth skin, hoping his touch would relieve the blond’s pain.

 

“Do you think I will feel like this every morning for the next weeks?” asked Glorfindel, worried. He still felt queasy, but now that his stomach was empty, it was settling down. Rubbing his abdomen, he flinched, feeling a distinct swelling.

 

“Maybe for a few days,” said Erestor soothingly, but the truth was that he didn’t have a clue. He had never before looked after someone who was pregnant.

 

Exhausted, Glorfindel sighed. Reaching out, he curled one arm around Erestor’s leg, using the Elf’s thigh as his pillow. With his other hand, he searched for Erestor’s.

 

Seeing the movement, Erestor gently curled his fingers around the Elda’s, rubbing the skin, whilst he continued to stroke the blond hair as well. “Rest. You must feel drained.”

 

“I…do…” Already surrendering to exhaustion, he fell asleep again.

 

Erestor couldn’t help being worried. /We will talk to Elrond tonight. We must know what to expect./

 

/Tonight… Tonight…/ Erestor’s eyes widened. /How could I forget about tonight?/ Looking down at Glorfindel, he felt conflicted. /I cannot stay with you tonight./ It was the one night in which he needed his privacy. /But I can make sure you won’t be alone. I am so sorry, melamin, but I need tonight to remember my lost love…/ He hoped Elrond would be willing to look after Glorfindel this night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had been restless all day long, but he had ignored the urge to check on Haldir again. Now that the silver-haired Elf felt better, he didn’t need constant supervision, plus Elladan was already keeping an eye on their patient. Haldir might wonder why Elrond would pay him more attention than a healer normally would, and he didn’t want to arouse Haldir’s curiosity.

 

During the day he had busied himself by catching up on the paperwork and reading the reports of this week’s patrols. Their borders still weren’t free of Orc activity and he decided to double the number of patrols. This was a moment where he would have appreciated Erestor and Glorfindel’s advice and support, but his two friends were currently unavailable.

 

In the afternoon, he had eaten a light meal and had then retreated to his rooms. His heart was telling him to check on Haldir, but he decided to keep his distance instead. Now, he tried to concentrate on reading, but his thoughts continued to stray to Haldir. What was it about the other Elf that had instantly attracted him?

 

Sighing, he gave up, closed the book and put it away. Maybe an early night’s sleep would help. He was about to change into a sleeping robe, when suddenly a knock sounded on his door. /I hope it isn’t Elladan./ He didn’t have the energy to deal with his oldest son right now. But the knock sounded again and he walked over to the doorway to open the door. To his surprise, he found Erestor and Glorfindel in the corridor. “Please, come inside,” said Elrond, frowning. What had brought them here?

 

Erestor remained one step behind Glorfindel and then stood behind the blond, as the Elda sat down near the fireplace.

 

Elrond could tell they were worried and he quickly joined them, seating himself opposite Glorfindel. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “I need to talk to you about my pregnancy.”

 

That was Erestor’s cue to excuse himself. Gently resting a hand on the blond’s shoulder, he waited for Glorfindel to look at him and then said, “You are in the best of hands. Would you excuse me for a few hours? There is something I need to do.”

 

Glorfindel frowned at the vague explanation, but nodded. “Of course…”

 

Erestor gave Elrond an apologetic look. He was certain the half-Elf would understand why he needed this night to himself.

 

Elrond inclined his head and watched Erestor leave. He wondered about the request as well, but dismissed it, seeing the worried expression in Glorfindel’s eyes. “What do you want to know, mellon-nîn?”

 

“This morning… I felt nauseous.”

 

“Morning sickness. That is quite common.” Elrond nodded encouragingly. “It will continue for some time. You might also experience food cravings.”

“I hope it does not want raw meat,” Glorfindel said, shivering.

 

“It?” Elrond frowned disapprovingly. “Try not to think of your son in that way.”

 

“I cannot stop myself. I am scared,” admitted Glorfindel in a timid tone.

 

“Give yourself time to get used to this, to accept this,” advised Elrond. “You might surprise yourself.”

 

“I do not think so,” said Glorfindel, feeling miserable. He doubted he would ever be able to accept this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Now that the evening had finally come, Erestor slipped into the black leggings and blue shirt that he had removed from his chest. Not bothering to arm himself, he reached beneath the weapons in the chest and withdrew a blue cloak. Made of velvet, it would keep him dry on this rainy night. It was only fitting that the star-speckled heavens released their tears tonight.

 

After fastening the cloak, he checked if his warrior’s braids were still in place and then headed for the doorway. He closed the door softly behind him and sneaked down the corridor, taking great care in not being seen. Tonight he wanted to vanish and he stole onto the courtyard, keeping close to the shadows of the wall.

 

But one pair of eyes caught sight of him and followed his form.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Glorfindel?” Elrond sat near the fire, but hearing the blond gasp in surprise caught his attention. He had hoped that his company would keep the Elda from brooding too much about the child that was growing inside him. “Glorfindel!”

 

This time Glorfindel looked at Elrond, hearing the half-Elf’s persistent tone. “It is Erestor. He is leaving.”

 

Elrond frowned and then a sigh left his lips. “I should have remembered.” Whilst he had been taking care of one friend, he had forgotten about the other. “It is *his* night.”

 

“His night?” Glorfindel’s brow furrowed. “Elrond?” Looking at the half-Elf, he waited for Elrond to join him in front of the window.

 

Elrond’s eyes found the dark figure and he sighed saddened. “I cannot tell you what Erestor is hiding, -- but he is suffering. I suggest you follow him and find out.” He suspected that Erestor wanted to tell Glorfindel about his past lover, but lacked the necessary courage, afraid of the blond’s reaction. “Take my advice, mellon-nîn, go and talk to him.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t so sure that it would be the best thing to do. “It looks to me like he wants to be alone.”

 

Elrond shook his head, once more blaming himself for ever taking Glorfindel into his bed. /Once I knew Erestor had feelings for you, I should have set the two of you down to talk./ But he had let Erestor dictate their steps and although he knew Erestor’s counsel was wise at times, he also realized that his friend was hiding from himself.

 

“Trust me in this, Glorfindel.” Elrond moved to a closet, removed one of his warmer cloaks and draped it across the blond’s shoulders. “It is raining and you must be careful in your… condition.”

 

Glorfindel flinched. Why did Elrond have to remind him of the evil growing inside his body? “Can’t I stay here instead?”

 

Elrond shook his head. “Nay, the two of you need to talk. Go to him.” He hoped Erestor was ready to lower his walls and let Glorfindel in.

 

Reluctantly, Glorfindel walked over to the doorway. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes silently begging Elrond to reconsider, but the half-Elf shooed him out of the room. Sighing dejectedly, he stepped into the corridor. Why was Elrond making him do this?

 

But no, Elrond couldn’t make him do anything. He was giving in himself. Part of him was curious to find out more about his solitary savior and now that Elrond was encouraging him, he decided to take this step and follow Erestor.

 

Pulling the warm cloak tighter around his frame, he put up the hood and stepped into the rain.

 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Take My Hand.

 

 

Erestor marched with grim determination. The rain had grown worse and the wind had picked up, tugging at his clothes, but still he struggled on.

 

Once he had reached the Bruinen, he sank down onto his knees and stared at the water, watching the wind whipping it around. Feeling the cold earth underneath his knees pulled him back into reality. Memories were trying to pull him under, and like the water, he struggled. But in the end, pain won.

 

Lifting his eyes to the heavens he searched the dark sky for stars, – one star in particular-, and sighed finding it shining brightly. “Aiya, gîl-nîn, how I miss you.” Feeling miserable and lonely, he wrapped his arms around his waist, rocking himself. This night would pass slowly and he would suffer in silence like he had done these last few centuries. The dark of night resembled the darkness in his mind. He struggled to hold on to their happier moments, but there were so few!

 

The wind tugged at his hood and pushed it down, revealing his tear-streaked face to the heavens. His eyes, large and swimming with tears, stared at the stars and he raised his arms in an effort to touch them. At moments like these, Gil-galad felt so close, -- close enough to touch. He merely needed to whisper, as the wind carried his words for miles. “Oh, gîl-nîn, I have tried so hard to tell myself that you are gone…” How many lonely nights had he spent, trying to move on after his lover’s death? Too many to count. 

 

“But the pain – this pain – is just too real.” Murmuring, he placed his right hand over his heart, remembering the love they had shared, honoring its memory. “And there is just too much pain that time cannot heal…” His heart had never healed, – truly healed –, for only a love as dedicated and deep as Gil-galad’s had been, would set his heart free.

 

“Aiya, Glorfindel…” The bliss Glorfindel and he had known in Mandos was now only a memory, -- one that cut his heart in two, and there wasn’t so much left of it to begin with.

 

Bowing forward, he placed his hands on the wet earth and dug his fingernails into the grass, needing to connect to reality, as he was seeing Gil-galad’s eyes in his mind.

 

“Erestor?”

 

At hearing his name spoken that hesitantly, he looked over his shoulder. His first reaction was to chase the one away who had dared to approach him in his grief, but seeing it was Glorfindel, he remained motionless… and he waited for whatever was to come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had struggled to get here. The wind was brutal and had stopped him several times. The gale lessened in strength and he gingerly approached the kneeling figure.

 

“Erestor?” He spoke in a gentle, soft tone, one which only Elven ears could pick up on above the wind. Erestor had heard and was now looking at him over his shoulder. His heart missed a beat and then sped up its rhythm, realizing that it wasn’t just rain that was dripping from Erestor’s face. /Why are you crying?/

 

“You should be inside, warm and safe, not out here.” Erestor swallowed his pain and sorrow and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He felt heavy, like a tremendous regret was pushing him down – and wasn’t that true? “Go back to Elrond’s rooms.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “Nay. I want to know what you are doing here… And why you are crying,” he added hesitantly. Erestor confused him. The raven-haired Elf had proven to be someone else than he had thought him to be and he still didn’t know what to think about that.

 

Erestor’s shoulders slumped forward. “Leave me here and go back to Elrond.”

 

“Nay,” repeated Glorfindel, inching closer. “What are you doing here?”

 

Looking at the blond, Erestor felt guilty. “You are wet, shivering.” He couldn’t help feeling protective of his secret love, especially now that he knew the blond was struggling to accept his pregnancy. Glorfindel didn’t need this. “Please go back and get warm.”

 

“Only if you come with me.” Glorfindel’s jaw set determinedly. “I am not leaving you out here in the rain… In the dark.”

 

It was those last three words that caused Erestor to sob softly. “I have been lost in the dark for so long…” But, looking at Glorfindel, he saw the light that radiated from the Elda’s form. “Nay, I do not have the right…” Glorfindel was already carrying enough pain; there was no reason for the Elda to carry his as well.

 

Glorfindel was worried about his friend. Erestor was acting strangely and he wanted the raven-haired Elf inside, out of the rain and nowhere near the Bruinen. The water was whirling savagely and about to break free from the river bedding. Considering the obvious emotional state Erestor was in, it was important to get him away from here.

 

Raising his right hand, Glorfindel brushed wet locks from his face and struggled to keep his eyes open when a particularly hard wave of wind hit his face. “Come with me, mellon-nîn.” Extending his hand, he hoped that Erestor would accept. “It is the only way to make me go back inside,” he added, hating that he had to resort to emotional blackmail, but Erestor’s behavior worried him. He had never before seen such an unfocused stare in those dark eyes. “Come with me,” he repeated, taking another step closer toward the trembling Elf. “All you have to do is take my hand.”

 

A bitter laugh escaped Erestor’s lips. “All I have to do is take your hand… Glorfindel, you have no idea… Leave me be.”

 

“Nay! By Elbereth, stop being stubborn and come with me.”

 

More tears welled up in Erestor’s eyes. “You have no idea what you are asking of me.” This night, his sorrow belonged to Gil-galad.

 

“You are right. I do not know why this is so hard for you, but I refuse to give up on you.”

 

Erestor stared at Glorfindel’s hand, still extended and beckoning him. Large raindrops dripped from the fingertips and the wind seemed to caress the blond’s skin, moving over the palm. Shakily, he raised his own hand and placed it in Glorfindel’s, but the guilt, sorrow and pain didn’t lessen.

 

Acting on impulse, Glorfindel wrapped an arm around Erestor. As always, the ease with which he reached out and touched Erestor, surprised him. With Elrond, he cringed when being touched, but Erestor’s touch was different. “You are wet and shivering, so let us seek shelter and warm ourselves.”

 

Leading Erestor away from the Bruinen, they started their way home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel decided on using Erestor’s rooms, hoping the raven-haired Elf would feel less tense in his own chambers. During their way back, Erestor had been as tense as a bowstring and had seemed ready to bolt several times. It was amazing that Erestor had allowed him to take him home.

 

Erestor sighed deeply, feeling nervous and scared now that Glorfindel seemed determined to watch over him. He rested his hand on the door handle, turned about and looked into Glorfindel’s eyes. “I…” He had wanted to thank and dismiss Glorfindel, but now he didn’t want to part from his companion.

 

“You watched over me for many nights. I can do the same thing for you… I *want* to do the same thing for you,” Glorfindel clarified.

 

“I should not burden you with my memories…”

 

“Your pain,” corrected Glorfindel. He knew he was right, seeing the haunted expression in Erestor’s eyes.

 

Erestor nodded once, wondering why he was giving in. He pushed down the door handle and stepped into his rooms. His heart contracted painfully, realizing he had left the chest open. His gaze traveled to his bed and he cringed, finding that he had forgotten to put some items back.

 

Glorfindel saw Erestor’s peculiar reaction, but thought nothing of it. Erestor was acting strange at any rate. “Why don’t you get out of your wet clothes?”

 

Erestor shook his head. “Nay… I must wear them until sunrise.” Emotionally drained, he sank down onto the floor, sitting cross-legged and rocking slightly.

 

Alarmed, Glorfindel shrugged out of his wet cloak and reached for the blanket at the foot of Erestor’s bed. Sitting down next to the hurting Elf, he wrapped the material around Erestor’s shoulders. He would have preferred for his friend to remove his wet clothes, but this had to do for now. “Why? Why must you wear them?” Curiously, his gaze was drawn to the items on the bed. A sword with inscriptions in Tengwar and a mithril circlet rested near an open chest. “Erestor?”

 

Glorfindel’s voice pulled Erestor from his memories and he shivered, seeing the blond stare at the sword and circlet. Why did Glorfindel have to seek him out at the Bruinen? He knew the Elda good enough to know that Glorfindel would only settle for the truth. Was he ready to share his pain?

 

Reaching to take hold of the sword, Glorfindel’s arm remained poised in mid air, seeing the sudden distress on Erestor’s face. “I won’t touch it,” he said reassuringly, wondering why his friend was reacting like that. “But it is magnificent.” How many times had the steel been folded to create this perfect blade?

 

A sad smile appeared on Erestor’s face and he made his decision that very moment. “It belonged to my lover.”

 

“Your lover?” Glorfindel’s eyes widened. That answer revealed so much! “You had a male lover then?” It was a man’s sword, broad and heavy.

 

Erestor nodded once, but didn’t speak. He was afraid his voice would betray just how emotional he was.

 

“And he…” Glorfindel didn’t want to say the words, but… “He died?”

 

A large tear slipped from Erestor’s eye and slid down his cheek. “Aye, he is dead.”

 

“Is that why you are so… sad?” The right words didn’t want to come to him and Glorfindel hoped that his presence didn’t worsen Erestor’s pain. He was beginning to understand why the raven-haired Elf had wanted to be alone.

 

“He died at the Battle of the Last Alliance.”

 

Recalling something Erestor had mentioned during their escape from Orthanc, he said, “You were trained as a spy, if I remember correctly. Please forgive me if I am wrong, but… my memory is clouded when it comes down to… that period.” He didn’t want to address the state he had been in when Erestor had found him. It was best to focus on his friend for now.

 

“You are right again.” Erestor averted his eyes, wondering what else Glorfindel wanted to know. The blond was getting too close to his pain. “You do not have to stay. I will be fine.”

 

But Glorfindel didn’t believe that. “Why tonight?”

 

“This is the night in which he died… and he took my heart with him.” Erestor bowed his head and stared at the floor. “I have done this each year since his death. This night belongs to his memory.”

 

Glorfindel’s heart twitched with pain. “Do you not think it is time to let go?” The enraged expression in Erestor’s eyes briefly startled him. “I mean no offense, but… wouldn’t your lover want you to move on?”

 

“I never asked myself that question,” sighed Erestor, feeling drained.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about him? Maybe that will help?” But what he really wanted was to get Erestor out of his wet clothes, into something dry and warm, and then to settle down with him in front of a fire with a glass of miruvor. Unfortunately, it didn’t look like Erestor would cooperate, intent as the dark-haired Elf was on feeling miserable. “Why don’t you start by telling me his name?” The look Erestor gave him made his heart miss a beat. Why was Erestor guarding this so passionately? “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Erestor gave in; knowing very well that Glorfindel wouldn’t go away before the blond knew what was tormenting him. Wringing his hands, he averted his eyes, unable to look at the Elf, whilst making his admission. “His name was Gil-galad.”

 

Glorfindel gasped in surprise. “The High-King himself?” He briefly wondered if Erestor was making this up, but then his gaze drifted back to the sword and circlet. Reading the inscriptions, he realized it was the fabled High-King’s sword. “I do not understand.” Leaning back against the bed post, he tried to catch Erestor’s evasive gaze.

 

Sighing deeply, Erestor opened up to Glorfindel. “It began a few years after I had reached majority. The Elders chose me to be trained as a spy and assassin. They realized the threat Evil presented and wanted to be prepared. I absolved the training and was then assigned to the High-King’s personal guards.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t help but stare at Erestor. “And yet you let us believe you were a scholar.”

 

“I buried that part of my life after he died,” offered Erestor softly.

 

“I am sorry I interrupted, please continue.” Glorfindel saw how hard this was on the dark-haired Elf and tried to radiate calm and support. Erestor had been there for him in his darkest hour and he wanted to do the same thing for his friend. He extended his hand, offering it to Erestor and hoping the raven-haired Elf would accept.

 

Erestor stared at the offered limb, touched that Glorfindel wanted to comfort him. He knew how hard it was for the blond to touch and trust. Slowly, he placed his hand in Glorfindel’s. The smile that now surfaced on Glorfindel’s face made him smile weakly in return.

 

“Please tell me what happened next.” Glorfindel hoped that Erestor would feel less listless after telling him.

 

“We fell in love,” whispered Erestor as his memories took him back. “I fell in love the first time I saw him, but I did not dare think he would accept me as his lover, but he did.” Seeing Glorfindel’s questioning look, he added, “One night Orcs penetrated our defenses when Gil-galad was walking in the gardens. I saved his life. I took the poisoned arrow that had been meant for him. In my fever, I raved deliriously, telling him I was in love with him.”

Glorfindel smiled brilliantly. “And he loved you back?”

 

Erestor gave the blond a weak grin. “It turned out that he had noticed me before that incident, but had thought the attraction was one-sided. Once he had learned differently, he confided in me.”

 

Squeezing Erestor’s hand encouragingly, Glorfindel waited for him to continue.

 

“We were happy for a while, until Sauron’s power forced him to make a stand. I was working behind enemy lines, conveying information to our forces. When he faced Sauron, I was nowhere in sight.” Erestor closed his eyes, but still tears escaped from them. “Maybe he would have survived, had I been there.”

 

“You do not know that,” said Glorfindel, tasting the guilt in Erestor’s voice.

 

Erestor shrugged. “I will never know, but I find some comfort in the fact that Elrond tried to keep him safe, even if he failed.”

 

“Elrond…” Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “He knows… I assume?”

 

Another sigh fled Erestor’s lips. This emotional bloodletting was draining him. “Elrond supported me after Gil-galad’s death. Without him, my soul might have joined my lover’s in the Great Halls. But like you, Elrond pointed out to me that Gil-galad would want me to live and maybe find happiness again.”

 

Something didn’t make sense to Glorfindel. “Then why did Gil-galad give Vilya to Elrond and not to you?”

 

Erestor shook his head, trying to clear it of the painful memories. “I was not there. I was spying on the enemy, whilst Elrond was close. Elrond told me that Gil-galad wanted me to have the ring, but I have no use for it. I kept his sword and circlet instead. Those two things mean more to me than a ring of power. I care nothing for it.”

 

Glorfindel was trying to deal with everything he had learned. It was so much information in so little time that his head reeled. “And after the battle…”

 

“I stayed with Elrond. Emotionally, I was crushed. I would stare at the stars at night and refused any nourishment. Only Elrond’s healing skills kept me alive. I vowed to always stand at Elrond’s side and to protect and guide him for he was the only friend I had left. I am no leader, mellon-nîn, I follow Elrond. I needed his guidance in return. When we built Imladris it was *our* dream we created, not just his. We both wanted peace, – a sanctuary.”

 

“I always wondered what made you so special that Elrond chose you as his chief advisor. Now I know.” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath, feeling tired as well. It had been some exhausting days.

 

“You were right,” said Erestor unexpectedly. “I do feel somewhat better now.” But his voice belied that, sounding heavy and sad. “You are a good friend, but I can tell this is wearing you down and you need your rest.”

 

“I said I would stay with you tonight and I will,” said Glorfindel firmly, surprising himself at feeling this determined. “You are in no state to be alone tonight. Not this night.”

 

Erestor didn’t know what to say in answer to those words. He had been alone during this night for too many years and he felt that Glorfindel should not take on this burden. But at the same time, he craved the blond’s presence. It was like Mandos had said; it worked both ways and tonight he needed to feel Glorfindel close. Sighing, he got to his feet. It was time to break with tradition. “We should remove these wet clothes. Do you want to change first?” He opened the closet, took hold of a sleeping robe and handed it to Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel nervously moistened his lips, appreciating Erestor’s thoughtfulness. He wasn’t ready yet to undress in someone’s presence. Disappearing into the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder and caught one glance of Erestor, who reverently kissed the hilt of Gil-galad’s sword before putting it back into the chest. Feeling like an intruder for watching that private scene, he closed the door behind him and changed into the sleeping robe.

 

Erestor’s fingertips lovingly caressed the circlet before putting it into the chest as well. “Am I ready to move on?” But then the bathroom door opened and Glorfindel appeared, wearing one of his sleeping robes. /Oh, how I wish you knew I love you…/ But Mandos had erased Glorfindel’s memories of the passion they had shared in the Great Halls. Another burden he had to bear.

 

After collecting another sleeping robe, Erestor disappeared into the bathroom to change, considerate of Glorfindel’s feelings.

 

Reaching the bed, Glorfindel cocked his head in thought. Much of Erestor’s actions made sense now. It explained Erestor’s decision to live as a scholar and bury his past, but the pain was still there, barely buried beneath the surface. He slipped beneath the covers, a now familiar ritual. Maybe he should simply move into Erestor’s rooms as he seemed to be spending most of his time here at any rate. Waiting for his companion to join him, his thoughts kept straying back to Erestor’s admissions. /Gil-galad and he were lovers… I never suspected a thing!/

 

Erestor announced his return by clearing his throat. Making eye contact with Glorfindel, he slowly approached the bed. He lay down on top of the covers, like he always did, but this time he wished Glorfindel would move just a little closer. During these past few nights he had held the blond during his sleep, and now he longed to be held close in return. But he couldn’t possibly ask Glorfindel to hold him.

 

Some of Erestor’s feelings seeped through the bond they shared and Glorfindel instinctively reached out, folding an arm around Erestor’s waist and slowly, but insistently, pulled him close. “You can give in, mellon-nîn, I feel comfortable around you. You know that.”

 

Erestor gingerly gave in to Glorfindel’s pull and rested his head on the blond’s chest.

 

Sparkles of delight and joy tingled down their connection and both sighed blissfully.

 

Smiling, Glorfindel stroked Erestor’s hair, just like the raven-haired Elf had done for him during those long and tiring nights. “Go to sleep now. You are not alone any more.”

 

The words touched something deep inside him and Erestor repressed a strangled sob, pretending he was clearing his throat.

 

But Glorfindel knew better. While continuing to stroke the long, dark tresses, he listened closely and waited for Erestor’s breathing to slow down. /Yes, sleep, mellon-nîn. I have suffered great pain physically, but your pain is of the soul./ Privately, he promised himself to pay more attention to his friend’s feelings and hopefully, he could ease Erestor’s suffering a little.

 

Holding Erestor close, he savored the other Elf’s closeness, --and lulled into a sense of safety--, he fell asleep as well.

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Admission.

 

 

The next time Glorfindel woke, he looked into calm, dark eyes. Erestor was studying him and suddenly he became aware of the blissful, warm sensation coursing through him. This felt right, --incredibly right. Slowly, recalling the doting expression he had seen earlier in Erestor’s expressive eyes, he raised a steady hand and pressed its palm against the dark-haired Elf’s cheek, rubbing the soft skin.

 

Erestor remained absolutely motionless, uncertain why Glorfindel was touching him in this tender manner. His mouth felt dry and he was at a loss for words. He wanted to reach out so badly and return the caress, but he wasn’t sure the blond would welcome it. Tremors shook his frame when Glorfindel’s fingers moved closer to his lips, trailing their outline. “What are you doing?” he whispered breathlessly. Speaking the words made the blond’s fingers move against his lips.

 

Glorfindel studied Erestor’s expression for a decisive moment and then said, “For how long have you been in love with me?” He felt fairly certain he was right. There was no other possible interpretation for that warm and loving look in those dark eyes. Erestor though, seemed utterly stunned by the question. Glorfindel retained a tight hold on the raven-haired Elf, when he tried to move away from him.

 

“I… am-m… n-not…” Erestor stopped stuttering, when Glorfindel placed a finger across his lips.

 

“Do not deny it. I am not *that* blind.”

 

Erestor sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Glorfindel any longer, knowing that his feelings were palpable in his eyes.

 

“Tell me the truth, Erestor, and make sure it is the *whole* truth.” Glorfindel felt surprisingly calm. /Maybe I feel this calm because I have long ago accepted that he feels about me in that way. I was just too preoccupied to realize it. My own feelings puzzled me for some time as well, but I understand them now. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with him as well./

 

“For centuries,” whispered Erestor eventually, knowing that lying wouldn’t get him anywhere. “It began the day you joined Elrond’s household.”

 

“That long?” Now that did surprise Glorfindel. “Why didn’t you say something?”

 

Erestor forced himself to open his eyes. Glorfindel deserved to look him in the eyes when hearing his reply. “You preferred Elrond’s company.”

 

“Aiya…” Glorfindel had hoped that his nightly escapades had remained hidden, but apparently he had failed to keep them a secret. “Who else knows?”

 

“The twins… Arwen… Lindir… Most members of Elrond’s household.” Erestor cringed, seeing the guilty expression in Glorfindel’s eyes. “I assumed you were happy with that arrangement and I did not want to come between Elrond and you. Elrond has suffered much after Celebrían’s departure and he is entitled to his happiness.”

 

“And what about *your* happiness?” Glorfindel tenderly fingered a lock of dark hair and Erestor’s sigh told him how much the dark-haired Elf craved his touch.

 

“I am still mourning Gil-galad’s death… And I did not have the heart to tell you, for I did not want to destroy the little happiness Elrond had found with you.” Erestor trembled upon feeling Glorfindel’s fingers tangle in his dark tresses. “You never gave me any reason to believe you were interested in me in that way.”

 

“Very true,” admitted Glorfindel, “But it seems that has changed. Ever since waking up from my… ordeal… I crave your touch. I want you close. I want you to hold me… I think I have fallen in love with you. I do not know when it happened exactly, but it did.”

 

Erestor slowly shook his head and the movement caused Glorfindel’s fingers to caress his skin and raven hair. “You cannot be in love with me.”

 

“But I am!” Glorfindel smiled enthusiastically. “I wish it had happened earlier, then you would not have suffered that much. Seeing the disbelief in Erestor’s brown eyes, he leaned in closer and, gently but determinedly, pressed his lips against Erestor’s soft ones. “I want to kiss you.”

 

Glorfindel’s words, which displayed genuine desire and interest in him made Erestor feel weak. “Are you sure? I—“

 

Glorfindel effectively silenced the raven-haired Elf by pressing his lips against Erestor’s. The kiss was slow and lazy, as they both knew there was no reason to rush this. They had all the time they could possibly want. His heart missed a beat, seeing the tension flee from those dark eyes when he brought up his hands to place them on either side of Erestor’s head, holding him tightly in place.

 

Erestor temporarily lost his ability to think logically when a sweet and demanding tongue pressed against his teeth. Eagerly, he parted them, allowing Glorfindel entrance.

 

Maintaining eye contact, Glorfindel searched Erestor’s eyes. /I was blind not to see this. This is why he came after me, followed me into Orthanc and brought me back./ Glorfindel made the kiss last, but had to pull back when they grew short of breath. “You are a good kisser.”

 

“Thank you,” whispered Erestor shyly. “It has been a while though, since I last kissed someone.” He had kissed Glorfindel in the Great Halls, but he couldn’t tell the blond that. 

 

Glorfindel understood. /Gil-galad./ He didn’t want to say the name aloud, afraid it would remind Erestor of what he had lost. “Then it is a shame you had to wait this long to be kissed again.” Smiling radiantly, he claimed Erestor’s lips, engaging their tongues in a sensual duel. Erestor easily awarded him the victory. He frowned a little at that, but ignored it. Erestor would grow more comfortable around him in time and he reckoned the treatment he had suffered in Orthanc had much to do with the raven-haired Elf’s extremely cautious behavior toward him.

 

Erestor gently suckled and nibbled Glorfindel’s bottom lip. There was little else he was still capable of. All he felt was the blond’s body pressed close and soft lips against his. It was utter bliss. Happy to let Glorfindel take the lead, he watched the golden-haired Elf pull back, regretfully, but with a huge smile on the blond’s face.

 

Caressing a plait, Glorfindel looked inquiringly at Erestor. “May I undo them? I like it when you wear your hair loose.”

 

“I will never be able to deny you anything,” whispered Erestor truthfully. “Of course you may.” He closed his eyes temporarily, concentrating on the feel of Glorfindel’s fingers, moving through his hair. It felt good to have his hair loose again and he smiled warmly at the blond when Glorfindel fingered a strand. “What do we do now?” He was afraid of the answer, but he needed to hear it anyway.

 

Glorfindel frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Do we go back to being… friends, or would you like me to court you?”

 

The frown deepened. “Why would I want to go back to being friends?” The only thing he could think of was that Erestor didn’t want to be with him because of the abomination he was carrying. “Oh, I understand…” Involuntarily, one hand left the dark hair and settled on his stomach.

 

“Nay!” Erestor understood at once. “I meant what I said earlier. I will love the baby because he is your flesh and blood!”

 

Glorfindel’s frown remained. “Then I feel truly lost.”

 

“I can imagine you would want to go back to Elrond…” He couldn’t help feeling insecure and in need of reassurance. This was so unexpected, so unreal! Not in his wildest dreams could he have imagined Glorfindel having feelings for him!

 

Glorfindel’s eyes filled with compassion and understanding. “I am sorry that I never noticed you had feelings for me, but you could have told me.”

 

“You chose Elrond…”

 

“Because I did not know you were interested in me!” Glorfindel was growing frustrated. Determined, he placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head and waited until he had the other’s complete attention. “I chose Elrond because I was attracted to him, but he told me at the very start that he did not feel that way about me. But like him, I was lonely too. I had been reborn and thrust into a new life without much to hold onto. I needed someone, -someone wise- who would help me find my way and Elrond did that.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. That was one admission he had never thought to hear and he could tell that Glorfindel wasn’t finished yet.

 

“There was an understanding between Elrond and me, but there was never any passion, nor the love that I feel blossoming in my heart right now. I do not know what I would have done, had you told me, but as you didn’t, we will never find out. If I have learned one thing in my life --well two lives actually-- it is that you have to let go of the past and focus on the present and the future. Can you let go of your resentment?”

 

“Resentment?” Erestor’s eyes widened.

 

“You resent the fact that I chose Elrond whilst you were in love with me. You have to let go of that feeling or it will always keep us apart. We can start anew right now.” Glorfindel’s heart was pounding and his mouth had gone dry. “Can you?”

 

Erestor focused inside and had to admit Glorfindel was right – to some degree. “I always felt jealous of Elrond, because he had you.” Seeing the accepting look in the azure eyes, he added, “Aye, I can let go because I love you.”

 

“Say it again,” whispered Glorfindel dreamily.

 

Erestor grinned smugly. “I love you… melamin.”

 

Suddenly something clicked in Glorfindel’s thoughts. “You once almost called me that on our way back, did you not?”

 

“You noticed?” He had thought Glorfindel barely coherent back then.

 

“I did, but I did not pay it any attention at the time… Again?”

 

“I love you!” exclaimed Erestor, growing giddy. “Love you, love you, love you!” Boldly, he bestowed butterfly kisses onto the blond’s smiling face. “I have loved you for so long.” He had even challenged Mandos for Glorfindel. He had never thought things would work out for them. “I love you so much, melamin.”

 

Glorfindel examined his own feelings thoroughly. “I love you too, Erestor.” It was true. He had fallen for his mysterious, raven-haired savior. He giggled softly; Erestor’s light kisses made his skin tingle.

 

Erestor smiled and rested his head once more on Glorfindel’s chest. “I am sorry I made you come after me into the storm last night.”

 

“That was my decision. I saw you leave and Elrond suggested that I should follow you to find out why you were leaving.” Glorfindel nodded once in sudden understanding. “He knew you wanted to honor the love you had for Gil-galad.”

 

“Aye, he did,” whispered Erestor, suddenly feeling guilty for having lost his heart again. “Part of me is still grieving.”

 

“He must have been exceptional for you to love him that much.”

 

“He was. I just wish I had been there to protect him.”

 

Glorfindel raised a hand and soothingly stroked the black tresses. /I am glad you weren’t, for else I might have never known your love./ Holding Erestor close, he sighed deeply.

 

“Why the sigh?”

 

“I am glad you finally decided to confide in me. Had you denied that you love me, we would still be suffering in silence.”

 

Erestor raised his head slightly to look into Glorfindel’s eyes. Quizzically, he asked, “We?”

 

Glorfindel nodded, once more caressing Erestor’s soft skin as his fingertips explored the dark-haired Elf’s face. Licking his lips, he said, “In my vision Vaire hinted that someone had been loving me for centuries, and I had no idea who she was talking about. But during these last few days I began to love you back and I wondered if my love would be unrequited. I was suffering too, not knowing if you wanted me.”

 

“How could I not want you?” Disbelief colored Erestor’s voice. “I love you!”

 

“Aye, I know that now, but I did not earlier.” Glorfindel applied minute pressure to force Erestor to lay down his head again. Resuming the soothing caresses to the dark hair he looked through the window. “We can still sleep a few more hours.”

 

“I *am* still tired…” admitted Erestor in a fatigued tone. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel. Sleepily, he whispered, “Love… you… mel… amin…”

 

The words caused Glorfindel to smile. “I love you too, nîn bellas.” He felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he snuggled closer to Erestor, returning the hug. “You are mine now.” And he definitely noticed the underlying tone of possession, when speaking those words. “Mine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later, a familiar sound woke Erestor from his sleep. Glorfindel was trying to leave their warm bed, hand covering his mouth. He was on his feet within seconds, gently supporting the blond when they made their way into the bathroom.

 

Whilst Glorfindel submitted to the nausea and heaving, Erestor tenderly brushed the long blond locks away from Glorfindel’s face and pressed a cool wash cloth against the other’s brow.

 

Glorfindel rode out the heaving and then leaned against Erestor. “I am not sure… how much… more of this… I can take.”

 

Erestor realized it was time to take action. He helped Glorfindel sit down on a chair, which was standing in a corner of the bathroom and then began to let the pool fill. Glorfindel felt clammy and maybe a bath would refresh him.

 

Glorfindel watched Erestor absentmindedly. One hand had settled onto his abdomen en he was involuntarily rubbing his distended stomach.

 

After adding some soothing oils to the water, Erestor turned around and knelt in front of the blond. “Can you undress yourself or do you need my help?”

 

Glorfindel’s first reaction was to decline any help, but then he reconsidered. Both of them needed to grow closer physically. “Help me…”

 

Erestor smiled adoringly and helped Glorfindel to shrug off and then step out of his sleeping robe. Glorfindel looked uncomfortable now that he was naked, but Erestor found comfort in the fact that the blond didn’t flinch at his touch. He assisted his lover when Glorfindel stepped into the pool and placed a pillow under the other’s head. “Comfortable?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I think the bath was a good idea.” For the first time in days his tense muscles seemed to utterly relax.

 

Erestor, sitting on his heels, gently stroked the blond hair. “Would you mind being alone for a few minutes? I want to consult the healers for some kind of potion that will lessen your morning sickness.”

 

Glorfindel considered the question. He didn’t like the idea of Erestor leaving his side, but then again, this morning sickness was exhausting. “As long as you hurry back I will be fine.”

 

Nodding his head, Erestor leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on the flaxen hair. “I will be right back!”

 

Azure eyes followed him when he left the room and then closed blissfully; he was truly enjoying the soft caresses the water bestowed on his body. For the moment, all was well!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After quickly changing into a shirt and leggings, Erestor hurried over to the Healing House. As he wasn’t looking where he was going, he suddenly bumped into a warm body. He was about to whisper an apology when he realized it was Elrond. “I was looking for you.” Getting his first good look at his friend today, he frowned. Elrond looked troubled.

 

Elrond cleared his throat. “I hope Glorfindel found you… and that you talked to him. You worried him by leaving that unexpectedly.”

 

“I am sorry,” said Erestor sincerely.

 

“I know last night was important to you,” whispered Elrond softly, “But you must put Glorfindel first. He needs you.”

 

“I know that,” admitted Erestor, now beginning to feel guilty for leaving Glorfindel without a proper explanation. “And you are right. I talked to him. I… I told him I love him.”

 

Elrond smiled warmly at hearing that. “And what did Glorfindel say?”

 

“He loves me back.” Hesitantly Erestor met Elrond’s eyes. “He actually chided me for not speaking up earlier.”

 

Elrond’s smile warmed even further. “At least you told him now. I am happy for the two of you. I always hoped you would make your move.”

 

“I know you did.” Erestor moistened his lips. “Are you… How do you feel… about… You know… that we are…” He just didn’t know how to ask this. Was Elrond mad at him?

 

Elrond easily read the emotions in Erestor’s eyes. “As I said, I am happy for the two of you. Glorfindel and I were never in love. We just needed each other.”

 

“Do you *still* need him?” asked Erestor, acting on impulse. He would hate for Elrond to feel lonely.

 

A hesitant expression appeared in Elrond’s eyes, but it quickly vanished again. “I am sure I can find my balance again. It will just take some time.”

 

Erestor’s heart contracted painfully. “You are always welcome to spend time with us, Elrond.”

 

Elrond’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Erestor, I know that the two of you are my friends. I do…”

 

“I hope so.” Erestor was determined to keep an eye on the brooding half-Elf. “Mellon-nîn, Glorfindel continues to suffer from morning sickness. Do you have a potion that might relieve his agony?”

 

“I think I do,” said Elrond calmly. “It is a pity that his pregnancy came about under such grave circumstances.” Deciding to confide in his friend, he said, “Last night, he referred to the baby as ‘it’. That worries me.”

 

Erestor, falling into step beside Elrond as they walked toward the Healing House, nodded once. “I understand your concern, but you weren’t there when I found him. He really was in a bad way.” His thoughts drifted back. “The mere thought of having an Uruk-Hai’s child makes him feel intensely sad and angry. He had no say in this. Saruman forced him to do this.”

 

Elrond understood, but he still worried about his friend’s mental health. “What else did he say?”

 

“He is afraid that the baby will have claws and rip him open when the moment of birth comes.” Erestor wrung his hands. “I try to reassure him, but he is afraid to hope for the best.”

 

“I will talk to him again. Maybe I can reassure him.” Elrond stepped into the hallway leading to the Healing House and signaled for Erestor to follow him. “I will give you the herbs that should relieve Glorfindel’s morning sickness. I suggest you try baths and light meals throughout the whole day.”

 

“I left him in the pool,” said Erestor, “He looked happy when I left him. I think the hot bath helps.” Erestor gladly accepted the sachets filled with herbs, which Elrond handed him. “How much longer do you think he will suffer from morning sickness?”

 

“I am not sure of anything, mellon-nîn. I have never supervised a male pregnancy before.” A soft smile illuminated his features. “And then of course the food cravings will start. Now, that might be interesting.”

 

“Interesting?” Erestor cringed. “Glorfindel is scared the baby will make him eat raw meat.”

 

“Even Elven maidens occasionally feel that craving during their pregnancy. I would not worry too much about it. Now return to Glorfindel. He will probably be eagerly awaiting your return.” He had sensed the tight bond that had formed between them and he knew that Erestor craved being close to the blond as well. “And try to make him eat something!”

 

“I will!” Erestor nodded thankfully and then quickly left to hurry back to Glorfindel’s side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond instantly felt guilty, finding Elladan asleep in a chair next to Haldir’s bed. /Oh, my…/ He had forgotten to relieve his son! Soundlessly, he entered the room to check on the silver-haired Elf, letting Elladan sleep. His oldest son was a light sleeper and would probably wake up any moment now.

 

Sitting down on the side of the bed, he rested one hand on Haldir’s brow to check for any fever. Yes, it was still there, but fortunately it had lost some of its intensity. Haldir wasn’t burning up any longer.

 

“Ada?” Elladan tiredly rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up fully. Blinking twice, he sat upright and smiled at Elrond. “He is doing much better now that the healing sleep has come over him.” Then he remembered; his father was attracted to the ‘Lórien Elf and Haldir was bound to no one. Once Elrohir came back, they would come up with some sort of plan to get Elrond and Haldir together. /I want Ada to be happy./

 

“The healing sleep will continue for at least one, maybe two more days.” Elrond’s hands moved lower to unwrap the bandages. After removing the sachets, he probed the wound, eliciting soft groans from Haldir. “It is healing well.” Looking at Elladan, he added, “I am confident that he will make a complete recovery.” /I could not heal Celebrían, but at least I healed this one./

 

Indulging himself momentarily, he studied the furrowed brow of his patient. Something seemed to trouble the Elf, even in his sleep. Acting instinctively, he gently rubbed the lines of worry with his fingertips until they were gone. Haldir’s sleep was peaceful once more. “You do not have to stay with him, Elladan. I will sit with him for a while and then the healers can keep an eye on him.”

 

Elladan slowly rose from the chair, stretched and smiled at his father. “Haldir is not bound to anyone, Ada.” He grinned impishly at seeing Elrond’s shocked expression.

 

“You did not tell him, did you? Elladan!” Elrond was stunned. “This is private!”

 

“Ada, calm down. I just asked if he was bound to anyone and he said he wasn’t. I did not mention that you feel attracted to him. Your secret is still safe.” Elladan shook his head. “You did teach me some diplomacy!”

 

But that didn’t reassure Elrond at all. Elladan had never exalted at diplomacy. “Don’t make this any more complicated, Elladan. If I want Haldir to know I will tell him myself.”

 

Elladan cocked his head. “Now that is something I am not sure of you will do. Don’t worry, Ada, if you don’t tell him, I will do it for you!” He grinned and left the room, leaving his father behind, completely stunned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In spite of his curiosity, Haldir managed to remain motionless. Elrond thought he was still asleep and he had no desire to change that notion. The truth was that he had heard most of their conversation, waking up when Elrond was probing his wound.

 

/So I was correct after all. It is the father and not the son who is interested in me./ That thought made his heart flutter. He had a hard time acting as if he was still asleep, feeling Elrond’s fingers return to caress his brow. /Well, Elrond Half-Elven, we shall see if you feel inclined to tell me. If not, I might seduce you./ The half-Elf’s touch was intoxicating and he already craved more contact. And what he wanted, he was accustomed to get!

 

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Sweet Cake And Hot Milk.

 

 

Erestor tiptoed into his rooms, trying to move soundlessly as Glorfindel was resting on the bed. Had talking to Elrond taken him this long? As he reached the bed, he sat down, watching Glorfindel sleep. A golden glow seemed to burn from deep within, giving the Elda a warm and caring appearance. Sighing deeply, he raised a hand and gently brushed some stray locks out of the blond’s face. “You are beautiful, melamin.”

 

Glorfindel moved at hearing Erestor’s voice and he smiled lazily, looking into affectionate eyes. “You are back. What took you so long?” Pushing himself into an upright position, he yawned sleepily.

 

“I am worried about Elrond,” admitted Erestor, reaching for the tray with food items and hot tea water, which a servant had brought whilst he had been gone. Using the herbs Elrond had given him, he prepared the tea.

 

“Worried?” questioned Glorfindel. Seeing Erestor reach for the fruits was enough to make his stomach contract painfully. “I do not think I can eat anything.”

 

“Elrond thinks these herbs will help to calm your stomach.” Erestor finished preparing the tea and handed it to Glorfindel. “Try it. Maybe it will work.”

 

Glorfindel sipped slowly as the tea was still rather hot. “You mentioned being worried about Elrond; why?”

 

“He looked tired.” Erestor shrugged. “’Tis a feeling. I have known him for millennia and something feels off.”

 

Glorfindel sighed distressed. “When I asked him why he had taken me into his bed, he said he was lonely. Maybe he misses appropriate company? He always seems so sad. I tried to distract him…” Glorfindel blushed, seeing Erestor’s knowing expression, “but in the end, even that was not enough. His heart yearns for true love.” Glorfindel raised a hand and tenderly caressed Erestor’s skin, trailing his fingers down the Elf’s jaw line. “I want him to have what I have.”

 

“We cannot force this,” said Erestor thoughtfully. “Love happens in its own time. We will keep an eye on him though.”

 

Glorfindel’s features contorted, finally finishing his tea. “It tastes awfully bitter.”

 

“That would be a small price to pay if it takes away your morning sickness.” Erestor took hold of the now empty cup and ran his fingers through the tangled blond locks. “Would you like me to braid your hair for you?”

 

Glorfindel nodded, a blissful expression appearing on his face. “Aye, I would like that.”

 

Erestor got to his feet and retrieved comb and brush. Sitting down behind Glorfindel, he wondered how close the blond wanted him. He received his answer when the Elda moved toward him, leaning his back against his chest. Inhaling his lover’s musky scent, he smiled into the golden hair. “I love you.” He would never grow tired of saying those words!

 

Glorfindel purred and looked over his shoulder at the raven-haired Elf. “I love you as well, nîn bellas.” He then bowed his head slightly, giving Erestor access to the tangled mess of golden hair.

 

Gently, Erestor removed the tangles from Glorfindel’s still damp hair and then began to braid it. “Is your stomach already settling down?” This was the first time that the blond wasn’t making his way into the bathroom because he felt nauseous.

 

Glorfindel frowned, suddenly realizing that his stomach had calmed. “Elrond’s potion is working,” he said relieved. “I hope it will keep its effect throughout the day.” Whilst Erestor’s fingers continued to move through his hair --braiding it -- he reached for the tray and selected a piece of fruit, slowing peeling and then eating the orange. He waited, curious if his stomach would act up again. Nothing happened and that encouraged him to reach for an apple, already sliced into small parts.

 

Erestor felt pleased, seeing Glorfindel eat the fruits. Elrond’s potion was working all right. Finishing the plaits, he then swept aside any remaining locks and placed a chaste kiss at the nape of the blond’s neck. The fact that Glorfindel accepted his caress, and didn’t flinch at his touch, filled him with happiness. He had been scared that the Elda wouldn’t be able to bear any touch for a very long time. Thankfully, he had been wrong. “It looks like your stomach is capable of handling food again.”

 

Glorfindel nodded happily. This time, he pulled a chunk from the loaf of freshly baked bread and nibbled on it. The cheese proved tempting as well and he managed a few bites of it. “Remind me to drink a cup of that tea each morning.”

 

“I will.” Erestor involuntarily held his breath when Glorfindel leaned his back against his chest after the Elda had finished eating. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel. He tried hard to keep the embrace loose, though he instinctively wanted to tighten it protectively. “Are you still comfortable like this?”

 

“More than comfortable,” sighed Glorfindel blissfully. “Being close to you always makes me feel better.”

 

“It is the bond,” whispered Erestor in an unguarded moment. His eyes widened in fright, realizing what had just slipped from his lips.

 

“Bond?”

 

Hearing the wonder in Glorfindel’s voice, Erestor knew he had to act quickly. “Aye, I do believe there is a bond forming between us.”

 

Glorfindel carefully considered the words. He felt like he was missing a very important piece to this puzzle. “You are right; there is a bond -- a connection -- between us. I realized that when I went to Elrond for comfort instead of you. I only feel comfortable when you are close. Aye, I think you are correct; we are bonding.”

 

Erestor involuntarily released a relieved sigh. He felt extremely fortunate that Glorfindel wasn’t questioning him further. “I like the idea of a bond between us. How do you feel about that?” His heart thumped nervously, hoping Glorfindel liked the idea as well.

 

Glorfindel nodded once and then looked over his shoulder at Erestor. “I like being bonded to you. I really do.”

 

Erestor forced himself to accept that answer and not question it. Part of him still wondered if Glorfindel wouldn’t prefer to be with Elrond, but he refused to dwell on that subject any longer. “This is happening awfully fast, is it not?”

 

Glorfindel nodded again. “But I do not mind, I am glad you are here for me.” Smiling, he turned in Erestor’s embrace until they faced each other. He raised a hand and gently caressed the raven-haired Elf’s face. Slowly, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Erestor’s, who tenderly returned the kiss.

 

Erestor’s heart fluttered with delight now that Glorfindel was kissing him. He hadn’t dared to hope that the blond would ever take the initiative like this. Maybe Mandos had kept his word and had taken away the worst of Glorfindel’s memories; he hoped so. The Elda’s current actions seemed to confirm that.

 

He eagerly gave in when Glorfindel placed his hands on his shoulders, slowly pushing him down until he was flat on his back. His body tingled when Glorfindel placed his body atop of him, enfolding him in a tight hug whilst continuing to kiss him. This felt nice -- no, better than nice -- this felt divine. After all these centuries of loneliness he was finally holding his beloved in his arms.

 

Glorfindel slowly pulled away and gave Erestor an adoring smile. “I feel a lot better now. That must be due to your kisses.”

 

Erestor couldn’t help himself; he giggled.

 

Chuckling as well, Glorfindel pressed another kiss onto Erestor’s lips. “I want to go outside and walk in the gardens. I do not want to stay inside.”

 

“Of course we can go outside.” Erestor would do anything to please his lover. “But that means you will need to change into more formal clothes. We cannot go outside wearing our sleeping robes.”

 

Glorfindel nodded eagerly. “Let us change then. I want to walk in the sun!”

 

Erestor placed a kiss on the blond’s brow. “Aye, let us get you into the sun!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tired, Elrohir opened the door to his rooms. He never expected Elladan to literally jump him and pull him toward the bed. Studying his twin carefully, Elrohir wondered about the excitement in his brother’s eyes. “Elladan, I am tired.”

 

“You must listen to me, Elrohir!” Elladan gently pushed Elrohir onto the bed. Enthusiastically he began pacing the room, wildly gesturing whilst he spoke. “Elrohir, you won’t believe this, but it actually happened!”

 

Elrohir resigned himself to Elladan’s enthusiasm. “What won’t I believe?” He wished he could lie down and sleep instead of listening, but it was obvious that Elladan needed to tell him now. His twin seemed ready to burst with excitement.

 

“Ada is in love!” exclaimed Elladan enthusiastically. “He tried to deny it at first, but it is rather obvious!”

 

“In love?” Elrohir raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Who is he in love with then? Anyone I know?” His curiosity had been piqued. He couldn’t possibly think of anyone his father would want to be with in that way.

 

“An injured Elf from ‘Lórien arrived a few days ago and Ada has been tending to him ever since. Ada admitted to me that he was falling in love, but he refuses to tell Haldir!”

 

“Haldir?” That name sounded familiar to Elrohir. “Does he have any brothers?”

 

Elrohir nodded once. “Rúmil and—“

 

“Orophin,” finished Elrohir for Elladan. “I met Orophin once when I was visiting Nana in ‘Lórien. If Haldir takes after his brother, Ada might be in for some interesting moments.”

 

Now it was Elladan’s time to raise an eyebrow. “Interesting moments?”

 

“Orophin is a flirt,” said Elrohir, smiling brightly. “He showed me around and we often took midnight strolls. Now do not look at me like that! Nothing happened! He felt I was too young.” Elrohir shook his head, grinning. “I tried to change his mind, but failed.”

 

“A flirt?” Elladan’s enthusiasm faded away. “A flirt is not good enough for Ada.”

 

“Aiya, I might have phrased that the wrong way,” said Elrohir thoughtfully, “Orophin may flirt, but that does not mean he just beds anyone he likes.”

 

“Oh,” whispered Elladan. “I am no longer sure if I should…”

 

“Should what?” Elrohir could tell his brother was up to something. He knew that expression only too well. It usually meant that they would end up in trouble. “Tell me.”

 

“I was thinking about telling Haldir that Ada likes him in that way. I doubt Ada will do that himself and I want him to be happy.” His expression grew sad. “I thought he was happy with Glorfindel, but looking at it now, I do not think he was. Really happy, I mean.”

 

“You are right,” said Elrohir, sighing, “But I am not sure you should meddle in this, Elladan.”

 

“If I don’t, nothing will happen. Ada looks tired, and miserable. You have not seen him these last few days, but he does not look well, and even less happy. Maybe Haldir can render that.”

 

“And what if Haldir is not interested in Ada?” asked Elrohir, concerned that Elrond’s feelings might be hurt by Elladan’s manipulations. “Just be careful, Elladan. We do not want to make Ada even more miserable.”

 

“So you will help me?” Elladan turned on the puppy dog look, eyeing his twin pleadingly. “Please, I know that you want Ada to be happy too! What do we have to lose? Nothing!”

 

Elrohir shook his head, sighing deeply. “I am not so sure about this.”

 

“Maybe you will change your opinion after a good night’s sleep.” Elladan began to fuss over his brother. He knew how to wind Elrohir around his little finger. “Let me help you undress and then I will fetch you some food from the kitchen. You must be hungry and tired.”

 

Elrohir let Elladan help him remove his clothes. Lying down, he pulled the sheet up to his shoulders. “I would like something to eat… and some wine.” Maybe Elladan was right and he would think differently about this matter after a good night’s sleep.

 

Elladan energetically walked over to the doorway. “Try to stay awake until I get back, brother!”

 

”I will try,” said Elrohir, smiling. After Elladan had left the room, he mumbled, “But you had better hurry, because I am awfully tired.” He hoped he could stay awake until Elladan returned with his food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond lost himself in Haldir’s handsome features. The hazel eyes, once more vacant with healing sleep, seemed to pull him closer, making it hard for him to leave the room. He should have returned to his study an hour ago, but the pleasure that he found in just looking at the silver-haired Elf made him stay. It had been ages since someone had captivated him like this.

 

/Celebrían was the last one to capture my heart./ He had loved his wife dearly and had cried bitter tears at her departure. If only he had been able to heal her completely, but the emotional wounds had been too deep and had begun to mentally poison her. Sailing to Valinor was the only way to ensure her sanity and happiness.

 

And now he found that his heart was fluttering madly. Butterflies tickled his insides and an adoring smile surfaced on his face. There was a unique beauty to Haldir and he hoped that the silver-haired Elf’s character was as stunning as his appearance. /But why am I pondering these things? Haldir is quickly recovering and he will return to the Golden Wood shortly./

 

Curious, Elrond leaned in closer to stroke back a strand of wayward hair that had settled in Haldir’s face. Brushing it away, he tucked it behind a pointed ear. Suddenly, Haldir stirred at his touch and the eyes quickly filled with awareness.

 

Elrond involuntarily held his breath, feeling caught. Shaking himself mentally, he forced himself to smile. “You have slept for several hours.”

 

Haldir blinked once, focusing on the half-Elf, who quickly moved away from him. He could tell Elrond felt somewhat uncomfortable, being caught in a gesture that could be considered intimate. Shifting cautiously on the bed, Haldir found that the agony in his leg had vanished. There was some mild discomfort, but not enough to seriously bother him.

 

“How do you fair, Haldir? Are you still in any pain?” Elrond leaned back into the comfort of the chair, increasing the distance between them. He carefully hid the attraction he felt toward the silver-haired Elf.

 

“The pain is gone. Thank you for looking after my injury. The healers in Lothlórien had given up.”

 

Hearing that surprised Elrond. “How long have you been ill? When did that poisoned arrow hit you?”

 

“About one turn of the moon ago,” said Haldir, pushing himself into an upright position. A sigh left his lips and hearing it made Elrond lean in closer in obvious concern. “I am well,” said Haldir, reassuring the half-Elf. “I just want to find out how much I can move about. How much longer before I can leave this bed?”

 

Elrond smiled fondly at hearing Haldir’s impatient tone. “Haldir, you still need to rest. Orc poison is strong and it takes time for your body to deal with it.”

 

“I feel well enough to leave my bed,” said Haldir stubbornly.

 

“Nay, you will rest for at least one more day. Do not leave your bed yet.” Elrond forced himself to rise from the chair. He would have loved to spend more time with Haldir, but that would only strengthen this attraction. “I will leave you now so you may rest. A servant will bring you something to eat later.”

 

Haldir wondered about the half-Elf. The sensual attraction was still there and he knew they both felt it. So why was Elrond fighting this? Weren’t they old and wise enough to simply acknowledge this attraction? Or was Elrond just waiting for him to make that first move? Well, that could be arranged.

 

Clearing his throat, he looked at Elrond from beneath luscious eyelashes. “I hope you do not consider me forward, but I was wondering if that invitation to dinner still stands. I would like to properly thank you for your care.”

 

“You have already thanked me sufficiently,” replied Elrond, feeling hopeful now that Haldir had mentioned the dinner invitation. “Aye, it still stands.”

 

“Then I accept. Maybe I can join you for dinner tonight?” Why waste any time? Haldir smiled warmly, hoping the half-Elf took the hint.

 

Elrond wondered about Haldir’s eagerness and allowed himself to grow hopeful that maybe the silver-haired Elf was interested in him as well. “Aye. But not tonight though. I do think you should rest.”

 

“Tomorrow, then?” asked Haldir, hopeful.

 

Elrond wondered if it was wise to encourage this, but then he nodded eagerly. “Tomorrow it is.”

 

Haldir grinned victoriously. “I am already looking forward to dinner.”

 

Elrond grew slightly flustered at hearing the purring quality to Haldir’s voice. /Is he trying to seduce me?/ And he had just agreed to have dinner with the silver-haired Elf! What had he gotten himself into? “I will talk to you tomorrow, then.”

 

Haldir gracefully inclined his head. “We will talk.” Amused, he raised an eyebrow, seeing Elrond almost flee the room. /Ah, lirimaer, prepare to be seduced!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had thoroughly enjoyed their walk in the rose gardens. The flowers’ rich fragrances had had a calming effect on him and by the time they returned to Erestor’s rooms, Glorfindel felt at peace.

 

Sitting down on the bed, he looked at Erestor, who had briefly detoured to the kitchen to fetch them dinner. Time had passed quickly whilst walking in the gardens. His first reaction was to wave away the food, but his stomach protested, growling loudly. “I must be hungrier than I thought!”

 

Erestor placed the tray on the floor in front of the fireplace and sat cross-legged on the nearby rug. Glorfindel joined him, realizing he was practically drooling at the sight of the food. He ate small bites of everything, but found that he was hungry for something completely different. Although the stew tasted excellent it was not what he wanted -- what he craved.

 

Erestor caught Glorfindel’s slightly disappointed expression. “Is something wrong?”

 

Glorfindel gave his lover an apologetic look. “I crave something else.”

 

“Tell me what it is that you crave and I will bring it to you.” Erestor smiled warmly. He would do anything to please his lover.

 

“Sweet cake… Cake with raisins, apples and cinnamon.” Saliva gathered in his mouth, just saying the words. “Maybe with roasted nuts and some sugar.”

 

Erestor smiled broadly. What Glorfindel wanted was a treat usually given to Elflings and he was perfectly capable of acquiring it. “Anything else?”

 

“Hot milk… with honey!” Glorfindel enthusiastically nodded his head several times. “Aye, I would like that. Cake and milk.”

 

Erestor got to his feet and headed for the doorway. “I will be back in a few minutes.”

 

Glorfindel looked at the bed, as if considering something. “I might lie down for a while.”

 

Erestor nodded. “Make yourself comfortable. I will be back with your cake and milk shortly.” After closing the door behind him, he made his way to the kitchen. /That particular cake used to be my favorite as well. Even when I was an Elfling it was popular. I might just try some myself./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Erestor returned to his rooms, he found that Glorfindel had uncovered his chess game. He hadn’t played for ages and had forgotten he even possessed one. Glorfindel, looking at him, shot him a startled glance.

 

“I did not want to infringe on your privacy, but I saw it on top of your closet and I wondered if you would like to play against me?” Glorfindel smiled seductively. He had made himself comfortable in Erestor’s bed, propping a pile of pillows behind his back. But thoughts about the game were quickly forgotten when cinnamon and other spices invaded his nostrils. “You managed to get your hands on that cake!”

 

Fondly, Erestor smiled at the blond. After placing the tray on the bed, he sat down and moved into place beside Glorfindel. “I even brought you hot milk.” Seeing Glorfindel’s eyes widen with pleasure, warmth descended onto him. “You can have as much as you want. There is more in the kitchen.”

 

Glorfindel actually licked his lips. Reaching for the cake, he tore off a small piece and greedily put it into his mouth. “Mmmmmm…” It was delicious! After giving Erestor a thankful look, he proceeded to eat more of the sweet cake. Only belatedly did he offer Erestor some. “I am so sorry…” Breaking off a small piece, he lifted his hand and signaled for the raven-haired Elf to open his mouth.

 

Erestor obeyed, and involuntarily his tongue caressed one of Glorfindel’s fingertips when the blond pushed the cake inside. Bestowing another lick onto the digit, he was surprised to see his lover blush.

 

Feeling strangely shy, Glorfindel giggled. “I do not know what is wrong with me,” he confessed, finishing the cake and then reaching for his mug filled with hot milk and honey.

 

Erestor studied his partner, having a fairly good idea what had upset the blond’s internal balance. It had to be the pregnancy.

 

Glorfindel gulped down the milk now that it had slightly cooled and then pleadingly looked at Erestor from beneath long eyelashes.

 

“Go ahead,” said Erestor amused, as he handed the Elda his mug as well.

 

“Thank you!” Glorfindel sipped slowly this time, studying Erestor in turn. “You think it is…the… baby.” He had to force himself to call it that. He still thought of it as an abomination. Part of him still couldn’t understand that Erestor willingly accepted the product of Saruman’s spell in their lives.

 

Erestor saw the puzzled look in Glorfindel’s eyes. “I love your son because I love you.”

 

“I cannot be that simple.”

 

“It *is* that simple,” said Erestor warmly. Now that Glorfindel had eaten the cake and drunk the milk, he placed the tray on the floor. “So you want to play chess… It has been ages since I last played. I doubt I will be much of a worthy opponent.”

 

“It has been decades since I played,” said Glorfindel, returning Erestor’s smile. “We will be evenly matched then.”

 

“I hope so.” After Erestor had brushed a wayward lock of blond hair behind Glorfindel’s ear, they smiled and concentrated on the game.

 

T.B.C.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Reassurance

 

 

Erestor grew instantly alert, hearing the door open slowly. His hand moved for the dagger, which he kept hidden beneath the mattress. He was always prepared for a possible attacker -- especially now that he was guarding Glorfindel’s sleep. He arched an eyebrow at seeing first one, and then another twin shuffle inside. Both half-Elves looked shy and nervous and he knew he was partly to blame for that. He had scared them to death by attacking them in the dark of the night.

 

Elrohir gingerly made eye contact with Erestor and a silly smile surfaced on his face, seeing Glorfindel curled up around the dark-haired Elf’s form. “Can we talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Aye, you can always talk to me. But why at such a late hour?”

 

Elladan cleared his throat. “We wanted to make sure that Glorfindel is all right. We were worried.” They had waited until Elrohir had eaten and rested for a few hours and had then decided to check on their former tutors. They hadn’t really had a chance yet to talk to Glorfindel and they hoped Erestor would reassure them that the blond was doing fine.

 

Resigning himself to their curiosity and concern, Erestor signaled for the twins to approach.

 

Elrohir and Elladan remained standing in front of Erestor’s big four poster bed. Elrohir realized that he had never been here before. His eyes searched the rooms, realizing these quarters were more comfortable and luxurious than he had thought. First Elrohir, and then Elladan sat down at the foot end of the bed, watching Glorfindel sleep.

 

“Don’t worry, pyn-neth, (young ones) he is doing much better,” said Erestor reassuringly. “We even played chess, but he grew sleepy. Must have been all that warm milk he drank.”

 

“Warm milk?” Elrohir grinned. “I cannot remember seeing him drink milk before. Glorfindel always preferred wine.”

 

“Things are different now that Glorfindel is… pregnant,” said Elladan thoughtfully.

 

Erestor nodded once. “He has a hard time accepting that he will give birth to this child.”

 

“He is probably afraid that it is part… monster,” whispered Elrohir shakily, seeing awareness return to Glorfindel’s azure eyes. “He is waking up.”

 

Erestor instinctively tightened his hold on the blond and smiled warmly at Glorfindel. “There is no need to wake up, melamin (my love). You can go back to sleep.”

 

But Glorfindel had now located the twins at the foot end of the bed. “Elrohir? Elladan… What are you doing here?” He yawned, stretched lazily, and then realized that Erestor’s arms were tightly wrapped around him. “Erestor? Why are they here?”

 

“They want to make sure you are recovering,” explained Erestor patiently.

 

Glorfindel understood the twins’ concern and smiled reassuringly. “I am fine, pyn-neth. Erestor is taking very good care of me.”

 

Elrohir returned the smile and slowly raised his hand, wanting to rest it on Glorfindel’s arm. He watched the blond carefully, ready to pull back should Glorfindel become uncomfortable and flinch.

 

Glorfindel tensed slightly, but Erestor’s presence reassured him and he didn’t pull away when Elrohir rested a hand on his arm.

 

“Glorfindel, Elladan and I…. We… We want you to know that…” Elrohir pleadingly looked at Elladan, uncertain how to phrase this.

 

Elladan helped his brother out. “We want you to know that we will be there for you if you need us. Even if it is just to baby sit your son.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. “My… son.” His *monstrous* son!

 

Sensing Glorfindel’s darkening mood, Erestor reacted quickly and rubbed the blond’s arms. “Aye, your son.”

 

“’Tis hard to think of it in that way,” said Glorfindel in a shaky tone.

 

“I understand,” replied Erestor calmly. Addressing the twins, he said, “Glorfindel needs to rest and so do you. I suggest you go back to your beds, pyn-neth.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir rose from the bed. Glorfindel tensed again as Elrohir leaned in closer, pressing a chaste kiss on his brow. “Take good care of yourself, mellon-nîn.” (my friend.)

 

Glorfindel’s eyes began to swim, sensing some of the love that Elrohir bore him. A tear left his eyes when Elladan leaned in closer as well, pressing a kiss on his hair.

 

“We love you,” said Elladan warmly, giving Glorfindel a wink.

 

“I love both of you,” whispered Glorfindel, his voice trembling with emotion.

 

Erestor tucked Glorfindel’s head beneath his chin and watched the twins leave. He felt somewhat relieved now that the two half-Elves were gone. Glorfindel needed peace and quiet.

 

“It was nice of them to drop by and check on us, don’t you think?” said Glorfindel in a sleepy tone.

 

“Aye, it was… But they disturbed your sleep.” And the blond needed his sleep now that a baby was growing inside him. “Try to go back to sleep?”

 

“I… already…” Another big yawn escaped Glorfindel’s lips, as he began to fall asleep again. “Love… you…”

 

Erestor smiled, hearing Glorfindel’s breathing even out. Pressing a kiss on top of Glorfindel’s head, he whispered, “I love you more than you will ever know!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Reassured that Glorfindel was safe within Erestor’s arms, the twins returned to their rooms. Arien would rise within a few hours and they wanted to catch some more sleep. After leading the patrols Elrohir was now entitled to some days of rest and it would be another few days before Elladan would be called upon to join the patrols. Both of them looked forward to spending time with their father and their former tutors. *And* they had to make sure their father admitted his feelings to Haldir.

 

Snuggling up to each other, Elladan buried his twin in a warm hug. “I missed you. I hate it when you go on these patrols without me.” He had accepted that they would be apart at times, but he didn’t necessary like it. Therefore, he cherished these moments spent with his twin.

 

Elrohir shrugged in his brother’s embrace. “I am back now.” He always slept better in his brother’s arms and yawned. “Erestor had the right idea. We should go back to sleep.” He rested his head on Elladan’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

Elladan nodded. “Aye, we should sleep.” Holding his brother protectively, he found he couldn’t find sleep yet. “Did you see the way Erestor was holding Glorfindel? And the look in their eyes?”

 

“They are in love,” said Elrohir, nodding against Elladan’s chest. “I am happy for them.”

 

“That means we have to make sure Haldir returns Ada’s feelings.”

 

“You cannot force love,” said Elrohir softly, already dozing off. “If they are meant to happen, they will.”

 

Elladan sighed, knowing instinctively that his brother was right. /I just hope Ada and Haldir are both attracted to each other. Ada needs someone to love… and to love him back./ Worried, he followed his twin into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Glorfindel? Melamin, wake up.” Erestor had crept out of bed after Glorfindel had had another erotic dream, finding release whilst rubbing himself against him. Feeling somewhat shy, Erestor had left their bed to fetch them breakfast from the kitchens. He had also prepared the tea that would counter the blond’s morning sickness. He sat down on the bed again, holding the cup with hot tea in his hand. “Wake up, nîn ind.” (my heart)

 

Glorfindel’s mind slowly returned to awareness. “What…?” Not fully awake yet, Glorfindel pushed himself into a sitting position, afraid that morning sickness would hit any moment now, but the mere fragrance of the herbs seemed to appease his stomach. Wrapping his hands around the warm mug, he nodded thankfully. His mouth felt dry, and he nearly slipped back into sleep again.

 

“Stay awake long enough to drink the tea, melamin,” said Erestor softly, supporting the blond’s hands, which trembled slightly. “I assume this rules out getting up early in the morning from this moment on.” Amusement colored his voice. “Elrond will have to find someone else to take over your duties for the next few weeks.”

 

Glorfindel tried to shake the cobwebs from his head. Taking his first sip, he sighed happily. Despite the bitter taste he felt thankful that Erestor had prepared the tea. “I hate morning sickness.”

 

“Finish your tea. I will prepare your bath in the meantime. Maybe that will wake you up.” Erestor slid off the bed, whilst Glorfindel nursed his tea. Sleepy eyes followed his movements as he disappeared into the bathroom. He would love to share that bath with his beloved, but had no idea if Glorfindel was ready for such intimacy.

 

One of Glorfindel’s hands settled on his swollen stomach, distinctly feeling the distention. “I think Elrond is wrong.”

 

Although Glorfindel’s voice had only been a whisper, Erestor had caught it. “In what way?” He stepped back into the bedroom, and found that Glorfindel was gently rubbing his abdomen through the fabric of the sleeping robe.

 

“It is growing so fast! Only a few days ago I felt nothing and now…” His voice trailed off. Having finished his tea, he placed the cup aside and slowly rose from the bed. When morning sickness didn’t hit him, he felt more confident and walked over to the bathroom, passing Erestor by like the raven-haired Elf wasn’t even present.

 

Glorfindel’s behavior worried Erestor and he followed the blond, glancing away when the Elda removed his sleeping robe and stood naked in front of the mirror. He didn’t want to be caught staring and was about to turn and leave when Glorfindel’s voice called him back.

 

“Stay.” Glorfindel cocked his head, studying himself. All marks Saruman and the Uruk-Hai had left on his skin were gone. The only reminder of his ordeal was his swollen belly. Placing one hand on his abdomen again, he cringed; it seemed to have doubled in size since yesterday. “I doubt it will take ten to twelve weeks for this one to be born.”

 

Erestor didn’t know what to say or do. In the end, he walked up to Glorfindel and came to a standstill behind the blond. Staring at their joined reflection only one thought came to mind. “I love you so much.”

 

Momentarily shaken from his troubled thoughts, Glorfindel smiled warmly. Acting instinctively, he reached behind him, took hold of Erestor’s right hand and brought it in front of his body. Slowly, he rested Erestor’s warm hand against his abdomen, letting the raven-haired Elf feel just how quickly the baby was developing. “It is a monster.”

 

“Nay, it is not.” Erestor summoned every ounce of his courage and wrapped both arms tightly around the naked Elf, pulling Glorfindel close to him. He rested his chin on the blond’s shoulder and whispered softly, “He is your son. He will be as lovely as you are. Do not torment yourself like this. Remember your vision.”

 

Glorfindel’s sigh sounded distressed despite Erestor’s reassurance. Only now did Glorfindel realize how close the dark-haired Elf was and how good it felt to be held like this -- to feel Erestor’s fingers on his skin. “I owe you an apology.”

 

Erestor frowned deeply. “Why?”

 

“I discovered I came in my sleep. And I know it happened once before. I did not do it on purpose.” Glorfindel flushed and even the tips of his ears turned a dark pink. “I cannot explain it. I mean, I came in my sleep before, but I did not think it possible that it would occur after… after what happened to me.”

 

Erestor instantly soothed him. “Nîn ind, do not worry about it. I see it as proof of how much you trust me.”

 

Horrified, Glorfindel realized he was growing hard again! Closing his eyes, he tried to will his arousal to go away. “I am sorry,” he whispered brokenly. He tried to break free from Erestor’s hold, but his lover wouldn’t let him. His eyes flashed open and he gingerly searched the dark eyes, reflected in the mirror. There was no disgust, nor disapproval, only love and adoration -- plus something else that could be labeled as shyness or nervousness.

 

Erestor cleared his throat, growing flustered as well. “I would love to touch you and bring you relief, but only if you want me to. I will never pressure you in any way.” Averting his eyes, he deeply inhaled Glorfindel’s scent. His body was waking up as well.

 

Now that his curiosity was piqued, Glorfindel turned in the embrace until they were face to face. “Look at me?”

 

Erestor moistened his lips and forced himself to meet Glorfindel’s sapphire eyes. “I do not know how far to take this. You will have to take the lead. I do not want to go too far and make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“I understand,” whispered Glorfindel, raising a hand and settling a finger across Erestor’s lips in order to silence him. “I know you love me and that you would never hurt me. I feel safe with you and I want to try this.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened. “Try what?”

 

“Remove your sleeping robe, nîn bellas. (my strength)” Glorfindel stepped away from his lover and moved toward the pool, now filled with warm, welcoming water. It was big enough to hold several occupants. “And then join me.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe that Glorfindel was taking this step! Thoughtfully, he took his time to disrobe and when he was naked, he locked gazes with the blond, uncertain what reaction to expect. Certainly not the bright smile Glorfindel gave him, nor the blond raising his arm in invitation.

 

Slowly, he made his way into the pool, sitting down on the carved seats. The water now reached his chest and he wondered what to do next. He was so terribly worried about pressuring Glorfindel that he felt frozen to his seat.

 

Amused, Glorfindel’s smile broadened. “I had not thought you shy,” he whispered, inching closer to Erestor. Meeting the large, brown eyes, he reached out and tried to pull Erestor closer to him. But his lover seemed paralyzed, and in the end Glorfindel straddled the dark-haired Elf’s hips, wrapping his arms around Erestor’s shoulders and resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Hold me.”

 

Glorfindel’s words shook Erestor from his temporary paralysis and he reacted by enfolding the Elda in a tight hug. He was doing his best not to grow aroused, uncertain how Glorfindel would react to feeling his hard flesh pressed against a buttock.

 

“I love you,” whispered Glorfindel seductively. Erestor was much too passive for his taste. “You may touch me, nîn bellas. Your touch won’t scare me or bring back memories; they have faded throughout these last few days. I want you to touch me. Will you make me beg?” To some degree he understood Erestor’s hesitance to touch him intimately, but they had to put that behind them. Taking hold of one of Erestor’s hands, he lowered it and curled his lover’s fingers around his hard member. “Please touch me.”

 

A lump of emotions formed in Erestor’s throat. Looking at Glorfindel, he only found trust and genuine desire in the midnight blue eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

Glorfindel smiled and nodded once. “Absolutely.” As if to prove his point, he reached for Erestor’s semi-erect shaft. “Please do not be scared to touch me. I know the difference between being touched in love and in hate.”

 

Erestor gasped; Glorfindel’s fingers were curled tightly around his member, which had grown hard under the blond’s cunning touch. “Aiye, nîn ind.” Moaning softly, he returned the pleasure and stroked Glorfindel’s hard flesh as well. “Im mela lle. (I love you.)”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, seeing his lover’s pupils dilate and the irises turn into the deepest black he had ever seen. Erestor seemed so hungry for his touch that it made him ache inside. Leaning in closer, he claimed Erestor’s lips, possessing them completely. A moan, coming from his lover, slid into his mouth. When he pulled back, it was with a smile on his face.

 

The smile on Glorfindel’s face, which could be labeled both predatory and seductive, took Erestor aback; he hadn’t expected to see such an expression for ages after what the blond had been through. But it seemed that the bond Mandos had created was strong and it had healed Glorfindel’s emotional scars. Suddenly his lover sped up and he matched his strokes to Glorfindel’s. When the blond leaned in closer again, he expected Glorfindel to claim his lips, but instead the red lips sought out the tender skin of his throat, nibbling at first and then sucking the skin -- hard!

 

Glorfindel lost himself in the sensations and came in Erestor’s hand. The intensity of his orgasm took him aback. Never before had he known such bliss, such complete ecstasy! Panting softly, he released the bruised skin from between his lips. Looking at Erestor, he found that his lover had not reached orgasm yet. Seeing the pleading look in the dark eyes, he kissed Erestor again, forcing himself a way past lips and teeth to chase his lover’s tongue in a wild dance. While stroking harder, he suckled the tip of Erestor’s tongue. Even in the water Erestor’s essence felt hot as it hit his hand.

 

Satiated, Glorfindel gave his lover a lopsided grin. “Love you…” he whispered breathlessly, before resting his head on the other Elf’s shoulder again. “I cannot remember… it ever being this intense… before…”

 

Erestor whispered softly, “It never was like this before.” He felt tired, but in a pleasant way. He didn’t mind Glorfindel wearing him down in this manner. “What would you like to do today?”

 

“We will visit the kitchens first. I am hungry again!” exclaimed Glorfindel, smiling giddily. The fact that he had been able to take this step with Erestor made him feel relieved. “And we should check on Elrond. You mentioned being worried about him and I have some questions about my pregnancy.”

 

Involuntarily Erestor’s hand came to rest on Glorfindel’s abdomen. “You are right. The baby *is* developing at an amazing rate and I think that you had your first food craving last night.” Seeing Glorfindel’s puzzled expression, he explained, “The twins were right. I cannot recall you ever drinking milk before.”

 

“My first food craving… Aiya, what is next?” Glorfindel leaned against Erestor, letting the dark-haired Elf hold him close.

 

“Muscle cramps,” said Erestor reluctantly. “And you might crave either more or less sex.”

 

“More, definitely more,” whispered Glorfindel, smiling. Now that he felt comfortable he wanted to confide in his lover. “When I have these erotic dreams I see us making love -- slow, tender love.”

 

“And you… like that idea?” probed Erestor cautiously.

 

“Of course! I come, don’t I?” Glorfindel chuckled softly.

 

Erestor licked his lips, uncertain if he should ask his next question or stay silent instead. “*How* do we make love?”

 

Erestor’s question momentarily puzzled Glorfindel, but then he understood. “It differs. In my first dream I took you and… This morning’s dream was about you making love to me.” He nervously cleared his throat. “I liked both ways.”

 

A soft smile shone from the depths of Erestor’s eyes. “I would love that as well.”

 

Considering their conversation closed for now, Glorfindel planted one more kiss on Erestor’s lips before rising from the water and wrapping himself up in warm towels.

 

Erestor followed suit, towel drying his skin as well. He couldn’t help stealing glances at the blond. “We will visit the kitchens first then?”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once and his stomach growled hungrily. Absentmindedly his hand settled on his abdomen. Lost in thought, his eyes darkened with questions.

 

Erestor quickly joined Glorfindel and rested his hand atop of the blond’s. “I will love the both of you.”

 

Glorfindel smiled, kissed Erestor and followed his lover’s lead to get dressed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was midday before one of the healers finally gave Haldir permission to leave his bed. Thankfully the healer had now left; the she-Elf had been staring at him, making sure he didn’t overdo things. He had stared at her in turn and in the end she had averted her eyes, leaving him alone.

 

But now he was struggling with his clothes. A servant had brought him a new set of clothes, as Elrond had been forced to cut the fabric of his leggings to get to the injury. He had managed to slip into the blue shirt, but found himself at a loss when it came to putting on the leggings. His leg was still uncooperative and moving about too much had caused a constant throbbing in his thigh. Maybe Elrond had been right and he was pushing himself. Maybe resting for another day would have been the best thing to do.

 

But Haldir wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, no matter how painful. 

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

Elrond’s soft voice took him by surprise. He hadn’t even heard the half-Elf enter! “I am afraid so.”

 

Elrond walked over to the bed where Haldir was sitting and helped the silver-haired Elf to put on the leggings. The entire time he tried to keep his thoughts pure, but that proved difficult when his fingertips brushed the soft flesh of Haldir’s thigh. The touch traveled straight to his groin and, as if burned, he quickly took a step away from the guardian. “You still wish to join me for dinner?”

 

“Aye.” Haldir shot Elrond a curious look. The half-Elf’s behavior puzzled him; the attraction was still there -- even growing stronger.

 

“I will have dinner served in these rooms then. That way you do not have to walk,” said Elrond. /What did I say? I should have told him dinner would be served in the dining room! What was I thinking? We should not be alone!/

 

Haldir didn’t like that suggestion one bit. “In these rooms? Aiya, they remind me of my pain. I would rather venture outside. Maybe we can dine in your rooms? That would also give me a chance to explore the Last Homely House.”

 

Elrond bit his bottom lip, never really noticing he was doing it, but Haldir did, and seeing it made his member twitch with anticipation. “Master Elrond, please do not keep me confined to these rooms. Now that I am healing I want to move about.”

 

Knowing he couldn’t deny his guest and patient, Elrond nodded reluctantly. “A servant will take you to my rooms at dinner time.”

 

“I am already looking forward to having dinner with you,” purred Haldir, leaving little to the imagination, as he licked his lips sensually. The game was afoot. He was determined to make Elrond his before Arien would rise again!

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

The Art of Seduction… By Haldir.

 

 

Haldir was growing impatient. The day didn’t seem to come to an end, and he was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the servant that would take him to Elrond’s chambers. During the last few hours he had thought of many possible ways to seduce Elrond, but much depended on the half-Elf’s mindset.

 

He was rather surprised that the fabled Lord of Imladris hadn’t taken any action yet, as the attraction was so obvious. /Can it be that he is still mourning the loss of his wife? But Celebrían departed many centuries ago./ He had lost lovers himself, but he had always allowed himself to love again, knowing his lost loves would want him to be happy. Wallowing in self-pity was an alien concept to him. Plus it was hard to pout or mock with his two younger brothers around. They always cheered him up when he felt listless.

 

A knock on the door announced the servant’s arrival, and after calling out ‘enter’ Haldir slowly got to his feet. His leg still throbbed, but he determinedly bit down the dull ache.

 

A rather handsome Elf with long, white hair bowed slightly. Amusement shone from grey eyes, as the other Elf took in his appearance. “My name is Lindir. Lord Elrond asked me to escort you to his rooms.”

 

Haldir caught the playful note to the Elf’s voice and wondered about it. Had this one realized his intentions in just a few seconds?

 

“Please follow me,” said Lindir bemused. He had helped the healers tend to their silver-haired patient, and he reckoned no one had told Haldir that he had whispered Elrond’s name during his healing sleep. Not even Elrond himself was aware of that fact!

 

Haldir’s slow pace forced Lindir to slow down as well, making sure their guest could keep up with him. In the end, he fell into step beside the guardian. “How do you like Imladris so far? I realize you have seen very little of our beautiful realm.”

 

“I plan to make up for the loss once I am fully mobile again,” said Haldir thoughtfully. “But what I have seen so far is beautiful indeed,” he mumbled beneath his breath.

 

Lindir smirked. “Aye, our Lord is beautiful, as well as wise.”

 

Haldir’s eyes narrowed. He knew a formidable adversary when he saw one. “And what is your… task in this household?”

 

Lindir laughed amused. “I used to be Celebrían’s right hand. After she left I took over her duties.”

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow. So Lindir wasn’t without power and had direct access to Elrond. Maybe he could get some information out of the white-haired Elf. “Your Lord must have been devastated when his Lady left for Valinor.”

 

“Aye, we mourned her departure, but she did not have a choice.” Lindir had a fairly good idea where this conversation was headed and allowed it. “Frankly, I do not think Lord Elrond ever dealt with the loss.”

 

Haldir licked his lips, steering the conversation in the desired direction. “Would it not have been wise to take a lover then to counteract the grief?”

 

Lindir grinned smugly. Oh, this one was truly transparent! “He did, but found no happiness in a casual relationship. His heart yearns for true love.”

 

“Found?” Haldir wondered about the past tense Lindir had used. “He is no longer in this relationship then?” He reckoned that Lindir knew by now why he was asking these questions. The white-haired Elf struck him as intelligent and cunning.

 

Lindir inclined his head, watching Haldir intently. “At the moment his heart is available, but I doubt he will give it away in a fling. He desires more. Let that be a warning. You might mean well, Haldir of ‘Lórien, but no one wants to see him get hurt again. He is still hurting inside and we won’t let you add to his pain.”

 

Surprised at the bold tone and Lindir’s directness, Haldir nodded once. “I won’t hurt him.”

 

“Aye, but you will.” Seeing Haldir’s indignant expression, Lindir explained, “You will return to the Golden Wood once you are fully recovered.”

 

Suddenly Haldir wondered if seducing Elrond was such a good idea after all. Lindir was right; he would leave for Lothlórien within the next few days, leaving Elrond behind. “You speak wisely.”

 

“I care for my Lord,” said Lindir in a sharp tone. They had reached Elrond’s rooms and he knocked, announcing their arrival. “Do not play games with his heart,” Lindir said as a final warning and then turned to leave.

 

Watching Lindir leave, he nearly missed the softly whispered ‘enter’. Composing himself, he opened the door and stepped inside. Elrond’s rooms were extremely spacious and luxuriously furnished. Beneath the window stood a table already set for dinner. In one corner he could see an ancient and impressive desk covered with papers. Behind it sat Elrond, who now rose to his feet.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath, hoping he wouldn’t make a fool of himself during these next few hours. All he had to do was to stay calm and controlled until Haldir had left. Then he would probably never see the guardian again.

 

“Greetings, Haldir. I hope you bring a good appetite with you. The cook prepared salmon, freshly caught from the Bruinen.”

 

Haldir inclined his head in greeting. “I thank you for your kind invitation to dinner tonight, Lord Elrond.”

 

Elrond cringed. “There is no need for titles in here, Haldir.” He raised a hand and signaled for Haldir to follow him to the table. “Does your leg still hurt?”

 

“Not enough to bother me,” said Haldir, but he did feel relieved when sitting down. His leg still throbbed, but he didn’t want Elrond to know. The half-Elf would probably confine him to bed again. And what was a bit of discomfort when he could have dinner with the fabled half-Elf? “I am honored that you looked after me yourself.”

Elrond seated himself, sweeping his long, formal robes aside when he made himself comfortable. “It was the least I could do. Galadriel thinks highly of you and she was rather concerned about you.” Reaching for the carafe filled with sweet, but potent wine, he filled first Haldir’s glass and then his own. “The speed of your recovery pleases me, Haldir. It was fortunate that I found the remnant of that arrowhead. It continued to poison you.”

 

As host, Elrond placed a rather large piece of smoked salmon on Haldir’s plate, and added several slices of freshly baked bread as well. “Please, eat. You need to make up for the weight that you lost during your healing sleep.” In an unguarded moment, Elrond caught himself staring at the ‘Lórien beauty and it was his heart, instead of his groin, that stirred. The hazel eyes seemed to probe his soul and he quickly lowered his gaze, staring at his plate instead. He forced himself to eat a few bites, but he had lost all appetite now that the object of his desire was just a few feet away.

 

Haldir caught himself poking at the fish, but felt unable to enjoy it until this sensual tension between them had been addressed. Keeping Lindir’s warning in mind, he tried to come up with his next move.

 

Trying to think of a topic for their conversation, Elrond made the mistake of looking into Haldir’s smoldering eyes. /Aiya, he feels it too./ That complicated matters. Until now he had managed to fool himself into believing that the attraction wasn’t mutual.

 

“May I ask you something personal?” Haldir leaned back into the comfort of the chair, holding his glass, filled with delicious wine, in his hand.

 

Elrond startled, but then met Haldir’s probing gaze. “What do you wish to know?”

 

“How old are you, Elrond?” Haldir thought he might have found an opening for the conversation he wanted to have with the half-Elf.

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow, but deemed the question a harmless one. “Over six thousand years.”

 

“Old enough to realize and acknowledge that we are attracted to each other, and yet you seem determined to ignore this sensual tension between us.” He pretended not to notice Elrond’s apparent distress and continued, “Why is that?”

 

Elrond hadn’t counted on Haldir being that direct. He had thought that the silver-haired Elf would play along and pretend they weren’t drawn to one another. Uncertain how to handle this matter he decided to opt for honesty. Lying would only make this worse. “Aye, it is true. I feel this attraction as well.”

 

“But you choose not to act on it. Why?” Haldir’s eyes narrowed, suddenly realizing how nervous the half-Elf was. The Lord of Imladris looked positively cornered.

 

Elrond sighed and shook his head. “This attraction will only cause us pain.”

 

/Cause *us* pain?/ Haldir frowned. /You have been hurt in the past and I do not think it is solely because of Celebrían’s departure that you cannot trust again./ Pushing back his chair, he slowly rose to his feet, catching Elrond’s concerned look when he briefly swayed. After steadying himself, he covered the distance between them and remained standing next to Elrond’s chair. Extending his hand, he invited the half-Elf to rise from his chair as well.

 

Elrond released another troubled sigh and accepted the invitation, getting to his feet. He allowed Haldir to gather his hands in his and he quivered at the contact. “I cannot deny there is… some attraction between us.” That was quite an understatement. He trembled with desire as Haldir tenderly rubbed his knuckles. Holding his breath, he watched, entranced, as Haldir raised one of his hands and then pressed a chaste kiss onto his palm. “What are you doing?”

 

Haldir shot him a wicked glance. “Acting on this attraction. We are old enough to know this does not happen too often. We should thank the Valar and enjoy what they are giving us.” Pushing up the sleeve of Elrond’s formal robes, he exposed more skin. He pressed his lips against the half-Elf’s wrist, momentarily letting his tongue lap at the skin before gently suckling it.

 

Elrond closed his eyes in utter bliss. Never before had his feelings been this intense, -- not even with Celebrían. Was Haldir right? Had this been ordained by the Valar? /What a pompous thought. The Valar do not care about my needs. Why would they send this silver-haired beauty my way?/ Did he even stand a chance fighting this? And why, in Elbereth’s name, *was* he fighting this?

 

“Let me take away your troubles. Trust yourself to me. You know this is meant to happen. Why fight this?” Haldir had moved behind Elrond, whose eyes were still closed and he swept away the long, dark mane to press his lips against the column of Elrond’s neck. “Let me make you forget your problems. Let me make love to you.”

 

The words shook Elrond from the bliss he had been in. Abruptly, he pulled away, putting some distance between them.

 

Haldir let the half-Elf move away, but kept a close eye on Elrond. The inner struggle that was taking place in the half-Elf was written all over his face. “Why are you so determined to fight this?”

 

Elrond stood in front of the window and stared outside, mesmerized. He wanted what Haldir so willingly offered, but he couldn’t take it. Movement to his right told him that the silver-haired Elf had joined him. Haldir placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

 

“Pray tell me.”

 

Elrond finally met Haldir’s gaze again. “In a few days you will leave for the Golden Wood. I am sorry, mellon-nîn, but I cannot set myself up for more heartbreak. My heart is already fragile enough as it is.”

 

Haldir recalled Lindir’s words, realizing the white-haired Elf had been right. “Would it make a difference if I stayed?” Elrond laughed and Haldir startled at its bitter tone.

 

“Let us assume you were to stay another week. You would either grow bored or homesick and you would leave for Lothlórien at any rate. Let us not delude ourselves.” Elrond barely refrained from shaking off Haldir’s hand. At this point the physical contact actually made his heart ache.

 

“Bored? I am sure you will find some duties for me to perform. It is not like I am without qualifications,” mused Haldir aloud. He was surprised to find that he was willing to stay in Imladris to be with Elrond. He would surely miss his brothers and his Lord and Lady, but somehow Elrond seemed more important right now. “I have served my Lord Celeborn for many millennia, as his personal assistant and as his seneschal.” Haldir was surprised when Elrond’s gaze suddenly locked with his.

 

“That might work.”

 

“What might?” Haldir grew hopeful again, seeing the warm expression in the half-Elf’s eyes. Drawing Elrond closer, he managed to fold an arm around the half-Elf’s waist. Elrond barely seemed to notice.

 

“Glorfindel cannot carry out his duties for the next few months… maybe even years.” Once the child was born, the baby would need Glorfindel close. “You might fill in for him until he is capable of returning to his duties.”

 

Haldir nodded once and smiled. Although he was curious to learn what ailed Glorfindel it wasn’t a priority right now. “I will fill in for him.” Haldir wasn’t sure what he had just gotten himself into, or how to explain this to Celeborn and Galadriel, but he would find a way. He just couldn’t stand the pain and loneliness in those blue-grey eyes.

 

While resting his hand at the nape of Elrond’s neck, Haldir leaned in closer and gently claimed the half-Elf’s lips. He suspected that a wild fire burned deep inside those cool blue eyes, and he didn’t mind being burned. Elrond’s lips parted and he accepted the invitation; his tongue now nudged against the teeth, gently, but insistently.

 

Elrond couldn’t believe that he was actually going along with this, but in the end, he parted his teeth as well. The need to be part of someone was overwhelming. And Haldir… -- Haldir was seductive, like liquid silver in his arms. The same arms that he had involuntarily wrapped around the Elf, holding him tight. Panting softly, his gaze pierced Haldir’s hazel eyes. He found lust and love there, mingled with curiosity and concern. /What kind of lover are you, Haldir? Possessive? Demanding?/

 

Haldir sensed Elrond’s surrender and pulled back, licking his lips. “Let me assure you that I do not take lovers lightly, Elrond Half-Elven. There have only been two and both died in times of war. Once you have me, you will find me possessive, but also extremely loyal.”

 

“Oh, but I want that,” whispered Elrond in an unguarded moment. Haldir’s talented hands had somehow undone the buttons to his outer robes and now slipped inside; rubbing his skin through the white linen undershirt he was wearing.

 

“Talk to me, lirimaer. Tell me what is on your mind.” Haldir suspected that Elrond had kept things inside for much too long. “Do I please you? Do you want me? How does it feel when I kiss you?” Planting kisses on Elrond’s throat, he maneuvered the half-Elf toward the bed. The need to become one urged him on and he knew that Elrond felt it too. The half-Elf was now tugging at his clothes as well, quickly undoing all laces.

 

Laying the half-Elf down, Haldir indulged himself and studied his new lover. Long dark hair lay fanned over the sheets and hooded blue eyes stared at him pleadingly. The luscious, red lips were slightly bruised and the half-open robes made Elrond even more tempting to Haldir. He had to admit that he had expected things to develop differently, but he didn’t mind being asked to play this role. He had thought Elrond would want to dominate their first encounter, but the half-Elf’s surrender was too beautiful to ignore.

 

Raising his arms, Elrond urged Haldir closer and the silver-haired Elf obliged at once, lying down beside the half-Elf. Slowly, taking his time, he removed Elrond’s robes completely. The revealed body was muscular, Elrond’s abdomen flat, and the long legs wanted to curl around his. /How long since you made love? Really made love?/

 

“Undress me, lirimaer,” said Haldir, lightly caressing Elrond’s chest with the tip of his tongue.

 

Elrond slowly sat upright and helped Haldir out of his shirt and leggings. Suddenly his brow furrowed. “What about your injury? You should be rest—“

 

Haldir cut him short, taking Elrond’s lips in a brutal kiss. Ignoring the throbbing in his thigh, he straddled the half-Elf. He pushed his arms beneath Elrond’s back and lifted him slightly, pressing him close. “I would love to take my time with you… To bring you to the edge and back again before making you come, but my leg does still hinder me.”

 

“We do not have to do this n—“

 

Again, Haldir’s lips silenced him. A demanding tongue chased his, and in the end he moaned helplessly, rubbing himself against Haldir, who was hard as well. Haldir had to pull back when he grew short of breath and Elrond used that moment to whisper, “Open the top drawer of the nightstand.”

 

Haldir obeyed and retrieved the phial filled with musky oil. Wiggling an eyebrow, he opened it and poured the liquid over his fingertips. “I assume you have done this before?” Lindir had hinted at a lover, but had not mentioned this lover’s sex.

 

“Aye, I have.” But Elrond forgot to mention that it had been Glorfindel who had been on the receiving end. Haldir was the first to take him.

 

Haldir saw something in Elrond’s eyes that made him hesitant, but he couldn’t label the sensation. “Roll onto your side, lirimaer, that way there will be less pressure on my leg.”

 

Elrond eagerly obeyed and pulled his knees close to his chest, giving Haldir easy access to the entrance of his body, trembling with anticipation. This was a first he had thought would never come.

 

Spooning behind the half-Elf, Haldir wriggled until his hard flesh lay nestled comfortably against Elrond’s buttocks. “You fill my every sense, lirimaer. I’ve never experienced anything like this before. It feels like you are in my blood, my every vein. Your voice fills my ears, even when you are silent. I crave you.”

 

Elrond curled his fingers around his erection, stroking slowly. He paced himself as he didn’t want to come yet, but he also knew there would be some discomfort during his first time. Keeping himself on the edge might help him through the initial pain.

 

Haldir, thinking he was dealing with an experienced lover, coated his shaft with the oil and then positioned himself at the half-Elf’s opening. He frowned, finding Elrond tense and unyielding, and an unpleasant suspicion formed in his mind. “You *have* done this before… haven’t you?”

 

Elrond sighed, realizing he had better be completely honest. “I have never been on this end before.”

 

Suddenly Haldir understood. Smiling, he leaned in closer and licked the tip of Elrond’s ear. “You should have told me.” He reached for the oil again and this time he coated one finger. He placed the digit at the half-Elf’s opening and massaged the guardian ring. “We can still reverse roles.”

 

“Nay,” panted Elrond softly, as that first digit slid inside his body. “I want this. I want to experience this.”

 

“You want to let go for the briefest of moments,” said Haldir in understanding. “I will take good care of you.” Removing his finger, he added more oil and returned with two to stretch his lover properly. He pushed his other arm underneath Elrond’s body and then wrapped his fingers around the half-Elf’s semi-hard member. “I will make you let go. You will come in my arms and forget everything that troubles you. I will make slow, passionate love to you.”

 

Haldir’s whispers relaxed Elrond and the hand that was stroking him was slowly taking him to the edge again. He quivered with expectation when Haldir removed his fingers. A moment later, the blunt head of the silver-haired Elf’s shaft was placed against his opening and he threw back his head, hoping Haldir would finally end their torment.

 

Deeming his lover ready, Haldir inched inside. He paused, feeling Elrond tense against him and gave his lover the time he needed to grow used to the invasive feeling. “You are beautiful in your surrender, lirimaer. I will always treasure this moment. Let me love you.” Feeling Elrond relax minutely, he inched deeper inside. Pausing again at intervals, he matched his movement with the half-Elf’s breathing until he was fully sheathed.

 

Sweat had appeared on Elrond’s brow. Biting his bottom lip, his breath came in gasps. Haldir felt incredibly huge inside his body and he forced himself to relax.

 

Haldir chose that moment to pull out and thrust again. Angling his stroke, he brushed the hidden gland inside his lover’s passage.

 

Elrond’s eyes widened and his body trembled when that first wave of ecstasy swept through him. He had done this to Glorfindel many times, but he had never felt this sensation himself. /If I had known it would be like this, I would have asked Glorfindel to take me a long time ago!/

 

Haldir grinned into the dark, tangled mane and established a firm, but gentle rhythm. Now that he knew that his lover was inexperienced in this way of lovemaking he was extremely considerate, making sure he brushed Elrond’s sweet spot with every stroke.

 

In his hand, Elrond’s shaft had grown completely hard and the half-Elf was leaking pre-ejaculate, telling Haldir that his lover was about to come. While pistoning in and out of his lover’s body, he stroked harder, wanting the half-Elf to reach orgasm first.

 

Elrond shook in Haldir’s arms. The ecstasy that coursed through him robbed him of logical thought and he surrendered to the rocking motion. When he came, he screamed out Haldir’s name, shaking hard.

 

Haldir held Elrond close, making sure the half-Elf felt cherished and loved. It was hard though, because his lover’s inner muscles contracted around him and had brought him to orgasm as well. “Hush, lirimaer, everything is fine.” The intensity of their lovemaking had taken him aback as well.

 

Elrond cocked his head and managed to catch Haldir’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Haldir smiled; Elrond’s eyes sparkled and he thought he even saw tiny specks, tiny stars in the irises. “You *are* an absolute delight, Elrond Half-Elven.”

 

Elrond felt light, like he had been freed of a terrible burden. Wasn’t it ironic that he had found bliss in the arms of another ‘Lórien Elf? But there was no mistaking Haldir for Celebrían. This love was completely different. “I can… not… explain… this…” he panted, pushed to the limit of his endurance. This last week had been taxing. After worrying about Glorfindel, finding release with Haldir felt like an anti-climax. 

 

Haldir heard Elrond’s pained mew when he pulled out. He had been extremely careful, but he couldn’t rule out that he had hurt the half-Elf. Quickly, he checked for blood and was relieved when there wasn’t any.

 

Turning in the embrace, Elrond made himself comfortable when they were face to face again. “Are you a romantic, Haldir?”

 

Haldir considered the question. “I have been told that I am direct… and possessive… demanding as well… No one ever told me that I am a romantic, but if you so desire I will try hard to please you.” Smirking smugly, he pulled the half-Elf close. He draped his uninjured leg over Elrond’s hip, making sure the other Elf couldn’t leave. “You seem less troubled now, lirimaer.”

 

“I feel less burdened,” agreed Elrond, snuggling up to Haldir. “Did anyone ever tell you that you are cocky?”

 

“Many did,” chuckled Haldir. “But I am glad that I acted on this attraction. If I had left it up to you we would still be dancing around each other.”

 

“You are right.” Elrond enjoyed being held close by Haldir. “I haven’t slept properly for days,” he admitted. The last time he had slept had been in the Healing House when Elladan had watched over the two of them.

 

“Then rest. Go to sleep, lirimaer.” Haldir pressed a kiss on Elrond’s brow, tightening his hold on the half-Elf. As Elrond fell asleep against him, he was overcome by an immense feeling of protection. /My, I think I love you, Elrond Half-Elven./

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Breakfast, As Defined By Haldir.

 

 

In the early hours of the morn, Haldir snuck out of Elrond’s bed. Smiling warmly at the half-Elf, who was still lost in a deep sleep, he slipped into his clothes. Tiptoeing toward the door he felt grateful that his injury no longer hindered him. He followed the sweet scent of freshly baked bread to the kitchens.

 

Last night, after he had cleaned them up, he had distinctly noticed the heavy, dark circles under Elrond’s eyes. They had urged him to let his new lover sleep, whilst he collected their breakfast. Elrond had mentioned preferring a somewhat romantic lover and he was determined to do his best to please the half-Elf.

 

Entering the kitchen, he addressed one of the cooks. The Elf quickly agreed to prepare a breakfast tray for Elrond and bade him to wait. Nibbling on some bread, he inclined his head in greeting when Elladan entered.

 

“You are up early, mellon-nîn,” started Elladan, “And what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you still be resting in the Healing House?”

 

“Your father discharged me.” A smug grin almost surfaced on his face, but he controlled himself, as he didn’t want the twins to find out yet. He had always prided himself on being discrete and tactical. Elrond would want to tell his sons himself.

 

The cook presented him with a tray filled with delicious food items. Especially the baked omelets smelled temptingly. The cook had also added some small, grilled sausages. When he had held Elrond last night he had wondered about the half-Elf’s too thin body. Rest and food what was Elrond needed!

 

He took his time making his way back to Elrond’s quarters. He didn’t bother to knock and simply entered, putting the tray on the half-Elf’s desk. Soundlessly, he moved back to the bed. Elrond, lying flat on his back, sported an impressive morning erection and the half-Elf moaned softly in his sleep.

 

Wiggling an eyebrow, Haldir grinned wickedly. Being careful not to rouse his lover from his sleep, he knelt on the bed, studying the half-Elf. The long, dark hair was tangled and Elrond’s lips were still slightly bruised and swollen. He looked good enough to eat -- and a seductive, already erect half-Elf was just what Haldir wanted for breakfast -- before digging into the real food.

 

On all fours, he crept closer. Making sure he wasn’t putting any weight on the half-Elf, he carefully straddled him. To him, Elrond was like a vintage wine, an acquired taste, wasted on anyone who didn’t see the true inner beauty shining through the stern features. Without realizing it, he had lost his heart to the half-Elf. He just hoped Elrond would guard it wisely.

 

Leaning forward, he licked his lips, grinning mischievously. Elrond was thrusting slightly, begging to be touched. Haldir quickly obliged him. Using the tip of his tongue, he licked the head of his lover’s erection, drawing a delirious groan from his sleeping lover. After bestowing more cat-like licks to the hard flesh, he pulled back and exhaled deeply, sending cool air over the inflamed head.

 

Elrond arched his back, thrusting harder and squirming beneath Haldir.

 

Haldir, always striving for perfection, closed his lips over his lover’s hot flesh. Relaxing the muscles in his throat, he took his lover deeply. A tormented whimper left Elrond’s lips and the half-Elf’s hands found their way into his silver-hair. Hard himself, his erection strained against his leggings.

 

One of Elrond’s hands gently caressed his hair, whilst the other urged him on, mutely begging him to set a firmer and faster rhythm. Licking up and down his lover’s length, Haldir wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft, stroking lightly.

 

Elrond was lost in this erotic vision. A hot, eager mouth engulfed him and he thrust deeply, trying to find relief. Part of him wondered if this was a dream or reality, but he was too close to the edge to give it much thought.

 

His eyes opened, when a digit probed his entrance, expertly sliding inside. Instantly he grew aware of the silver-like hair that caressed his body. /Not a dream then. No, definitely not a dream./ He sighed blissfully when Haldir moved his finger inside his passage, confidently locating his hidden gland.

 

Staring at the bobbing head, he surrendered to the sensations coursing through his body. He couldn’t remember ever having been this thoroughly possessed before. Haldir played his body cunningly, keeping him on the edge. “Ha…ve… mer…cy…” whispered Elrond, panting hard, regretting the fact that Haldir’s face was hidden behind a curtain of liquid silver.

 

Taking pity on his lover, Haldir brushed the sweet spot inside the half-Elf’s body repeatedly. Elrond tensed, and his hands -- buried in Haldir’s hair -- tightened, tugging at the long strands. Reading the signs of impending release correctly, Haldir prepared himself to swallow every drop of his lover’s essence.

 

Elrond had managed to push himself half upright, overcome by the urge to see Haldir swallow. “Ai…ya… Hal…dir…” A passionate fire consumed him, as he reached orgasm and he groaned helplessly when Haldir pulled back, licking him clean. The silver-haired Elf bore a remarkable likeness to a large, predatory cat, licking his lips after removing the last droplets of come from his softening member. “Nîn-naur…” This fire had never before been kindled inside him.

 

Haldir leaned in closer, still on all fours, and claimed his lover’s lips, allowing Elrond to taste himself. Pressing the half-Elf down onto his back, he kissed his new lover breathless. When he finally pulled back, he contentedly noticed the sated expression in Elrond’s blue eyes. “I might not be a romantic, but I *am* a good lover,” he stated confidently.

 

Elrond agreed with a lazy tone to his voice. “You are, nîn-naur. There is a passionate fire inside you that makes me feel things I have never felt before.” Raising a hand, he brushed back a wayward plait. “You are beautiful, Haldir of ‘Lórien.”

 

Haldir grinned cockily. “I know I am,” he said teasingly.

 

Elrond chuckled amused. “And I am most fortunate that you chose to share that fire with me.” Haldir might act cocky, but he saw beneath it and realized the Elf’s true, generous nature. “Thank you for waking me in that way, but I must warn you --I might get used to this wake up call.”

 

Haldir licked his lips suggestively. “We will see about tomorrow morning then.”

 

Elrond sighed deeply. If he hadn’t felt this satiated he might have grown hard again. Opening his arms, he pulled Haldir on top of him.

 

Haldir gladly blanketed the Elf, ignoring the stain that now formed on his leggings. He scowled at Elrond playfully. “You could have cleaned up first. I do not have a spare set of clothes.”

 

“I will let you borrow some of mine,” said Elrond teasingly.

 

“We are hardly the same size.” Enjoying their bantering, Haldir raised an eyebrow suggestively.

 

When Elrond finally realized the pun and was about to make a remark, Haldir silenced him, kissing him deeply.

 

A sudden commotion coming from the doorway made them stop. Elrond cocked his head and startled. What were the twins doing here?

 

Elrohir swallowed hard, growing nervous at having caught his father at such an intimate moment. Elladan suddenly elbowed him in his side and he cleared his throat.

 

Elladan tried to save the situation. “We… thought you might like some… breakfast… But it seems you are… occupied otherwise.” He managed not to blush and complimented himself, realizing Elrohir had grown flustered.

 

“Aiya…” Elrond panicked. He didn’t want his sons to find out about Haldir in this way. Certainly not when their relationship was only a night old!

 

Haldir caught their panic and decided to take action. “Place the tray next to mine, pyn-neth and then leave us.” Leaning in closer again, he ignored the startled expression in the large, expressive blue eyes and pressed his lips against Elrond’s.

 

Elladan felt somewhat relieved now that they were given a way out. The fact that Haldir continued to kiss their father pleased him. /He seems proud to have Ada for a lover and this is what Elrohir and I set out to achieve. I should feel pleased!/

 

Elrohir quickly placed the tray next to Haldir’s and giggled nervously. Pulling at Elladan’s tunic, he dragged his twin into the corridor, quickly closing the door behind them. “My brother, that was…”

 

“Too much…” finished Elladan for him.

 

“Way too much information. Did you see how startled Ada was?” A wild giggle escaped his throat. “By the Grace of the Valar, Haldir gave him a passion mark. Did you see that?”

 

Elladan rumbled, “I did not look *that* closely, Elrohir. Seeing Ada in that situation was…” Rendered speechless, he shook his head.

 

Elrohir giggled, folding one arm around his brother’s shoulders. “I always thought Ada would be the one on top!”

 

Elladan’s eyes widened at hearing his brother’s words. “I cannot believe you ever thought about that!”

 

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders, still laughing bemused. “One wonders!”

 

“Well, I do not!” Elladan shuddered slightly. “Let us join today’s patrol. I need to clear my head and the wind in my face is what I need, right now! I do not want to be anywhere near Ada’s bedroom at this moment!”

 

Still amused, Elrohir laughed warmly. “Ah, brother, find comfort in the fact that Ada has found love after all, or would you have preferred for him to remain lonely? He might not admit it, but losing Glorfindel to Erestor must have caused some emotional turmoil.”

 

Elladan nodded once, instinctively knowing that his brother was right. “I am happy for Ada… for both of them.” Smiling at his brother, they stepped into the courtyard to join today’s patrol.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Like Haldir, Erestor had also risen early and was now preparing the tea that would prevent his lover’s morning sickness. While seated cross-legged on the bed, he studied the golden-haired beauty that was curled up beneath the sheets. Glorfindel had never been more attractive to him.

 

“Melamin? Wake up, I prepared your tea, which you should drink *now*, before the morning sickness hits!”

 

Erestor’s voice woke Glorfindel and his eyes grew focused again. The first thing he saw was a cup filled with bitter-tasting tea. Pushing himself into an upright position, he propped some pillows behind his back. Feeling the first wave of nausea, he quickly sipped his tea. A few moments later, his stomach settled down. “I would be miserable without this tea.” It kept him from throwing up all morning. Moving about, he groaned softly.

 

The sound instantly worried Erestor. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I am still tired.” Glorfindel forced himself to finish the tea and handed the empty mug back to Erestor. “And I am hungry.”

 

Erestor handed Glorfindel the warm porridge the cook had prepared for the blond.

 

The blond sniffed the air disapprovingly. “I do not want to eat that.”

 

“It is healthy. You need to maintain your strength. If you eat this now, I will find some more sweet cake for you later.” Erestor hoped the bribe would work. When Celebrían had been pregnant with Arwen, she’d had mood swings and he feared Glorfindel might develop them as well.

 

Glorfindel mumbled some protest, but ate more than half of the porridge. “I feel full,” he remarked surprised. Erestor handed him some fresh orange juice and he sipped the sweet liquid, having to pause regularly. Involuntarily, one hand settled over his stomach again. “It is growing.”

 

Moving slowly, Erestor raised a hand and placed it atop of Glorfindel’s. “Your *son* is growing,” he corrected in a kind voice. “Maybe it would help if you named him?”

 

Glorfindel shuddered. “What name should I pick? Elven or Uruk-Hai?”

 

Erestor cringed. Seeing the lost expression in those azure eyes, he slowly enfolded the blond in his arms, rocking his lover reassuringly. “I love you, *and* your son.”

 

Glorfindel hated being this emotional, but he just couldn’t stop his tears from falling. “I wish I had your faith.”

 

“Who needs faith when you have love?” Erestor drew in a deep breath and rocked his lover as Glorfindel cried softly. /I assume this is your first mood swing. Elbereth help us./

 

Pulling himself together, Glorfindel wiped away any remaining tears. “I never cry,” he panted softly, trying to calm his breathing.

 

Erestor pressed a chaste kiss on top of the blond’s head. “I have the feeling you will cry many more times before this baby is born.”

 

Glorfindel gasped, recalling Celebrían’s unpredictable moods. “Elbereth, nay -- not that!”

 

“I am afraid so.” But Erestor made sure he said it with a loving smile on his face. “We will cope with them.” Stroking a silky lock away from Glorfindel’s face, he tried to offer his lover the porridge again. “Can you eat some more?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “I still feel full. And I want that cake you promised.”

 

“I will get it for you later.” Erestor felt amazed, seeing a brilliant smile surface on Glorfindel’s face. Reading his lover’s moods would be hard, if not impossible for the next few weeks, but he would try hard. “Would you like to take a bath now?”

 

Glorfindel looked shy all of a sudden. “Shouldn’t we return to our duties? You cannot continue to pamper me until it… -- he -- has been born.” Knowing Erestor wanted him to stop thinking about the baby as ‘it’ he corrected himself. “We cannot be idle the entire time. Someone has to be coordinating the patrols and Imladris’ defenses, and Elrond needs you to—“

 

Erestor cut him short, kissing him on the lips. A soft ‘oh’ escaped Glorfindel, who then returned the kiss, deepening it. Pleased with the result of the kiss he had instigated, Erestor regretted pulling back. “I assume that is a yes?”

 

“Aye…” Glorfindel smiled happily. “And are you sure we are not needed?”

 

“Elrond and the twins will have to manage without us. It will be a good learning experience for Elrohir and Elladan.” Erestor rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom to fill the pool.

 

Glorfindel still felt tired when he joined Erestor in the bathroom. Thoughtfully, he slipped out of his sleeping robe. Being naked around his lover was becoming easier. He no longer felt the shame or unease he had initially felt. But when he stepped in front of the mirror, his features contorted. His abdomen showed a very distinct swelling. “How many more weeks do you think?”

 

Erestor sighed and took Glorfindel into his arms. “I am not a healer, but judging the speed by which the baby is developing I would say a few more days at the most.”

 

“Days? Saruman did not want to wait too long for his… creation to be born,” said Glorfindel, flinching. “At first, I did not believe him when he said I would become pregnant…” His voice trailed off as he was losing himself in his memories.

 

Erestor mentally prepared himself, sensing another mood swing. A moment later, tears reappeared in the blond’s eyes and Glorfindel angrily wiped them away. “Do not fight this, melamin,” advised Erestor, “The pregnancy will take its course.” He guided Glorfindel to the pool and watched him sit down in the warm water. “Are you comfortable?”

 

Glorfindel nodded, but a hint of misery remained in his eyes. “What should I do when it… -- he -- is born?”

 

“We will love your son. And you should think of a name for him.” Reaching for the soap, Erestor began to wash the blond’s hair. Although he would love to join his lover in the pool he didn’t dare create such a delicate situation when Glorfindel was this emotional. Only the Valar knew what memories still lingered in his lover’s mind and he didn’t want to evoke them.

 

Enjoying the attention, Glorfindel closed his eyes, surrendering his lover’s tender care. “I do not deserve you…”

 

“Yes, you do,” said Erestor bemused. After rinsing Glorfindel’s hair, he got to his feet. “I will leave you soaking a little longer, but I will return shortly.”

 

Glorfindel, who had been lured into dozing, looked at his lover suspiciously. “Where are you going?”

 

“I want to talk to Elrond. I need to tell him that we cannot perform our duties for the next few months.”

 

“Months?” echoed Glorfindel.

 

“You cannot go back to work when the baby has been born. He will need you close.”

 

Suddenly it hit Glorfindel fully; this child would always be part of him -- his life. Saruman had ruined his life, forcing him to carry this monstrosity. “I hate him!” he hissed angrily.

 

Erestor understood at once. Once more, he lowered himself onto his heels, caressing Glorfindel’s face. “Do not give into hate. It will poison you from the inside.”

 

Glorfindel sighed. Rationally he knew Erestor’s council was sound, but emotionally… “I hate him! Hate him!”

 

Seeing the intense emotions in his lover’s sapphire eyes, Erestor realized he had to postpone his visit to Elrond. /Please, Elbereth, do not let these mood swings grow worse. I am not sure how long I can handle them. I will be worn out when the baby is finally born and Glorfindel needs me in a good shape, not exhausted!/

 

After shedding his sleeping robe, Erestor descended into the pool and gathered Glorfindel in his arms. “I know you hate him, but try to focus on the good emotions -- like my love for you.” Subconsciously, he used the link to calm his lover and to reassure him. Glorfindel finally calmed down and rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder.

 

“I love it when you are this close. I do not know why or how, but when you are close I feel at peace. I feel warm.”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip -- he desperately wanted to tell Glorfindel about the bond Mandos had created between them, but the Vala had demanded his silence. “I also love having you this close and I am not planning on ever leaving your side.”

 

Glorfindel snuggled up to Erestor. “Elrond and I talked about… giving birth.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He doubts I can actually give birth. He will have to… cut me open and retrieve the baby.” Glorfindel shuddered. /That is if the little monster does not tear me open first!/

 

Hearing that, made Erestor swallow hard. “I will always be at your side.” Glorfindel still had a long and painful road ahead of him. “Elrond is a very skilled healer. He will take good care of you and your son.” Glorfindel shivered in his arms. “Would you like to leave the water? Maybe a walk in the gardens will lift your spirits.”

 

“I would like that.” Glorfindel looked at Erestor guiltily. “And we should talk to Elrond to let him know he is without a seneschal.”

 

“Replacing you will be difficult.”

 

“I hope Elrond finds someone. I would hate letting him down.”

 

“I am sure Elrond understands.” Erestor slowly left the pool, pulling Glorfindel along with him. After wrapping the blond in warm towels, he shooed Glorfindel into the bedroom to dress him in comfortable robes, figuring his lover wouldn’t feel comfortable wearing a shirt and leggings, for then his distended stomach would show too clearly.

 

Glorfindel slipped into the green robes, which Erestor handed him. Acting on impulse, he wrapped his arms tightly around the dark-haired Elf. “I do not want to be this… emotional -- unpredictable. I am so sorry…” Seeing Erestor’s reassuring expression, he quickly added, “I love you. I am sorry for putting you through this, but I need you close and… Did I already say I love you?”

“Aye, you did, but do not hesitate to say it again.” Smiling brightly, Erestor returned the hug. /Oh, Elbereth, give me the strength and patience to deal with his mood swings!/

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Claiming Haldir.

 

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel had indulged in a catnap during the evening and before going to sleep he had possessively folded his arms around his lover, forcing Erestor to stay. Sometime during the nap, Erestor had fallen asleep as well and now Glorfindel was enjoying waking up the raven-haired Elf by placing butterfly kisses on his lover’s lips. “Nîn bellas?” (My strength.)

 

Erestor’s eyes filled with awareness when they looked at Glorfindel. “Is something wrong, melamin?” What was it *this* time? Glorfindel’s mood swings had continued throughout the day and had made him weary.

 

“My back hurts… Would you… help me?” Looking pleadingly at Erestor, he pouted his lips. “Please?”

 

/Oh, I cannot possibly deny you./ Erestor smiled warmly. “Would you like a backrub then?”

 

Glorfindel looked at Erestor from beneath his golden eyelashes. Suddenly his mood darkened. “That is if you still want to touch me. I will be big and fat shortly, rather undesirable!”

 

“You...? Undesirable?”

 

Glorfindel suddenly bowed his head, and unexpectedly released Erestor, turning away from the dark-haired Elf.

 

Erestor instinctively knew what was going on in Glorfindel’s mind. “Melamin, I will always desire you!”

 

“Even when I am fat and…” Unable to finish, Glorfindel rubbed his distended abdomen. “It is still growing.”

 

Erestor sighed, hearing that ‘it’ had slipped back in again. It was time to distract the distraught blond. “Here, let me.” He piled pillows atop of one another and then eased Glorfindel into them, until he was lying half on his side, face first.

 

His breath caught when Erestor pushed his robes out of the way, easing them over his head. Turning his head to one side, Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the pillows, resting against them. Settled down comfortably, Glorfindel sighed blissfully when Erestor’s warm fingers rested against his skin.

 

Erestor picked up the phial of scented oil on the nightstand and let some of it flow into the palms of his hands. After warming the oil by rubbing his hands, he set out to massage Glorfindel’s neck. Soft mews, almost smothered by the pillows, gently floated through the room, telling him how much the blond enjoyed this. The sounds brought a radiant smile to Erestor’s face. He could literally feel Glorfindel relax beneath his fingertips.

 

Glorfindel’s mews turned into pleased purring. The warm hands moving over his back sent a tingling through his body. Being touched by his lover felt incredibly good. /It is amazing. My memories of my stay in Orthanc have nearly faded and images of Erestor have appeared instead. I crave his touch and I feel warm and cherished when he is around. He even wants to be a parent to my… ‘son’. Son -- monster is more like it./

 

“You are growing tense again,” remarked Erestor, slightly displeased that his massage was losing its desired effects. Leaning in closer, he pressed a passionate kiss on a shoulder. “Don’t brood. Don’t feel burdened. Just enjoy the massage, the attention. I want you to relax for me.”

 

Glorfindel sighed deeply, not wanting to disappoint his lover. Driving all distressing thoughts from his mind, he concentrated on the feel of Erestor’s hands on his back. “Aiya…” He couldn’t keep quiet when his lover worked on a particularly sore area.

 

This massage would work better with Glorfindel lying on his stomach, but Erestor was hesitant to suggest a change in position. Lying face down might be uncomfortable for a pregnant male. Erestor also didn’t want to spark any fading memories. Adding more oil, he gently worked on the tense muscles, which finally relented beneath his expert touch, losing their tension. The sigh that left the blond’s lips sounded different now. “Better?”

 

“Much better,” said Glorfindel, his words muffled due to the pillows.

 

Erestor continued his ministrations, occasionally slipping in a kiss. The fact that Glorfindel completely trusted him made him feel honored. “Are you hungry?” The time for dinner had long passed, but he would be able to find something edible in the kitchens.

 

Glorfindel carefully considered the question and protested when Erestor stopped the massage. But he was hungry all right. Sitting upright, he looked over his shoulder. “I want some fruit.”

 

“Not something more substantial?” The baby needed more than fruit to grow properly. Erestor tried again. “Maybe more of that cake? You seemed to like it earlier.”

 

“And some warm milk? With honey?” suggested Glorfindel hopefully.

 

Erestor nodded. He was about to leave their warm nest when Glorfindel reached out and took hold of his wrist, keeping him from leaving.

 

“You never told me what Elrond said when you informed him that I cannot perform my duties.”

 

Erestor sighed, settled down again and looked deeply into Glorfindel’s eyes. “We talked. It turns out there might be a suitable replacement for you after all.” He had phrased it carefully, not wanting to hurt the blond’s feelings. Glorfindel had to feel needed right now.

 

“Who is it?” Glorfindel tried not to feel hurt. He had thought it would take Elrond longer than this to find someone!

 

“Haldir of ‘Lórien,” said Erestor with a smirk on his face. “He arrived some days ago in need of Elrond’s healing talents. Now that his wound has healed Haldir has agreed to stay and fill in for you.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t know how he felt about that. “Haldir?” Haldir was a formidable warrior and had been Celeborn’s seneschal and confidant for millennia. The ‘Lórien Elf was a good choice and he couldn’t begrudge Elrond a fine replacement. “And how about *your* duties?”

 

“I will do some of the paperwork in here, or you can accompany me to my study. Some exercise would do you good.”

 

“Aye, I have been sleeping an awful lot,” agreed Glorfindel. He briefly considered accompanying Erestor to the kitchens, but then dismissed the idea; he was way too comfortably in their warm bed. “I should consult Elrond.” His thoughts grew troubled again. “It is growing much faster than Elrond predicted.”

 

“We do not know the details of Saruman’s spell,” said Erestor thoughtfully. “The baby could be fully grown within a week, or it could take another turn of the moon. We just do not know what to expect.”

 

Glorfindel cupped Erestor’s hand in his and placed it against the fabric of his robe so his lover could feel the growing bulge. “It has doubled in size since yesterday.”

 

“May I… look at your stomach?” Erestor felt the distention and grew worried as well.

 

Glorfindel nodded hesitantly, lay down and unbuttoned his sleeping robe to reveal his abdomen. Guiding Erestor’s hand, he placed his lover’s fingers against his skin.

 

Erestor watched in amazement. Glorfindel was right; the baby’s development had sped up. Gently, he caressed the taut skin. Lying down, face to face with Glorfindel, he studied the heavily clouded eyes. “What worries you the most?”

 

Swallowing hard, Glorfindel whispered, “That he will tear me apart when he is ready to be born. An Uruk-Hai’s claws are sharp. I would probably survive, but…”

 

Erestor instinctively wrapped his arms around the trembling blond. “That will not happen, melamin. Once Elrond believes that the baby is fully developed he will act accordingly.”

 

Glorfindel shivered violently. “And then the ordeal truly starts. My ‘son’ is part Uruk-Hai and I am tied to him for the rest of my life.”

 

“Aiya, nîn ind, (my heart) we will raise him properly and being loved might bring out the best in him. Do not give up hope yet.”

 

“Would you… Would you fetch Elrond for me? I want him to examine me. I need to know what to expect.”

 

Erestor cringed. It was already late and Elrond had probably retired for the night. “I will fetch you something to eat first and then I will go see Elrond.”

 

Reluctantly Glorfindel agreed. He would prefer it if Erestor fetched the healer now, but he also realized it was already late. “I am… scared.” He hated to admit the truth. “I am afraid this monster will ruin our lives -- our love.”

 

“He won’t,” said Erestor firmly. “Now wait here for me. Don’t go to Elrond alone.” Erestor placed a kiss on Glorfindel’s brow and then left the bed. After tucking the sheet around the blond’s form, he left the room and hurried to the kitchens. On his way over there, he fought back his tears. Glorfindel’s fears affected him as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After collecting fruits, cake and hot milk, Erestor hurried back to his rooms. Once inside, he quickly headed for the bed, placed the tray on the nightstand and slipped beneath the covers. Glorfindel’s big, blue eyes looked at him with a child-like, trusting quality. Leaning in closer, he mumbled, “I love you, melamin. And I love your son. You still need to think of a name for him.”

 

Glorfindel briefly closed his eyes. /How do I name a monster?/

 

“Sit upright, nîn ind.”

 

Glorfindel elbowed himself into a sitting position. Then Erestor placed the tray on his lap and Glorfindel studied the food items his lover had brought. The berries looked sweet and tasty and he tried some of them. “You are spoiling me.”

 

Erestor ate some cake before Glorfindel moved onto it and then leaned back, sipping tea, which he had brought for himself. He hoped his lover had calmed down and that they could see Elrond in the morning, instead of having to drag the half-Elf out of his bed at this late hour.

 

Glorfindel focused on the food. Erestor was comfortingly rubbing circles on his back, after having slipped his hand beneath the fabric of his robes. The skin on skin contact soothed him like it usually did. “Aren’t you fed up with being stuck in bed with me?”

 

Erestor couldn’t keep his face straight and burst out chuckling. “Ah, nîn ind, I won’t ever tire of having you in my bed.”

 

“The way you say it, it sounds…”

 

“Seductive? Inviting?” Erestor raised a hand and traced the outline of Glorfindel’s lips with a fingertip. “Here, have another berry.” Unceremoniously, he pushed the fruit past the blond’s lips.

 

Glorfindel mumbled something unintelligible and then tried to glare at Erestor. He completely failed and burst out in a brilliant smile instead. “I love you…” Leaning in closer, he claimed Erestor’s lips. “So much…”

 

Erestor desperately wanted to make love to Glorfindel, but he knew instinctively that he would be moving too fast. They had to settle for kisses and touches.

 

After Glorfindel had devoured his cake and sipped his hot milk, Erestor disposed of the tray and signaled for the blond to lie down again. He raised an arm and invited his lover to snuggle up to him.

 

Glorfindel reacted at once, moving in and settling comfortably in his lover’s arms. Involuntarily his hand came to rest on his abdomen. /I want this gone. I do not want to give birth to this monster. I…/ His thoughts faltered, feeling Erestor’s hand settle atop of his. Raising his head, he met Erestor’s gaze, reading the love in the dark eyes.

 

“Everything will be well, I promise,” said Erestor passionately.

 

But Glorfindel didn’t share his lover’s optimism.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had seated himself in a comfortable chair next to the fire that was blazing in a corner of his rooms. Haldir was moving through his quarters, putting away the few personal belongings he had brought with him. With amazement he finally realized that Haldir had just moved himself and his things into his rooms. A grin surfaced on his face. The silver-haired Elf was somewhat of an enigma to him.

 

“You are watching me,” said Haldir, turning around to catch Elrond’s gaze. “Do you find me pleasing to the eyes?”

 

“Very pleasing,” replied Elrond in a similar smug tone as Haldir’s. “Would you sit with me for a moment? There is something I want to discuss with you.”

 

Haldir nodded and seated himself opposite Elrond. Curiously, he watched his new lover. Something obviously troubled the half-Elf and he hoped he could somehow help.

 

“I talked to Erestor,” started Elrond, catching a sparkle of recognition in Haldir’s eyes. “I assume you and Erestor met?”

 

“Aye, I met him during his visits to Lothlórien.”

 

Elrond plunged into the deep, realizing he had to be honest with Haldir. “Erestor and Glorfindel are expecting a child.” There was no need to inform Haldir about the abduction and Saruman’s vile actions directed at Glorfindel.

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow. Male pregnancy was extremely rare. He had heard about it only once or twice. “That is highly exceptional.”

 

“Aye, it is. And it is the very reason why Glorfindel cannot perform his duties. Therefore I am in need for a seneschal, and you offered.” He trembled; what if Haldir had changed his mind and wanted to return to the Golden Wood? What if the Galadhrim didn’t want to stay with him?

 

“And I am still offering you my services,” said Haldir, inclining his head. He easily read the fears and doubts in Elrond’s eyes. /He thinks I am leaving after all./ In time, Elrond would hopefully realize that he was a man of his word.

 

“How will Celeborn and Galadriel react? Wouldn’t they prefer for you to return to them?”

 

“I doubt they will begrudge me my happiness, but you are right. I should contact them and obtain their formal permission. I will write them a letter, asking for their approval.” He had served the Lord and Lady for many millennia and looked upon them as his parents, as his real parents had abandoned him and his brothers. Celeborn and Galadriel had always told him that they wanted him to be happy.

 

Elrond nodded once. He would feel more confident once Celeborn and Galadriel had agreed to this plan. Abandoning this topic for now, he pointed at Haldir’s brush and comb, which had found their way onto his dressing table. “I assume this is your way of telling me you would like to share my rooms with me?”

 

Haldir grinned and demonstratively licked his lips. “Aye.”

 

Elrond’s groin tightened, seeing the pink tip of moist flesh slide along those full lips. “I suggest you write that letter now.”

 

Haldir inclined his head. “I will.” After rising from the chair, he headed for Elrond’s desk, sat down behind it like he owned it, took up the quill and began to write.

 

Elrond chuckled. He definitely liked his lover’s cockiness and his desire mounted. Tonight he wanted to possess the silver-haired Elf like Haldir had never been possessed before. It was time to return last night’s favor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond hadn’t bothered to dress again after taking a bath. He looked out of the window, but made sure no one caught him naked. Staying in the night’s shadows, his gaze drifted to the window that belonged to Erestor’s rooms. He was pleased that everything seemed to be working out for them, as well as for him. Haldir was truly exquisite; a lovely treat that he wanted to savor tonight.

 

Haldir stepped into the bedroom, licking his lips when Ithil’s beams outlined the half-Elf’s lean body. He had felt Elrond’s gaze on him when writing his letter and he was experienced enough to realize what Elrond wanted tonight. That was the main reason why he had physically prepared himself for some fierce love making after he had taken his bath.

 

Hearing Haldir approach, Elrond turned around to look at his naked, silver-haired lover. Haldir was built sturdier than he was and the Galadhrim was slightly shorter, but not by much. Elrond cocked his head, leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Haldir’s.

 

Haldir surrendered willingly when Elrond’s arms came up behind his back, pulling him close. Their erections brushed and he helplessly thrust against his lover, knowing it would be a while before Elrond would grant him release.

 

“I want you,” whispered Elrond possessively. Tonight, he wasn’t in the mood for much foreplay. “I want to bury myself inside your body and make you scream my name.”

 

Haldir swayed in Elrond’s arms at the intensity in the half-Elf’s voice. “Then take me. Take me in whatever way you wish.”

 

Elrond’s eyes flashed with fire, hearing those words. “I will make you mine tonight, Haldir of ‘Lórien. You will never want another lover again.” His fingertips trailed down the silver-haired Elf’s spine before his hands settled on the firm buttocks. Rubbing the two mounds of flesh, he pressed Haldir close to him.

 

Haldir panted. His eyes were hooded when they made contact with Elrond’s. “I knew you would claim me. I already prepared myself for you.”

 

Those words sent a flash of desire through Elrond’s groin, making him growl possessively. “Turn around for me, nîn-naur. (My fire.)” His voice was remarkably steady when Haldir turned away from him. Slowly, his hands slid down Haldir’s arms, forcing his lover to bend forward. After guiding the silver-haired Elf’s hands to the wall, Haldir willingly parted his legs for him.

 

Haldir’s breathing sped up, realizing Elrond wanted to take him here and now. Placing the palms of his hands against the wall, he stood widespread, wriggling slightly to gain a more comfortable position. Bowing his head, he waited for Elrond to claim him. He had never felt this excited before and his hard member, still untouched, hung heavy between his legs.

 

Elrond parted the firm buttocks and teased the opening before letting a finger slide inside. Haldir was already slick and stretched. “Ah, nîn-naur, tell me you want to be taken.”

 

Even in this vulnerable position, Haldir couldn’t help but grin. Would his words heighten Elrond’s desire? Oh, he hoped so! “I want you to take me… and take me hard. Possess me, make me yours. Mark me!” Wriggling his butt, he looked over his shoulder. “Take me now!” He trembled, seeing the predatory grin on the half-Elf’s lips. Elrond remained quiet, but Haldir already felt the blunt head of his lover’s arousal pressing against his entrance. “In one thrust… Please.”

 

Elrond obeyed eagerly. After pushing past the guardian muscle, he continued to slide inside, burying himself completely. “Aiya, you are tight, nîn-naur!” Panting softly, he attained a firm hold on Haldir’s hips before beginning to thrust.

 

Groaning, Haldir briefly closed his eyes. The pleasure that spiraled through his body was making him dizzy. Elrond’s first thrust took him by surprise, making him moan loudly. Throwing back his head, he managed to look at the half-Elf. Elrond’s brow was furrowed with concentration, as his dark-haired lover forced himself a way into his willing body again… and again. “Ai!” He whimpered softly when Elrond managed to stroke the hidden gland, bringing him unspeakable pleasure.

 

Elrond, feeling Haldir tremble, wrapped his arms around the silver-haired Elf and pulled him away from the wall until Haldir was standing upright. A wicked grin spread on his face, rolling an erect nipple between his fingertips. One hand stole down to his lover’s groin and he fondled the sac, teasingly rubbing the smooth flesh.

 

Haldir was abandoned to Elrond’s thrusts. Now that the angle had changed, his lover constantly brushed against his sweet spot and he yelped helplessly. “Don’t… want to… come yet.”

 

“You won’t.” Elrond squeezed hard at the base of his lover’s hard flesh. The Galadhrim helplessly rocked against him, trying to increase the speed of his thrusts. “Ah, nîn-naur, I think I forgot to mention that I have excellent stamina. You are in for a *long* ride.”

 

Haldir’s eyes widened as Elrond obliged him, taking him hard and deep. But the position left much to be desired. “Can we… move this… to the… bed? Floor… Chair?” He wasn’t sure his legs would support him much longer. Spirals of ecstasy made his heart thunder madly.

 

Elrond considered the request. “Aye, let us move this to the bed.” He regretted pulling out of his lover’s body, but he did, and guided Haldir to the bed. “On your back, melme.” (Love.)

 

Haldir quickly sat down. He had grown flustered, realizing Elrond would make this last… long.

 

Placing his hands on Haldir’s shoulders, the half-Elf pushed his lover onto his back. A vulnerable expression appeared in the hazel eyes and he smiled reassuringly. “I said I would make you scream my name… and I keep my promises.”

 

Trembling, Haldir let Elrond manhandle him until he was flat on his back. He followed Elrond's instructions when the half-Elf told him to bend his knees and lift his feet into the air. He shivered with anticipation, seeing his dark-haired lover lean in closer. The soles of his feet now rested against Elrond's chest, exposing him.

 

Elrond smiled possessively and positioned himself at his lover’s slick opening. He effortlessly slid inside, sheathing himself to the hilt, always carefully monitoring his lover’s reactions.

 

Haldir released a passionate yelp at Elrond’s next thrust. The half-Elf’s hard flesh constantly stroked his sweet spot and in his unfulfilled need, Haldir clawed at the sheets.

 

Elrond looked at the silver-haired Elf beneath him, who was biting his bottom lip in order to control some of his moans, and found him utterly beautiful. But the sensation wasn’t intense enough. He wanted to hear Haldir scream. Driving himself in harder, he almost pulled out, and then plunged back in again, setting a fast and somewhat brutal pace.

 

Haldir curled his trembling fingers around his hard member, stroking in rhythm to Elrond’s thrusts. He reached release too quickly, screaming at last. His eyes widened and then focused on Elrond’s dark ones. “El… rond!” He screamed, finally finding release.

 

Elrond closed his eyes momentarily, feeling his lover’s inner muscles clench him. “Ah, so sweet, Haldir… so tiiiii….aarg…” Coming hard, he found release deep inside his lover’s body. Collapsing onto Haldir’s legs, he parted them, so he could blanket his lover’s body. Shakily, he pressed a demanding kiss on Haldir’s lips. “I… made you…scream,” he panted, slightly breathless.

 

Haldir smiled tiredly. “I finally know… why you…are never on… the bottom.” None of his lovers had made him feel like this and he wrapped his arms and legs around Elrond, displaying a similar possessiveness.

 

Elrond pulled out slowly and then rolled them onto their sides, face to face. A film of sweat had formed on Haldir’s brow and he brushed back a strand of damp hair. “You are rather passionate yourself, nîn-naur.” While stroking the damp hair, he leaned in closer, touched his lips to Haldir’s, and parted his teeth invitingly.

 

Haldir accepted, letting himself be lured inside the moist cavern. Their tongues danced passionately and a deep sigh of content satiation flowed into Elrond’s mouth.

 

Elrond smiled knowingly. He quickly pressed another kiss onto Haldir’s lips and then tucked his lover’s head under his chin. “Rest now…” He would clean them up later; it was now time to rest and hold one another.

 

Haldir smiled against his lover’s chest. “I love you, Elrond Half-Elven.”

 

Elrond sighed blissfully and then pressed a kiss on the top of Haldir’s head. “And I love you, nîn-naur.”

 

They rested in silence; their need for words gone.

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Your Time Has Come.

 

 

“Elrond?”

 

Elrond looked up from hanging herbs at the ceiling, where they would dry so he could use them for his healing potions later. In the doorway stood Glorfindel and Erestor. The dark-haired Elf’s arm was slung tightly around the pregnant Elf and Glorfindel appeared to be leaning into the embrace. Smiling brightly, Elrond signaled for them to enter. “You seem happy.”

 

Erestor beamed with love. “We are, but… Glorfindel has some questions about the baby.” He guided his lover closer to the half-Elf. Glorfindel was nervous and Erestor was doing his best to emotionally and physically support his lover.

 

Nodding his head in understanding, Elrond met Glorfindel’s concerned eyes. “Let us find a bed for you to lie down in so I can properly examine you.” His gaze drifted lower, and he frowned, encountering the obvious distention.

 

Feeling nervous, Glorfindel grabbed hold of Erestor’s hand, dragging his lover along when he followed Elrond into a room. “You are not leaving me alone with him.”

 

Erestor nodded reassuringly. “I will stay if that is what you desire.”

 

Having overheard the private conversation, Elrond felt extremely pleased. When Glorfindel had returned to them, the blond had been terrified and insecure. Erestor’s company and support had done wonders for the Elda’s confidence. Turning about, he addressed Glorfindel, “Please remove your robes and lie down.” His friend grew flustered and Elrond quickly added, “You can keep your leggings on, meldir.” (Friend.)

 

Glorfindel nodded thankfully and slipped out of his robes. In order to do so he had to let go of Erestor’s hand for one moment, but he immediately reclaimed it, squeezing it tightly.

 

”Everything will be fine,” said Erestor, repeating his promise.

 

Reassured, Glorfindel slowly lay down, tightly holding on to Erestor.

 

Elrond, who had been waiting for Glorfindel to settle down comfortably, now approached and placed a hand on the blond’s swollen stomach. His expert fingers probed carefully, trying to establish how far along his friend was. After examining Glorfindel for some minutes, he said, “Had this been a normal pregnancy you would now be six months pregnant, half term.”

 

Glorfindel gasped at the news and squeezed Erestor’s hand again, missing the pained look in his lover’s dark eyes at the strength he was using on the poor limb. “It only took a few days…”

 

Elrond helped Glorfindel sit upright and draped warm robes over his patient’s shoulders. “I was wrong when I said it would take weeks. Judging by the rate at which your baby is developing, I can safely say that you will give birth in a few days. Saruman made sure the baby’s development would be sped up when he cast that spell.”

 

Glorfindel shuddered violently and then stared into Erestor’s calm eyes. “Do you think Saruman will try to get his hands on… my baby?” He only used ‘my baby’ to please Erestor. If it had been up to him he would have said ‘the monster’.

 

The question made Erestor apprehensive. “I hope not.” But he couldn’t rule out the possibility that Saruman would try to get to Glorfindel and the baby. “We will be careful.” Looking at Elrond he said, “We should double the number of guards.”

 

Elrond nodded his approval. “It will be done. I will tell Haldir.” Mentioning his lover’s name made him uncomfortable. He hadn’t told Glorfindel yet that he had been replaced.

 

But Glorfindel caught the look of discomfort on Elrond’s face. “Erestor told me that Haldir has agreed to take over my duties. You chose well.”

 

Relieved that Glorfindel seemed to accept this, Elrond smiled thankfully. “He offered his services and he has served as Celeborn’s seneschal. He was a logical choice.” Elrond moistened his lips. “But I do expect you to return to your duties once your personal situation allows it.” The thankful expression in the azure eyes told him everything he needed to know; those were the exact words Glorfindel had needed to hear.

 

“What do we do now?” asked Erestor. He wanted to be ready when the moment of birth arrived.

 

“We will monitor the baby’s development closely and I will examine Glorfindel daily. I think we can deliver the baby in less than one week.” Elrond caught Glorfindel’s shivers and understood only too well. “We will do this together, meldir. You have a family here.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes filled with tears of gratitude. Elrond, a bit startled at seeing them, looked at Erestor questioningly.

 

“Mood swings… and his are even worse than Celebrían’s,” said Erestor softly. Glorfindel was still sitting upright in bed and Erestor quickly seated himself next to his lover. After wrapping his arms around the blond, he rocked his lover and whispered soft reassurances.

 

Elrond cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention and it worked. “Glorfindel,” he said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. “These next days will be hard on you. The child will continue to grow and the added weight might make you uncomfortable. You should only eat small portions, drink lots of fluids and take sufficient rest.” He hesitated briefly, uncertain of Glorfindel’s reaction to his next words, “The baby might start to move about and you will be able to feel his movements.”

 

Glorfindel grew deadly pale, hearing Elrond’s words. Things were beginning to feel too real and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with feeling the baby’s kicks. “I wish this were already over with.”

 

Elrond and Erestor exchanged a concerned look. In the end, the half-Elf addressed them again. “I will examine Glorfindel each morning in your quarters. Try to convince him to stay in bed and make sure he eats.” After seeing Erestor nod, Elrond concentrated on Glorfindel again. “Any child of yours will be courageous and charming. Have faith in yourself, mellon-nîn.” (My friend.)

 

Glorfindel snorted, but remained quiet. When Erestor urged him to his feet, he obeyed, letting his lover support him.

 

“I will see you early in the morning.” Elrond watched them leave, feeling concerned about Glorfindel. He could only hope that the baby would be more Elven than Uruk-Hai.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir’s first order as Imladris’ new seneschal was doubling the number of guards. He wasn’t sure why Elrond thought they were in danger, but he trusted the half-Elf to know best. After a long day of getting acquainted with his staff and guards, he returned to Elrond’s private chambers, finding his lover looking out of the window.

 

“You are worried.” Haldir walked up to the Peredhel and wrapped his arms around Elrond. “Will you tell me why?”

 

Elrond had privately debated if he should confide in Haldir. It was only a matter of time before his lover found out the truth about Glorfindel’s pregnancy. Seeing a baby, part Uruk-Hai, would make Haldir turn to him with lots of questions. “There is something you need to know,” said Elrond, turning in Haldir’s embrace. “Let us sit down and then I will tell you.”

 

Haldir, feeling apprehensive, followed Elrond and they seated themselves near the fire. He listened in shock when Elrond told him about the abduction and Saruman’s actions. It was hard to believe that the Istar had done such a terrible thing to an Elf.

 

“I understand.” Haldir sighed, realizing why Elrond had needed a new seneschal. “Glorfindel has my sympathy and my support.”

 

Elrond nodded thankfully. He felt drained and needed to grow calm again. “I would like to walk in the gardens for some time.” His mind was preoccupied with the upcoming birth, as he had to deliver the baby. The prospect of performing such surgery on his friend worried him.

 

“I will join you then.” Haldir rose from his chair, extended his hand and smiled when Elrond took it. Rubbing the half-Elf’s knuckles, they ventured into the gardens. /I will hold you tightly tonight./ He had long read his lover’s mood and realized there wouldn’t be any passionate lovemaking tonight. Elrond needed to be held and reassured instead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That evening, Glorfindel sat on a comfortable chair, which Erestor had moved onto the balcony so he could enjoy the stunning sunset. Erestor was back in the kitchens, fixing him something to eat. During the last few hours, he had tried hard to make his peace with the fact that this baby was coming into the world, regardless of his feelings. Erestor had tried to help him accept this fact and had urged him to make the best of it, but how could he? He was carrying a monster inside his body. How he could love an Uruk-Hai?

 

Moving about on the chair, he tried to attain a more comfortable position. He had been sitting in the same position for too long and now his legs had cramped up. Lifting his robes, he frowned, seeing how swollen his ankles were. Tears appeared in his eyes, but he fought them back. Crying wouldn’t help him.

 

“Melamin?” Erestor, who had arrived only a moment ago, saw the sullen expression on his lover’s face. He placed the tray with food items on the table and knelt in front of the blond. “Cramps?”

 

Biting his bottom lip, Glorfindel nodded once. Speechless, he watched as Erestor began to lovingly massage the abused limbs. “How can you still find pleasure in touching me?”

 

“Because I love you,” was Erestor’s simple reply. He continued to work on the long legs until Glorfindel released a pleased sigh. The massage had apparently eased the cramps. “Can I tempt you with some food?”

 

Glorfindel began to shake his head, but then realized that the soup smelled delicious. “I will try some.”

 

Erestor filled a bowl and handed it to the Elda, who began to eat slowly, almost thoughtfully. Erestor pulled up a chair and sat down next to his lover, feeding him bits of freshly baked bread, which he teasingly pushed past the blond’s lips.

 

Now that his appetite had returned, Glorfindel asked for more soup. Nursing the warm vegetable soup, he studied Erestor. “Only a few more days. Are you sure you still want to be with me? I would not blame you if you decided to leave me.”

 

“Aiya, melamin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You won’t chase me away so easily!” He poured Glorfindel some wine, which had been made less potent by adding water to it, and handed it to the pregnant Elf. “This will help you relax.”

 

Glorfindel looked at the wine thoughtfully. He was surprised to realize that he worried about the possible negative effects it might have on his baby.

 

“I asked Elrond. It is safe for you to sip.”

 

Trusting Erestor, Glorfindel sipped. His eyes widened, feeling sudden movement in his belly. Gasping, he panted for air.

 

Erestor quickly retrieved the glass and placed it aside. “What is it?” Concerned, he leaned in closer.

 

“I can feel it… It is moving about…” Tears, which he had fought down earlier, now flowed down his face. “I am scared.”

 

Erestor reacted at once by wrapping his arms around the blond and holding him tight. “I won’t leave your side, melamin, you know that. I will take care of both of you.”

 

Glorfindel involuntarily placed his hand on his abdomen. The baby hadn’t settled down yet. Acting on impulse, he grabbed Erestor’s hand and placed it on his stomach as well.

 

Erestor beamed at his lover. “He is strong. You should be proud of that.”

 

“Proud,” repeated Glorfindel in a bitter tone. “I never wanted this.” Saruman had forced him to carry this child. He frowned, realizing he hadn’t thought about the rapes for some time, and when he tried to recall those horrible moments, he found them nearly gone from his memory. He recalled being abducted, arriving in Orthanc, but then his memories went black. The next memory he encountered was Erestor holding him. Wasn’t it strange that he had forgotten the details of the rapes?

 

Erestor, sensing that Glorfindel was brooding, used the link to send the blond soothing feelings. “We will love this baby and he will love us back.”

 

Stunned, Glorfindel looked at his lover. “How can you have such faith?”

 

“I have to believe nothing evil can come forth from you.”

 

Glorfindel briefly closed his eyes. “Oh, I love you, nîn bellas.” (My strength.) He held on to Erestor for long moments, and then began to feel sleepy again. Elrond had warned him that he would need rest almost constantly.

 

“Let me help you to the bed. You should lie down.”

 

Azure eyes flashed open. “But you will stay with me?”

 

“Of course.” Erestor gave his lover a reassuring smile. “Always.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor released a sympathetic groan, when Glorfindel moved about in bed. They had turned in an hour ago, but the blond was unable to find sleep. Erestor loosened his hold, allowing Glorfindel to roll onto his other side. Now facing each other, Erestor brushed a wayward lock away from Glorfindel’s face. Large, sapphire eyes stared at him pleadingly.

 

“I cannot find a comfortable position to sleep in and…” His voice trailed off, unwilling to admit this to Erestor.

 

But Erestor had a good idea what else was wrong. His hand moved down the distended stomach until he found his lover’s erection. They were only wearing thin sleeping robes and the material was easily brushed aside. “Maybe I can help you fall asleep?” Tenderly, he stroked his lover’s hard flesh.

 

Glorfindel gulped at the touch, but then welcomed it. “Would you? Please?” The erotic dreams had continued these last few nights and he hungered for Erestor’s touch.

 

Eager to please his lover, Erestor nodded and gently maneuvered the blond onto his back. “Allow me…” He unbuttoned his lover’s sleeping robe and smiled wickedly, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

Glorfindel squirmed; seeing Erestor lick his lips was making him even harder!

 

“Relax for me and enjoy.” Erestor knelt next to his lover and leaned in closer. “You are beautiful.”

 

“My stomach is in the way,” said Glorfindel in a miserable tone. He couldn’t understand why Erestor still wanted to touch him. Then Erestor did something that took his breath away. The dark-haired Elf showered his growing belly with kisses and licks. Tears welled up in his azure eyes and he buried his fingers in the mane of dark hair. “I love you, nîn bellas.”

 

Erestor just grinned wickedly and bowed forward, bestowing a delicate lick to the head of his lover’s erection. Glorfindel moaned his surprise and Erestor decided to take his time. His fingers cupped his lover’s sac, gently rolling their content in his palm. Glorfindel’s eyes widened at that move and Erestor continued the manipulation.

 

Glorfindel stared at his raven-haired lover, who seemed to thoroughly enjoy this, given the smug expression in the dark eyes. He sucked in his breath when a warm, wet tongue licked its way down his length to nibble gently at his sac. His breath came in gasps when Erestor took first one, and then the other testicle in his mouth, manipulating it with his tongue. “Oi…” Glorfindel wasn’t capable of intelligent speech whilst that warm mouth enclosed his shaft, licking and suckling gently.

 

Erestor continued to roll the sac between his fingers, cunningly manipulating to make his partner last longer. Relaxing his throat muscles, he took his lover completely.

 

Unable to hold still, Glorfindel thrust. For one moment he worried about his lover, but Erestor expertly took him in, allowing him to continue thrusting. Accepting that invitation, he arched his back, utterly possessing his lover’s mouth and throat.

 

Erestor slipped one hand beneath his lover’s buttocks for support, allowing Glorfindel to thrust as hard and deep as the Elda desired. The blond lasted surprisingly long, but then tensed against him. Warm cream erupted from his lover’s hard flesh and he swallowed it, taking everything Glorfindel offered.

 

Panting hard, the Elda stared at his lover, who now released his softening member. Erestor licked him clean, and the dark-haired Elf reminded him of a large, predatory cat, ready to defend him against all possible intruders. His body relaxed, sated, and his hooded eyes grew vacant with sleep.

 

Looking up at the blond, Erestor grinned. “I think we found a way to put you to sleep.” After buttoning up his lover’s sleeping robe, he curled himself protectively around Glorfindel. He rested one hand on the Elda’s stomach, feeling another kick beneath his fingertips. “Everything will be all right,” he repeated, “I promise.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During the next few days, Glorfindel mostly stayed in bed or sat in the sun on the balcony. Erestor fussed over him, enduring the blond’s mood swings and frequently helping him to the bathroom. Backrubs became an essential part of their daily routine and Erestor tried hard to lift his lover’s darkening moods. He had also asked Glorfindel to think of a name for the baby, but the Elda still refused. At night, he held Glorfindel close, whispering soft declarations of his love.

 

At one time Glorfindel had asked him to take him, to make love to him, and Erestor had been stunned. After gathering his wits, he had refused the blond, not wanting to hurt the baby accidentally. He had also been afraid to trigger unpleasant memories. Glorfindel had pouted, but when he had taken the blond into his mouth again, his lover’s protests had changed into soft, contented mews.

 

But that morning things suddenly changed. Glorfindel was in pain and had curled up in fetal position. Alarmed, Erestor had quickly fetched Elrond, who quickly finished examining his patient.

 

“Glorfindel? Your time has come.” Elrond caught the terror in the sapphire eyes and placed his hand on his friend’s brow.

 

“Nay…” Glorfindel sobbed softly. During these last few days, he had become increasingly emotional. “I do not want to live through it!”

 

Elrond understood. “I will put you to sleep, meldir. You won’t be conscious during the delivery.” Glorfindel was too tense and Elrond was afraid the blond wouldn’t cooperate during the birthing process.

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel clung to his lover’s hand, resting it above his heart. “Don’t leave me alone.”

 

“I won’t,” said Erestor, leaning in closer and pressing a chaste kiss on the blond’s brow.

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, gathering his strength and courage. After composing himself, he looked at Elrond. “Do it.” He wanted this ordeal over with.

 

Elrond nodded his approval. “We will transfer you to the Healing House, then.” He reached for a pouch, filled with herbs. “Open your mouth and chew on these.”

 

Glorfindel obeyed, but shot Elrond a questioning look.

 

“They will help you relax and eventually you will go to sleep.” Elrond tenderly stroked his patient’s brow. “I will take very good care of you.”

 

“I know you will,” said Glorfindel, growing sleepy. “Please… do not… let it… kill me…” His eyes lost their sparkle as the troubled Elf fell into a deep sleep.

 

Elrond sucked in a deep breath and exchanged a knowing look with Erestor. “He is still afraid.”

 

“Can you blame him?” Erestor shrugged his shoulders once. “We should take him to the Healing House.”

 

Elrond nodded. “Elladan will assist me. We already went through the procedure and we know what to do.”

 

Slightly reassured, Erestor looked at his lover, who was thoroughly asleep. Now all he could do was wait and hope for the best.

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22/25

Secrets No More.

 

 

Elrond’s relief showed clearly in his sigh whilst he cleaned the blood from the baby’s tiny body. The boy had very dark hair, which obviously wasn’t Glorfindel’s legacy. Seeing the distinctly pointed ears, the already graceful limbs and the big blue eyes, Elrond wondered at the absent Uruk-Hai traits. Instinctively, he knew that neither Saruman nor the Uruk-Hai had fathered this child. This beautiful baby was untouched by evil, an innocent.

 

“Elladan, hand me a clean towel.” Elrond accepted the towel en tightly wrapped the soft fabric around the baby.

 

Elladan, who had been afraid for Glorfindel’s mental well-being, now felt relieved as well. “No Orc or Istar fathered this child.”

 

Elrond nodded his head and then sat down in the rocking chair, trying to gauge the baby’s features, which reminded him of someone. He just couldn’t identify that person. Rocking the baby in his arms, he kept a close eye on Glorfindel as well. The Elda was still asleep and would continue to sleep for a few more hours, giving his body a chance to heal.

 

“Glorfindel will be relieved to learn that his child is fully Elven,” whispered Elladan, “but I do not understand how that is possible.”

 

Elrond was trying to solve the same riddle. “Who fathered this little one?” Large, blue eyes stared at him in delight and a smile seemed to curl the corners of the baby’s mouth.

 

Elladan suddenly slapped his forehead. “Ada, there was one Elf present: Erestor. He freed Glorfindel.”

 

Elrond sucked in a sharp breath. Elladan had made a valid point. “You must be right. There is no other explanation, but what happened?” Being the father would explain Erestor’s constant hovering and the pained expression that sometimes showed on the Elf’s face. “I wonder if Erestor knows.”

 

“Would you like me to fetch him?” Elladan gently placed his palm on Glorfindel’s brow, relieved to find most of the cold sweat gone. Glorfindel felt warm to the touch and his breathing had grown steady once more. During these last few weeks he had been extremely worried about the Elda, much like the rest of them. They had been concerned for the blond’s mental health, but now that the child was finally born, Glorfindel might find his emotional balance again. At least, Elladan hoped so.

 

“Aye, fetch Erestor for me.” Elrond was already trying to come up with a way to question his advisor on this subject. Maybe he should go for the direct approach and place the baby in Erestor’s arms while closely observing the Elf’s reaction.

 

After Elladan had left the room, Elrond smiled at the baby, googooing and gaagaaing like he had when his own children had been little. It felt good to have another baby in the house and he was already looking forward to watching this little one grow up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor frantically paced the waiting area. His hands were behind his back and he wrung them nervously. /Please let Glorfindel survive as well as the baby, please…/ But he doubted the Valar were listening to him.

 

“Erestor?”

 

He spun around, hearing Elladan’s soft voice. “Is Glorfindel alive? And what about the baby?”

 

Elladan nodded reassuringly. “Glorfindel is asleep and will recover quickly.”

 

“And what about… the baby?” Erestor cringed. /What if the baby is part Uruk-Hai?/ He had promised Mandos to never leave Glorfindel’s side and it was that very promise that kept the Elda on Arda. He would never break it, but life would be so much harder from now on.

 

“I think you should see for yourself.” On his way over here, Elladan had realized he didn’t have the courage to confront Erestor. It would be best if he let his father handle the situation.

 

/*That* bad!/ Erestor lowered his eyes, feeling miserable and defeated as he stared at the floor. Slouching, he reluctantly followed Elladan. His heart beat nervously in his chest, whilst he steeled himself for the sight that awaited him. /Regardless of what may be, I will stand by his side and support him. The Valar know I love him and together we will get through this./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After he had finished cleaning the baby, Elrond wrapped him in a warm sheet and then cradled the little one against his chest. Glorfindel should be the one holding the baby, but the Elda was still recovering and deeply asleep. It would be a few more hours before the blond would wake up. He could barely imagine Glorfindel’s relief when realizing he had been blessed with a fully Elven child.

 

A knock on the door drew his attention away from his musings. “Enter.”

 

First Elladan and then Erestor shuffled inside. His old friend seemed reluctant and hesitant and he remained hovering near the doorway. Erestor’s eyes were drawn to the bundle in his arms and Elrond wondered how Erestor could possibly explain being the child’s father.

 

Erestor’s glance moved away from the wrapped up bundle in Elrond’s arms and settled on Glorfindel’s face. His heart leapt in joy at finding his lover alive and in a healing sleep. “How does Glorfindel fare?” His feet already carried him toward the bed.

 

“His body needs time to recover, but I expect him to be back on his feet in a few days.” Elrond carefully monitored Erestor’s reactions. “He will make a full recovery, meldir.”

 

“Good…” muttered Erestor absentmindedly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the blond locks. He had to convince himself that his beloved was recuperating.

 

“Do you not want to see the baby?” asked Elrond, exchanging a look with Elladan, who had seated himself close to Glorfindel so he could monitor their charge.

 

Erestor flinched as memories of finding Glorfindel battered and bleeding returned to torment him. “I am not sure.” Seeing Elrond’s puzzled expression, he added, “I love Glorfindel with my entire being, but… I am scared to see the baby’s features.”

 

Elrond understood. “Erestor? Come over here and look at the baby.”

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and gathered his courage, slowly walking toward Elrond.

 

“Sit down beside me.”

 

Erestor seated himself next to Elrond, but tried hard not to look at the baby. His heart ached for his beloved; if he had been able to carry this burden for Glorfindel, he would have. But Mandos had not given him that choice.

 

“Here…” Elrond involuntarily held his breath, placing the baby in Erestor’s arms. His friend looked absolutely terrified. /He probably expects the baby to be part Uruk-Hai./

 

Erestor trembled, feeling the tiny, warm body against him. He was scared to look at the baby, but he would accept reality because he loved the Elda. /This is Glorfindel’s flesh and blood, and therefore I will love this baby./

 

Pushing away his fears and doubts, he finally looked at the baby. His breath caught in surprise. Where he expected to see Orcish features, there were none. His breath slowly escaped; so the child was half-Elven, Saruman’s offspring.

 

But then he frowned; his fingertips slowly trailed along the fully pointed ears. Not half-Elven? His frown deepened when he finally looked up at Elrond, desperate for an explanation.

 

Elrond chuckled in spite of the situation. “Why did you not tell me that Glorfindel and you were lovers?”

 

“Lovers?” Erestor shook his head in denial. “We were not lovers at that time!” His gaze returned to the baby’s features and dark hair. “How is this possible?”

 

Elrond remained calm. “Why don’t *you* tell *me*?”

 

Erestor’s confusion mounted when he realized what Elrond was implying. “This cannot be *my* child!”

 

“Why not? Erestor, he has *your* hair color and features.” Elrond did his best to remain patient, but he wanted answers and so he pushed on. “Erestor, it is time for the truth.”

 

“The truth…” Erestor’s mind flashed back. “The truth is that I love him. I always did. That is why I volunteered to venture into Orthanc to reclaim him. I could not let Saruman have him.” The baby cooed softly and then snuggled up to him, reaching for him blindly with tiny fingers. Instinctively, Erestor held him close. “I should tell Glorfindel first.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened. “What secrets are you hiding?”

 

Erestor realized he might need Elrond’s support when Glorfindel woke up and reconsidered, deciding to confide in Elrond first. “When I found Glorfindel he had taken his own life and his soul was on its way to the Halls of Waiting. I desperately tried to reclaim him, but could not reach him. In my despair I could only think of one way to get through to him after all the pain he endured.”

 

“You followed him into death,” whispered Elladan, who had been quiet until now.

 

Erestor sighed dejectedly. “Aye, and by doing so my spirit was also cast forward to the Great Halls.” A bitter laugh escaped him, but he bit down the rest of his bitterness, feeling the baby move restlessly at the sound. “I challenged Mandos himself and he accepted.”

 

Elrond frowned deeply. “By the Valar, Erestor, what did you do?”

 

Erestor shrugged. “Mandos bonded our souls. My love keeps Glorfindel here… Alive.”

 

“And then the Valar blessed your union by giving you this child. Erestor, you are truly blessed.” Elrond was beginning to relax, realizing his two best friends had been bonded by the Valar themselves. “Does Glorfindel know how you reclaimed him?”

 

“Nay, and I desperately wanted to tell him,” said Erestor honestly, “But Mandos had taken pity on Glorfindel and took away his worst pain and most shattering memories. That is why Glorfindel survived. He also forgot I ever touched him in that way and later on, I lacked the courage to confess to him. I was not even sure Mandos would allow me to confess. I am surprised he does now. I had not thought that he would.” Erestor’s eyes were swimming. “I never suspected that I had fathered the child.”

 

Elrond smiled, seeing the baby fall asleep against Erestor’s warm body. “You should think of a name for him.”

 

“Glorfindel should name the baby.” His gaze longingly drifted to the blond. “How do I explain this to him? He will want to know why his son is fully Elven.”

 

Elrond’s frown returned. “You must tell him the truth. He deserves no less.”

 

“But…” Erestor bit his bottom lip. The child was absolutely adoring and he had already lost his heart to his son. “I do not know how to tell Glorfindel.”

 

“He will understand.” Elrond placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “You saved his life!”

 

Erestor angrily wiped away his tears. “I know I have to tell him the truth, but I am not sure I possess the necessary courage. I do not know how he will react.” Staring dotingly at the baby in his arms, he realized he was truly infatuated with the little one. “I do not want to lose Glorfindel, or my son.”

 

Elrond and Elladan exchanged a confident look. They were both fairly sure the situation would solve itself once Glorfindel woke.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had placed the baby in the crib next to Glorfindel’s bed and had then left, ordering Erestor to stay until the blond woke. He wanted the two of them to talk and do away with all secrets.

 

That order left Erestor shaky and nervous. He was deadly scared to face Glorfindel and to tell him what had truly expired at Orthanc, but he also realized that Elrond would lock him into this room if necessary. This was something he had to do. Elrond was right; Glorfindel deserved to know the truth.

 

Sitting at the Elda’s side, he claimed Glorfindel’s hand. Soothingly, he stroked the skin and rubbed the knuckles. A soft groan caught his attention and he clung to Glorfindel’s hand for support. The dark blue eyes blinked, filled with awareness and then searched the room.

 

Glorfindel felt utterly exhausted and his first reaction was to go back to sleep, but then he recalled what had happened. Elrond had delivered the baby, -- his son. Instinctively he tried to curl up on his side, but pain erupted from his abdomen and he froze instantly. At the same time he grew aware of the fact that someone was holding his hand. His gaze first shifted to his hand and then traveled to Erestor, who sat next to the bed. Seeing his lover reassured him. He had been afraid that seeing his half-breed son would drive the raven-haired Elf away.

 

“I will always be there for you… I keep my promises,” said Erestor softly. He lost himself in the azure eyes, like he always did, and pressed a kiss on Glorfindel’s knuckles.

 

“What about… the child?” Glorfindel trembled violently. When Erestor let go of his hand he felt deserted, but then he realized that his lover wanted to show him the baby.

 

Glorfindel slowly propped himself up on his elbows and then rested his back against the pile of pillows, which had been placed against the headboard. Tremors whipped through his body and his stomach contracted with nervousness. Would he be able to love his son?

 

He noticed Erestor’s hesitance and expected the worst. His son had probably been born with those hideous Uruk-Hai fangs. “Elbereth, give me strength,” he prayed when Erestor gently placed the tiny bundle in his arms.

 

Involuntarily, Glorfindel had closed his eyes and he now slowly opened them to look at his son. His eyes widened in surprise, seeing the perfect, elegant features and already intelligent eyes which were staring back at him in wonder. Shocked, he brushed back the dark hair and examined the pointed ears. Next, he waited for the little one to part his lips, and when the baby released a pleased sound, Glorfindel’s heart jumped in joy, finding no fangs. “I do not understand,” he whispered pleadingly. And where was Elrond? The half-Elf might be able to explain this to him.

 

Erestor’s fingernails dug into the armrest of his chair. “I have a confession to make.” He prayed Elbereth would give him the strength he needed.

 

“What kind of confession?” Glorfindel had trouble taking everything in. His son was apparently fully Elven, having no Uruk-Hai features at all. And had he been Saruman’s son, some human features would have shown.

 

Erestor tightly closed his eyes, unable to look at Glorfindel. “When I found you, your spirit had already left your body and I could only think of one way to reclaim you. I wanted to show you that I loved you… So I followed you into death.” Erestor heard Glorfindel’s startled gasp, but kept his eyes tightly closed and chided himself for the coward that he was.

 

Glorfindel stared at Erestor in stunned disbelief. So many emotions were at war inside him! “You did what?”

 

“I slit my throat. I set my spirit free in order to join you at the Halls of Waiting. Mandos was impressed and agreed to let you return to Arda, but there was a stipulation. He demanded that I made love to you -- that I took you and made you mine. At that point I did not know you could conceive or bear a child.”

 

Glorfindel tiredly sagged back against the pillows with his son tightly cradled against his chest. Erestor’s words hadn’t fully registered with him yet. “When I am asleep at night I always hear Este’s sweet voice, assuring me everything will be all right. I did not understand… until now.” Glorfindel rested his head against the pillows. “I am too tired to discuss this.”

 

“Aye, you should rest. Would you like me to call Elrond?” His lover might have questions for the healer.

 

Suddenly, Erestor’s admission fully penetrated the foggy recesses of his mind and Glorfindel finally realized the truth. Unexpectedly images came alive in his mind. Slowly, his memories returned, showing him how tenderly Erestor had taken him. “You… made love to me,” he whispered, reliving that special moment. “You challenged the Valar themselves to take me back with you.”

 

As the memories found their place in his mind, Glorfindel smiled weakly. He was thankful that he now remembered that special occasion --their first time. “So this is –our– son?”

 

“Aye,” whispered Erestor, seeing understanding and remembrance in Glorfindel’s azure eyes. He was surprised that the Valar had allowed Glorfindel to remember his stay in the Halls of Waiting, but he also felt immensely grateful. 

 

Glorfindel lovingly looked at his son, who was fast asleep in his arms. “He is beautiful.” He had expected to be confronted with an abomination – a monster – and not with this lovely sight. Their son was perfect. Instinctively, he counted the baby’s toes and fingers.

 

“Melamin,” started Erestor in an emotional tone, “I had no idea this would happen. At the time I wondered why Mandos insisted I made love to you, but I obeyed nonetheless. I cannot live without you! I love you!”

 

Bliss overwhelmed Glorfindel at hearing Erestor’s declaration of love. He smiled contentedly. “I am glad you reclaimed me, nîn bellas.” Raising a hand he caressed his lover’s face and his gaze fastened on Erestor’s. “Our son still needs a name.”

 

Erestor nodded his head once. “You should name him, but there is time. First, you should rest. I can hold our son whilst you sleep or I can place him back in his crib. Elrond usually checks on him each hour.”

 

“You hold him,” decreed Glorfindel, his eyes occasionally growing vacant. He didn’t want to let go of his son, but the baby was in the best of hands with Erestor: his father.

 

Erestor, still sitting on the edge of the bed, locked gazes with the blond. “I love you so much, nîn ind. And I love our son.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes swam with tears and fierce emotions. “Thank you for reclaiming me, nîn bellas. Thank you for giving us a son. I am not sure I could have dealt with a son, who was part Uruk-Hai.” His eyes grew vacant again, but he struggled to remain awake.

 

“Melamin, you are exhausted. Rest.” Erestor carefully took hold of their son and held him close. With his other hand, he pulled up the sheet and tucked the soft fabric around his recovering lover. “Sleep, nîn ind. You and our son are safe with me.”

 

Glorfindel’s last thought --before giving into this healing sleep -- was that the Valar had indeed blessed them. His son was fully Elven and stunningly beautiful.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Elrond ventured into the room again, he found Erestor in the rocking chair, holding his son. Soundlessly, he walked toward the bed and studied Glorfindel in his sleep. The blond’s features were relaxed and all worries and fears had left his features. “You told him,” said Elrond, addressing Erestor.

 

Erestor sighed softly. “Aye, I did.” But Glorfindel knew only part of the truth. The Elda still didn’t know about the bond they shared.

 

Elrond seated himself and continued to study his friend. “What did he say?”

 

“He is immensely relieved that the baby is fully Elven. I know how afraid he was that his son would be part Uruk-Hai.” Erestor gently rocked his son in his arms. “I now know how you felt when you held your children in your arms. It is the most amazing feeling.”

 

Elrond nodded and let his thoughts drift off to the past, when he had held his children for the first time. But then he was pulled away from his musings.

 

“Erestor?”

 

Glorfindel’s voice took them both aback and Erestor smiled happily at his lover.

 

Glorfindel, now fully awake, pushed himself into a sitting position. He was relieved to find that the pain in his abdomen had lessened. He would probably carry a scar for the rest of his life, but it was a small prize to pay for giving birth to their son. After watching his lover for a moment, he cleared his throat. “Erestor?”

 

Erestor took that as his cue to place their son in the blond’s arms. “Did you decide on a name yet?” Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he smiled warmly. He raised a hand and stroked the long, golden hair. Leaning in closer, he placed a passionate kiss on Glorfindel’s lips.

 

Glorfindel returned the kiss eagerly. “I love you, nîn bellas.” Erestor sat back and Glorfindel smiled dotingly at his son. He was taken aback when he inhaled his son’s sweet scent. Large, blue eyes -definitely his legacy- stared at him, pleased. Part of him was afraid he would wake up and find it had just been a dream. “Our son is perfect.”

 

“Aye, he is,” said Erestor pleased. “And he has your stunning eyes.”

 

Glorfindel smiled adoringly at his lover. “I wish to name our son after you. You have saved my life and given him his. His name will be Erion. He represents our union and I want all of Arda to know that my gorgeous lover is the father of this beautiful Elfling.”

 

Erestor blushed and nodded his head. He felt a little overwhelmed that their son would carry part of his name, but he approved of the choice. “You chose well. It is a good name, nîn ind.”

 

Glorfindel smiled tiredly. Shifting cautiously, he realized he still felt sore. “I feel… weak,” he admitted softly. The blond had only been awake for a few minutes and already dark exhaustion was pulling him under again.

 

Seeing Erestor’s apprehensive expression Glorfindel grew worried. “Why do you look like you are still keeping something from me?” That thought made him nervous.

 

Erestor sighed, realizing he had to tell Glorfindel the entire truth. “When Mandos agreed to send you back, he bonded our souls.” Moistening his lips, he averted his eyes. “It is my love you draw strength from.”

 

Suddenly certain things made sense to Glorfindel. “Upon our return from Orthanc I noticed I felt drained when you were not near. And when you touched me I felt better.”

 

Elrond nodded, recalling the healing potions he had tried to strengthen Glorfindel, to no avail. The blond’s condition had begun to improve when in Erestor’s company. “The two of you are bound together in body and soul.”

 

Glorfindel smiled as a tiny hand reached for one of his fingers and he happily obliged his son, offering his index finger to play with. Recalling Erestor’s admission, he locked eyes with the raven-haired Elf. “I am bonded to you for the rest of my life?”

 

Erestor didn’t want to make his next admission, but he felt like he had no choice. “The bond works both ways,” explained Erestor, “I need you close as well. We would probably both fade should we decide to go separate ways.”

 

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Elrond. “Is this possible?”

 

Elrond nodded. “It sounds like something the Valar would do. They would ask for some sort of sacrifice.”

 

Erestor said, “Glorfindel, I will love you and our son as long as I will live.” Again, he leaned in closer, planting a tender kiss on his lover’s lips.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes swam with tears, as Erestor’s love traveled down their connection, strengthening him.

 

Erestor, seated on the side of the bed, smiled at his lover. His gaze was immediately drawn to Glorfindel’s hands, caressing the baby’s skin. “I am sorry he does not have your hair.”

 

“I am not,” said Glorfindel, smiling.

 

Erestor rested his hand on Glorfindel’s, strengthening the bond between them. His lover felt weak and needed his energy and strength.

 

Glorfindel determinedly curled his fingers around Erestor’s. A tantalizing sensation ran through his body at the touch. For the first time he fully realized the true extent of their bond.

 

Elrond, feeling quite the voyeur at that point, rose from his chair and walked toward the doorway. His friends were entitled to some privacy after everything they had been through. Closing the door behind him, he remained nearby, just in case they needed him.

 

Glorfindel’s gaze traveled back to Erion, who was still sound asleep in his arms. His son’s fingers were wrapped around his in a possessive gesture. “I feel grateful that Erion takes after you, nîn bellas.” He couldn’t help adding his next, somewhat teasing remark. “He is already quite possessive, claiming my finger like that. It seems he inherited some of *your* character traits as well.”

 

Erestor had the grace to blush. “He must love you as much as I do.”

 

Glorfindel patted the space next to him, inviting Erestor to lie down beside him.

 

Accepting the invitation, Erestor laid down, cradling Erion between them. Looking at his lover, Erestor smiled warmly. He wrapped one arm around the blond, who snuggled closer to him. Holding his lover and son in his arms, Erestor sighed happily. “Thank you for this gift, nîn ind.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes darkened with impending sleep. “I… love… you.” he mumbled fatigued. Now that his lover was close he felt safe, and he surrendered to exhaustion. His eyes turned vacant with sleep.

 

“I will always love you,” said Erestor, pressing a kiss onto Glorfindel’s brow. Next, he looked at his son’s azure eyes. “Aiya, you are adorable.”

 

Erestor held them tightly throughout the night.

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Taking Care Of…

 

 

Erestor found that he was unable to leave Glorfindel’s side during the next few hours. Even whilst his lover was asleep, he continued to fuss over him; tucking the sheet around him, tenderly stroking the still damp hair and regularly checking on the wound, which was covered by bandages, filled with healing herbs. Elrond had told him that a faint scar would remain on Glorfindel’s abdomen, an eternal reminder of having carried their son.

 

Erion was asleep in the crib and a contented sigh escaped Erestor. The Valar had truly blessed them. He had thought Mandos harsh and unjust in his actions, but now he realized the wisdom in them.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, hoping Glorfindel would wake up. The blond needed to eat and drink in order to keep up his strength. And he had the feeling Erion would be a handful once he woke up. /If he takes after us, we will be constantly busy./

 

The movement of Erestor sitting down woke Glorfindel, who stretched and released a lazy yawn. He was delighted to find Erestor at his side and reached for his lover’s hand, clasping his fingers around the limb. “How does Erion fare?”

 

“He is sound asleep.” Erestor stared at the blond. Although he had believed it impossible, his feelings for Glorfindel had deepened even more. Reaching for the glass of fresh spring water, he handed it to his lover, who sipped thankfully. “And how do *you* fare, melamin?”

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a stunning smile. “I have never before felt better. An enormous burden has been lifted from my shoulders, knowing my son is fully Elven. I was so afraid he would be part Uruk-Hai.”

 

At hearing Glorfindel’s words, Erestor leaned in closer and placed a kiss on his lover’s brow. Staring deeply into the azure eyes, he said, “When we were in the Great Halls, I wondered why Mandos demanded I made love to you. I was scared to touch you because you still remembered what had been done to you—“

 

Glorfindel raised a hand and placed one finger across Erestor’s lips. “I remember what happened in the Halls of Waiting. I also remember how carefully you made love to me. I remember everything you said to me.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. “Melamin, I could not live without you. What I did was utterly selfish, but I am glad I reclaimed you.”

 

Glorfindel nodded, smiling. “Mandos wanted us to make love so I could conceive Erion. He must have worked around Saruman’s magic somehow. I still conceived but Mandos ensured *you* fathered my son.”

 

“I wanted to tell you what had happened in the Halls, but Mandos had forbidden me to ever mention it to you. I am surprised the Valar allow you to remember now.” Erestor desperately wanted to enfold his lover in his arms and kiss him breathless, but Glorfindel had admitted that he still felt somewhat sore; his abdominal region felt tender. He didn’t want to add to his lover’s discomfort by accidentally applying pressure during an embrace.

 

Glorfindel cocked his head, looking at his son. “I never thought he would be this beautiful.”

 

Erestor chuckled softly. “I am glad he has your eyes.” Leaning in closer, he finally claimed his lover’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Elrond, who just now entered the room, cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. But the kiss continued and his friends only stopped when they felt comfortable with it. There was no haste, shame or discomfort in their touch and Elrond greatly approved of that. His friends had finally found the happiness they deserved. “I regret disturbing you, but you have visitors.”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “Who are they?”

 

“Elladan and Elrohir would like to congratulate you.” Elrond took a few steps closer to the bed. “They are happy for you.”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head. “Let them enter.” He was tired, but confident he could stay awake during their visit.

 

Elrond opened the door and signaled for his sons to enter. Elladan and Elrohir slowly shuffled inside. Although Elladan had seen the baby before, he was eager to see Erion again.

 

Elrohir, who was about to get his first look at the baby, shuffled his feet nervously. Elladan had told him that the baby was fully Elven and that his features already resembled Erestor’s, but he wanted to see for himself.

 

Erestor regretted having to let go of Glorfindel’s hand, but he needed to leave the bed in order to pick up the baby. With his son safely cradled against his chest, he placed Erion in his lover’s arms.

 

Glorfindel smiled blissfully and signaled for the twins to approach. He then pushed down the blanket Erion was wrapped in, revealing his son’s features.

 

Taken aback, Elrohir sank down onto a chair close to the bed and stared at the infant in wonder. “Elladan, you were right. He does resemble Erestor, but his eyes…” The azure eyes were distinctly Glorfindel’s. “He is beautiful.” Looking at his former tutors, he easily caught their happy gazes. He rested a hand on Glorfindel’s arm and was pleased when the blond easily accepted the touch. Glorfindel no longer flinched. “May I?” He wanted to hold the baby for a moment.

 

Glorfindel hadn’t believed it possible, but he felt reluctant to let go of his son, even for the briefest moment. After angsting about his son being part Uruk-Hai he felt incredibly relieved that his child was fully Elven. But in the end he shook himself and placed Erion in Elrohir’s arms.

 

Erion, now fully awake, looked at Elrohir curiously. A moment ago he had been asleep and then he had woken in his father’s arms. But now a strange Elf was holding him and he didn’t like that. Testing his lungs, Erion shrieked, wanting his father back.

 

Erestor reacted at once and gathered Erion in his arms. “Aiya, little one, you are safe with me. Do not cry.” Rocking his son, he shot Glorfindel a pleading look.

 

Erion did calm down, but his blue eyes searched the room. Encountering a golden form, he raised his tiny arms, trying to get closer to it.

 

A wicked smile appeared on Erestor’s face. “He wants *you*.” Placing Erion in Glorfindel’s arms, he hoped the Elda’s presence would soothe the wailing baby. 

 

Glorfindel cradled his son to his chest. It was the strangest feeling when Erion suddenly went quiet in his arms. A smile erupted on Glorfindel’s face. “He likes me.”

 

“He loves you,” said Erestor, correcting his lover. He shot Elrohir an apologetic look. “We are new at this, pen-neth. I might have helped to raise Arwen, your brother and you, but this is different.”

 

Elrohir nodded his understanding. “Erion definitely inherited Glorfindel’s charms and your looks, Erestor. I am glad this turned out so well.”

 

Elladan nodded as well, locking gazes with Glorfindel. “We will help any way we can, meldir.”

 

After that, Glorfindel only had eyes for his son, whose tiny fingers had buried themselves in his shirt. Frowning, he looked at Elrond, realizing something very important. “I cannot feed him.”

 

“I already thought of that,” said Elrond in a gentle tone, revealing the bottle filled with milk he was carrying. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair when Elrohir vacated his space. Elrond showed Glorfindel how to hold the baby when feeding him.

 

Placing the bottle against his son’s lips, Glorfindel’s eyes widened, realizing how hungry Erion was. The baby was drinking furiously and had emptied the bottle within minutes.

 

Elrond laughed, amused. “I am confident Erion will be a strong warrior one day.” The baby’s appetite was a good sign. “Now make sure he burps.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened, but he did as he was told. Erion released a soft burp and then cooed, pleased. A few moments later, the blue eyes began to grow vacant.

 

“Erestor? Erion needs to rest.” Glorfindel placed Erion in his lover’s arms and watched Erestor’s every move when the dark-haired Elf placed their son back in his crib. During his pregnancy he had been afraid and worried, but now that his son had been born, he felt proud and extremely protective.

 

A yawn sneaked up on him and Glorfindel pressed deeper into the comfort of the mattress.

 

“It looks like Erion is not the only one who needs to rest,” said Erestor teasingly.

 

Elrond and the twins exchanged a look, realizing it was time to leave and give the couple some privacy. “I will check on you later,” said Elrond, signaling for his sons to follow him.

 

Erestor’s gaze met Elrond’s. “Thank you for everything.”

 

“You are welcome.” Elrond shooed his sons into the corridor and after agreeing they would meet again for dinner, he headed to his quarters, where hopefully Haldir would be waiting for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Haldir sighed distressed, putting down the letter he had been reading. Tears simmered in his eyes and whilst staring at the writing he felt strangely vulnerable. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Elrond enter and approach.

 

Noticing his lover’s dark mood, Elrond came to a stand still behind him. Possessively, he wrapped his arms around Haldir’s shoulders, resting his chin on the silver-haired Elf’s shoulder. “What ails you?”

 

Haldir startled momentarily, hearing Elrond’s voice that unexpectedly, but he relaxed as his lover stroked his long hair. “I received a letter from my brothers.”

 

Trying hard to be patient, Elrond moved toward the desk and sat down on it. He studied his lover closely and realized something had truly upset the march warden. “What is it?”

 

“The news of my speedy recovery has reached the Golden Wood and my brothers want to know when I will return.” He lifted saddened eyes and met Elrond’s gaze. “I do not want to leave Imladris. I promised you I would stay and I keep my promises.”

 

“But…?” Elrond realized where this was going and he didn’t like it.

 

“I miss my brothers. I am the oldest and I… I want them close. But at the same time I do not want to leave you either.”

 

“And your letter is still on its way to Celeborn, so they do not know yet that you requested to stay as my seneschal.”

 

Haldir nodded. “I wonder how they will react when learning that fact.”

 

Elrond frowned momentarily. There had to be a solution to their problem. “Why don’t you invite your brothers to stay in Imladris? That way they can convince themselves that you have made a complete recovery and you can spend time with them.”

 

Haldir smiled brilliantly, hearing that suggestion. “That might work!”

 

/And who knows,/ Elrond thought, /maybe they will like it here so much that they will want to spend their spare time here. That way you can see them regularly… and there will be the odd trip to Lothlórien we can undertake./ He was willing to go to great lengths to keep the silver-haired Elf happy.

 

“I will write them a letter as well, inviting them to come and stay in Imladris.” Seated at Elrond’s desk, he grabbed paper and quill and began to write furiously.

 

Elrond let him be, enjoying having Haldir in his rooms. “I will be taking a bath, nîn-naur. Take your time writing your letters.”

 

Haldir didn’t look up and merely nodded his head.

 

Bemused, Elrond gathered several towels before heading into the bathroom. He felt tired and was looking forward to a long soak. Delivering Erion had been taxing and he had used some of his healing powers on Glorfindel to stimulate the Elf’s recovery. He was already looking forward to going to bed, eager to get some much needed sleep. And Haldir didn’t seem in the mood to make love either, which suited him best tonight. His lover was too preoccupied sorting out his private life.

 

Quickly he undressed and then slipped into the pool of warm, welcoming water.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir returned to Elrond’s rooms after entrusting his letters to a messenger. Closing the door behind him, he found Elrond seated on the bed, staring blindly at the wall. Haldir frowned; why hadn’t he noticed before how drained the half-Elf looked? He had been so consumed by his own problems that he had forgotten about Glorfindel and the birth of the Elda’s child.

 

“How do Glorfindel and his son fare?” Haldir knelt in front of Elrond and brushed wet hair behind slightly pointed ears. Elrond hadn’t bothered to dress, but had slung a large towel around his frame. Occasionally a wave of shivers coursed through the ruler of Imladris. Haldir had already realized that Elrond was susceptible to cold and he wondered what else he would discover about his lover. “I trust the delivery went well?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “They are both well and resting. But delivering the baby was not easy.”

 

Haldir changed his position and sat down on the bed next to Elrond. “Tell me about it.” At the same time, he wrapped an arm around his lover, sharing his warmth.

 

“A male’s body is not suited to carry a child and at one point Glorfindel was bleeding profusely.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“The only thing I could. I used my healing powers to close the wound.” Elrond sagged tiredly against Haldir, resting his body against his lover. “Using them drains me.”

 

“Come, lie down and rest.” Haldir felt somewhat guilty for not having noticed before how tired Elrond was and he now eased his lover down onto the bed. Instinctively he began to knead the tense muscles beneath his fingers.

 

“Ah, that feels good.” Elrond released a pleased groan.

 

“Turn around.” Haldir first removed the towel and then helped Elrond to lie down on his stomach. He reached for the oil on the nightstand, poured some into his hands and warmed the substance by rubbing it between his palms.

 

Elrond looked over his shoulder at Haldir. “What are you doing?” He wasn’t sure what to make of Haldir’s moves. Although making love had proven to be ecstatic, he was too tired to do so now.

 

Haldir wiggled an eyebrow. “You are much too tense. Let me help you relax.”

 

Elrond surrendered, realizing very well that once Haldir’s mind was set he could do little to change it. Suddenly warm, slick hands settled at the back of his neck, massaging the tense muscles and soon he was moaning softly. Haldir’s hands worked their magic on his sore spots and he began to relax.

 

Feeling the half-Elf’s tense muscles loosen under his touch, Haldir’s hands slid lower, now working on the small of his lover’s back. “You are lovely, lirimaer.”

 

Elrond grinned into the pillows, but didn’t respond. A soothing laziness coursed through his body and all he wanted was to lie here and enjoy the massage Haldir was giving him. His breath caught when a hand began to knead his buttocks, first one and then the other. His reaction was immediate; he grew hard, which surprised him as he had been too tired to make love tonight.

 

Sensing Elrond’s response to his massage, Haldir grinned wickedly. Adding more oil, he worked on the long legs, paying special attention to his lover’s calves and feet. His hands now returned to his lover’s lower back, while he contemplated his next move. Leaning in closer, he whispered into Elrond’s ear, “Are you hard?”

 

“Aye…” Elrond quivered as one slick finger slid down his cleft. “Melme, I am not sure I have enough energy left to make love to you… I am tired to the bones.”

 

“Then let me do the work. Simply lie there and let me attend to your needs.”

 

The offer sounded too good to dismiss and Elrond groaned his approval. Tremors shook his body as his lover’s finger easily slid inside. He parted his legs a little further to give Haldir better access.

 

The silver-haired Elf knelt between his lover’s legs. Quickly, he located his lover’s sweet spot and he rubbed it lightly, drawing mews of want from the half-Elf. Bowing forward, he placed kisses on Elrond’s back and then suckled the flesh he encountered.

 

Elrond now squirmed beneath him, trying to rub himself to orgasm. Haldir, still fully clothed, lay down next to his lover and rolled Elrond onto his side, facing away from him. Spooning behind the half-Elf, he added another finger, insistently rubbing the hidden gland. His other hand stroked up and down the long back.

 

Reaching past the half-Elf, Haldir wrapped his fingers around Elrond’s leaking member and stroked lazily, taking his time. Adding another finger, he now moved three of them inside his lover’s body. “Ah, you like this, don’t you, Elrond? You like feeling me inside you. I am surprised I am the first to do this to you. Your body reacts to my every touch. Can you feel me within you? Can you feel me moving inside you?” Wriggling his fingers inside his lover’s body earned him a pleading wail.

 

“Hal… dir… I… oh… Ai… now… pl…please…” He was too close, so very close!

 

But Haldir grinned mischievously and then squeezed hard at the base, keeping his lover from coming.

 

“No!” Elrond wailed miserably at being denied and tried to look over his shoulder, but then Haldir resumed stroking him inside. He thrust back automatically and wished Haldir would resume pumping him as well. “Please, melme… Let me come…”

 

Haldir inched closer to his lover and caught the tip of Elrond’s ear between his teeth, nibbling teasingly. “Do you want to come that badly?”

 

“Aye… I… need to… ah… come…” Haldir had stopped moving inside him and Elrond was now thrusting back in tune with the strokes Haldir bestowed on his hard flesh; taking himself.

 

Haldir licked down the curve of Elrond’s ear and then settled for suckling his lover’s earlobe. Seeing Elrond move like that took his breath away. “You are amazing, melme. Take yourself harder.”

 

Elrond responded by pushing back hard. Haldir’s fingers now rested against his sweet spot and the sensation was maddening. One more stroke to his shaft made him come.

 

“Aye, that is it, lirimaer. Come for me.” Haldir pressed a possessive kiss at the back of Elrond’s neck, trying to make his lover’s orgasm last. When the contractions ceased around his fingers, he slowly pulled out. He pushed himself up onto all fours and crawled over the bed until he was in front of the half-Elf. Elrond looked utterly sated, his blue-grey eyes already closing with fatigue. “My words aroused you even more. My, I do think you like it when I say things like that.”

 

“I do,” whispered Elrond tiredly. He wanted to go to sleep now that he felt this satiated, but he couldn’t be that selfish. “You still need to come.”

 

Haldir’s grin returned. Within seconds, he had removed his tunic and leggings. Naked, he slipped into Elrond’s open arms. Lying face to face, he pressed a kiss on his lover’s lips. “Do not worry about that.”

 

“But…” Elrond’s breath caught; Haldir had curled his fingers around his still hard member and was stroking slowly. “Oh…” Unable to say anything else, he stared at his lover, who was bringing himself to orgasm.

 

It didn’t take Haldir long to find release. He had been holding back whilst making Elrond come and now his body demanded release as well. Warm cream dripped from his fingers, making him grin impishly.

 

Swallowing hard, Elrond reached out and pulled Haldir close. Seeing his lover bring himself to orgasm had been an extremely erotic sight. “You must do that again for me… later,” he clarified. “I am too exhausted to fully appreciate your stunning beauty.”

 

Haldir grabbed his tunic and cleaned them up. He now had his fair share of clothes and they hung next to Elrond’s robes in the closet. “My, you are a voyeur, lirimear.”

 

Elrond chuckled softly, fighting the sleep that was slowly sneaking up on him. “I wonder what you will do to me next, Haldir of ‘Lórien. You will wear me down. I am only an old half-Elf, you know.”

 

“We must work on your stamina then,” decreed Haldir. “I can think of ways to make it last longer…”

 

Elrond buried his face against Haldir’s chest, craving his lover’s closeness.

 

Sensing Elrond’s needs, Haldir pulled the half-Elf close and buried him in a tight hug. His lover’s steady breathing told him that Elrond had fallen asleep. “You are a treasure, lirimaer.”

 

Haldir remained awake for many hours, concentrating on the feel of Elrond in his arms. The half-Elf fitted perfectly against him. And in the end, sleep claimed him as well.

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

This time...

 

 

Glorfindel stared entranced at his son’s blue eyes. Erion was tightly cradled against his chest, cooing happily. “He is a true delight,” whispered Glorfindel blissfully, briefly casting a look at his dark-haired lover, who was now seating himself next to him on the bed.

 

Erestor slung an arm around Glorfindel’s shoulder, smiling radiantly. He had expected for the baby to wail constantly, but Erion mostly cooed and when he wasn’t cooing, he was sound asleep. It almost seemed like their son could sense their love and was soothed by it.

 

“Elrond thinks that you can leave the Healing House tomorrow,” said Erestor, giving his son a finger to play with. Erion tried to reach for it, succeeded and released a sound that closely resembled giggling. “That brings up the question of our housing. So far we have stayed in my rooms, but…”

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a warm smile. “I like your rooms.”

 

Erestor released a sigh, giving in easily. “Then we will make it our home.” The smile that Glorfindel gave him was blinding and the blond placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Would you like to rest some more? Or would you prefer a short walk?” Glorfindel was healing quickly and Elrond had given the blond permission to leave his bed. But so far Erion had kept them inside the room, as they didn’t want to stray far from their son.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them, and after Erestor had called out ‘enter’, Elladan stepped inside the room.

 

It was Elladan’s turn to offer his services as a baby-sitter. The happy parents had declined any offer to watch Erion, but he hoped they would accept this time. Glorfindel looked pale and some fresh air and sunlight would do him good. “I can watch Erion if you want to step out.”

 

Until now Glorfindel had refused, but as he looked out of the window, he longed for the warmth of the sunbeams. “I might take you up on that short walk, nîn bellas,” he said, addressing Erestor. But he wasn’t sure he could leave Erion alone. “Can’t we take Erion with us?”

 

“In a few days,” said Erestor soothingly. “Erion is in the best of hands with Elladan.” He disliked the idea of leaving Erion as well, but he also realized they needed some quality time together.

 

“Aye, Erion is in the best of hands with me,” repeated Elladan firmly. Sitting down, he extended his arms, hoping Glorfindel would take the hint and hand him Erion.

 

Seeing Erestor’s pleading expression, Glorfindel gave in. After rising from the bed, he carefully placed his son in Elladan’s arms. His own arms suddenly felt empty and he almost gathered Erion close again. But Erestor was right. They needed some time alone -- they needed to talk.

 

Erestor wrapped an arm around Glorfindel’s waist and slowly, but insistently, guided him toward the doorway. “We will only be gone for a few minutes.” Glorfindel still needed to rest regularly and therefore they couldn’t go for a long walk.

 

After releasing a tormented sigh, Glorfindel allowed his lover to pull him along. Looking over his shoulder, he tried to focus on Erion as long as possible. When they rounded a corner, a stabbing pain moved through his heart. “I cannot believe how much I love him.” He leaned against his lover, needing Erestor’s emotional support now that he was away from his son for the first time.

 

“I love him too,” said Erestor, smiling, “And I feel the same way you do.” He guided Glorfindel, who was walking slowly, toward a bench and sat him down. The sun showered them with warmth and he eagerly opened his arms, allowing Glorfindel to settle into them. “I am happy, melamin. I am so happy everything turned out well.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes darkened as he tried to recall his abduction and humiliation at the hands of Saruman and his creature, but accessing those memories proved nearly impossible. They had blurred and images of Erestor and Erion had replaced them. He could barely remember the rapes! “Did Mandos do something to my memories?”

 

Erestor, who never expected that question, startled momentarily, but then forced himself to tell Glorfindel the truth. “Aye, he did. He took away your worst pain. He was afraid you would fade otherwise.”

 

Suddenly, Glorfindel said, “And he took away my memories of you reclaiming me. Why?”

 

“He said it was about sacrifices, at least in my case. I was so desperate, I would have done anything he wanted. I just wanted you back!”

 

Hearing the urgency in Erestor’s tone, Glorfindel cocked his head and searched the dark eyes. Why hadn’t he seen the love in them before Saruman had gotten his hands on him? “I love you, nîn bellas.” Passionately, he claimed the other’s lips. “And I want to make love to you.” Erestor startled and stared at him, and the expression in his lover’s eyes made Glorfindel smile. “Not now, but shortly. Once I am completely recovered.”

 

Erestor released a relieved, yet tormented sigh. “I want to make love with you too,” he explained, seeing the puzzled look in Glorfindel’s eyes, which had appeared at hearing his sigh, “But not while you are still somewhat sore and hurting.”

 

“And we already had our first time,” said Glorfindel wickedly. “But I would like to make love with you without a Vala watching us.”

 

Glorfindel’s fingers tangled in his dark mane and Erestor sighed blissfully. “What would you like it to be like? Our love making?”

 

Glorfindel understood the question perfectly. “My memories of Saruman and the Uruk-Hai have faded and I would gladly give myself to you, though I must confess my greatest desire is *claiming you*.”

 

“Then you will have me,” said Erestor breathlessly. “I am yours… I always will be.”

 

His fingers caressed Erestor’s face, marveling at the other Elf. “You defied Mandos for me, nîn bellas. That makes me yours as well. We are bonded to one another until the end of Arda.” Amazement appeared in his azure eyes. “You upended my life, Erestor.” Claiming his lover’s lips, he easily lost himself in the sensation and his body responded accordingly. Panting slightly, he released Erestor’s lips and gave the raven-haired Elf a possessive look. “I *will* claim you shortly, nîn bellas.”

 

Tingles of eager anticipation coursed through Erestor at hearing those words. “Claim me whenever, wherever you will, melamin.”

 

A wicked expression appeared in Glorfindel’s eyes. Erestor deserved to be loved, to be claimed, and he would make sure his lover would thoroughly enjoy their lovemaking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir felt slightly nervous, opening the letter. It carried Celeborn’s official seal and he knew that this letter would decide his future. If the Lord and Lady commanded him to return to the Golden Wood, his heart would break.

 

“Nîn naur?” Elrond walked toward his lover and came to a stand still behind him. “Is the letter from Celeborn?”

 

Haldir nodded, not trusting his voice. Breaking the seal, he unfolded the letter, devouring the words with fearful apprehension. His gaze hurried down the lines and suddenly he turned to face Elrond, who had discretely taken a step away from him, giving him his privacy. “They give me permission to stay! And my brothers are allowed to visit me whenever they like!” Feeling incredibly relieved and happy, Haldir flung the letter onto the desk and then hugged Elrond close. He showered the half-Elf’s face with kisses and then laughed warmly. “Now I am truly yours to command, Lord Elrond. I am your new seneschal!”

 

A gigantic burden was lifted from Elrond’s shoulders, hearing those words. A part of him had been worried that Celeborn would call Haldir back to Lothlórien. He wholeheartedly returned the embrace, enjoying his lover’s happiness. Holding Haldir tightly, he allowed his love to blossom fully. His lover was here to stay and now they were free to commit to each other and build their life here.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later, Elrond finally allowed the couple to take their son outside for the first time. Elrond smiled fondly, seeing Glorfindel cradle his son against his chest. The blond had been incredibly fortunate that Mandos had helped him; otherwise Glorfindel might have given birth to a creature part Uruk-Hai.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Glorfindel softly, so as not to wake Erion who had just fallen asleep again after drinking another bottle of milk. Erion’s appetite had even surprised Elrond, but the half-Elf had assured them it was a good sign. Elrond had been there to attend to him these last few days and he was constantly thanking the other Elf for delivering his baby. “I had not thought it possible, but Erion is perfect.”

 

Erestor, who was watching his lover from across the room, smiled. He had taken Glorfindel and Erion to his rooms yesterday and the two of them seemed completely at ease here.

 

“What are you doing?” Glorfindel frowned, realizing Erestor was girding on his sword. “We are merely going to the gardens.”

 

Erestor shook his head, determined to carry arms as he worried about their son’s safety. It surprised him that so far Saruman hadn’t tried to get to Glorfindel and Erion, and he was worried that the Istar might still try. “I just want to be prepared.”

 

Glorfindel’s frown deepened; he hadn’t considered the threat Saruman still presented. Seeing Erestor hide a dagger down his boot, he said, “Do you think it is safe for Erion to be close to such dangerous weapons?”

 

“I will make sure he won’t get hurt,” vowed Erestor; making sure Erion was safe was the very reason why he was taking his weapons with him. Saruman would not catch them off guard. The stakes were too high. He had lost Glorfindel once before and it wasn’t happening again. Nor would the Istar get his hands on Erion.

 

Rising from the chair, Glorfindel continued to hold his son close. “Are you ready?” He was eager to sit in the sun. He had been locked up inside for much too long.

 

Erestor exchanged one more glance with Elrond. The healer had assured them that Erion was strong enough to go outside, but he still worried about his son.

 

“Go,” said Elrond, smiling, “Enjoy yourselves whilst Arien still warms Imladris.” In the meantime he would see to the paperwork that had piled up on Erestor’s desk and Haldir would take care of Glorfindel’s duties.

 

Erestor wrapped an arm possessively around Glorfindel’s waist and then led his lover into the corridor. Taking the shortest route, he guided them into the gardens. He noticed Glorfindel’s distinct sigh of pleasure once Arien’s beams engulfed him.

 

Glorfindel let himself be led to an old oak tree, where they sat down. Erestor rested his back against the trunk of the tree and Glorfindel lay down, resting his head on his lover’s thigh. Erion, who had woken by now, blinked his blue eyes and then smiled. His tiny hands reached for warm, golden beams and he cooed happily.

 

Stroking his lover’s golden hair, Erestor had never before felt more at peace. “I love you, melamin, and I want to thank you for having Erion. You did not know he would be fully Elven when you decided to give birth to him.”

 

Glorfindel deeply looked into his lover’s eyes. “It was your promise to love me and Erion that made me follow through. Having your support and unconditional love helped me through this ordeal. And look what we have been rewarded with!” Erion, who was seated on his father’s stomach, was trying to catch a butterfly, but it elegantly danced through his fingers.

 

Bowing down, Erestor placed a kiss on his lover’s lips. /This is perfect… Too perfect./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A dark cloud obscured the sky, making it impossible for Arien’s beams to reach the ground. The sentry immediately sensed the evil that was sneaking closer to Imladris. Attaching a note to one of his arrows, he shot his bow, knowing the next sentry would relay it further until the message eventually reached Lord Elrond.

 

Keeping one eye on the darkening sky, the sentry now also heard the roar of approaching Uruk-Hai. The beasts’ growls echoed through the valley and he released a second arrow, relaying more information to the next sentry. Suddenly, strong hands settled around his throat. He had never heard the monster sneak up on him! It snapped his neck, sending his soul to the Halls of Waiting. His last thought was that he hoped that the warning would reach their Lord in time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond!” Haldir rushed into his lover’s study, ignoring the advisors who shot him irritated glances. It was important that he informed the half-Elf now!

 

Seeing the urgent expression in the silver-haired Elf’s eyes, Elrond rose from behind his desk. “Haldir?”

 

“A wave of Uruk-Hai is moving over the land, quickly approaching Imladris. According to the last message that I received the pack will reach the Last Homely House within minutes! We must arm ourselves!”

 

Elrond nodded, immediately assuming command. “Gather all remaining guards close, and make sure all women and children are safe.” Suddenly his eyes widened, realizing what the reason for the attack was. “Glorfindel… Erion!” He cursed loudly, realizing the couple had taken their son outside for the first time. “We must make sure they are safe!”

 

Haldir, reacting at once, hurried from the room to join the guards, knowing that the upcoming battle would be an ugly one.

 

Elrond followed him and together they gathered the remaining guards. “I suspect Glorfindel and Erion to be their target.”

 

Haldir understood perfectly. “Saruman is behind this. He wants the child, but why? Erion is fully Elven.”

 

“Saruman might not know that,” replied Elrond, grabbing hold of a sword when one of his guards handed him the weapon. It had been centuries since he had last wielded one, but now that he felt its familiar weight in his hand, the nearly forgotten knowledge returned to him, as did his fight lust. His eyes darkened with anger, hearing the first roar that announced their enemy’s arrival. “We won’t let them defile this sanctuary,” he growled angrily. “We will stop them!”

 

His guards, eager to drive away the intruders and to extract revenge for their fallen comrades, followed Elrond and Haldir into battle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hair at the back of Erestor’s neck stood rigid as his instincts kicked in, alerting him to danger. Rather unceremoniously he got to his feet and his unexpected movement caused Glorfindel to groan frustrated, as he now lost his comfortable pillow.

 

“Nîn bellas, what…?” Glorfindel grew silent, seeing the alarmed expression on Erestor’s face. Following the direction of his lover’s gaze, his breath caught and he instinctively crushed Erion protectively to his chest. “No…” In the distance a dark cloud of dust had appeared and from it rose growls, which he only knew too well.

 

Glorfindel realized their predicament. They were alone in the gardens and all they had to defend themselves with were Erestor’s sword and a dagger. “What shall we do?” He doubted they would reach the safety of the Last Homely House in time.

 

Drawing his sword, Erestor quickly made up his mind. “Run for cover. I will try to stall them.”

 

But Glorfindel shook his head. “They will kill you.”

 

“We are losing time! Run! Now! Take Erion into safety!” At the same time, he pressed a dagger into Glorfindel’s hand. “Go!”

 

Glorfindel continued to hesitate. His every instinct told him not to leave Erestor, but Erion was now wailing softly. Their son had to come first! Running toward the Last Homely House, Glorfindel didn’t dare look over his shoulder. Erestor faced an overwhelming enemy!

 

Erestor gritted his teeth when the dark cloud of dust lifted, revealing the first Uruk-Hai, which he beheaded with one swift stroke of his sword. Concentrating on his attackers, he managed to take out one after the other, but there were too many of them. /By the Grace of the Valar, I will walk the Great Halls once more./ There was no way that he could defeat this hoard!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond! Haldir!” Glorfindel called out to the two Elves, who were leading the guards into battle. “Erestor is still out there!”

 

Elrond came to a halt, but Haldir and his guards continued, running toward Erestor. “Glorfindel, take Erion inside and stay there!” The blond was still somewhat weak from the birthing process and he wanted Glorfindel to stay clear of the battle.

 

“No!” Glorfindel wasn’t leaving his mate out there to fight without someone to watch his back! Spotting Lindir near the entrance of the Last Homely House, he reluctantly placed Erion in the white-haired Elf’s arms. “Take good care of him!” He didn’t want to part from his son, but Erestor needed him!

 

Lindir looked slightly shocked at suddenly finding Erion clutching his robes. He wrapped his arms tightly around the baby and exchanged a puzzled look with Glorfindel. During the silent communication that passed between them he realized that Glorfindel trusted him to guard Erion with his life. After nodding his head once he ran inside, heading for the safest part of the Last Homely House. He hoped that after barricading himself with the women and children, the Uruk-Hai couldn’t get to them.

 

Glorfindel’s heart ached, but he successfully fought the urge to run after Lindir to be reunited with his son. One of the guards handed him a spare sword and he joined them, charging as well. The mere sight of these Uruk-Hai enraged him and in his mind flashed the image of the monster that had hurt him so badly. In a blinding rage, he began to take them out, killing them whatever way he could, trying to move closer to Erestor.

 

Erestor’s heart missed a beat, seeing Glorfindel return to his side. At least the blond was fully armed now. He would have preferred for his lover to stay with Erion, but Glorfindel was a warrior and wouldn’t be denied. Fighting back to back, they focused on the second wave of Uruk-Hai. The mere force of that attack forced them to retreat, setting them slightly apart from the others.

 

“Ah, my pretty one. We meet again.”

 

The sound of that voice shook Glorfindel to his core. Lifting his eyes, he met his nemesis’ glare. “You!” He hissed the word with utter contempt. *This time* he wasn’t helpless. *This time* he could extract his revenge. Through a red haze, he attacked the monster. “You are dead… You just do not know it yet!” Raising his sword, he prepared to deliver a crushing blow, but the Uruk-Hai blocked it.

 

Having heard his lover’s words, Erestor’s eyes hardened. It didn’t take much to figure out why Glorfindel wanted to kill this particular Uruk-Hai and he was tempted to deal with the monster himself. But this was something his lover had to do. He continued to watch Glorfindel though, ready to come to his lover’s aid if necessary.

 

Glorfindel moved entranced, using every tactic he had ever learned and in the end, he landed one lethal blow to the creature’s throat. Blood splashed from the beast’s throat as the Uruk-Hai dropped onto his knees. Panting hard, Glorfindel raised his sword to deliver that last blow that would end the monster’s life.

 

Erestor’s breath caught, seeing the vicious and hateful expression in his lover’s eyes. This was one personal demon Glorfindel had to exorcise in order to regain his mental calm. Whilst fighting off new attackers he managed to keep a close eye on his lover.

 

“Saruman’s plan failed. My son is fully Elven… and you are dead!” Glorfindel stated triumphantly. The scream that sounded in his ears wasn’t the Uruk-Hai’s; it was Saruman’s! The Istar had somehow heard his words! /Good, maybe now he will call off the attack!/

 

With one fierce blow, he beheaded the Uruk-Hai. He watched with grim satisfaction, as the creature’s head dropped onto the ground, rolled toward him and then came to a standstill. The monster’s grin had finally disappeared from his ugly face!

 

Now that he’d had his revenge, he felt strangely numb. He would have loved to wrap his arms around Erion and hold him close, but the Uruk-Hai were still attacking. Saruman was probably enraged and would try to take as many lives as possible!

 

Returning to Erestor’s side, he and his lover exchanged a glance. In Erestor’s eyes, he read understanding. His lover knew why this particular Uruk-Hai had deserved to be killed! /He probably wanted a piece as well, but I had to do this myself./

 

And aye, Erestor would have loved to be the one to avenge Glorfindel’s honor, but taking out the Uruk-Hai had boosted the blond’s self esteem. “Stay close!” he panted the words in between blows. Seeing Glorfindel nod, he realized his lover was his centered self again.

 

Erestor searched his surroundings, realizing Haldir and the guards were still engaged in battle as well. He saw the twins fighting, side by side. But where was Elrond?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir tried to stay close to Elrond, but the half-Elf was moving away from him and a group of Uruk-Hai was closing in on his lover. After signaling some of the guards to move closer to Elrond, his gaze returned to rest on his lover’s form and his breath caught. “Look out!”

 

One particularly viciously fighting Uruk-Hai had sneaked up behind Elrond and now raised his sword, ready to strike.

 

Elrond realized the danger too late. Terrible pain slashed through his back, and the sheer power of the blow flung him to the ground. Using his last strength, he raised his head and focused on Haldir. /Melme, I do not want to lose you…/

 

Haldir released an angry scream and charged forward. The Uruk-Hai had lifted his sword again and was going in for the kill. /Elbereth, let me reach him in time!/

 

Time seemed to freeze when Haldir raised his sword, desperately hoping he was in time to rescue his lover from certain death.

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25/25

Claimed.

 

 

“No!” Trying hard to fight down his panic, Haldir pushed the dead Uruk-Hai out of his way so he could kneel beside Elrond. Gently, he gathered the half-Elf in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing his lover’s chest was rising. Elrond was still alive. Looking about, he saw that the guards were taking down the last of Saruman’s creatures. They had won.

 

Erestor’s gaze met Elrohir’s. The younger half-Elf was fighting alongside his brother and had seen Elrond go down. Elladan however, didn’t know yet what had happened. Erestor, seeing the last Uruk-Hai go down, quickly turned to Glorfindel. The blond’s eyes were fastened on Elrond and Glorfindel seemed thoroughly shaken. He quickly wrapped an arm around his lover, forcing him to focus. “Melamin, check on Erion and make sure all women and children are reassured.” He wanted to join his lover when checking on their son, but he was still needed here.

 

Glorfindel nodded once and drew in a deep breath. His gaze settled on his nemesis, who had fallen under his onslaught. This was one demon he could finally put to rest. Walking away from Erestor, he stepped into the house, heading for the inner chambers where he would find Lindir and Erion.

 

Elladan, who turned around, froze in his tracks, seeing Haldir hold his father’s fallen form. “Elbereth, nay…” Elrohir’s hand settled on his shoulder and he found comfort in his brother’s touch. “Please tell me he is still alive.”

 

“I can tell he is breathing,” said Erestor, who had joined the twins. “Haldir and I will take care of him. Would you make sure the Uruk-Hai’s corpses are gathered and burned?”

 

Elladan desperately wanted to trade places with Haldir, and be the one holding Elrond. But at the same time he realized that Haldir and Erestor were the ones best suited to take of his father. Nodding once, he drew in a deep breath. “We will make sure the corpses are disposed of.”

 

Erestor now hurried to Haldir’s side. Hazel eyes, obviously scared, met his. “Let me examine him.” His gifts as a healer didn’t compare to Elrond’s, but he felt confident he could help.

 

Reluctantly Haldir allowed Erestor to gather Elrond in his arms.

 

“Elrond? Meldir? Can you hear me?” Erestor thoroughly examined the wound, and although the half-Elf was losing blood rapidly, he didn’t think the injury was mortal.

 

After blinking his eyes once, Elrond managed to focus on his old friend. “I… hear… you…”

 

“I will take you to the Healing House, mellon-nîn.” Erestor lifted Elrond carefully in his arms and gave Haldir a reassuring smile. “Do not worry too much, Haldir. Elrond has survived worse injuries.”

 

Haldir sighed relieved and quickly followed Erestor to the Healing House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel ran down the corridors, eager to be reunited with his son. Slaying his nemesis had freed him of a burden he hadn’t known he carried. He had never delighted in killing someone before, but taking this Uruk-Hai’s life had filled him with a bittersweet feeling of satisfaction.

 

Catching sight of Lindir, who was reassuring the women and children, he quickly informed them that the attack was over.

 

Lindir, relieved to see Glorfindel unharmed, tenderly placed Erion in the blond’s arms. “He is a brave baby. He did not cry once.”

 

Glorfindel smiled and cradled Erion close to his chest. Erion’s blue eyes sparkled with delight and Glorfindel pressed a loving kiss on his son’s brow. “We are safe, Erion.” Saruman now knew that his plan had failed and hopefully the Istar wouldn’t bother with him again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor placed the half-Elf on the bed and then stepped back, letting the healers take over. After exchanging a glance with his old comrade in arms, Erestor folded an arm around Haldir and led the shocked Galadhrim to the waiting area. “Elrond will be fine. He trained the healers himself and they will take good care of him. Do net fret. Elrond is strong.”

 

Haldir suddenly remembered something. “But he is half-Elven. Doesn’t that mean he is weaker, compared to us?”

 

Erestor sat Haldir down and removed the sword from the silver-haired Elf’s hand. Haldir was still tightly clutching it. “I would never dare to call Elrond weak,” he said teasingly.

 

Realizing he was still holding onto his sword, Haldir relaxed his fingers and let Erestor place it aside. “Are you sure the wound is not mortal?”

 

“Aye, I am sure.” Erestor gathered one of Haldir’s hands in his and rubbed the knuckles. “Elrond will recover. It is only a matter of time before the healers will let you visit with him. But they need to tend to him first.”

 

“I need to see him, talk to him. This sweet madness has never possessed me before and my heart aches with the need to be close to him.” Haldir pleadingly looked at Erestor. “Do you understand?”

 

“I do,” said Erestor reassuringly. “I feel the same way about Glorfindel and Erion.”

 

Haldir forced himself to relax. Elrond was in the best of hands. Erestor was right; it wouldn’t be long before he could visit with Elrond. He clung to Erestor’s words when the dark-haired Elf once more reassured him that Elrond’s wound wasn’t mortal. /I cannot lose him! I love him!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How badly injured is Ada, do you think?” Elladan found it impossible to concentrate on his task of disposing of their attackers. “Do you think Erestor did not want us near because Ada is seriously injured? What if…?”

 

In an effort to reassure his twin, Elrohir rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He waited for Elladan to make eye contact with him and then said, “Ada was breathing and conscious. We won’t lose him.” Between the two of them, Elladan had taken losing Celebrían the worst. And no matter how much he tried to comfort his twin, Elladan still hurt inside.

 

“We can take care of this,” said one of the guards, who had seen the worried expressions on the twins’ faces. “You should be with your father.”

 

Elladan shot the guard a thankful look and then dragged Elrohir toward the Healing House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor rose from the chair when the twins entered. Seeing their worried expressions, he tried to soothe them. “The healers are attending to Elrond’s wounds.”

 

Elladan took up pacing the waiting room whilst Elrohir seated himself next to Haldir. The silver-haired Elf was biting his bottom lip and a frightened expression shone from the hazel eyes. Elrohir felt like he should comfort Haldir and smiled reassuringly. “Ada will be fine.”

 

At exactly that moment a healer entered the room, informing them that Elrond was conscious and willing to receive visitors. The twins and Haldir immediately hurried into the next room, eager to be reunited with Elrond.

 

Erestor however, turned away and left the waiting area. He needed to see Glorfindel and Erion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond should have known chaos would erupt within the sick room when his sons and lover stormed inside. He had hoped they would take turns visiting him, but all three of them now huddled near his bed.

 

Haldir possessively claimed one of his hands, rubbing the skin. It was obvious that his lover needed the physical contact and he allowed it, pleased that their love ran this deep.

 

Next was Elladan, who flung himself at his father. Elrond tensed momentarily and Elladan immediately pulled back, realizing his father was hurting. “How do you fare, Ada?”

 

Elrohir had managed to stay into the background. Seeing Elrond awake and coherent was enough to reassure him.

 

“Elladan, I cannot deny I am hurting, but I hope to be on my feet again in a few days. For now, the healers have confined me to bed.”

 

“And you *will* stay in your bed until they give you permission to rise,” said Haldir firmly. “You made sure that I rested when I was injured and now I will do the same thing for you.”

 

Elladan caught the tension between Haldir and his father and stepped away from the bed. Elrond’s wound was clearly not life-threatening and he could safely leave his father in Haldir’s capable hands. “You scared me, Ada.”

 

Elrond smiled apologetically. “He surprised me. I did not realize someone was behind me. I should train more regularly. I do not want to be taken out again.”

 

“I will help you get back in shape,” promised Haldir, who now carefully sat down on the side of the bed.

 

Elladan gave in when Elrohir began to pull him toward the doorway. He realized Haldir and his father wanted a moment alone, but he didn’t want to leave Elrond yet.

 

“Come with me, brother. Ada does not need us. We should help our injured comrades instead.” Several guards had been injured, and as Elrond had trained his sons in the art of healing, they should offer their help and look after the wounded.

 

Elladan nodded once. His father was in the best of hands with Haldir. Looking up, he suddenly realized that Erestor had left. /Probably to check on his son./ Elrohir pulled him along and they joined forces with the healers, tending to their wounded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor opened his arms and caught Glorfindel in them. Erion, now cradled between them, cooed happily at having his parents close again. “Everything is well. Elrond’s wound is not life-threatening and we successfully dealt with Saruman.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Now that Saruman knows his plan failed he will hopefully leave us alone.”

 

Keeping one arm folded around his lover, Erestor guided him and their son back to their rooms, where they cuddled up on the bed and started playing with Erion. /I thank the Valar no one was killed or seriously hurt. I would not have survived losing Glorfindel and Erion./

 

Similar thoughts were racing through Glorfindel’s head. “I am so glad we dealt with this threat successfully.”

 

“And you killed… *him*.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard and met Erestor’s eyes. “It was he, who…”

 

“Who hurt you,” finished Erestor for his lover. “How do you feel now?”

 

“Better… relieved, knowing he cannot hurt me any longer.”

 

“You fought well,” said Erestor, complimenting his lover. Glorfindel could have easily frozen in the heat of the fight, but the blond had stood his ground.

 

Glorfindel smiled radiantly at Erestor. “I feel whole again.” Kissing Erestor on the lips, he held his lover and son close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir still wasn’t used to seeing Elrond sleep with his eyes closed, and he regularly checked on his lover to make sure the half-Elf was still alive. He couldn’t help worrying; his thoughts were still racing, making him relive the moment he saw Elrond go down, over and over again.

 

“Do not brood,” said Elrond, who had just woken from his healing sleep. The healers had laid him on his stomach so they could easily tend to his wound and he had to cock his head uncomfortably in order to look at Haldir.

 

Haldir shook himself from his dark musings and moved closer to Elrond. Kneeling, he deeply looked into Elrond’s eyes, which, he noted thankfully, were free of any pain. “My heart stopped beating when you went down. For one terrible moment I thought I had lost you. Until then I did not realize just *how* much I love you, but I know now.”

 

Elrond managed to smile weakly, wishing he could sit upright and wrap his arms around the silver-haired Elf. “The healers already told you that I will be on my feet in a few days, so why are you still this worried?”

 

“I could have lost you, Elrond,” said Haldir in a serious tone. “The thought of losing you is unbearable. I am afraid I would have followed you to the Great Halls of Waiting as my heart would have been consumed with grief.”

 

Those words took Elrond aback. “Nîn naur, I am alive and I will make a full recovery. Stop worrying about losing me. I am here to stay.”

 

Haldir sighed relieved. “For the next few days you will want for nothing. I will read your every wish from your eyes.”

 

Elrond grinned wickedly, momentarily forgetting the ache that throbbed through his back. “And what is my wish now?”

 

Haldir laughed. “You are too easy to read, Elrond.”

 

“I want a kiss…” Elrond tried to roll onto his side, but a wave of pain stopped him. Immediately, he felt Haldir’s hands on him, holding him in place.

 

“Stay.” Haldir’s face inched closer to Elrond’s. The silver-haired Elf managed to capture Elrond’s lips and bestowed a tender kiss on them. “Do not move and do not try to rise from the bed. Rest.”

 

The determined expression in the hazel eyes told Elrond that his lover was serious. “I promise to rest.”

 

“Good,” said Haldir smugly. “And now you will go back to sleep.” The healing sleep would aid Elrond’s recovery.

 

Elrond reluctantly agreed; Haldir was right. But first he needed to ask some questions. “How does Glorfindel fare? And Erion? Did we suffer any casualties?” He had seen his sons, so he knew they hadn’t been injured.

 

“Glorfindel killed many of the beasts. And after the end of the fight he rushed inside to be reunited with his son. They are both well.”

 

“Any casualties?”

 

“Several sentries were killed when the Uruk-Hai washed over the land and during the fight some more guards were injured.” Haldir raised a hand and stroked the tangled, long dark hair. “Let me worry about the guards. You should rest.”

 

Reassured that all was relatively well, Elrond allowed himself to relax and he slowly began to fall asleep again. The soothing caresses to his hair continued and he smiled, happy that he had found true love with Haldir.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thank you for looking after Erion tonight.” Glorfindel appreciated Elrohir’s offer to baby-sit Erion. Erestor and he had planned a romantic encounter and knowing Erion was safe with the younger half-Elf would help them relax and enjoy this night.

 

“You are welcome, meldir. It is a pleasure to look after Erion,” said Elrohir, smiling. Erion’s expression was a little doubtful, but Elrohir was confident the baby would feel comfortable with him eventually. Arwen had loved to play with him when she had been little. “Do not worry about Erion, Glorfindel. Go, be with Erestor.”

 

Glorfindel blushed weakly, realizing Elrohir knew only too well why he wanted to be alone with his lover. ‘Thank you,” he whispered again and then turned around, leaving the corridor Elrohir’s rooms were in. Tonight, he would finally claim Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor stared at the star-lit sky, recalling Glorfindel’s worried reaction when he had beseeched the blond to make love under the stars. It had taken him some time to reassure Glorfindel; the Elda had been worried that making love in the open, beneath the moon and stars, would remind Erestor of losing Gil-galad. But that wouldn’t happen.

 

“I am still not sure why you want to do this here,” said Glorfindel puzzled. He carried a blanket with him and a glass vial filled with oil.

 

Erestor came to a standstill and signaled for Glorfindel to spread the blanket over the grass. “I am a free spirit, melamin. You may not know this, but there have been nights I sneaked out of the Last Homely House to spend my nights under the star speckled heavens.”

They both pried off their shoes and Glorfindel sat down on the blanket, pulling Erestor down with him. They settled comfortably, resting in each other’s arms. The night was long and they had all the time they needed. Nothing would be rushed tonight.

 

“I miss Erion,” admitted Erestor softly. “He has become part of my life so quickly. I never thought I would have children one day.”

 

“Neither did I,” confessed Glorfindel, “But I thank the Valar for granting us Erion. We will find great joy in seeing him grow up.”

 

Erestor nodded against Glorfindel’s chest. The urge to feel Glorfindel’s skin on his overwhelmed him and he brought up his arms behind the blond’s back, effortlessly rolling his lover atop of him. “When will you finally claim me? I crave your touch, melamin.”

 

Glorfindel smiled dotingly. “Soon, nîn bellas.” Slowly, he began to unbutton his lover’s shirt, and then slid it down the shoulders, revealing his lover’s upper torso. “I remember being surprised at seeing your well-trained body. I never knew you were hiding such a lean form beneath your robes.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard as the tips of his lover’s fingers ghosted over his skin. Glorfindel’s fingernails teased his nipples into hardness and his leggings suddenly were too tight, as his arousal strained against the fabric. He fought for control, allowing Glorfindel to be in charge.

 

Glorfindel saw the strain and tension in his lover’s dark eyes. With practiced moves, he removed his own shirt and lowered himself until their chests touched. Rubbing his nipples against his lover’s, they moaned in unison and shared pleasure.

 

“I am afraid I won’t last long, melamin.” Erestor’s breath came in short gasps, as he lovingly ran his fingertips down Glorfindel’s back.

 

“I remember how careful you were when you prepared me,” whispered Glorfindel, undoing the lacing of Erestor’s leggings. “There was no oil and you…”

 

“I promised not to hurt you,” panted Erestor softly. Unexpectedly, Glorfindel pushed down the fabric, sliding the leggings down his long legs until the blond flung them aside. His erection stood proud, arching slightly and already leaking pre-ejaculate.

 

Glorfindel loved feeling Erestor squirm beneath him. After removing his own leggings, he pushed a knee between his lover’s legs, which eagerly parted for him. Settling down between the muscular thighs, his fingertips explored his lover’s body. Erestor’s was rubbing his lower body against him, eager to find release and the sensation made him smile as another memory returned to him. “You came the moment you had buried yourself in me.”

 

Erestor stared into Glorfindel’s eyes, feeling entranced by the blond’s closeness. “I had wanted to make love to you for so long and when it finally happened I was unable to keep back.”

 

Glorfindel had opened the vial and poured some oil into his hand. He liked the way Erestor’s eyes widened when he stroked himself, spreading the oil over his hard flesh. “I hope I will last longer. My body is also tense.” “I want to be inside you, melamin,” he said as he rubbed some oil in between Erestor’s cheeks.

 

“Then take me.” Erestor lifted his head and claimed Glorfindel’s lips whilst his hands guided his lover’s erection into his warm and welcoming body.

 

Glorfindel sighed deeply, sheathing himself in one fluent thrust. “Melamin…” Now that he was inside the tight passage, he felt like coming, but he forced himself to remain motionless. Blanketing Erestor’s body with his, he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired Elf.

 

Erestor wasn’t sure what to make of Glorfindel’s actions, but after a moment he felt it as well. The connection, which had been formed by the Valar, sparkled with energy and love. Wrapping his long legs around the blond’s waist, he rocked slowly, encouraging Glorfindel to thrust.

 

“I love you so much.” Glorfindel pressed a tender kiss on Erestor’s brow before accepting the challenge and setting a slow rhythm. Kissing, their tongues chased each other lazily. Their love intensified their pleasure and slowly he picked up speed.

 

Erestor arched his back and met each of Glorfindel’s thrusts. Moaning, he surrendered to his lover’s passion and awarded the invading tongue victory.

 

With firm and determined strokes, Glorfindel made sure he constantly hit that hidden gland inside Erestor’s passage. “Come for me, melamin. Show me how much you love me.”

 

Those words pushed Erestor over the edge. He bit his bottom lip until a droplet of blood appeared -- which Glorfindel kissed away -- and then released a contented moan.

 

Erestor’s twitching inner muscles helped Glorfindel reach orgasm, finding release deep inside his lover’s body. Holding Erestor tightly, he claimed his lover’s lips in a lazy kiss.

 

Satiated and spent, they stared into each other’s eyes. The air around them sizzled with energy and for one brief moment they saw the golden cord

\-- their connection -- that bound them together. It faded the moment ecstasy left their bodies.

 

“Please do not pull out yet,” whispered Erestor, “I like feeling you inside me.”

 

Glorfindel obliged and pressed closer to Erestor’s quivering body. “I am never letting you go again.”

 

Erestor smiled, hearing the possessive tone to Glorfindel’s voice. “I have always been yours.”

 

Glorfindel lifted his head and nodded once. “Yes, you are mine.” He rested his head on Erestor’s chest and deeply inhaled his lover’s scent. “And I am yours.”

 

In his darkest hour, Erestor had been his guiding light. It was the dark-haired Elf’s love that had seen him through and for that he would love Erestor forever.

 

The End

May 2003

 

Betaed by Lizzle, thanks for betaing this monster!

Hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
